


The Diary

by Lionhearted_DragonEmpress



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 55
Words: 97,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhearted_DragonEmpress/pseuds/Lionhearted_DragonEmpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While spending the summer with her grandparents, Alysanne discovers a diary belonging to her estranged Aunt Sansa containing the mysterious events leading up to her aunt's disappearance. With the diary Alysanne decides to search for her Aunt Sansa unaware of what secrets she may uncover through the diary and her searching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first GOT Game of Thrones fan fiction. I've had this idea rolling around in my head for a while and decided to be brave and try to share with the world. I hope you enjoy! Please, let me what you think!!!!

Chapter 1:

Though Castle Black and Winterfell were less than two hours apart, the Snows and Starks rarely came together at Winterfell for anything other than Christmas, Thanksgiving and Ned Stark’s birthday mostly due to Mrs. Catelyn Stark’s great dislike to her husband’s love child Jon Snow and therefore Jon’s offspring as well. Who wants to be somewhere he is not welcomed? Logically, Jon and his family did their best to avoid the hostile Catelyn. So it was understandable why Alysanne was upset with her father’s decision to banish her to Winterfell for the summer while her siblings and parents went to Disneyland. Alysanne wished she had her IPod or phone to distract her from the rest of her jovial family but of course her father confiscated those items as a part of her punishment.

“Let it go! Let it go!” Alysanne’s six year old sister Wylla shrieked the lyrics to her new favorite Disney movie along with her mother Ygritte. Ten year old Bael and his twin Benjen covered their ears at Wylla and their mother’s howling. Jon, who was driving the Snow-mobile, only chuckled at the terrible off key singing that his youngest child and wife displayed. Alysanne was the unfortunate one who had to sit beside the six year old for the twins had claimed the back row of the van where fourteen year old Jeor was lucky enough to have his IPod and his thick headphones to block out Wylla and Ygritte. Alysanne just sat there glaring at her father in his rear-view mirror. His deep grey eyes caught her own grey eyes in the mirror. He did not have to say a word or barely make a facial change for his eye told her it was not his fault for her predicament but her own.

Alysanne’s mind flashed back to the event last week that resulted in her brutal punishment. It all began the moment she crawled into her bedroom window at two o’clock in the morning. Grunting and pushing, she finally fell into her room. She grinned with the knowledge she had successfully made it back into her house. But her smiled died when her lights flashed on and before her was the tall man of almost thirty seven with dark brown curls and dark grey eyes who was none other than her father Castle Black’s Police Chief Jon Snow. Before she could even squeak his biological title he began his interrogation.

“Alysanne, where have you been?” His voice was always calm.

“I was out with Samson and Lilly Tarly,” She had replied referring to her dear friends who happened to be the goodly children of her father’s best friend.

“Is that so? I called Mr. Tarly said you left their house around nine,” He caught her.

“Yes, I did leave around nine.”

“Then why are just getting home now at two o’clock?”

“I ran into someone.”

“Who?”

“Dallan,” She mumbled.

“Who?”

“Dallan,” She replied more clearly but blushing. Dallan was seventeen and stood six foot two. He had brown curls, chocolaty brown eyes and a boyish grin that made Alysanne’s knees weak. Their parents were amicable and the two teens had been friends since elementary school. Alysanne had had a crush on him for years but would never admit to it and Dallan’s feelings were always a mystery.

“Mance Rayder’s son? What were you two doing?” Jon was a bit hesitant to ask since he knew his daughter liked the boy and the boy came from an “adventurous” family.

“We weren’t having sex,” She didn’t know why she spat out that bit of information but she wanted to laugh at his shocked expression.

“Then what were you two doing?” Jon regained his composure.

“He had a gig and I went to see it,” She replied nonchalantly.

“Where?” He kept up his inquiries annoying Alysanne. She knew he would not lie her answer so she mumbled it only to have him ask her to be clear once again.

“Whitetree…”

“Whitetree? You went beyond the Wall? How many times have I told you not to go beyond of the Wall?” He asked through gritted teeth. He had told her have a hundred times not to go into the literal wall that separated the suburban area they lived in from the slum where gangs raised havoc. Whitetree was one of the rock clubs in that area and was one of the safer ones but still its location was too dangerous for it was a part of the Wildling Gang territory. If he had to choose, Jon would rather her have gone to the Wildling area than the White Walker Gang area further north.

“A lot but, Dad, it was Dallan’s big debut! How could I not go see support him?” she defended herself.

“Alysanne, I don’t care if the Queen of England was at Whitetree. You are not to go beyond the Wall!”

“But, Dad-”

“You’ve gone beyond again and browk your curfew. This is your third strike, Alysanne. You know what this means.”

Alysanne’s grey eyes widen in knowledge.

“No. No. No, please, no,” She began shaking her head.

“I told you, Alysanne. Three strikes and you’re out.”

“But this is too cruel, Dad. Can’t we just look over this just this once?” She begged.

“No, I’ve had it with you sneaking off and disobeying me. You are going. You better start packing for Winterfell because you are not going to Florida anymore,” He pointed at her and turned to leave.

“But, Dad-” He turned back around.

“No ‘buts’, Alysanne. You are going to your grandparents’ and that is final!” He turned and left Alysanne alone.

Now Alysanne was on her way to spend the summer with the Starks while everyone else got to spend the summer in Florida. 

It’s not that she hated her grandparents or that they were cruel people but she and the Starks just did not get along very well. Her Grandma Cat definitely preferred her children’s children over Alysanne and her siblings that came from Grandma Cat’s husband’s other son. Still Grandma Cat would give the Snow children gifts at Christmas and allowed their visits since they were her husband’s grandchildren. But whenever Alysanne visited, she would be constantly compared to her “perfect” female cousins and she would be forced to attend Mass at Grandma Cat’s church whenever Mass occurred. It wasn’t that Alysanne wasn’t religious but she was not Catholic but rather she was a Protestant making Mass awkward for the girl. She did not like being with Grandma Cat. On the other hand, Alysanne loved being with her Grandpa Ned. He was a kind and quiet fellow. He would sit and listen to her and would give her good advice. But what she did not like that Grandpa Ned was usually busy running Stark Enterprises and allowed Grandma Cat to do whatever she pleased. Alysanne knew her stay with the Starks was not going to be a pleasant one.

The Snow minivan pulled into the long driveway that led to the rather large white house that belonged to the Starks. Wylla stopped singing as did Ygritte. The twins removed their hands from their ears as Jeor took his headphones off.

“Why are we at Grandpa’s?” Jeor asked.

“We are dropping Alysanne off here,” Jon announced.

“What?” The question came from except Jon and Alysanne. Even Ygritte was surprised.

“Alysanne is going to stay with Grandpa while we are in Florida,” Jon unbuckled as did Alysanne.

“Why?” Wylla asked tearing up.

“Yeah, Jon. Why?” Ygritte glared at her spouse.

“Alysanne is being punished,” He simply stated and opened his door to get out. Alysanne opened her door to follow him.

“Stay in the car, Alysanne,” Ygritte ordered before leaping out of the minivan. She and Jon met that the trunk of the vehicle leaving the children inside.

“What did you do this time?” Jeor asked.

“I went to see Dallan perform at Whitetree,” She sighed.

“Dallan!” The twins exclaimed at the mention of their idol.

“You went beyond the wall,” Jeor was just like her father. Sure he had his mother’s flaming red hair but he had his father’s dark grey eyes and features as well as his always calm, mature and serious demeanor.  It was odd how the Snow children took after both parents. The twins got their father’s dark brown hair, build and face but their mother’s light eyes and wild personality. The youngest Wylla had their mother’s pug nose, round face, personality and eyes but her father’s dark hair. Alysanne often compared her looks to her parents and siblings. She had her father’s dark grey eyes, straight nose and lean build but her mother gave her auburn hair. She looked more like her father rather than mother but she did not look too much like him or her siblings. She had high cheekbones and was far too tall in her opinion as she stood at five foot nine. Her parents were of average height and rounder faces. But her hotheadedness came from her mother that was for sure and her rather insightful moments came from her father. She was a better mix of the two in personalities and therefore she was able to be spontaneous and passionate with her mother but thoughtful and intuitive with her father.

“How did Dallan do?” Bael asked. His and Benjen’s light eyes they got from their mother widened.

“He was great. He had to do an encore and everything,” Alysanne informed the twins that went on to one another of how they knew Dallan was going to be a huge rock star.

“You know nothing, Jon Snow!” Their mother’s famous catchphrase was heard by the children while the rest of the argument had not been. Ygritte stomped to Alysanne’s door and helped her daughter out with a scowl that was meant for her spouse not her daughter. Jon opened the trunk, grabbed Alysanne’s luggage and closed the trunk.

“Where’s Ally going?” Wylla asked becoming aware of what was actually happening.

“Daddy is making Ally stay with Grandpa and Grandma instead of letting her go with us to Florida,” Ygritte growled.

“No! I want Ally to come with us!” Wylla whined.

“Well, she can’t and it is all Daddy’s fault,” Ygritte slammed the door shut leaving the boys to care for the now wailing Wylla. Ygritte began walking Alysanne to the door where Jon was currentlhy ringing the doorbell.

“I can’t believe him! Making you miss this trip just because you went to see Dallan play at Whitetree. He should be glad that’s all you did. I mean when I was your age I was doing far worse things than to see a friend at a club. If it were up to me I would just drive off with you now but Officer Hard-Ass had to take the keys with him and notify his parents you were coming. Ugh!” Ygritte ranted. It was not often Ygritte got to spend time with her children being a firefighter and all. Now, her wonderful family vacation was ruined because her husband could not let her daughter’s meager rebelliousness pass. Jon was definitely not going to get any this summer.

Once Alysanne and Ygritte reached the door it opened revealing  Ned Stark. He looked like an older version of Jon but with some grey streaks in his hair and beard and far more creases in his face. Pleasant smiles, greetings were exchanged between the family members. 

“Come in, please,” Ned welcomed the trio in to the foyer.

“Thank you for taking Alysanne while we’re gone, Father.”

“It’s not a problem, Jon. I’m always glad to see my grandchildren,” Ned responded and but his arm around Alysanne who smiled.

“Well, we need to get going or traffic will get terrible,” Jon said. He handed Alysanne her luggage and turned towards the door. Ygritte tearfully hugged her daughter then Ned who awkwardly patted the woman before she left with her husband.

“I’ll show you to your room,” Ned informed her kindly and began leading her to the large staircase she had always seen as a child. She was not allowed up the stairs as child neither were any of the other grandchildren. Once she believed the upstairs was where Santa Clause made her toys even though everyone knows Santa lives in the North Pole. But her Aunt Arya told her that upstairs were the corpses of those who displeased Grandma Cat. Certainly enough, the six year old Alysanne never wanted to go upstairs or displease her Grandma Cat. However, at thirteen she was allowed up stairs during one Christmas when she became ill from eating too much lemoncake. She discovered then that upstairs were simply bedrooms and the stairway to the attic. Still, upstairs was rather dreary compared to the warm, welcoming lower story where the rather grand dining room, the enormous kitchen, the fully loaded library and humongous living room were. Grandpa Ned led her to a room on the right side of the hall. The door was dark and the handle was brass. He sighed the opened the door.

Alysanne stepped into the room. The walls were white but covered with blue winter roses. Across from the door was a large window. The window had almost sheer white curtains that were pulled back and held by two silvery hooks revealing the light blue sky and the trees in the wooded area behind the Stark house. Beneath the window was a window seat with a light blue cushion and small grey throw pillows with more winter roses embroidered on them. There were some shelves in the base of the window seat that held many books. To the left of the of the window seat was a white nightstand with a silvery picture frame on it. There was a white, wrought iron bed beside the nightstand as is normal. The bed was covered with white lace bedspread but she could see a light blue bed sheet beneath the lace. There were only two lace pillows but a little porcelain doll with blonde hair, a purple and pink dress, red lips and pale eyes.  On the wall opposite the bed was a large vanity table with two doors beside it on the wall. The floor was made of dark wood but there was nice blue rug near the bed. The room was pretty, simple and elegant. Alysanne knew this was not her Aunt Arya’s room for when she was a sick as a girl she was taken to Arya’s dark den that only had a little grey bed and many posters of rock bands on the walls. She could not be her father’s old room or any of her uncles’. It was not her grandparents’ room for all knew Catelyn would never allow that. It did not take long for Alysanne to deduce whose room this was.

“Here you go,” Ned lifted Alysanne’s luggage onto the bed.

“Thank you, Grandpa,” She smiled to him earning a smile from him.

“We’re cleared out some space in the closet so you can use it. I’ll let you unpack now,” He quickly informed her then slipped out of the room. Alone Alysanne went to the first door beside the vanity. Inside was a white and light blue bathroom complete with a toilet, shower/bathtub, and a sink with a mirror. She exited the bathroom and found the other door led to the closet. There were some clothes in there. All were like pastels and a bit too preppy for Alysanne’s taste. She returned to her luggage and began hanging up her clothes on the hangers left bare for her.

“Hello, Alysanne,” The smooth voice of Catelyn Stark startled Alysanne who quickly turned to see her grandfather’s wife staring at her with her usual lofty air.

“Hello,” She replied. She was never sure what title to give to her face.

“Since you are going to be staying with us, I wanted to give you some rules,” Mrs. Stark said.

“Alright,” Alysanne became suddenly nervous.

“We do not allow alcohol, drugs or fornication in this house. You are allowed three hours of TV time a day and two hours of computer time. You will attend Mass with me on Mondays and Wednesdays and go to church with me on Sundays. I will have not loud rock music playing or foul language coming from your mouth. You are not allowed in the basement or attic as a safety precaution or in my bedroom. Do not invite any friends over without my permission first and you may only go into town after getting my permission. Your curfew is nine o’clock and you are never to be late unless you have called me or Ned. Do you understand?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Alysanne nodded.

“Good. We will be having lunch in an hour,” Catelyn concluded and left Alysanne alone again. Alysanne quickly finished hanging up the res tof her clothes. She shoved her unmentionables in one of the empt drawers of the vanity. While continuing to unpack she could not help but grin at the sight of her cellphone and IPod. There was a sticky note on her phone  that read: Only for emergencies. 

 _As if._ Alysanne thought. Alysanne removed her bag and deicided to shove it under her bed.

Bam. It was a dull sound but still it drew Alysanne’s attention. She got on her knees to look at what was blocking her bag. Beneatht eh bed was a large wooden box. She slid the box out of its hiding place and stared at it. What was in the box? Was there money inside it? Was there a secret passage to Narnia in it? Alysanne became automatically curious with the mystery box. As she inspected she found there was a gym locker lock on the latch making Alysanne want to open it more.  There had to be something good inside that it had to be locked up. Her fingers went for the lock and she began twisting different random numbers in hopes of cracking it. Nothing was working. She turned and turned the dial to the point her forefinger and thumb were rubbed raw. She groaned in frustration many times drawing the attention of her grandfather as he passed her door.

“Is there something wrong, Alysanne?” He asked popping his head into the room. She quickly covered the box with her bag.

“Oh, it’s nothing, Grandpa,” She smiled.

“Okay. It’s time for lunch,” He informed her.

“I’ll be down in a minute. Thanks.”

He began to leave and Alysanne gave the lock one more go.  7-13-27. The hallelujah chorus rang in Alysanne’s ears as she managed to pulled the lock apart and unhook it from the latch. Finally, she would be able to see the hidden treasure within the wooden box. Her heart pounded as her fingers tingled as they reached to lift the latch. The hinges creaked as she lifted the lid. What was in it? What was in it?

“A book?” Alysanne saw a black leather-bound book in the box. She was a bit disappointed but perhaps there was something good in the book but she would have to wait for it was time for lunch and Grandma Cat would probably make her go to an extra Mass if she was late. So Alysanne shoved the box purposely unlocked and her luggage under the bed and headed to downstairs, determined to find out why the book was so important to be locked up once she returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alysanne begins to read the mysterious book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of GOT.
> 
> I would like to thank all the people who I've been reading, commenting and leaving kudos. Thank you all so much! It is soooooo encouraging! Please keep reading and always let me know what you think!!!

Chapter 2:

After a seemingly endless prayer thanking God and all the saints for the food and health of all in the Stark family, Alysanne took a seat to the left of her Grandpa Ned who sat at the head of the table with his wife to his right. Alysanne noticed Cat’s rather intense focus on her salmon salad. Alysanne looked to her own salmon salad. She was not one for fish. She loved every kind of meat except fish. Whenever she ate fish she could not help but think of the ocean and the fishes there. Then she would think of Flounder from _The Little Mermaid_.  How could she eat Flounder? He was such a nice fish! Still, Alysanne knew she would have to eat the fish or risk offending Grandma Cat. 

Before Ned could even plunge his fork into his salad he was called away to the office leaving Cat and Alysanne alone. They sat in an awkward silence. Alysanne tried to eat quickly but discretely so she could be rid of Catelyn’s company and return to the mystery book upstairs. 

“How old are you now, Alysanne?” Alysanne was surprised when Cat broke the ice.

“I’ll be eighteen in August, ma’am,” She replied.

“Ah, yes, you’re just a year older than Talisa,” Cat brought up her obviously favorite granddaughter. Alysanne managed not to roll her eyes or groan at the mention of her “perfect” cousin. Talisa Stark, the daughter of Robb and Jeyne Stark. She was sixteen and the prefect lady with her polished manners and good looks. Talisa took after her mother with her chestnut hair, heart-shaped face and slender build but she had the Tully blue eyes of her father and grandmother. Alysanne wished she could say that Talisa was a secret brat or something like that but in all truth Talisa was perfect. There is nothing more annoying than being related and compared to the perfect girl who was too humble to even notice her perfection. And of course, Alysanne could not bring herself to hate Talisa no matter how hard she tried.

“What has Talisa been up to lately?” Alysanne replied knowing Catelyn would go on to brag on her granddaughter even if she had not asked.

“Oh, she went to the state championships with her softball team and still managed to have the top grades in her class and star in her school’s production of _Peter Pan_. Right now she is interning at the company,” Cat smirked.

“Oh, that’s great,” Alysanne replied. Alysanne could care less if her cousin was going to intern at her grandfather’s company and maybe one day Talisa would inherit it. Alysanne never had the desire for the Stark’s business.

“What about you, Alysanne?” Cat asked expecting a less impressive response.

“I died and went to Colorado” was going to be her snarky response but she knew it would not be appreciated.

“I haven’t done anything nearly as impressive as Talisa,” Alysanne replied meekly. Catelyn seemed pleased by that response. Alysanne finished her meal in a matter of seconds.

“May I be excused,” Alysanne asked her grandmother.

“You may,” Cat replied and Alysanne fled the dining room to return to book. She made sure not to slam the door behind her before she squatted to the floor. She felt like Scrooge Mcduck going to look at his vault full of money though a mere book could not be as fun to see as a vault of gold she could dive into and swim in.

She pulled out the unlocked box and opened it. She sighed in relief that the book was still there. Slowly she lifted from its cradle like a mother would do with her firstborn. She made sure to open the front flap gently in fear it would fall apart. Her eyes saw on the very first pen in rather stupendous penmanship the words, “Property of Sansa Stark”. 

Alysanne had never met her Aunt Sansa since her aunt went missing before Alysanne was even born. Alysanne knew her aunt had been some family photos around the Stark house and hade Cat’ auburn hair but the detail of her face she had forgotten since she did not deem her aunt that important to remember since she would never meet her though she would have liked to. Alysanne remembered during one Christmas, Aunt Arya had said: “Alysanne eats more lemoncake than Sansa could!”  Curious, she asked who Sansa was. Cat replied the she did not know and then Alysanne saw Catelyn Stark cry for the first time. Jon later explained to his daughter that Sansa had gone missing and was presumed dead. Alysanne always wondered how her aunt went missing and preferred to assume that she ran off with some handsome guy to a far off place and they now have lots of children over the drearier assumption that she was dead. Perhaps, this diary would hold some answers to her questions. Alysanne turned the page gently to see her Aunt Sansa’s first entry.

_August 3, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello, my name is Sansa Stark. I guess it is a bit silly for me to introduce myself to you since you are just a book but still it is always good to practice my manners. My best friend Jeyne Poole gave me you so I could record my new life in King’s Landing. I am so excited to be moving to King’s Landing since I’ve never been anywhere but Winterfell. I love Winterfell and all but I just need to get out of here. What better place to go than King’s Landing? It’s near the beach and is home to the rich and fabulous. It’s like an East coast Beverly Hills! But the best part is that Joffrey Baratheon lives there! Joffrey is by far the most gorgeous boy ever with his blonde mane, dreamy emerald eyes and athletic physique. He’s a senior at the prestigious King’s Landing Academy, son of Mayor Robert Baratheon of King’s Landing and he is a perfect gentleman. I was lucky enough to meet him when his family came up to Winterfell in the summer because as luck would have Mayor Baratheon and my father used to be best friends! I remember when I first saw Joffrey. He came into my house in his jeans and pressed, crimson, button down shirt. Our eyes met and he smiled at me. I felt the butterflies in my stomach. His father introduced him and then he took my hand. I wish he had kissed but a mere shake he gave it. But the chills he gave me just from his touch still thrill me. I was overjoyed when I was tasked with showing him around Winterfell. He was always polite and courteous and seemed really interested in whatever I talked about. Oh, Joffrey… But what surprised me was when he kissed me. We and our siblings went to see **Batman Forever** and in the back of theater he kissed me. It was a nice but too fast of a kiss but still he kissed me! I may be the same age as he and the daughter of the owner of Stark Enterprises but I am so inferior compared to him. HE is so smart and charming while I’m just average in everything. And he kissed me! I am by far the luckiest girl in the world! But I was terribly upset when I learned he was going back to King’s Landing until his mother Cersei, an angel if I ever met one, persuaded my mother and father to let me and Arya attend Joffrey’s school too! We would stay with the Baratheons while attending school. Imagine me and Joffrey living together and going to school together. It’s like a fairy tale! Arya was not happy though. She doesn’t want to leave Winterfell but she’ll get over. _

_Of course, I will miss my family but it won’t be that bad. Mother is always busy volunteering at the church and Father is always at work. My brother Robb is off studying business at the local college Winterfell University while my adopted brother Theon Greyjoy has gone to Pyke  College. My half-brother Jon Snow just became a police officer in Castle Black where my Uncle Benjen works as a cop as well. My little brother Bran is still in rehab from last year’s car accident that has left him a paraplegic. And little Rickon is just enjoying being a kid. Besides, even if she is a pain, I got Arya with me._

_Oh, I can’t wait for dawn so I can leave for my new life! Oh, Diary, my life is finally beginning! I bid thee goodnight for now and will begin my new adventures as soon as possible!_

  * _Sansa_




Alysanne recognized many if the names mentioned in the entry like her Aunt Arya, Uncle Robb, Uncle Bran, Uncle Rickon and she had heard of Theon before but the rest of the names were completely foreign to her. Still, Alysanne turned to the next entry.

_August 5, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_King’s Landing is absolutely fabulous! Everything here is like a movie set with the pristine houses, cute boutiques, skyscrapers and the beach. I love it! And the Baratheon mansion is to die for! It’s a red brick, Renaissance revival style mansion with a huge swimming pool, Jacuzzi, tennis courts and a great view of the beach itself. There are about twenty-five bedrooms, a colossal library, a humungous dining room, an expensive kitchen, a butler’s pantry, a sun room, a game room, a study for Mayor Baratheon, a music room, a sitting room and a ball room! The Baratheons even have maids and butlers working here! They live in a palace and are treated like royalty. My room is in the Eastern wing so every morning I get to watch the sunrise over the ocean. What more can a girl ask for?_

_Besides the castle, the Baratheons are amazing. Mr. Baratheon, though often drunk in the evenings, is hilarious. He’s always telling funny stories about Father and him in their high school and college days. Mr. Baratheon insists that we call him “Uncle Robert” since he was supposed to be our uncle. He told us of his tragic love story with my Aunt Lyanna. He told us that he and my aunt were high school and college sweethearts and were planning on getting married after she graduated from Winterfell University since he already landed a job. However, she went missing before graduation and after almost a year of searching my Father found her dying in some hospital in Dorne of all places. It is such a tragic love story but now he is married to Cersei. I think Cersei is the epitome of the perfect woman. I’m sure my Aunt Lyanna was a great woman too but Cersei is just wonderful. She is so kind and polite. She is a very attentive mother and wife. I’m so glad Uncle Robert was able to find love again and from that love produce three beautiful children: Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella. I’ve already described the flawless Joffrey but the other Baratheon children are almost as flawless._

_Tommen is twelve and looks much like Joffrey but with some baby fat. He has a large collection of kittens that are the most precious things I have ever seen. He treats them like they are royalty and always has one or two with him wherever he goes. He told me that he wants to become a Veterinarian when he grows up even though he supposedly does not do well in science._

_Myrcella is an angel. She, like her mother, has long golden curls, vibrant green eyes, and fair skin. She walks and talks like a perfect little lady. She is thirteen and from what I have seen she is an excellent tennis player. Cersei says Myrcella has won many tennis championships and even has an agent. She is so cute. When I was unpacking she saw a picture of Robb and started blushing and stuttering as if it were love at first sight. She is so precious. I love her._

_I am so glad I am here._

  * _Sansa_




Alysanne rolled her eyes. How could one family be so perfect? Still, she recognized a name. Myrcella was a name familiar to her. Alysanne whipped out her phone and managed to get on the internet and proceeded to type in “Myrcella Baratheon”. A few seconds later several articles popped up.

“Myrcella Baratheon formally announces her retirement from tennis as to marry oil tycoon Trystane Martell,” Alysanne read out the little blurb that came up. She clicked the picture to see a beautiful woman in her twenties that fit Sansa’s description beside a tall, handsome man with black hair and olive skin.

“I guess that’s what became of her,” Alysanne commented.

 _Ding!_ She looked to see it was from none other than Dallan.

D: Hey, how’s Siberia?

A: Scarce of humans but not too cold. How’s the stead without me?

D: Boring of course. I have no one to talk to or do anything with.

A: What about Samson?

D: He up and abandoned me to go camping with the other boy scouts. He really wants to be an Eagle Scout. He’s such a loser.

A: There’s nothing wrong with being an Eagle Scout! Eagle Scouts are cool!

D: Sure…anyway, what are you up to?

A: Actually, I found my aunt’s diary.

D: Your Aunt Arya had a diary? I can’t believe it.

A: No, my other aunt-Sansa.

D: Sansa? Who the hell is that?

A: My estranged aunt, idiot. Anyway I found her diary and I’ve been reading it. Did you know she actually knew Myrcella Baratheon.

D: The tennis player?

A: Yep.

D: Hmm…cool.

A: Yeah…wait, why am I talking to you? You’re the one who got me banished here!

D: Hey, you didn’t have to come.

A: Bullcrap! You were all “Please, come see me, Ally. I need at least one person to clap for me. Can I rely on my best friend to be that one person?”

D: Oh, shut up.

Alysanne obeyed and did not respond.

D: Hello.

D: Hello?

Alysanne smirked at his texts but decided to ignore Dallan, at least for now and turned the page to the next entry.

_August 6, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight I have met someone else in the Baratheon household. The Baratheons are also hosting someone besides Arya and me. He serves as a type of nanny/bodyguard for the Baratheon kids but he did not some to Winterfell due to some family issue. He is six foot six, Scottish and horribly hideous. I know it is cruel of me to say but it is true. Only the right side of his face is covered in dark stubble and he has a long nose, uneven teeth and these huge brownish grey eyes. But it the horror comes from the left side of his face where there is nothing but a twisted mass of scarred tissue and some slick black flesh that is pocketed in some craters and deep cracks that actually ooze something. A bit of his jawbone is also visible on his left side. He tries to hide his face by parting his hair so the dark brown locks go over his face but he is still so frightening that I can barely look at him. When we were introduced at dinner tonight I was informed that his name is Sandor Clegane but Joffrey calls him “Dog” and Uncle Robert calls him the “Hound”. They told me it was okay if I called him that too but I don’t know why they call him that. Still he said nothing to me and I said nothing to him. I tried not to look at him during dinner. I know it is rude but looking at him was making me lose my appetite. During dinner Robert had to leave due to some political issue and Cersei went with him. With the parents gone, Myrcella excused herself so she could practice some more tennis while Arya just ducked out of the dining room to go to her room to sulk, I bet. It was Tommen, Joffrey, the Hound and I alone in the dining room. Joffrey began talking about how when school started he finally going to take me out in his 1995 red Ferrari. Tommen asked to come as well but I was a bit surprised when Joffrey barked a “no” to Tommen. I mean it was a bit harsh but maybe I just heard it weird, you know acoustics or something. Then the Hound said that Joffrey couldn’t drive the Ferrari since it wasn’t out of the shop yet. The Hound’s voice was surprisingly very deep and a bit raspy. I guess it was getting some work but what Joffrey did next really shocked me._

_“What do you mean it’s still in the shop? I can’t ride to school with my siblings and you! I’ll look like a total loser!” Joffrey snapped._

_“It should be ready in two more weeks,” Was all that the Hound said._

_“Two weeks! Two weeks!” Joffrey was turning red, threw his dinner plate down and stomped out of the room. I got up. Maybe he needed some comforting. I felt a big hand swallow my forearm. The Hound had grabbed me._

_“You better not go, girl, or you’ll end up like that plate,” He rasped. I don’t think Joffrey would ever hurt me but I saw Tommen nodding his head in agreement to what the Hound said. I sat back down at the table._

_“Little b*stard,” I swear I heard the Hound mumble and Tommen giggled. How could he call Joffrey that? Joffrey is just a little upset. There’s no reason for this man to call Joffrey that foul word. I quickly finished my meal and went out to the beach since it is in walking distance. I love the ocean. I love the smell of the salt water, the feel of sand between my toes and the cool waves that roll to my feet. I love it. Arya says she thinks it’s too hot down here and wants to go back to the mountains. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to live anywhere else but here._

_I don’t know what happen but I think I must have fallen asleep because the sun was still up when I came out but it was gone when I opened my eyes again. I decided to get back to the house but before I could even reach the tennis courts the hound strode towards me and grabbed my arm. He smelt like beer and glared at me._

_“Where have you been, girl?” He growled. I told him but it seemed to only make him angrier. He started swearing and telling me it was not safe to go out alone as he pulled me back to the house. He yelled at me to go to my room and to bed. I swear he is the worst guy I’ve ever met! I hope I can avoid him as much as possible. I better get to bed now for who knows, the Hound might burst in here and force me into bed. Jerk…_

  * _Sansa_




Alysanne could not help but chuckle at her Aunt’s editing of the Hound’s words but agreed that he did not seem pleasant but neither did Joffrey. The only good guy seemed to be Tommen.

 _Ding! Ding!_ Alysanne looked down to see Dallan’s frantic texts. She put down the book and finally responded to Dallan. Maybe he’d like to know more about the diary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alysanne and Dallan enjoy some excerpts from Sansa's diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading and reviewing and the kudos! I wanted to let you guys know that I went back and aged Alysanne up to seventeen rather than sixteen. Just don't question it but anyway there is that change. In this chapter there are some choice words that could offend people and I'm sorry if they do. I'm just warning you. also I own nothing...sadly. Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!!!!!

Chapter 3:

Alysanne divulged what information she got from the diary to Dallan whilst explaining what her current activities consisted of via text.

D: Wow. That Joffrey guy sounds like an ass.

A: Yeah, but maybe he was just having a bad day. I’m really hoping he gets better.

D: You’re too much of an optimist, Ally. I bet he turned into a complete asshole.

A: Well, I’ll keep reading and find out.

D: Wait. Can you read it to me?

A: What?

D: Can you read it to me?

A: I can take a picture and send it to you so you can read along with me.

D: You know I hate reading. Just call me and read to me.

A: You’re such an illiterate baby.

D: Yes, I know. I know. But I’d rather hear listen to you read than hurt my eyes trying to read my tiny screen.

A: Fine.

Alysanne punched in Dallan’s number. _Ring. Ring. Ring._

“Hello, gorgeous,” Dallan’s tenor voice sang through the phone sending chills down Alysanne’s spine.

“Hey,” Was Alysanne’s short reply that made Dallan chuckle. She could just picture that boyish grin forming on his face.

“I’ve missed your voice,” She heard him say making her blush.

“Of course you did,” She replied.

“Well, go on and read to me, Ally,” He ordered.

“Yes, master,” She rolled her eyes. She picked up the diary where she left off, “Now, don’t interrupt me at all.”

“Yes, ma’am,” He sniggered.

“ _August 9, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Joffrey has been acting strange lately. Whenever we kiss now, he starts putting his tongue in my mouth. His tongue feels like a slick sausage in my mouth. Also he has started touching me weird. Like we were kissing on the beach and he put his hand on my breast. It really hurt because he started trying to pinch me. I told him I didn’t like it and he got really mad and stormed off. I don’t want him to be mad at me but I really didn’t like it. He seemed to have calmed down when I next saw him but when he were kissing yesterday he started pinching again and I let him because I didn’t want him to get mad. Then he grabbed my butt. I didn’t like that either but what am I supposed to do?  Maybe it will get better…I hope so._

  * _Sansa_.”




“I knew it,” Dallan stated, “I told you he’d be an asshole.”

Alysanne felt bad for her innocent Aunt Sansa. The poor girl was allowing herself to undergo such activities to please her boyfriend.  Though Alysanne Dallan wasn’t her boyfriend, she understood how her aunt had wanted to make sure the guy she liked was happy but Alysanne knew she would never allow Dallan or any guy make her feel that uncomfortable. Alysanne shared her aunt’s hope for a better future for Sansa and Joffrey.

“Well, maybe it will get better.”

“Okay, Miss Hopeful, but I’m telling you Joffrey is an asshole.”

“Whatever. I’m going to keep reading,” Alysanne turned to the next entry.

“ _August 13, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Sunday. Last Sunday I did not attend church because I over slept due to the move but this morning I decided I was going to church. I came downstairs dressed for church but I only found Aunt Cersei was up and she was definitely not dressed for church. She inquired as to why I was dressed and I felt a bit stupid asking if we were going to church._

_“Oh, dove, being so busy from Monday to Saturday we use Sunday as a day of rest,” she told me. That makes since Sunday is supposed to be a day of rest but I still wanted to go to church and expressed my desire. He assured me should could arrange transportation to the local catholic church. I went up to fetch Arya for church. When I got into her room I saw she was still in bed. When I told her to get up she said:_

_“If Mom’s not here to make me go, I’m not going.”_

_Can you believe her? Of course, I respected her wishes and went downstairs hoping whoever was going to take me to church would be ready for me. Cersei came to me and took me to the front door where **he** was waiting._

_The Hound stood there glaring at me with his bed hair and only dressed in jeans and a simple grey shirt. Not only was he the one taking me to church but he was going dressed like that! I almost wanted to skip church to avoid his company btu that would be a terribly unjust reason to not go to church._

_So I followed him out of the house and to a black 1969 mustang. I climbed into the passanger side as he got into the driver side._

_“So you’re a Catholic girl,” he more stated than asked when he started the car._

_“I guess,” I replied. My mother had raised me in the Catholic church but my father was a protestant and I had also been raised in the protestant ways as well but I attended the Catholic church more often._

_“Of course,” I heard him snigger then neither of us spoke a word for the rest of the car ride. I was glad that in our positions that only his right and good side of his face was turned towards me. His good side is not that uncomely but the constant scowl on his face made his good side unattractive. Also his quietness made him seem more threatening and made the trip seem more like an eternity than just a few minutes. When we pulled into the parking lot for the colossal St. Baelor Catholic Church, the Hound informed me that he would be staying the car but would watch me go into the church. I was glad to be free of him._

_The interior of the church was phenomenal. The pews were painted gold and had little cherubs carved into them. There were numerous stain glass windows on the walls that depicted Jesus, Mary and the disciples. Behind the altar was a stunning window depicting Jesus ascension into Heaven. I could not take in all the grandeur for the service was begiing and so I was forced to take a seat in the when I would have really loved to have sat in the front._

_The rather fat priest was long winded which made paying attention hard. I am ashamed to admit that I almost fell asleep. We took communion and I had to find out the hard way that they did not serve grape juice with their communions_

_At the end of the service the congregation was called on to sing for the first time. I was so pleased that we were to sing “Salve Regina”. I love this song! I must admit to my mother’s shame that I mostly love it because of Whoopi Goldberg’s **Sister Act**. I can’t help but   imagine a bunch of nuns singing, dancing and clapping. I mean I’ve never seen nuns like that before. Anyway, I couldn’t help but belt out the song. I really love the song. I was a bit sad when it ended. _

_I had to fight my way through the crowd to get back to the Hound’s car. I was surprised when I saw him sitting there alert and staring at the church like a watchdog. I wondered if that was why they called him “dog” because he waits like one._

_I got in the car and he started it. He pulled out of the parking lot and with great speed. It was awkward as he drove so I broke the ice by thanking him for driving me._

_“It’s my job,” He snapped back._

_“Still, I thank you.”_

_He rolled his eyes at me then asked I liked my service to which I responded that I did. He seemed pleased with my answer then I don’t know why I did it but I asked him why he did not come in with me for the service. I felt so stupid then he looked at me almost confused._

_“Why didn’t I go with you? Lass, those people don’t want to see a face like mine in their church nor do I want to see a bunch of self-righteous cocksuckers who don’t know what they’re talking about,” He replied._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“They think they know what Hell is like but no man but one who has burn knows about Hell. Besides my face would probably scare those cocksuckers sh*tless since they’d probably believe they were having a vision of a demon among them,” he laughed bitterly. It is sad to think that he might be right about the people’s responses to his face. Even I was repulsed by it and of course guilt came on me. I thought I might change the subject and out of that desire and curiosity to know what “cocksucker” meant I asked him: “What is a cocksucker?”_ ”

 “Cocksucker!” Dallan burst into laughter over the phone. Alysanne herself was trying not to laugh or mock her Aunt’s naivety and stupid question. It was a bit sweet how innocent her aunt really was.

“How sheltered was your aunt?” Dallan asked.

“I don’t know but pretty sheltered is she doesn’t know what that is,” Alysanne chuckled.

“God, this is hilarious,” Dallan stated.

“Hush, now, I want to finish this. No more interrupting.”

“Yes, ma’am,” He mocked and went silent.

Alysanne resumed her reading.

“ _The Hound laughed at me so hard the car shook. I did not understand why he laughed. I merely just inquired what a “cocksucker” was and he was making me feel stupid for asking. Once he calmed himself down he turned to me._

_“Lass, do you really not know what is means?”_

_“I understand that is one who sucks cock. But what is a… cock?” I grew shy as I said it._

_“Maybe one day I’ll show you mine, lass,” He smirked at me but still not answer my question. He would show me? I guess that’d be okay since he is an adult and-_ ”

“Oh, stop, Ally, I can’t breathe,” Dallan was dying of laughter.

“Shh,” Alysanne giggled and tried to keep reading.

“ _I guess that’d be okay since he is an adult and a cock is probably something that only adults can get. Is it like a treat or something? I don’t know but I will when the Hound shows me his._ ”

“I’m dying,” Dallan wheezed but Alysanne continued.

 “ _The Hound kept his smirk all the way back to the house and said nothing to me when I got out then he drove off. I was so glad when I was greeted by Joffrey. He had two boys with him. One was kind of tall and the other was a big fat guy. Their names were Meryn and Boros, respectively. Joffrey introduced me to them as his girlfriend. I am his girlfriend! He made me so happy! We all had lunch together at the house. Boros and Meryn are rather quiet boys and seem to do whatever Joffrey says. Like when I got up to get some salt Joffrey told me to sit and then ordered Meryn to get the salt and he did. After lunch the boys left leaving Joffrey and I alone. He took me out to the beach for a walk. He held my hand and everything. He mentioned that school is actually starting tomorrow. I totally forgot but anyway he told me that if I had a problem with anyone for me to just tell him. Then he told me that I was to sit with him at lunch and with him in whatever class we shared. He is so protective that it is sweet. Then he kissed me. He kissed me in that way I don’t really like and started groping me again. I let him of course but I was happy when I heard Arya call me. I don’t think she saw what we doing but she was coming up fast. I pulled away from Joffrey and he started turning red. I think he was embarrassed or angry. When Arya reached me I saw her shoot Joffrey a glare which was terribly rude. Joffrey dismissed himself from us and I was left with Arya. I asked what she wanted._

_“Sansa, did you know we have to wear uniforms to school?” Arya seemed horrified. I remarked that I did hence we were measured the other day for our uniforms. She proceeded to whine about how the uniforms were ugly. I thought crimson plaid skirts, white oxford shirts with crimson vest trimmed in gold and little red plaid bows would look cute.  Arya and I differ in taste of fashion. We differ in so many things that it becomes taxing. She likes rock music, the grunge look and anything masculine. I prefer peppy or classical music, the clean look and anything rather feminine. I kept my auburn curls long while she chopped off her raven locks. I have my mother’s high cheekbones and blue eyes while she has my father’s long face and dark eyes. I have a more mature body and she is as skinny as a rail. I love it here and she just wants to go back to Winterfell. We barely get along at all. I wish we were more similar._

_Arya and I returned to the house only to be informed that we were all going out. So of course I changed into a nice outfit but Arya stayed in her jeans and Nirvana t-shirt. We were taken to a delectable meal at a Chinese restaurant. I sat with Joffrey and he seemed to be very excitement. I learned that after dinner we were to go to a boxing match. I was not too thrilled to go see people fighting but if Joffrey wanted to watch men hit each other with me by his side then I would go. I can’t deny my sweet prince._

_I was surprised when we arrived to the large building where the boxing match would occur. We got ring side seats which seemed to please Joff very much as well as Uncle Robert, Tommen and Arya. Cersei and Myrcella did not seem too pleased to even be present at the match. The first few matches were uninteresting they only made me think of my brothers when they fought in jest when they were younger. But things took a turn for the exciting when the announcer called introduced the name Jaime “The Kingslayer” Lannister. The gorgeous blonde hand with a cutting smile came to the ring in red and gold shorts. On his back was a red robe with a golden lion on it. Joffrey proudly informed me that he was none other than his uncle, the twin to his mother Cersei. He did look a masculine version of her. I asked why he was called the “Kingslayer” and Uncle Robert informed me that when Jaime first started out there was an undefeated boxer known as “The King” and Jaime beat him and earned the title “Kingslayer”._

_But what surprised me was when I heard the announcer say the name Sandor “The Hound” Clegane. Out came the Hound in yellow and black shorts and yellow robe with three black hounds on the back. Unlike the grinning and dashing Jaime, the Hound scowled and strode to the ring determinedly. I realized then that the Hound was called the Hound because it was his boxing name. Joffrey cheered even louder seeing the Hound as did Robert. I could tell that Robert preferred the hound over his own brother-in-law. When the Hound shed his robe I could see he was muscled like a bull while Jaime looked more like boy compared to the Hound._

_I don’t know much about boxing so all I can say about the match was that it was long and full of cheers from the crowd. The men swung at each other and would stumble sometimes. I looked like the Hound took more hits than Jaime did but it was the Kingslayer that lost the match. I kind of knew that the Hound would win._

_We left after the other matches which went on late. When we returned to the Baratheon household we all went to our respective rooms to go to bed. I should go to bed now since school actually starts tomorrow! Goodnight, Diary._

  * _Sansa_.”




“I think I’ve actually heard of the Kingslayer before,” Dallan said, “Let me look him up.”

“Okay,” Alysanne sat silent on the phone waiting for Dallan to research the Kingslayer.

“Dallan!” Alysanne heard his name called in Dallan’s background.

“Crap, my aunt Val’s here. I got to go.”

“Okay, bye then.”

“Hey, don’t read anymore without me,” he was sure to remember.

“Ha! I’ll keep reading if I want to with or without you.”

“Aw, come on I want to know what happens,” He whined.

“Then call or text me later and I’ll let you know. Now you better get off to your Aunt Val.”

“Ugh. Bye, Alysanne,” He groaned over the phone.

“Bye, Dallan.”

Alysanne ended the call and picked up the diary. She pondered whether or not to wait for Dallan but her curiosity got the better of her and so she turned to the next the entry with her eyes hungry for more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alysanne learns of Sansa's first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I just love you guys! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and the kudos. One of the comments in particular just cracked me up like crazy. I really love reviews (they make me more motivated and happy). Please enjoy this next chapter and I don't own anything.

Chapter 4:

_August 14, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_My first day of school at King’s Landing Academy was today. I was too excited to sleep and so I stayed up trying to get ready. I laid out my clothes and makeup as well as the school items Cersei was kind enough to buy me. I lay in bed unable to sleep from the excitement.  Since I had already got everything ready for school I decided to go to the kitchen for some water. I had attained a glass and was filling it with water when I heard someone enter the kitchen. I was surprised to see the Hound walking into the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants. I could see the bruises from the fight forming on his muscular chest and arms. He seemed surprised to see me. I greeted him with a “Hello”. He only grunted and went to the fridge.  He pulled out a beer and began downing it._

_“You fought gallantly in the fight,” I have no idea why I tried engaged in conversation with him or why I used the word “gallantly”._

_“Gallantly? What am I some kind of knight? Ha! I’m just a dog,” I heard talking mostly to himself then he turned to me and continued, “Spare me your compliments, lass. Compliments to me are worthless.”_

_“But you did fight well. Even the Kinglsayer couldn’t withstand you,” I wished I had shut up. I could see his ruined lip twitch._

_“You’re like a d*mn bird, aren’t you? You’re a pretty little bird chirping out compliments even when they’re not wanted like the birds singing outside the house in the morning. ‘You fought gallantly.’ ‘Even the Kingslayer couldn’t withstand you.’”_

_He compared me to a bird. Then he came near me and I started to drink my water. He is so tall like a giant. I mean I am tall at five foot seven but he was huge. He smelt like alcohol. I guess he had been drinking before he came here and this beer he had was not going to help him sober up. He made me so nervous and frightened. I lowered my eyes._

_“Look at me. Look at me,” He said. I did not and then he grabbed my chin and made me look at him.  I stared at him long and hard.  I could see now every crevices of his face and that his eyes were more grey than brown._

_“You don’t have any compliments now, do you?” He rasped. He looked at me with his ruined lip twitching for a long while and seemed to lean in towards me. I feared he might kiss me. He was rather drunk. But he did not kiss me but pulled away._

_“You should get back to your cage, little bird. You need to look your best so Joffrey can parade you around,” He grumbled. I put the glass down on the counter and turned to leave._

_“Good night,” I told him politely._

_“Good night,” He replied almost reluctantly. I went up and I managed to go back to sleep._

_When I awoke I showered, dressed, did my hair and makeup then came down to eat breakfast. The Baratheon children were all there but Arya was not. I ate and listened to Joffrey and Tommen discuss the previous night’s boxing match. Tommen and Joffrey were proud of their Hound for winning but remarked how it was a shame that their uncle was beaten. Myrcella and I discussed our delight of school starting but I kept noticing that Arya had not come down so when I had finished my breakfast I excused myself to go get her. I knocked on her door several times but she simply yelled for me to go away. I begged for her to let me in and finally she did.  When I entered I couldn’t believe my eyes. Arya was dressed in her uniform and, to be honest, she looked like a boy in drag._

_“I look stupid,” She whined. I tried to soothe her by telling her she did not but she knew I was lying. She refused to go to school looking like that but I tried to convince her otherwise. She is so difficult at times. I saw the clock in her room and saw that time was running out. So I finally tried to pull her out of her so we could leave but she refused and even tried to bite me! I was about to give up when I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. For a moment I stupidly thought it was my father but turning around I saw the burnt face of the Hound. I jumped back._

_“Do I scare you that much, little bird?” He asked me. I was more surprised than scared but I couldn’t find my voice to say “no”. He informed us that it was time to go but Arya informed him that she would not be attending school. Then the Hound picked her up under his arm and carried her down the stairs like a sack of potatoes! I of course grabbed her school thing s and mine and followed him. He put her down when we reached a black town car. The Baratheon trio was already in the car and was waiting for Arya and me. We got in and I sat with Joffrey and she sat between with Myrcella and Tommen. Joffrey kept his hand on my thigh the whole ride and boasted about how he could not wait to see Meryn and Boros to tell them about the boxing match._

_We reached the Academy and it was beautiful. It looked like_

“What does that say?” Alysanne could not make out her Aunt’s hand writing for it had become smudged. She tried her best to figure out the description but she could not so she skipped ahead to where she could read again.

_I was so disappointed that Joffrey and my first class was not the same. He was in Calculus and I was in World History. I had already gotten all my mathematic credits when I had attended Madame Mordane’s Catholic School for Girls. I remember Mordane’s. We were allowed to dress however we pleased as long as we were modest. Mordane’s was a very academically inclined school as well as an arts school. Unlike other schools, in Freshman year I was to take two math classes, two science classes, a religious class, an English class, a French class and a history class every year. In my sophomore year I mimicked my Freshman year. But last year I took an English class, a history class, a religious class, a French class and the rest were artsy classes like art, choir, drama and the archaic but rather fun needlwork.  So with my math, sciences and  language out of the way I only need to finish an English class, and a history and the rest are to be electives. I am very pleased since I’ll be more relaxed as a senior and will have more time to be with Joffrey!_

_When I walked into my World History classes I was greeted by many nice people who all knew me as “Joffrey’s girlfriend”. They were very accommodating and even offered me their back row seats. I prefer the front and took a seat there beside a rather large boy called Dontos. He seemed a bit shy and blushed when I smiled to him. When the bell rang the door slammed shut and I was exceedingly surprised by what I saw next. My teacher was a dwarf! He was an ugly little man with mismatched eyes, golden hair and dark circles under his eyes. He climbed up on a stool behind his podium and looked down at us. He rubbed his head and eyes before looking us all over._

_“I’m Mr. Lannister,” He introduced himself lazily._

_“Are you Joffrey’s uncle?” I felt so dumb after I blurted out my question. There were a few giggles from the other students._

_“Unfortunately,” He mumbled then stared at me as if he was trying to figure me out then asked “Are you that Stark girl living with my sister?”_

_I nodded. He came down and took my hand._

_“I’m sorry,” He patted my hand as if I had been through a terrible ordeal. This got a few chuckles from the others. He gave me a smile then returned to his stool. He began the class and we started talking about some ancient culture I could really care less about. When the bell rang to dismiss I was excited because next was English and Joffrey was in that class. I tried to find the classroom but ended up getting lost. Then I literally ran into one of the most handsome men I have ever seen. He was tall, dark and handsome. He wore a silk green shirt and khaki pants. I apologized for running into him but he only smiled and said it was “No problem”. I told him I was lost and asked where the English room was. Then as fate would have it he said his name was_

“Alysanne,” The calling of her name caused the said girl to look away from the book that she snapped shut. She whipped her head around to see Catleyn standing there with a questioning look on her face.

“Yes, ma’am?”

“Dinner is ready. I called you three times,” There was a bit of malice in her voice.

“Oh, I’m sorry I was just doing a bit of reading,” Alysanne replied.

“Yes, I see. Well, come down. It’s time to eat.”

Alysanne arose and put the book on her bed. She followed Catelyn down the stairs and to the dining room where only to places were set.

“Where is Grandpa?” Alysanne asked taking a seat.

“He will not be home till later,” Catelyn confirmed Alysanne’s fears of a solo dinner vis-à-vis with Catleyn Stark. The older woman blessed the food then the two began eating the roast beef. Silence loomed over the Stark House till alysanne couldn’t take it so she decided to break the ice.

“Thank you for putting me in Sansa’s room. It is very lovely,” She said then took a bite of the roast beef. Catelyn’s eyes widen.

“How did you know it was Sansa’s room?” She asked.

“Well, it just seemed like her room. It couldn’t be Aunt Arya’s or my uncles’ or my father’s. I deduced it was Sansa’s.”

“It was Ned’s idea to put you in there,” Catelyn cut another bit of her beef.

“Still, I thank you,” Alysanne said. Catelyn nodded her head. There was more silence till Cat spoke.

“You said you were seventeen, correct?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Have you decided on a college yet?” Catelyn asked surprising Alysanne at the sudden interest in her schooling. Before Alysanne could respond she finished her question. “Or are you going straight to work like Jon?”

Alysanne had thought things over during her previous and last year of schooling. She knew Samson was going all the way to the Citadel in Oldtown like Mr. Tarly had done after quitting the police force, becoming a scientist and marrying Samson’s mom. Dallan was going to take a year off to focus on his music and keep working at his father’s mechanic shop. She knew many of her classmates were going to Pyke College, Bear Island College, Dreadfort University and some even got into Riverrun College and Highgarden University. Then there was that one kid who got into the elusive Casterly Rock University. Alysanne herself had applied to a few colleges just to see where she could get in. She easily got into Pyke, Bear Island and Dreadfort but was surprised when she got into Riverrun, Highgarden and even Winterfell University. But she had bene thrilled when she got her letter informing her that she had gotten into Eyrie Fashion Institute. She had always wanted to be a fashion designer and what better place to go than the best fashion college in the world? Her grandparents would have known where she was going if they had not missed her graduation but then again they were overseas for important business.

“I’m actually going to Eyrie Fashion Institute,” Alysanne answered.

“Eyrie?” Catelyn recognized the name.

“Yes. I start in August around my birthday.”

“Interesting,” Cat looked back to her almost finished meal. Alysanne continued eating. The meal ended in silence. Alysanne asked to be excused and she was much to her pleasure. She couldn’t wait to find out who the handsome hall man was.

She plopped down on the bed and picked up the closed book. She quickly found out where she had left off.

_…he said his name was Mr. Renly Baratheon the English teacher. I easily deduced that this man was also Joffrey’s uncle. How was it that both sides of Joffrey’s family taught at this school? It was very surprising. He was very courteous to me and showed me to his room where Joffrey sat in the back. I saw that he saved me a seat and I was glad to sit with him. Mr. Baratheon introduced himself to the class and proceeded to pass out a syllabus of our future projects. I mostly just saw the word “essay” everywhere much to my dismay. After that class, Joffrey and I had to split again. He was off to Chemistry and I to art. After art I went to a study hall. Neither class possessed interesting people or anything interesting to record._

_I went to choir next and my teacher was called Mr. Tom O’Sevens. He sang us a song and proved he was an excellent singer. I was glad to be working with such a great singer as he. After choir, came the uninteresting the class of current events._

_Finally, lunch came and I was reunited with Joffrey. It seemed like all the students moved for Joffrey when he entered. We got our lunches and he took me to a table on a platform. Literally, he was on a pedestal and I was by his side. Meryn and Boros were there as were some girls and other boys.  Sadly, after lunch we were split again. I was sent to another study hall then the worst class came._

_At Mordane’s we did not have physical education and so now as a senior was being forced to take the co-ed class with the rest of the freshmen including my sister Arya and Myrcella. Our teacher is a rather masculine woman, Miss Brienne Tarth. She gave us all hideous uniforms then made us play dodge ball. Arya and fat boy I heard someone call “Hot Pie” had become friends from what I could see and did their best to hit me. After P.E., I showered and went to the school parking lot where Joffrey was waiting for me at the town car. We sat together and asked how my day was. I was very generic and when I asked him he went on a whole spiel about how he was so mad about some assignment his French teacher gave him. I offered to help him if he needed it. He assured me that he would not need my aid._

_When we returned to the Baratheon house Joffrey went to his room. Myrcella went outside to practice her tennis and Tommen went to play with his kittens. Arya simply disappeared and I was left alone. I went to my room and dug out my sewing kit. Thinking about Mordane’s has made me want to sew again. I found a blouse I accidently tore during my first week down here and decided to sew it back together. I love sewing and I am so good at it. I am so good that I actually helped make the costumes for Mordane’s production of **Little Women** last year. I just love sewing and creating new things. After fixing my blouse I dug out my sketch pad and began drawing since I had nothing better to do. Eventually, I was called down for dinner with the Baratheon family excluding Uncle Robert. We all took turns telling Cersei about our day except Arya who ate and left before her turn. After supper, Joffrey notified his mother that he was going out with Meryn and I was alone again. So I am here writing in you diary. I hope he doesn’t leave me tomorrow. _

  * _Sansa_




Alysanne closed the book at the end of the entry and with the call of her name behind her. She turned to see her grandfather standing there. She smiled seeing him and got up to hug him.

“I’m sorry I missed dinner.”

“That’s okay,” Alysanne smiled kindly making him smile. He took her downstairs to the living room and there they talked. She told him of her previous school year and future college plans. He sat and listened and all was comfortable between the two. It grew late and Alysanne was sent to bed. She wanted to turn to the next entry of the diary but her eyes would not let and so she drifted off to sleep with the knowledge she would satisfied the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alysanne attends Mass and Sansa sees something she can't unseen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks to all who have kept reading and commenting and kudo-ing! It is sooooo encouraging and totally brightens my day!! :D Please enjoy this next chapter! Also I don't own anything...I'm broke... :'(

Chapter 5:

Alysanne was so bored. She was being forced to sit in a Mass with Grandma Cat and it was mostly in Latin. She wanted to text Dallan or her mom or anyone but knew it would be very rude. She also wished she were back in Sansa’s room reading her diary but that was impossible. The candles burning in the background inspired Alysanne into sketching an evening gown that would be the color of candlelight but as soon as she noticed her drawing had caught the eye of Cat, Alysanne tucked it away into her purse leaving her terribly bored and confused. The young and kind of handsome priest went on and on and Alysanne felt as though she were about to lose her mind.

 _Dear God, let this end soon_ , she actually prayed when the priest called the congregation to pray. And God answered her prayers for when she stood up the priest ended the Mass. Alysanne was thrilled. She headed towards the door to leave but someone grabbed her arm. She turned to see a stern Catelyn.

“We are not leaving yet,” Catelyn stated. Alysanne resisted the urge to whine and moan.

“Why not?” She asked.

“It’s time for confession,” Catleyn said and began to lead the way to the box were the priest sat, there was a little line waiting for the confessional.

 _Why must I go to confessional? What can a priest do to cleanse me of my sins? It takes a far higher power to do that. Ugh. I hate this. I don’t know why she has to force me to this. I’m not Catholic or even her grandchild and she hates me! May I shouldn’t have gone to see Dallan perform. Curse me and my Dallan loving heart! I should have just stayed home and then I would be in Florida right now with Mom, Dad, the twins and Jeor and Wylla instead being forced into certain religious practices I don’t believe in. But then again I wouldn’t have found Sansa’s diary. I really do like her diary. It’s nice to get to know her in a way.  Still I wish I wasn’t here right now._ Alysanne thought then before she knew it she was being pushed into the box.

She felt a bit uncomfortable in the cramped box. She could see the silhouette of the priest. She had seen in movies how people begin with “Forgive me” or “Bless me, Father, for I have sinned” but why would she say that to this stranger?

“ Hello,” She said instead.

“Hello?” came the rather surprised answer.

“So how does this work?” She asked.

“Well, you come in here and tell me how long it’s been since you last confession then you confess your sins then I’ll pray to God to forgive your sins and I will give you some penance to do,” He explained.

“Oh, ok,” She replied. She was glad the wall separated them or else he would have seen her roll her eyes at the explanation she found absurd.

“Well, before I start confessing my sins to you I want you to know that I am not Catholic and do not believe in this confessional stuff. So could we like just sit here and talk?”

“If you want to,” He sounded a bit baffled.

“Okay. So, what’s your name?”

“Father-”

“No, I mean your real name. Like mine is Alysanne Snow not Sister Alysanne or Sister Snow,” She interrupted.

“Clarence Massey,” The priest replied.

“It’s nice to meet you, Clarence. How long have you been a priest?”

“About two years now,” He answered.

“Wow. That’s really good. Are you from around here?”

“Well, I was born in the Iron Isles but I was raised down in a small town called Stonedance. I went to seminary in the Iron Isles then came here to Winterfell.”

“You’re from Stonedance? That’s really far south.”

“Yes. Where are you from, Alsyanne?”

 “I’m form Castle Black. I’m being forced to stay with my grandparents.”

“Forced?”

“Yeah, well, my dad got mad at me for sneaking out to see my best friend perform at a club so as punishment he is making me stay here while he, my mom, my brothers and little sister get to go to Florida.”

“Oh, wow.”

“Yeah, he acts like I was doing drugs, getting drunk, having sex or something but I wasn’t! I assure you I am clean, sober virgin. Still, my dad dropped me off here.”

“I take you don’t like your grandparents.”

“No! I love my grandfather. He is great. I just don’t get along with his wife. She hates me because she hates my father who is my grandfather’s son from an extramarital affair. She does whatever it takes to make me feel awkward and inferior. Like she knows I’m not Catholic yet she is making me come here and will make me come here every Wednesday and Sunday. I don’t get half the stuff being said and it is so boring to me. No offense.”

“None taken,” He laughed at her honesty, “Maybe I can cut back on the Latin.”

“Yes! That would be great! I’d be far more willing to come if you’d do that.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” He chuckled.

“Thanks. Oh, crap, how long have I been in here?” She gasped.

“I don’t know.”

“Now, everyone’s going to think I’m some great sinner confessing scores of sins and that is what is taking so long. I can’t give Grandma Cat anything more to judge me for so I’ll go. It was actually really nice talking to you Clarence.”

“You too, Alysanne.”

“I guess I’ll see you Sunday. Bye,” She grabbed the handle to get out.

“Bye,” She could feel him smiling.

Alysanne got out of the confessional booth to see a disturbed Catelyn waiting for her. She could see Cat was dying to ask what exactly she was confessing but both knew she would not tell.

It was all awkwardly silent in the car as the two women traveled to the Stark house. Alysanne pulled out her phone to see a text from her mom informing her that they had reached Orlando after they had gotten lost and actually drove all the way to Miami then on the way back they passed Orlando on the way back and ended up in Tallahassee somehow.  Apparently, the GPS stopped working, Ygritte couldn’t read the map right and Jon Snow would not ask for directions. Finally, after Wylla had a fit and threw her Barbie at the GPS the thing started to work again. They finally reached their hotel and all was well. Alysanne was rather glad not to be with her family having learned of the unending car trip. Then she looked to Cat and thought again.

When they reached the Stark house Alysanne bounded up the stairs to Sansa’s room. She fell on the bed then pulled out her phone once she felt the vibration.

D: Hey.

A: Hey.

D: What you doing?

A: Just got back from Mass.

D: Fun

A: Loads. What you doing?

D: Driving

A: You shouldn’t be texting and driving!

D: I’m not even moving. There is so much traffic. I’ll be okay.

A: ...ok…

D: Did you read anymore without me?

A: Of course

D: Ouch!

A: What’s wrong?

D: A knife just went into my back.

A: Oh, shut up.

D: I can’t believe you actually read without me.

A: Don’t be a drama queen. I told you I would.

D: I thought you were joking.

A: Well, I wasn’t and I’m going to read now.

D: Oh, read to me then.

A: I don’t’ know.

D: Pleeeeaaaasssseeeeee.

A: Fine.

Alysanne ended the texting and began dialing Dallan’s number. _Ring. Ring. Ring._

“Hey,” He said.

“Hey,” She replied.

“Are you going to read to me now?” He asked.

“Well, I got to actually get the diary. Oh, there it is!” She grabbed the book.

“Before you begin I need a recap from the last part,” He said.

“Oh, right. Well, at the beginning Sansa had another awkward encounter with the Hound then-”

“Man, I like this Hound guy,” Dallan spoke up.

“Reall? He seems scary and rude to me.”

“Nah, he is great.”

“Suit yourself. Anyway, then she started high school. The only teachers she really talks about is her history teacher, Mr. Lannister, who is a dwarf and Joffrey’s maternal uncle.

“A dwarf! Like Warrick Davis?”

“I guess. And there is a super good looking English teacher, Mr. Baratheon, who is Joffrey’s paternal uncle.”

“Wow, Joffrey’s got a lot of relatives at that school.”

“I know. It’s so weird. Then there is her choir teacher, Mr. O’Sevens and a P.E. teacher Miss Tarth. That’s about it about the last entry.”

“Well, now that I’m caught up, you should begin.”

“Okay. Let me turn to the right page,” She began turning the pages and found where she had left off.

“ _August 16, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have had the most embarrassing moment of my life so far!_ ”

“This will be good,” Dallan chuckled in anticipation.

“Shh. Don’t interrupt,” Alsyanne said.

“Sorry. Sorry.”

“ _I guess I should start at the beginning. Yesterday I discovered where Joffrey and the boys keep going off to after school. Apparently, they go to watch the Hound train for his boxing matches. Though I do not like to watch men fight too much, I went with Joffrey when he asked if I wanted to only after I asked where he was going. Joffrey and his friends get really into watching the Hound beat up people. I sat outside the ring with Joffrey. When the practice was over the hound went to the locker room and I waited with Joff, Meryn and Boros. They were discussing the different types of punches the Hound threw. Does a punch need a specific name?_

_I had the sudden urge to use the restroom so I excused myself to do so. I went looking for the lady’s room but the one I found was out of order. So I kept walking. I met a rather nice janitor who told me there was a lady’s lockerroom down the hall where I could use the bathroom. So I went into the first locker room I reached and it said ‘Locker Room’. I went in and there before me naked and dripping wet was the Hound! Before I could cover my eyes the image of his wet, taut muscles, his confused face and his **thing** was ingrained into my mind forever!”_

Dallan’s laughter could be heard through the phone. Alysanne had to “shh” him before she could keep reading.

“I covered my eyes and tried to run but I hit something and fell down. Then I must have passed out for a few seconds because the next thing I knew I was waking up on the ground and my pants were soaked with my own urine.”

“She peed herself? Good God!” Dallan was laughing terribly hard.

“This is so sad!” Alysanne pitied her poor aunt.

“Ha. Yes, but it too funny. She peed herself!”

“I don’t know if I want to keep reading. I think I want to skip.”

“No! You have to keep reading!”

“Fine,”Alysanne sighed in defeat.

“ _To my horror the Hound was bending over me putting something on my forehead but was still naked! He asked if I were alright but all I could do was cover my eyes and scream for him to put some clothes on. He laughed me. Once he assured he was covered I opened my eyes and sat up. He only covered himself with a pair of dark boxers. He helped me stand up._

_‘Are you alright, little bird? You hit your head,” He asked._

_‘I’m fine and I’m sorry. It’s just I was very surprised to see you like that. I’ve never seen a naked man before and it must have caught me off guard,’ I tried to explain. He laughed again, that roaring, raspy laugh. Then he stopped when he saw that was trying to cover my pants._

_‘Did you piss yourself, little bird?’ He realized my soiled state. I thought for sure that he would laugh but he didn’t._

_‘I really had to use the restroom when I came in here and I guess in the excitement I peed myself,’ I figured out aloud. He turned from me and opened his locker. He pulled out a pair of grey sweat pants and a large yellow shirt then tossed them to me._

_‘Get in the shower and clean yourself the put those on,’ He ordered._

_‘But what if a man tries to walk in?’ I was so nervous about using the men’s locker room._

_‘I’ll pull out their throats. Is that good?’_

_I mumbled a ‘yes’ then went into the locker room shower. I saw in the mirror a little cut. I guess the hound applied enough pressure on it while I was passed out for it to clot so I was fine.  I washed myself clean and slipped on the way too big clothes. It was so uncomfortable wearing his sweatpants without any panties. I looked ridiculous. I had put my soiled things in the sink to clean while I showered and folded them up when I got out. I walked into the dressing area where the Hound was finally dressed. He grabbed my clothes and I did not protest. He disappeared and returned.  I asked him what he had done with my clothes and he informed that there was a washer and dryer in the gym. He also told me he arranged for someone to pick up Joffrey and his friends from the gym so they wouldn’t get bored waiting for her._

_‘Did you tell Joffrey that I peed myself?’ I prayed he did not ruin my image to my boyfriend._

_‘No.’_

_‘Then what did you tell him?’_

_‘What does it matter what I told him, lass?’_

_‘I don’t want him to think less of me!’_

_‘I told him you ran into some wet paint and ruined your clothes. That’s better than telling him you pissed yourself, isn’t it?’_

_He made me sound stupid to Joffrey but that was better than Joffrey knowing that I peed myself._

_‘So you are going to stay with me since you arranged a ride for Joffrey?’_

_‘Yes.’_

_It was awkward with just the two of us sitting in the locker room with me in his clothes and he was still wet. I blushed when **it** popped into my head again. I covered my eyes as if that would block the image from my mind. It did not. _

_‘Why are you covering your eyes, little bird? Unhappy with my company,’ He sounded angry._

_‘No…’_

_‘Then what is it?’_

_I couldn’t tell him I was trying to get the image of his **thing** out of my mind but I guess he did have a right to know since it was about him._

_‘I-I am sorry but I can’t seem to un-see something that embarrasses me to no end,’ I confessed._

_He looked at my face then roared with laughter again. Once he stopped he smirked._

_‘I did tell you I’d might show you my cock one day, little bird. I didn’t think it’d be like this though.’_

_‘What?! That’s a cock?!’_ ”

“That’s a cock?!” Dallan hollered over the phone. Even Alysanne had to laugh over this but still tried to defend her Aunt.

“Hey, it’s not her fault she doesn’t know.”

“I know. I know. It’s just so funny. I’m about to pull a Sansa right now, I’m laughing so hard.”

“Did you just make ‘Sansa’ a new way to say ‘peeing your pants’?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“Oh, Dallan, that is gross and not nice! I won’t have you using my aunt’s name to be synonymous with peeing yourself!”

“Oh, come on, Ally. It’s way classier sounding than ‘I’m pissing myself’.”

“No, I don’t like that. Don’t say it,” Alysanne was serious and Dallan knew it. There was an uncomfortable silence before Dallan gave in and apologized. Of course, Alsyanne forgave him. How could she not? To show her forgiveness she continued her reading.

_“The Hound laughed at me again._

_‘What did you think a ‘cock’ was, little bird?’_

_‘I don’t know. Some sort of drink or treat or something only adults had,’ I was so mortified and he kept laughing._

_‘D*mn, you’re innocent, lass.’_

_I could feel tears coming to my eyes and I wouldn’t let him see me cry. I stormed out of the locker room where he was laughing. I went in search of the laundry room. While walking I felt something trickle down my legs. It definitely was not pee and I knew what it was. I looked down to my pants and saw the grey turning darker. Oh, God, why did you have to let me get my period right now when I’m in a gym with another man’s clothes on and no panties?_ –Oh, my gosh! That is terrible!” Alysanne broke from her reading. Dallan did not feel it was his place to comment since he was not a woman. He cleared his throat though.

“Just keep reading, Alysanne,” He said.

“ _I didn’t know whether to return to the Hound only for him to tease me or to run to a convenient store looking like a literal bloody mess. Before I could make up my mind I heard someone behind me._

_“D*mn, little bird,” Was all it took for me to know who was there and for me to start crying. I fell to the ground crying in my humiliation. I wanted to die right then and there. Before I could, he knelt down beside me and picked me up not ungently. I just cried and cried but he carried me back to the locker room and put be down on a bench in there. He walked out and said nothing. I lied on the bench crying and crying for I don’t know how long. Suddenly, the Hound reappeared with a grocery bag and my washed and dried clothes. He told me to wash myself up again and then get dressed. He walked out. I opened the grocery bag to see inside six different types of pads and tampons. I did as he bid and cleaned myself and put on a fresh pad with my clean panties. I came out and folded his soiled clothes. He sat patiently outside the locker room._

_‘I’m sorry I ruined your pants,’ I apologized. He merely grabbed the pants and threw them away. He did go back into the locker room with the shirt. He returned and started walking. I followed. Once we got into his car I spoke._

_‘Thank you.’_

_‘For what?’_

_‘For…everything.’_

_‘I couldn’t let you walk around with pissed pants or bloody ones,’ He replied. We were quiet again. I am very thankful for the Hound today but I am was so terribly embarrassed. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forget anything and I mean **anything** from that event. I hope it never happens again._

_-Sansa_ ”

“That was interesting,” Dallan decided. Alysanne agreed.

“Do you want me to keep reading?” Alysanne inquired prepared to turn to the next page.

“Actually, could you go outside?” Dallan asked.

“Why?” She asked all the while obeying him.

“Just go outside. You should see what a lovely day it is.”

“Just because it’s nice at Castle Black doesn’t mean it is nice here,” She strolled down the stairs and towards the front door.

“Just go outside,” He insisted. Alysanne opened the door and driving up to the door was Dallan in his old, red truck. He ended the call as he waved and parked the car. Of course she was happy to see him but he had no idea what he was doing by just showing up. She ran to his door.

“Surprise,” He grinned.

“What are you doing here?” She asked panicked.

“I came to see you. I missed you,” He gave her puppy eyes.

“That’s very sweet but I’ve only been gone a day and we were literally just talking on the phone.”

“I know but I was losing my mind up at Castle Black. There is no one and nothing to do. So I thought why not just drive two hours and see my best friend? Besides I won’t see you much when you go to Eyrie so why not enjoy the summer together for as long as we can?”

Alysanne smiled at his words and dear thoughts but it went away when she caught sight of Catelyn at the door.

“Dallan, I can’t have friends over unless I have asked Grandma Cat first,” She informed him as Catleyn strode towards them.

“Are you serious?” He whispered. She nodded.

“Oh, sh-Hello, Mrs. Stark,” he greeted still seated in his truck. Cat looked over the boy in the truck with a raised eyebrow. She looked to Alysanne.

“Who is this, Alysanne?” Cat asked.

“This is my friend Dallan Rayder. He just came down from Castle Black as a surprise,” Alysanne explained.

“I see,” Cat understood and could tell from Alysanne’s expressions and Dallan’s agreeing nod that Alysanne spoke the truth. She debated whether or not to send the boy away or let him stay. Feeling more inclined to kindness this day due to her morning Mass, Cat invited the boy in thus shocking Alysanne.

Alysanne wanted to die when Dallan stepped out of his truck in his ripped jeans and his My Chemical Romance t-shirt with the little skeleton band leader from the Black Parade. Alysanne never really liked that shirt and was so embarrassed that he would wear that to her grandparents’ house. As the teens followed Cat, Dallan tried to put his arm around Alysanne but she pushed it away and pointed to Catelyn.

When they sat together on the couch, Alysanne did not look to either Cat or Dallan but instead to the fireplace where no fire was lit. She was glad that there was no fire because she hated fire. She hated fire eversince she was child and her first childhood home was burnt down by some electrical problem. The fire took away her home but gave her a rather nasty scar on the back of her left leg. She was glad she lived in a cold place so wouldn’t have to wear shorts and show of the fire’s gift and she didn’t have to shave the back of her leg which was a plus. She didn’t really think about her scar lest she thought of fire or she saw it. She remembered when she was a child and first met Dallan’s Aunt Val. Val had said that Alysanne was “kissed by fire”. This had made Alysanne burst into tears because of her scar but was consoled by her mother who informed her that “kissed by fire” meant that her hair was red an that she was lucky.

“Dallan, is it?” Catelyn asked.

“Yes, ma’am,” He did his best to be polite.

“You’re from Castle Black?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“How long have you known Alysanne?”

“Since elementary school, ma’am.”

“What does your father do? Is he a police officer like hers?”

“No, ma’am. My father owns a mechanic shop.”

“Have you been arrested in the last three years? If so, for what crimes?”

“Cat!” Ned Stark entered the room and heard his wife’s questioning.

“Ned!” She was surprised and then blushed in shame.

“Why are you questioning this boy?”

“He is _Alysanne’s_ friend and so I don’t know if I can trust him,” Cat’s words were a slap in the face to both Alysanne and Dallan.

“I assure you, ma’am, I am not a criminal. I am very trustworthy and my father with hers would kill me if I ever did anything illegal. I’m sure Alysanne would help partake in my murder as well! And just because I am Alysanne’s friend does not mean you need to question my trustworthiness. Just because you have a personal vendetta against her father does not mean you should treat her like trash. She may not be your granddaughter by your blood but she is the blood of your husband whom I am sure you love very much. If you are truly the good Christian woman you claim to be then you should treat all your and your husband’s children the same and their children as well. Alysanne is a talented, gorgeous, kindhearted, forgiving girl who does make some errors but she does not deserve to be treated like a second-rate human being because of your husband’s mistakes,” Dallan was standing up and breathing heavy when he had finished. One could hear a pin drop in those following moments. Cat stared at the boy in horror as Ned looked to him shocked. Alysanne looked to Dallan in awe.

“Alysanne, take him to your room, please,” Ned suddenly spoke surprising the teens. She nodded her head, took Dallan’s hand and took him up to her room. Neither of them breathed till they reached Sansa’s room.

“Thank you,” Alysanne spoke first. He nodded his head. An awkward silence passed between them then Dallan went over to the bed where the diary had been laid.

“Is this the diary?” He asked picking it up.

“Yes.”

“Well, now that I’m here, why don’t I read to you,” He suggested and grinned.

“Only if you do voices,” She smirked.

“As you command, your highness,” He bowed and opened the diary.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallan takes a turn reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! Thanks for reading and commenting and kudo-ing! I love it! I love seeing my little inbox popping up with comments and kudos. It really makes my day which I really need these days. In this chapter there is some choice language and mentions of abuse so be wary of that. Thanks for sticking with me and the story. Please enjoy!! :)

Chapter 6:

“ _August 30, 1995_ -Dang she skipped a lot of days,” Dallan commented after reading the date.

“Yeah, that happens sometimes,” Alysanne said, “Hey; I think we should probably get off the bed and to the window seat. I don’t want my grandfather walking in and see us on the bed. He might get the wrong idea.”

“Yeah,” Dallan grinned and the two moved to the window seat. Dallan sat on the left and Alysanne on the right.  Neither one could find comfort so they adjusted and readjusted till the pillows were behind Dallan’s back and his legs were spread out on the seat. Alysanne laid her head against his chest and the rest of her body against was cradled by his pelvis and legs. Her arms laid on his like arm rests but his hand held the diary. He happened to have phenomenal eyes sight and could ready anything from any distance.

“Your grandparents will freak if we are on the bed but they won’t if you’re lying on me in the window seat?”

“You’re right, we do look a little…” Alysanne began to rise but Dallan’s arms trapped her.

“Screw it. We’re just two friends trying to be comfortable on a window seat. Now, I will begin!” Dallan cleared his throat and opened the book again.

“ _August 30, 1995_

_Dear Diary-”_

_“Why are you giving her that sultry southern bell sound?” Alsyanne asked trying not to laugh at Dallan’s feminine voice._

_“I’m just spicing things up. Okay?”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Dear Diary,_

_I know I haven’t written in you for about two weeks. I do apologize. I’ve just been busy. Turns out that just because Mr. Lannister is short in stature does not mean he is short in assignments. I’ve barely been in school and we already had two papers due to him. He is a funny man and a good teacher but he assigns far too much homework. Mr. Baratheon’s English class is no walk in the park either. He’s already assigned us to read **David Copperfield** which is one of the most boring books I have ever read. I want to throw it out the window along with my history book. Sadly, Joffrey has even more work than I do however he seems to get his done quickly and then goes off with Meryn and Boros to watch the Hound but he has gotten his car back from the shop and loves driving me to school in it. Myrcella has been busying herself with tennis more and more lately while Arya has been hanging out with ‘Hot Pie’ and some junior called ‘Gendry’ who is some charity case for the school. I keep sewing whatever and whenever. Tommen has taken to following me with his kittens. He’s actually asked me to make costumes for his cats. Tommen is a dear but at twelve shouldn’t he be a bit more mature? But I do enjoy making outfits for them. Uncle Robert is hardly ever at the house and Cersei is busy with her charity work. I must get back to my history now. _

  * _Sansa_.”




“That was a rather boring entry,” Alysanne yawned.

“Why is it when I get to read it can’t be about cocks and piss?” Dallan whined.

“Shh, don’t talk like that in the house,” Alysanne whispered.

“Why?”

“Grandma Cat will-”

“What the hell do I care what that woman will or won’t do?”

“Dallan, please,” Alysanne looked up to him as he looked down at her. Her dark grey eyes pleaded with him to cease.

“Fine, I’ll try to control my language,” He caved. He always did what Alysanne asked. Even as children he did what she bid whether it was stop bullying Samson Tarly in second grade, pushing her on the swings, staying quiet in class, or giving her his extra fruit roll up. He even skipped a band practice and work to come surprise her today and stood up to her grandmother on her behalf. Isn’t that what friends are supposed to do?

“You may continue reading if you want,” Alysanne smiled and Dallan turned to the next entry.

“ _September 1, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I’ve received some letters from home today. The first was from mother. She is apparently still busy with her charity work with the church and has inquired of my own religious activities such as attending church. I will be sure to inform that I have thanks to the Hound always taking me to St. Baelor’s on Sunday. He still stays in the car though and I can barely speak or look at him still. I’m so embarrassed._

_Anyway, mother said that father is exceedingly busy with the company and Robb is still busy with college and hardly ever comes home on the weekends anymore much to my mother’s distress. She wishes he would come home more but what can she do? Also Theon is doing well at Pyke but also hardly writes._

_Mother says Bran is doing very well in his physical therapy with Dr. Luwin. He still can’t walk but he is a bit cheerier and is back at Wolfswood School for boys. He’s even made friends with a boy called Jojen Reed._

_Rickon is not doing too well in school because he is constantly distracted by any and everything. I miss Rickon so much. I miss playing with his little curls and seeing his big blue eyes. Tommen is a bit similar to Rickon but my brother is far cuter and mine._

_Sadly, she never mentioned Jon. I mean she mentioned Theon but not Jon. I know Jon is my father’s other child and I am not that close to him but it would be nice to hear about him. Maybe I should write him._

_Anyway, mother wants to know of my experiences and how Arya is doing. I will of course tell Arya to write mother herself because I have no idea what Arya does anymore. But when it comes to my letter I know I will definitely leave out everything with the Hound. My mother can’t know about any of that or she would be horrified. I can’t let my mother know._

_The second letter was from Jeyne Poole. Apparently she has met a boy. His name is Ramsay Bolton and he has transferred from Dreadfort to Winterfell. She described him to me he doesn’t sound very attractive but he must be okay since she is dating him btu I bet he isn’t better than my dear Joffrey. Well, I better get to writing letters._

  * _Sansa_




What the heck was that? Why do I get all these filler chapters?” Dallan huffed angrily making Alysanne laugh.

“Maybe if I read it will get better,” She giggled.

“Go ahead,” He rolled his eyes. Alysanne took the diary from his hands and went to the next entry.

“ _September 2, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night I went to my first King’s Landing party_.”

“See! You always get the good stuff!” Dallan whined. Alysanne merely smiled and shrugged her shoulders before continuing to read.

“ _It was being thrown by Arys Oakheart. He is a very attractive guy who sits with Joffrey at lunch sometimes. He is very friendly and loves nothing more than sports. He plays all of them and is so focused on them that he doesn’t have a girlfriend which is so surprising since he is so good looking. Anyway, his parents were a way so he decided to have a party.  I didn’t even know he was having a party till Joffrey told me we were going last night. I did my makeup and hair and put on a cute green dress. Joffrey told me I looked pretty._

 _The party was full of seniors and a few select juniors from school. I lot of people were in the pool and Jacuzzi. Some were inside where music was blasting. I could see some people had attained beer and were drinking. I politely declined the beer when Arys offered but when Joffrey offered it to me I couldn’t refuse. I did not like the taste or how it made me feel drowsy. I don’t remember the party very well but I know that at one point Joffrey pulled me into Arys’s parents’ room. He pushed me on the bed and got on top of me. He was kissing me and groping me again. I did not like it then he tried to touch **down there**. I told him I didn’t want to have sex. He tried to convince me otherwise but I still said no. I don’t want to lose my virginity half drunk and in some stranger’s bed especially before I am married even if I lost it to Joffrey. So that is why I said no.  _ That’s right, Sansa!” Alsyanne had grown heated in her reading.

“He is an ass,” Dallan commented. Alysanne kept reading.

“ _He called me a “stupid prude” and I tried to get away from him. He grabbed me and then he_ –Oh my gosh!”

“What is it?”

“He hit her!”

“What? Let me see,” Dallan took the book from

 “ _…he hit me. He back handed me to be more specific. I can’t believe he actually hit me. My sweet prince had hit me! Men aren’t supposed to hit women and yet he hit me. I couldn’t help but begin tearing up. He pushed me away then left the room and from the window I saw him drive away._ That asshole! That motherfu-” Dallan stopped realizing his volume then whispered the last of his thought.

“I hate him!” Alysanne declared, “She better dump him!”

Alysanne was turning red in her anger then took the book back and continued to read.

“ _I cried a lot and when I stopped I went to the phone in the room and I dialed Mom’s phone number. Before she could even pick up I hung up. How could I tell my mother about tonight or ask her to drive all the way down here to pick me up? It would take her a good six hours to do that and she would be so ashamed of me. I didn’t know who else to call but I knew I couldn’t walk home. I went down stairs but everyone down there was either drunk or just out of their minds. I tried to find Arys and ask him if he could drive me home but alas I could not find him. I sat on a couch in a less crowded room. I held my cheek for it was sore and swelling. I don’t know how long I was there but I know I fell asleep. I woke up when I felt something or rather someone lifting me off the couch. I opened my eyes and **he** was there. The Hound was carrying me through the drunken partiers and put me in his car without a word. I don’t know if he knew I was awake or not but when I spoke to him he did not seem surprised._

_‘What are you doing?’ I asked him sleepily._

_‘Returning the little bird to her cage,’ He replied then looked at me. He asked where I had gotten my swollen cheek. I lied and said that I fell._

_‘You’re a pretty lass but you’re a bad liar. Dogs can smell lies, you know.’_

_He had caught me and I knew I had to tell him and I did though through sobs. When I had finished my tale of woe he simply muttered, ‘C*nt’._

_‘Why did you come for me?’ I asked him._

_‘I was told to,’ was his answer and we left it at that._ ”

“I love this guy,” Dallan remarked.

“ _When we reached the Baratheon house, I went straight to my room and went to sleep.  When I woke up this morning my head hurt some and I showered. I was glad my cheek didn’t bruise. I went down for breakfast and was wary when it was just Joffrey and I. He came to me even though I tried to sit far away._

_‘I’m sorry about last night. I was drunk and didn’t know what I was doing. Please forgive,” He seemed so sincere and even handed me a box with a gorgeous, golden lion pendant. I hope it was all just a drunken mistake but some part of me is still hesitant about him but I will forgive Joffrey and hope for the best._

  * _Sansa_ ”




“No! Leave him! Don’t be an idiot!” Dallan shook angrily.

“She is so dumb! She needs to dump him and move back home to Winterfell! He’s only going to snap again!” Alysanne predicted.

“Maybe she does dump his sorry ass. Keep reading, Ally,” Dallan encouraged. Alysanne turned to the next page hoping her Aunt Sansa would prove to be wise after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I might not be able to update in a while. I have a research paper due soon and I need to focus on it. :/ Luckily, I was allowed to do my paper on the A Song of Ice and Fire series!!! Whoooooo! I will try my best to update when I can but if I don't do it soon please understand that I have to do this paper. Thanks for understanding! Keep reading!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thanks so much for your patience and the comments. (I love comments!!!!) Here is the newest chapter! I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!!! Also I do not own Game of Thrones....

Chapter 7:

“ _September 3, 1995_

_Dear Diary._

_Today was Sunday and as per usual I went to get Arya to come with me and as usual she declined my invitation. It saddens me that she won’t come with me. Still, the Hound drove me to church. I don’t know why but I am somewhat glad he is the one who drives me. I feel so…safe around him. Maybe that is why I actually invited him to come into the church with me. He looked at me confused when I asked him but none the less he came in with me. When we entered all stared at the Hound. I heard some women gasp and saw some children hide behind their mothers. I know how shocking it is to see the hound for the first time but when everyone kept staring even when we sat down in the back and they were whispering about us. I knew they were.  I grew a bit angry but when I looked at him he seemed unfazed by the congregation’s actions. He remained a stone statue through the beginnings of the service but once the priest came up, the Hound began scoffing and rasping comments whenever the priest talked. Iw as the only one who could hear the Hound. Thank God. I did nothing to stop him since he some of his comments were rather funny though disrespectful. However, when the Hound called the priest a ‘greedy fat *ss’ I suddenly snacked the Hound’s arm. As soon as I did he looked at me with such a menacing look that I thought he might hit me but all he did was smirk and he stopped his comments. Even though we sat in the back of the church it took us a long time to exit due to the scores of people. As we moved I felt his large hand on the small of my back as if to lead me through the crowd. We finally made it back to the car. I asked him if he liked the service to which he replied ‘I’ve been to better.’_

_‘When was the last time you went to a church?’ When I asked he paused to think._

_‘I haven’t been a church since I was about five back in Scotland.’_

_‘Wow! That was a **long** time ago,’ I felt so bad for forgetting to filter myself but the Hound just laughed at me like he likes to do. _

_‘Barely thirty and I’m over the hill, eh, little bird?’ He chuckled._

_‘I’m sorry I did not mean to imply that you are old I just meant-’_

_‘Save your chirping, little bird.’_

_‘Why did you stop going to church?’ I asked truly interested._

_‘Last time I was in a church was for a funeral and I haven’t been to one since.’_

_‘Whose funeral was it?’_

_‘My sister’s.’_

_‘You had a sister?’_

_‘Aye. I did. I was the one to find her corpse at the bottom of our house steps.’_

_‘I’m so sorry.’_

_‘It’s in the past, lass, and I don’t remember much about  it or her really. All I remember of her was her dark grey eyes and light hair.’_

_‘What was her name?’_

_‘Alys or maybe it was Anne…maybe it was something else…I really can’t remember.’_

_‘Do you have any other siblings?’ When I asked I saw him tense._

_‘I have an older brother.’_

_‘What’s his name?’_

_‘Gregor,’ He seemed to spit the name._

_‘Are you two close?’_

_‘No. I hate him.’_

_‘Surely, you don’t mean that. I know I say I hate Arya sometimes but I never really mean it.’_

_‘I truly hate him,’ He growled. I was so confused. How could one sibling truly hate another?_

_‘Why?’ I bet I sounded like a child. The Hound pulled the car off to the side of the road. He put it park then grabbed my face. I could see his gruesome face very closely and the anger in his eyes._

_‘He did this to me!’ He pointed to his face and pulled my face closer to his disfigured side._

_‘I was no more than seven when he did this. I was just playing with his damn toy and he picked me up and shoved my face into the fireplace. I screamed and screamed but he didn’t stop. My father finally managed to free me from him and the flames but the damage was done. We couldn’t afford plastic surgery so all can see my burns. Instead of punishing my brother, my father did nothing and told everyone I fell into the fireplace and did this to myself. Gregor got away with whatever he wanted,’ his voice was low and sad as he told me his tale. He released my face. I was sad for him and almost felt like hugging him but that would have been awkward. I put my hand on his shoulder and said the only thing I thing that came to mind._

_‘He was a cocksucker._ ’ Oh my God!”  Alysanne started laughing as did Dallan.

“I can’t believe she said that!” Dallan wheezed.

“But I can’t believe the Hound’s sad story. That is terrible. I would hate my brothers too if they did that to me.”

“Them Scottish people are crazy,” Dallan said earning a playful smack from Alsyanne.

“Shut up. Scottish people are awesome!”

“Yeah. Yeah. Get back to the diary.”

“ _The Hound seemed shocked by my words but then he roared in laughter._

_‘He was, wasn’t he?’ He laughed then started the car again. We rode in silence the rest of the way but the Hound seemed a bit better but when he got into the driveway and looked at me with a very serious expression before saying, ‘If you tell anyone what I told you, I will kill you.’_

_‘I won’t tell anyone.’_

_‘Not even your sister or anyone.’_

_‘I promise I won’t.’ that seemed to satisfy him a little and I got out of the car. I pity the Hound greatly. He found his sister’s corpse and was burnt by his brother and his father was no help at all. No wonder he is grumpy a lot. He has had such an unhappy childhood. And I guess working as a bodyguard/nanny is not much fun either nor is getting beaten up as boxer. Even when he threatens me he seems sad to do so. I don’t think he’d actually hurt me. Do you, Diary? Wait, you can’t think. You’re just a book. Ha. Ha. Still, I will not tell anyone. It is the Hound’s story to tell not mine._

_-Sansa_ ”

“Well, now two more people know,” Dallan mentioned.

“Well, I doubt she thought that we would be reading her personal diary,” Alysanne replied.

“True,” Dallan had said when the sound of thunder came from Alysanne. She immediately covered her stomach in embarrassment. 

“Was that you?” Dallan laughed.

“Yes,” She mumbled then sat up to get off the laughing boy. She stood up and started for the door.

“Where are you going?”

“To get food, duh,” She stuck her tongue out.

“I want some.”

“Then get off your lazy butt and come get some,” Alysanne waved for him to follow her and he did.

By the time Alysanne and Dallan found what they needed to make their sandwiches and had eaten them, Ned Stark came into the kitchen to see the two.  The presence of the older man made Dallan a bit uncomfortable since he had stood up to Mrs. Stark.

“Dallan, may I have a word with you…alone?” Ned asked making a chill go down both Dallan and Alysanne’s spines.

“Yes, sir,” Dallan did not reveal any fear. Alysanne did not move till Ned asked her to go to her room. She obeyed even though Dallan shot her pleading look to stay with him. Once she was in her room she found her phone and discovered she had a text from her cousin Nymeria.

N: Hey, Cuz. I heard you’re staying Grandpa and Grandma. The family and I are actually coming to visit tomorrow! I can’t wait to see you!

Alysanne smiled. She loved Nymeria. Every summer Nymeria and Mycah would stay with the Snow family except if the Snows were going on vacation such as this summer or if Aunt Arya was taking her children with her on an exotic vacation. Arya’s children were by far the closest to the Snow children over all the other cousins. Talisa Stark was constantly busy studying or interning so she could never hang out with her cousins while Uncle Bran’s daughters Summer and Nan were such sports enthusiasts that they cared more about sports than trying to stay connected to their cousins. Uncle Rickon only just had a baby and so little Rickard was not old enough to know anything. 

A: Can’t wait to see you either!

Alysanne flopped down on her bed and lied there for what seemed to be an hour.

“Alysanne,” Dallan’s voice came out of nowhere.

“Hey. What did Grandpa want to talk to you about?” She asked curiously.

“Oh, just man stuff, you know. But I actually need to be heading on back to Castle Black,” He smiled.

“Oh, really? I’ll walk you out then.”

The duo walked through the house and to where Dallan had left his truck. Before the boy got in his truck he received a hug from Alysanne.

“When will I see you again?” She asked into his t-shirt.

“I don’t know but I’ll text you,” He told her auburn curls.

Once Dallan had driven off, Alysanne went back to her room. He was hardly gone two minutes and she already missed him. As if to cope she picked up the diary again and began to read.

_September 4, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Uncle Robert is in the hospital! It is absolutely horrible! He was out opening a new library and some maniac in the crowd shot him!  He was rushed to the hospital and he is in a coma now.  Joffrey was taken out of school as were his siblings and taken to the hospital. The Hound got Arya and me later and took us to the Baratheon house instead of the hospital. I wish I could be at the hospital with Uncle Robert, Cersei and my sweet Joffrey to help comfort them but all I can do is pray for the best._

_-Sansa_

_September 9, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Uncle Robert is still in the hospital and in a coma.  Because of this Cersei has become the interim Mayor of King’s Landing as per choice of some council or what not. Between her new position and visits to the hospital she has hardly any time to be at the house. So my history teacher and Cersei’s brother Mr. Lannister has been invited to stay and keep watch over us along with the Hound of course. It is weird having Mr. Lannister at the house since he is a teacher. The Hound doesn’t seem to like him much nor does he seem to like the Hound much. I like Mr. Lannister. He is nice to me and funny sometimes. However, Joffrey is not doing well. He is taking his father’s hospitalization hard. I’ve tried to be a comfort to him but all he does is yell and me and he has hit me again. I know he doesn’t mean it when he yells mean names at me or when he hits me. He’s just upset, right? Oh, Diary, I hope Uncle Robert gets well and that Joffrey does too._

  * _Sansa_




“You need to dump him, girl,” Alysanne groaned.

“Alysanne,” the said girl looked to the door to see Ned standing there with a gentle smile.

“Yes, Grandpa?”

“Would you like to get some supper?”

“Sure!” She exclaimed and shot off the bed. She slipped on some shoes and grabbed her purse on journey to the doorway where Ned stood. He offered her his arm and she gladly took it. He escorted her downstairs and into his Cadillac only to find Catelyn waiting in the car. The woman ignored Alysanne even when she had greeted her. Ned sighed at his wife’s actions but got into the car and began the drive to what he knew would be a _long_ dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for your patience. I've been so busy with my research paper and graduation! I also want to thank everyone whose been leaving kudos and leaving comments! I love them more than Sansa loves lemoncakes! Please enjoy this next chapter! Also I don't own Game of Thrones :'(

Chapter 8:

The car ride on the way to the restaurant was awkwardly silent. Alysanne wondered if this was what it was like when Sansa rode with the Hound.

 “So, Alysanne, how long have you been dating Dallan?” Ned asked breaking the silence.

“Dallan and I aren’t dating,” She was quick to respond and to blush.

 “Really? I thought you two were.”

“No, we’re not. We’re just best friends,” She clarified. 

“I see. How long have you two been friends?”

“We’ve been friends since…kindergarten.  He was my first real friend,” She smiled fondly at the memories of their first encounter. They were seat mates at their little school where there were only about ten in their class. Dallan had thought it would be great fun to pull on Alysanne’s little red braids and she thought it was alright to bite him after doing so. They of course were put in time out and could not go to recess. The next day Dallan did it again and Alysanne punched him. They were put in time out again and missed recess. By the third incident, their parents were notified. To settle to the problems between the children, Mance and Ygritte both decided it would be best if the children just fought it out as they had learned when they had ben apart of the Wildling gang. Of course, Jon Snow knew nothing of Mance and Ygritte’s plans. They left alone in Alysanne’s playroom and the fight began but did not last long since Alysanne was able to pin the boy down easily.

“Why do you keep pulling my hair?” She had asked.

“Because I like it and I want it!” He had replied.

“Then you should have asked for it. I can share it,” She said and got off of him. She went to her craft table where her mother had accidentally left the “big girl” scissors. She cut off half of one of her braids and gave it to Dallan. He thanked her and in return cut off a good chunk of his brown hair and gave it to her. From then on they were best friends and they were banned from the scissors till third grade. Alysanne wished she still had Dallan’s hair but it had been lost in the house fire.

“He seems to be a good boy but,” Ned interrupted Alysanne’s memories and his ‘but’ made her nervous, “he did speak rudely to my wife.”

Alysanne could see Catelyn nod and smirk a little in the side mirror.

“However, what he said was very insightful and needed to be said,” Ned looked to his wife who lowered her eyes.

“Is he banned from the house?” Alysanne feared.

“No. I have already invited him back but have warned him not to speak that way to my wife. I know it is awkward to talk about our family but we are family. Cat, you are my wife and I love you. But I also love Jon and Alysanne and Jeor and Bael and Benjen and Wylla. I want this bad blood to end.”

“Would have never began if you hadn’t of brought that bastard home with you!” Catelyn’s voice was shaking.

“ I had to bring him home.”

“You could have sent him off or left him with his whore mother!”

“Don’t you dare call her a whore!” For the first time, Alysanne heard Ned yell. Silence again reigned in the car.

“Let me out of this car, Ned,” Catelyn ordered.

“No,” He denied her.

“Eddard Stark, you let me out of this car right now!” The seriousness in Catelyn’s voice made her husband stop and release her from the car. The older woman began walking back towards the house and Ned just drove away.

“Shouldn’t we go back for her?” Alysanne asked.

“We will after supper. She is going to her church for a while,” Ned told his granddaughter. They sat quietly in the car again.

“Grandpa, who is my real grandmother?” Alysanne asked the question that she had wondered about for years. Her maternal grandparents had died before she was born and Catelyn was not her blood grandmother.

“She was good woman, Alysanne. That’s all you really need to know,” He gave his vague answer.

“Did you love her?”

“Yes.”

“Did you love her more than Grandma Cat?”

“I loved her in a different way than I love Cat. Jon’s mother was a kind, wonderful woman. She was much like your Aunt Arya.”

“Why did you marry Grandma Cat if you loved my grandmother?”

“Because I loved Cat. She was and is the greatest woman I have ever known. I know you may think her a cruel, distant woman but she is truly a tender, warm person who I could not live without. She has given me five wonderful children.”

“Then why did you have an affair with the other woman?”

“All men make mistakes,” His voice was low and sad. Alysanne knew it was best not to ask any more questions and she did not for the rest of the evening. Instead Alysane had a nice dinner with her grandfather at an Italian restaurant and on the way back to the house they picked up Catelyn from the church. No one spoke on the ride to the Stark house and when they arrived Alysanne went straight to her room. She picked up the diary and began where she left off.

_September 10, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I came down for church as per usual. I was really excited to get out of the house and honestly, away from Joffrey. I want to be with Joffrey and I know this will pass. He just needs some space right now. Anyway, I was glad I would just be able to go to church in peace with the Hound. I was even feeling giddy when I went to the kitchen. I expected to be able to eat my breakfast alone and then the Hound would walk in and ask if I wanted to go. I would respond positively then we’d leave. Today was different though. I came down to find Mr. Lannister in the kitchen eating some burnt black bacon. He greeted me and I greeted him in return. I fixed my breakfast and sat down at the table with him._

_“Why are you so dressed up this morning?” He asked._

_“I’m going to church,” I answered._

_“Ah, it is Sunday, isn’t it? Where do you go?” I told him what he wanted to know. He seemed to ponder my words._

_“May I ask who takes you?” he asked but before I could answer a deep, raspy voice answered “me”. The Hound was again dressed in jeans and a grey shirt. I felt myself smile but the Hound looked as mad as he did the first time he took me to church. Mr. Lannister turned to me and asked if he could join me. The Hound did not seem pleased when I agreed to let Mr. Lannister to come but what was I supposed to do? He is my teacher and who am I to deny a man church? Mr. Lannister went upstairs quickly to get changed into appropriate church clothes. The Hound said nothing to me the whole time we waited for Mr. Lannister to return. When he did return, Mr. Lannister insisted on taking the town car which meant the hound would be more of a chauffeur. Mr. Lannister was very pleasant during our trip but I could see the hound glaring at him in the mirror. When we reached the church and got out I went to driver’s window for the Hound had not gotten out._

_“Won’t you come inside?” I asked him. I liked having him beside me in church even if he was a bit rude._

_“The church doesn’t need two freaks to stare at, little bird,” He growled. I knew he was referring to himself and Mr. Lannister._

_“I see no freaks for them to stare at. Please, come in with me.”_

_“Oh, leave him, Sansa. The Hound is not really into religion,” Mr. Lannister spoke. I looked to the Hound but he only scowled._

_“I’ll just wait in the car,” the Hound said. I was honestly saddened by the Hound’s decision but I went into church with Mr. Lannister and went through the service. Mr. Lannister proved to be a polite companion. He did not comment on the service or talk during it. I could see him staring at some woman across the row. She was very pretty with her caramel skin and black curls. When it was over he told me to go ahead of him and because he needed to talk to someone at the church. I could see that someone was the woman he had been staring at during the service. I went out to the car where the Hound waited. I crawled into the passenger side instead of the backseat. He was actually asleep when I got in and did not seem to wake when I closed the door. I am ashamed to admit but I just sat and stared at the Hound. He was sleeping in such a way that the ruined side of his face was clear to see. I hadn’t seen his face so clearly since he made me look at him when he told me of his brother. His face is truly horrific with his exposed jaw bone, the black ducts and the stuff oozing from his face. I felt a tingling in my fingers to touch his face. I really wanted to just brush my fingers against it and see how it would feel. Would it feel rough? Would it be wet? Would it be dry? I lifted my hand to touch it when_

Ring. Ring. Ring. Alysanne’s phone began ringing. She sighed, put the diary down and grabbed her cell phone.

“Hello?”

“Alysanne! I’ve missed your voice so much!” Ygritte was overjoyed that her daughter answered the phone.

“It’s only been like a day, Mom,” Alysanne chuckled.

“So? You know I don’t like being far from those I love. Yet your father just had to punish you like this,” Ygritte’s anger was evident especially as she continued, “And he wonders why I didn’t pack any lingerie.”

“TMI, Mom!” Alysanne groaned.

“Sorry, sweetie. How is everything going up there?”

“Okay. Everyone’s pretty civil. I went to a mass this morning.”

“How was that?”

“Okay. The priest was nice. Then Dallan actually showed up and you won’t believe what he did!”

“What did he do?” Ygritte sounded like a silly gossip girl.

“He went after Grandma Cat. I mean he got on her for the way she’s been treating us and everything. It was pretty cool but totally awkward.”

“Way to go, Dallan! Someone needed to stick to her! Ha! I didn’t know Dallan would be the one though,” Ygirtte laughed.

“Who stuck what to whom?” Alysanne could hear her father in the background.

“It doesn’t concern you,” Ygritte’s voice went to ice.

“Is that Alysanne?” Jon asked.

“Yes.”

“Let me speak to her.”

“If you wanted to speak to her then you should have brought her with us.”

“Oh, don’t be so cold, Ygritte.”

“I’ll be as cold as I want.”

“Then maybe I need to warm you up.”

“Oh, Jon. Stop. Oh…stop…mhmmm…”

Alysanne didn’t know which was worse, hearing her parents fight or her parents getting it on.

“I’m still on the phone,” Alysanne said and the moans stopped.

“Get away from me!” Ygritte snapped back into her upset state then apologized to Alysanne.

“It’s okay. I need to go now. I’m kind of sleepy. Good night,” Alsyanne said.

“Okay, goodnight. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Alysanne ended the call. Seeing her battery was low she decided to charge it. She changed from her clothes to an oversized t-shirt and pair of short. She went back to her bed. Though she had not done much that day she was tired. She crawled under the covers of the bed and grabbed the diary. She just had to finish the entry before bed.

_I lifted my hand to touch it when his steely grey eyes opened._

_“Why are you staring at me, lass?” He asked. I was caught off guard. I could not help but blush and try to sputter put an excuse._

_“I was going to wake you up,” I said. He accepted that answer and straightened up._

_“Where’s the imp?” He asked a bit rudely._

_“Mr. Lannister had to talk to someone but he’ll be here soon,” I informed him. No sooner had the words left my mouth did Mr. Lannister get into the car._

_“Sansa, what are you doing up there?” I heard Mr. Lannister ask. I told him I meant to wake the Hound. Mr. Lannister accepted it and suggested that I return to the backseat with him. I did and we discussed the service on the way back to the house. When we arrived I got out after Mr. Lannister. I made sure to get out when the Hound did._

_“Thank you for driving me today,” I said. He seemed annoyed by my thanks._

_“I was sad that you didn’t come in with me though,” I confessed as we walked together inside. He rolled his eyes. He looked like he was about to speak when I heard Joffrey call my name. I looked to my boyfriend. He seemed to be in a pleasant mood._

_“Sansa, we’re having a pool party! Get changed out of those nun clothes!” He commanded. I couldn’t disobey my prince and so I am now getting ready for the party. I can’t believe they are having a pool party in September. Then again it is so warm down her in King’s Landing. I hope will be fun and Joffrey won’t get mad. I might write in here again before the day is out!_

  * _Sansa_




Having finished that entry, Alysanne closed the diary and put it on the nightstand. Alysanne turned off the lamp and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was also wandering what are some of your favorite SanSan or any character moments from the story so far as well as just some favorite SanSan moments from the show and books. Please let me know and don't stop reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alysanne gets a visit from her Aunt Arya and her cousins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! here is the next chapter! I updated kind of quickly, didn't I? :D Well, please enjoy and let me know what you think!!!!!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 9:

The incessant dinging of her cell phone woke Alysanne from her peaceful sleep. She managed to grab her phone and disconnect it from her charger. Her sleepy eyes took a moment to adjust to see the many texts from her cousin Nymeria.

N: Cuz, we’re about ten minutes away.

N: Cuz, why aren’t you responding?

N: Are you sleeping?

N: Wake up!

N: Wake up! Wake up!

N: Alysanne! Wake up! Talk to me!

A: Hey, Nymeria…

N: Did I wake you up?

A: Duh >: (

N: :P

A: So where are you now?

N: About eight minutes away now…

A: Well, I better get dressed so I’ll see you when you get here.

N: Potassium

A: LOL

Alysanne got out of bed and went about preparing herself for her cousins’ visit. It took about two minutes for her get ready but what was she to do with the next six minutes? Alysanne snatched the diary and went to the window seat to begin reading.

_September 10, 1995 –Continued_

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate Joffrey!_

“Finally,” Alysanne said aloud.

_He is cruel and terribly unkind! As I have previously written, Joffrey was giving a pool party today. HE invited all the popular people from school. I’m not big on pool parties. Since it is so cold at home, we hardly ever go swimming and so I don’t swim well and my only bathing suit is a lime green one piece that Joffrey has seen me in many times since I’ve been living here. Still, I went down in my old one piece. I stayed in the shallow end of the pool mostly. When I was in the middle of a conversation with Arys Oakheart, Arya came up to me and informed me that she was going out with that “Hot Pie” kid and the other boy. What was his name? Gentry? Gimby? Gumpy? I don’t know but anyway as soon as she left Joffrey called me over to the Jacuzzi where he, Boros and Meryn were. I came of course. He greeted me with kisses but soon his hands gave away his true intentions. I tried pushing him off of me. Seriously, I was not about to lose my virginity in a hot tub in front of everyone! He grew mad and slapped me._

_“God, Sansa, you’re such a god*mn prude!” He yelled at me loudly. I could see from the corner of my eye that all stopped and looked over at us._

_“First you come down in that tacky one piece and then you refuse me. What the h*ll is wrong with you?” I tried to say sorry for my shrewish ways and bathing suit but he did not accept my apologies._

_“Maybe if we got rid of that stupid suit you’d be friendlier. Boros! Meryn! Please, help my lady,” Joffrey’s wormy lips went into a cruel smile. The boys grabbed me but it was Boros that grabbed my suit and ripped it down to my waist exposing my breasts to everyone! I did my best to cover them up. Joffrey just laughed and laughed at my humiliation and I heard some cruel sniggers in the background. I looked out for help from anyone. I looked to Arys but his eyes were downcast. I looked to some of the girls that claimed to be my friends but they were like Arys. I looked out for the Hound but he was nowhere to be seen. I knew if he were there that he would save me but he wasn’t there. Then with fury in his eyes came Mr. Lannister._

_“What the h*ll are you doing?” He was livid. Boros and Meryn let me go so I covered my nudity in the water. Joffrey and the boys gave a lame excuse. Mr. Lannister ordered everyone to leave before scolding the terrible trio. I just held myself in the pool not sure what to do. Then the Hound came outside. Seeing me he looked furious. He came to the Jacuzzi and quickly stripped off the grey shirt he was wearing. He gave it to me and I quickly put it on. The fabric was rough and was scratchy against my skin but no velvet ever felt so fine. Mr. Lannister came to me and helped me out of the Jacuzzi as Joffrey and his goons walked off. He assured me that Cersei would hear of this and offered to escort me to my room but I told him I could walk by myself. I’ve been crying for hours here in my room. I hate Joffrey. How did my sweet prince turn into such a monster? I want to break up with him. I will break up with him. I will!_

  * _Sansa_




Alysanne sat horribly embarrassed for her aunt as well as glad that her aunt was finally going to dump that guy. She wanted to turn the page and see if Sansa went through with her plan when her door opened.

“Alysanne!” Nymeria shouted Alysanne’s name as she came in. Alsyanne quickly put the diary and got up in time to receive a hug from her eight year old cousin. Nymeria was so small and skinny that Alysanne had no problem picking the girl up and swinging her around. Alysanne looked at her cousin. Nymeria was eight but beautiful with her long black hair and ice blue eyes. Her face kind of long but she was still beautiful.

“Nymeria! You’re here!” Alysanne grinned putting the girl down.  

“Obviously. Mycah and my parents are down stairs.  Let’s go see them,” Nymeria took Alysanne’s hand and led her from Sansa’s room down to the living room.  Mycah, a boy of ten with icy blue eyes and black curls sat on the couch playing on his cellphone. Arya stood nearby talking to Grandpa Ned and Grandma Cat. It was weird seeing her Aunt after reading the description given my Sansa. No longer was Arya a skinny, boy looking girl with short hair. Now Arya was a tall, beautiful, svelte woman with long black hair she kept tied up in a ponytail. Next to her was a tall, muscular man with black hair and ice blue eyes. Alysanne knew him to be Arya’s husband Gendry Waters.

 _Gendry! Maybe that was the name Sansa was trying to think of! Wait, did Aunt Arya meet Uncle Gendry in King’s Landing?_ Alysanne wondered.

“Ally,” Gendry smiled that dastardly handsome smile of his and hugged his niece.

“Uncle Gendry,” She hugged him back.

“Alysanne,” the said girl turned and hugged her cousin Mycah who actually got up to hug his cousin.

“You’ve grown since I’ve last seen you,” Alysanne said.

“No, I haven’t. You’re just not wearing your heels,” he smirked. It was true. Alysanne had not seen them since her graduation ceremony which was actually only like two weeks ago. Alysanne was forced to wear black heels with her black robe. She remembered trying not fall as she walked which proved to be a great challenge. Right before going on stage to get her diploma she had begun to fall but Samson Tarly caught her from behind and set her back up straight. She also remembered when her principal said “Honor Graduate, Alysanne Jonquil Snow” the Waters screamed louder than anyone including her own mother. Only the Snows, and Waters came from her family to see her graduate as well as almost all of the police force there to cheer for her. Though the Starks did not come she received many generous gifts from them.

“True,” Alysanne smiled then was attacked with a hug from her Aunt Arya.

“Aunt Arya,” Alysanne said when the parted.

“You’re even prettier than the last time I saw you,” She smiled.

“Thank you,”

“You look so much like…well, never mind who. I’m so glad to see you as are the rest of us.”

“I’m so glad to see you all too.”

“How about we all go get some breakfast and catch up,” Ned suddenly spoke interrupting the reunion party. All agreed. The families split up so that Alysanne rode with her Aunt and Uncle while the Grandparents got Nymeria and Mycah. As they drove to the decided destination of IHOP, Alysanne felt an urge to inquire if Gendry was the one Sansa mention and if Arya remembered King’s Landing.

“Aunt Arya, where did you and Uncle Gendry meet?” Alysanne asked.

“We met in high school,” Arya answered.

“I thought you two met on set of that gladiator movie.” Alysanne had always heard the tale of how her aunt was playing a stunt double for the lead actress and Gendry was casted as the lead male role. Alysanne sometimes couldn’t believe that her aunt was a professional stuntwoman or that her uncle was actually a movie star turned director.

“We met _again_ on that set and that is when we started dating. But we first met in high school,” Arya explained.

“Gendry went to Mordane’s?”

“No, we went to King’s Landing Academy,” Gendry said.

“But you graduated from Mordane’s, aAunt Arya.”

“Yes, I did but for a little while I lived in King’s Landing and wen tot school there. That is where I met Gendry.”

“Did all of you move down there?” Alysanne referred to the Stark clan.

“No, just me and…Sansa,” Arya said Sansa’s name lowly.

“Why just the two of you?”

“Our parents thought it’d be good.”

“Who did you live with?”

Arya seemed to swallow hard but Gendry answered.

“She and Sansa lived with the city’s mayor since he was friends with Ned. Why are you so curious all of a sudden?” Gendry asked.

“I don’t know. I was just wondering where you two met.”

“We met in high school as we already said. Then Arya moved back up here, went to Mordane’s and then left for Braavos.”

“Why did you go to Braavos?” Alysanne asked out of true curiosity.

“I went to meet an old friend, Jaqen. He was actually the one to help me get into the stuntwoman business,” Arya smiled. Alysanne had heard of Jaqen before. He was a very good friend of Arya’s and worked with her often on movie sets.

“Ah, yes, then you two met again and fell in love and got married and had babies,” Alysanne concluded making Arya and Gendry chuckle.

“But how long did you live King’s Landing, Aunt Arya?”

“About six months I believe. I moved back home in February.”

“Why?”

“Well, Mayor Baratheon died and so father thought it would be best if I returned home,” Arya said. Alysanne could not help thinking that her aunt had spoiled an important point in Sansa’s diary.

“So Sansa went back with you too, I assume.”

“No. She went back before I did then…she disappeared,” Arya spoke softly and sadly. Alysanne knew it was best not press on anymore.

“Oh, look there’s IHOP!” Alysanne tried to ease the tension.

“Good. I’m starving,” Gendry announced and pulled into the parking lot. Alysanne hopped out of the Waters’ van as did Gendry and Arya. Tey could see that Ned, Cat and the kids were already sitting down inside. They walked to the door where Gendry opened the door. Alysanne glided in while thanking her uncle. Arya then entered.

“There you go, my lady,” He smirked to his wife who rolled her eyes. The family sat together and enjoyed a delectable meal then returned to the Stark household. Arya and Gendry sat and talked about their upcoming movie projects with Mr. And Mrs. Stark while Alysanne entertained her cousins by playing whatever games they desired to play outside. It was not long till everyone lost track of time and the Waters decided it would be best for them to leave after the family finished Catelyn’s homemade pot roast. Nymeria seemed the saddest to leave and hugged Alysanne at least ten times before Gendry had to pull her off of Alysanne and strap her into the van. Before Arya left she pulled Alysanne to the side and offered to take her with them if she wanted but Alysanne assured her aunt that she would be quite alright with the Starks.

Alysanne waved good bye to the van of Waters alongside her grandparents. Once the van had completely vanished Alysanne excused herself to bed feigning fatigue. When she returned to Sansa’s room she picked up the diary and started where she left off.

_September 11, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_This morning Cersei came to me to talk to me about Joffrey. She apologized for Joffrey’s actions but blamed them on his depression over his father’s conditions like I had done before. She told me that Joffrey was just very confused right now and then gave me a letter that he wrote me. I have taped it in here._

Alysanne looked down to see a big blank spot but no letter. So she looked till she saw words again.

_I must give Joffrey another chance. He said he loves me and he didn’t mean to do those things and I did see him drinking some of that beer that Boros brought. Maybe as long as Joffrey doesn’t drink we’ll be fine, right? I hope so, Diary. But if he does hurt me again I will definitely break up with him._

  * _Sansa_




“No! You idiot! You can’t go back to him!” Alysanne voiced her rage. She couldn’t take her aunt’s stupidity and flung the diary away from her. She picked up her cellphone and began texting Dallan about the whole situation.

D: She is being so stupid!

A: I know! I can’t believe her! He must have written a very convincing letter to make her over look his abuse.

D: So stupid

A: I know

D: Promise me that you’ll dump anyone who treats you the way this asshole treats her.

A: I swear and you better promise never to treat a girl like that.

D: I swear. He such an asshole and she is so stupid!

A: I know!

D: But maybe she’ll come to her senses and run off with the Hound or something.

A: What?

D: Come on, don’t you see? She is totally falling for the Hound and he seems to be legit.

A: He’s thirty and she’s seventeen. That’s illegal. This is not some fantasy novel where that is okay, Dallan. This was real life.

D: She’ll turn eighteen soon then it will be legal and I know it was real! I just think that they should have ended up together. Maybe that is why your aunt disappeared. Maybe she ran off with the Hound guy.

A: I don’t know. I fear that maybe she was stupid enough to trust Joffrey and ended up in a ditch somewhere.

D: Don’t be so pessimistic, Ally! She probably just ran off with the Hound.

Alysanne remembered her childhood ideals of Sansa running off with some handsome man she loved but somehow she knew that the Hound was that handsome man and something inside her fear that Sansa was not exactly happy now.

A: I hope you’re right. I probably should keep reading and see if there is anything that might give us any answers.

D: You do that and I’ll look up some information on the Hound.

A: Sounds good. I’ll text you or call you if she comes to her senses or if I figure out anything.

D: Okay. I’ll let you know if I find anything on the Hound.

Alysanne put her phone away and got the diary off the floor. She turned to the next entry and swore she would not stop reading till she found some answers or until Sansa came to her senses about Joffrey.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alysanne reads some diary entries without break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Look at my quick update! Anyway, this chapter is 99% diary entries. I was in the mood for writing Diary entries. There are some mentions of abuse in the chapter as well as not so happy thoughts but please enjoy and let me know what you think!   
> (Me no own anything)

Chapter 10:

_September 12, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_School has been so awkward since the pool incident. I can barely stand to be around anyone anymore especially Arys Oakheart after he just stood aside like that. I don’t like sitting with Joffrey and his friends but I have to, don’t I? I’m so glad Joffrey and I only have English together. Mr. Lannister must have told the other teachers or the students talked about around the teachers because it seems like all of them have been extra sensitive towards me. Mr. Baratheon even gave me an ‘A’ on a paper that definitely should have been a ‘B’, not that I’m complaining. Anyway, Joffrey has taken up lacrosse and so he has to stay behind at school in the afternoons meaning I get to ride with Arya, the good Baratheon children, Mr. Lannister and the Hound. I’m far more pleased to be in their company than Joffrey’s._

_When we got to the house, people were everywhere. Apparently, Cersei brought her work home with her including all her staff. I tried to avoid them to go to my room and study but there was one man with dark hair with strands of silver that approached me. He smiled courteously before commenting on how lovely he found my red hair. He introduced himself as “Mr. Petyr Baelish”. I introduced myself in return and if possible his smile widened._

_“Is your mother Catelyn Tully-Stark?” He asked._

_“Yes. Why?”_

_“You look so much like her. Your mother and I were good friends in our youth, you see.”_

_“You knew my mother?”_

_“Yes. Her father took me in as a child and raised me alongside your mother after my parents died,” He informed me. His situation was much like my adopted brother Theon’s. Mr. Baelish was about to say more when he was called away._

_“I hope I can see you again, Miss Stark,” He smiled and left. He was truly a friendly man._

_I was trying to get to my room when Mr. Lannister approached me. I stopped when he asked me to._

_“Sansa, after Sunday’s incident I think it would be best if you started taking some self-defense lessons. The Hound has agreed to give you some lessons if you want them,” Mr. Lannister told me.  I was surprised by Mr. Lannister’s concern for me as well as the Hound’s willingness to give up boxing practice to teach me self-defense._

_“Joffrey wouldn’t know about it,” Mr. lannister assured me and so I accepted. I was told to change then meet the Hound down stairs where he would take me to the gym. So now I’m borrowing some of Arya’s old gym shorts and one of her huge KISS shirts. I hope she doesn’t mind. Anyway I’ll finish you after I get back._

_Oh, Diary, I am so sore. When the Hound and I got to the gym he showed me the most vulnerable parts of a man._

_“Eyes, nose, neck, knee, legs, ear and cock,” he listed and pointed made touch each part on him except his groin since I pulled away before he could make me. He told and showed me out I am supposed to aim for these parts then decided to break free of certain holds. He grabbed my wrists so hard and so many times that I think his hands have left an impression. Then he showed me how to break out of a choke hold. Apparently, I am to put my arm between us, push against his esophagus then move backwards. He is to be unable to hold on to me because I am cutting off his air passage or I am to swing my arm over his and knock them down then give him an elbow to the face. He tried it from behind and I was to swing arm back in order to break his hold then turn and give him a karate chop to his neck. Then he wrapped his arm around my neck, He told me to lean against his chest and bring up one my arms in order to save my neck then I was to throw my head back into his. Then I was to swing my arm down to hit him in the groin then elbow him in the chest, grab his arm as I twirl out of his hold and make him fall to the floor. He made me do these so many times and he grabbed me so hard when he practiced._

_“Couldn’t you do it…gentler?” I asked at one point._

_“Do you think your attacker will be gentle? No. Let’s do it again,” he said then pinned me back against his chest. I tried my hardest to break free but the Hound was far too strong for me. He kept telling me to protect my neck which I did manage to do but because of our height difference I couldn’t hit his head. He told if I couldn’t hit him in the head but I could get an arm free to hit him in his groin I should go for that.  I had an arm free and so I began swinging my hand back to hit his groin. No matter how much I swatted at the thing he did not falter but I don’t think I hit the same spot because one moment was smacking something soft then something a bit harder. But I must have done something right because the Hound released me. He turned from me and told me that would be all for the day then stomped off to the bathroom. When he got back we returned to the house. When we got back I went to take a shower and now I’m writing in you, Diary. I hope I won’t be too sore tomorrow._

  * _Sansa_




_September 14, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Arya hates me. She said so when she found out I was the one borrowing her clothes. She said she hated me and wished I would just disappear.  I used to be used to her claims of hate but now I can’t take it. I actually cried over it. She can’t really mean it…can she? I can’t lose her. I’ve already lost my prince to a monster._

  * _Sansa_




_September 15, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_The Hound and I trained together again. I’m even sorer than the first few days. But when we were going back to the house he asked me what I was getting Joffrey for his birthday. I asked when it was and he replied that it is tomorrow! I had totally forgotten. Seeing my distress, the Hound took me to some sports store and told me to buy some sort of lacrosse equipment for Joffrey. I hope he’ll like it._

  * _Sansa_




_September 17, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday was Joffrey’s 18 th birthday. The day began with gifts and continued that way. Cersei was the first to give him a gift. She gave him a new Ferrari. I gave him the lacrosse equipment. He thanked me with a kiss but mentioned he wished for something more intimate. I don’t much about what anyone else gave him but all gifts were extravagant as was his party. He rented out the boxing arena for him and his friends. The best boxers were coming to fight in this event. The boys loved the fighting and the girls loved the fighters. I wanted to leave but Joffrey wanted me to sit with him. At one point, Joffrey wanted some of his classmates to pretend to be boxers and so many of the boys did. One boy volunteered but seemed to be out of his wits. I recognized him to be Donotos, the boy that sits beside me in History class. He might have been high which was why he could barely focus when fighting the other boy. Joffrey was obviously upset with the lacking display and ordered Boros and Meryn to go beat Dontos. I could not bear it. I yelled for the boys to stop. Joffrey looked at me furious and asked why I dared to stop the boys. I had to come up with some excuse._

_“Wouldn’t you rather watch a good fight instead of this? I mean wouldn’t you rather watch the Hound and Kingslayer rematch? It would be far more pleasurable and rare than watching the boys beat up Dontos. They can do that any old time but a rematch between the Kingslayer and Hound would be very exciting.”_

_Joffrey thought over my suggestion and then decided he would rather watch the Hound and his uncle fight again. Donotos was released and the Hound and Kingslayer got into the ring. The Hound seemed nonchalant but the Kingslayer was dashing as always. The men fought but the Hound proved victorious again. When that match was over, Joffrey decided he wanted to go to the beach and party there. Everyone followed. The partying on the beach went on so long that the sun was replaced with a half moon. While Joffrey and his friends did whatever boys I went back in the house and tried to rest. However, I woke up with Joffrey in my bed groping me. I managed to hit him off of me. He yelled at me and hit me. He kept hitting me till finally I swung my arm into his neck. He fell to the ground and looked up at me with surprise. He got up and tried to put me in a choke hold but I was able to get out of it with the ways that Hound taught me. I ran away when he fell down. I ran out of the house and onto the beach. I didn’t know where to go but into the water and I did. When I was knee deep in the water I wondered  what would happen if I just walked into the ocean and didn’t stop. I began to try to answer my question. I walked slowly in till the water lapped at my chest. Would Joffrey miss me and hate himself for the things he had done or would he be glad to be rid of me? Would Arya miss me or would she be glad to be the only daughter?  Would Jeyne still write me like some people do with their twins or would she just forget about me? Would mother and father wail at my grave or would they be glad to not have to pay for another mouth to feed? Would Robb, Theon and Jon cry over me or just continue on with their busy lives? Would Bran even care or would he just go on moping about his condition? Would Rickon even remember me? I wondered these things and found the water was to my neck and the current was pulling hard on my legs. If I relaxed my legs then I could be swept off in the arms of ocean. I let my legs go and soon I was submerged in the water._

_I don’t remember what happened next but I woke up with something pressing on my chest and on my lips. Whatever was on me I pushed away and puked up sea water and inhaled what oxygen I could. I looked up and saw Arys Oakheart. My memories falter after that._

_When I woke up this morning, Cersei asked me what happened and I told her about Joffrey. However, Joffrey denied it and Cersei told me that I must have been drugged or something at the party because her son was out with Boros and Meryn all night. She assumed that in my drugged state that I walked out into the water. Luckily, Arys saw me, saved me and revived me._

_Was I drugged? Maybe I was…maybe I wasn’t…I wish I knew…_

  * _Sansa_




_September 20, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I received the most shocking letter from Jeyne today! Apparently, she and her boyfriend have had sex and she is now pregnant! I can’t believe it! She is pregnant!  Have written back to her and have expressed my surprise. I really cannot believe she got pregnant! I just can’t!_

  * _Sansa_




_September 21, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Uncle Robert has not gotten better and neither has Joffrey. He hits me a lot. Even though the Hound has hsown me how to defend myself I just can’t defend myself against Joffrey. Whenever he comes near I juss forget everything the Hound has taught me. He left a big bruise on my cheek today. I tried to cover it up with make-up but Miss Tarth was not blind to it. She called me out of the dodge ball game and asked me what had happened. I lied of course but she could sense my lie._

_“Sansa, you can tell me if there is something wrong,” She assured me but how could I tell her? I thanked her but that was all._

_When I met the Hound for defense practice, he was angrier than usual. He was very forceful in his movemnets but I did my best to defend myself. We had barely gone ten minutes when he ended it. He took me back to the house and I haven’t seen him since._

_Arya came and saw me earlier. She apologized for saying she hated me and then started crying that she was glad I didn’t die. I was touched by her words so much that I too began to cry. She then noticed my bruise and asked who did it. I lied to her but she knew better. Of course the wolf girl would be able to smell out my lie. I finally told her it was Joffrey but when she swore to avenge me I told her not to. I made her swear to me that she wouldn’t. I don’t know why I stay with Joffrey. Maybe some part of me hopes I can change him back to a prince. I am such a dreamer, aren’t I?_

  * _Sansa_




_September 23, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I saw Mr. Baelish again. I was very glad we got to chat. He told me some about his childhood with my mother and Aunt Lysa. By the way he talks I think he used to love me mother and she him. But of course she met my father, fell in love with him and married him. I’m glad she did or else I wouldn’t be alive. Sadly, Mr. Baelish had to go to Cersei’s aid. I really like Mr. Baelish. He is so nice._

  * _Sansa_




_September 24, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_The Hound took me to church today. He refused to come in with since Mr. Lannister decided to tag along again. I saw Mr. Lannister staring at the mystery woman again and when the service was over he told me to go ahead and leave with the Hound. So I did. The Hound did not speak to me at all. I miss his talking to me…_

  * _Sansa_




_September 30, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am the happiest girl in all of King’s Landing Joffrey has dumped me for some new transfer student! I am so happy. Of course I pretended to be all sad but I am so happy! I truly am! Sure I pity this Maergery Tyrell but I am free! I am free!_

  * _Sansa_




Finally, seeing the wonderful entry, Alysanne squealed in delight and looked to her clock. It was almost two in the morning and she was exhausted. She closed the diary and picked up the phone.

A: Sansa and the ass finally broke up.

Alysanne put down her phone and finally went to sleep with a smile on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alysanne is home alone. Time for some binge reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so glad I'm on summer vacation or there is no way that I'd be updating this quickly. Thanks so much for the kudos and comments! I was in the mood for more diary entries so here we go! Please let me know what you think!!  
> (I own nothing.)

Chapter 11:

Alysanne woke up when her clock read ten o’clock. She sleepily got out of bed and went down stairs to get a glass of water. As she filled a glass with water she noticed a note on the counter.

_Ned has to work till late today and I am volunteering at a homeless shelter for the day so you are one your own for the day. – Cat_

“Sweet,” Alysanne smiled. She took the glass and went to the living room and sat before the huge flat screen TV. She decided to get her TV hours in today. Turning the TV, the first thing that popped up was Fox News. Uninterested in the news she flipped till she finally landed on the entertainment channel. The more interesting “news” was on but suddenly “Breaking News” flashed over the discussion of some fashion faux pas. Alysanne sat up eager to know what was so important.

“Harry Hardyng has just announced that he is getting married!” the announcer exclaimed.

“What?” Alysanne was shocked. Harry Hardyng, a known playboy and the famed star of the popular Aquaman trilogy, was getting married? The man who looked like the lovechild of Mario Lopez, Mark-Paul Gosselaar, and Brad Pitt was going to get married? Who would he marry?

“Who is the lucky lady?” The broadcaster asked the question on every girl’s mind. Alysanne leaned in to better hear the answer.

“Well, that is a question even we don’t know the answer to! Harry has only announced his engagement but has not said who he is marrying! All he says is that they are very much in love and his daughters Falia and Myriah adore her.  But we all know she won’t be kept a secret for long!”

“That’s right!” Alysanne was determined. Yes, Alysanne was among the millions of girls that squealed in delight when the name Harry Hardyng was said and saw each Aquaman movie ten times in theatres just to see the man half naked. Her phone buzzed and she looked down to see a text from Dallan

D: I’m glad to hear about Sansa but looks like your boyfriend Harry is getting married. :P

A: I know : (

D: Well, we both knew he would one day.

A: I know but I wish it were me he was marrying

D: Gross. He’s like fifty.

A: He’s thirty-eight! And who are you to say that is gross when you were all Sansa + The Hound?

D: Its different…anyway, I looked up the Hound. I can’t find anything about him.

A: Are you serious?

D: Yeah. There’s nothing. Zip. Zero. Nada.

A: That’s so weird…

D: Yeah. Maybe if you keep reading you can find out about him.

A: Well, I have nothing else to do today so why not.

D: Keep me updated with everything.

A: Sure

D: Dang it. I get to work. Ttyl

A: ttyl

Alysanne turned off the TV and went back to her room. She decided a shower would be nice before sitting down for a long read. Within the next half hour she sat in the living room with her wet, red curls wrapped up in a towel in an old t-shirt and shorts. She opened the book to the next entry.

_October 1, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been such a wonderful day! This morning when I came down for church Arya actually came down with me! I asked her why and she nonchalantly replied that she had nothing better do. She tries to act so uncaring but I think she might actually want to spend time with me. Anyway, Mr. Lannister informed me that he couldn’t accompany me which was totally alright with me and Arya and that Joffrey was spending the day with Margaery! Then we met with the Hound who was going to take us in his mustang. I couldn’t help smiling at him. He looked at me as if I were crazy. When I got into the front seat he asked me why I was all smiles._

_“She’s smiling because she and that a**hole are done,’ Arya spoke up. It was true but I had to scold her on her language._

_“But he is one! Don’t you agree?” Arya asked the Hound. I saw him smirk._

_“That he is,” he answered._

_“I feel for that Tyrell girl though. Now she’s stuck with that skeezy b*stard,” Arya said._

_“Better her than another,” I heard the Hound mumble._

_When we go to the church I convinced the hound to come in with us. He commented again but Arya almost got us kicked out when she started laughing at the Hound’s comments. I mean they were funny but she shouldn’t have laughed out loud. Of course I scolded them both when we got back in the car but I was happy._

_We got back to the house. Arya went to do something in her room and I went back into the house and ate lunch. Then I did a bit of sewing for one of Tommen’s cat’s outfits. Tommen came into my room to watch me._

_“Sansa, are you sad that Joff dumped you?” He asked as he sat there watching me._

_“Of course,” I lied._

_“Well, I’m glad,” He said._

_“Why are you glad?”_

_“He is mean and when I get older I can date you.”_

_“You’re very sweet, Tommen,” I smiled to him and he smiled then blushed. He excused himself from the room.  I continued sewing though. For some reason I started singing “Florian and Jonquil”. I love that song. It is so sweet. I love old love-songs. I must have sung it a hundred times as I finished about three more outfits for Tommen’s cats. I looked to the clock and saw it was supper time so I went downstairs. When I did I found myself alone with the Hound in the kitchen. He was about to leave, I could tell._

_“Where are you going?” I asked._

_“I have a match tonight,” He answered._

_“May I come?” I had nothing better to do._

_“NO.” His answer was very clear and loud. I wanted to ask why but I didn’t want him mad at me. He left and I am glad now that because Arya came down and wanted to watch a movie with me. Tommen and even Myrcella joined us. We all went to our afterwards. Today was really just a pleasant day._

  * _Sansa_




“What is up with the Hound? Is he on his man period or something?” Alysanne asked aloud then turned the page.

_October 2, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Margaery Tyrell is one of the nicest people I have ever met! She is some of my classes with me and instead of ignoring me like some of the people have since Joffrey dumped me she actually talks to me. She says that just because she’s dating my ex doesn’t mean we can’t be friends. In fact today at lunch Margaery invited me to sit with her and Joffrey. I declined of course. I sat with Arya and her friends._

_Turns out Hot Pie is called Hot Pie because he is really good at cooking. He even gave me some of the cookies he made.  They were superb. The boy Gendry is very handsome. He seems fond of Arya and is always calling her “My lady”. She of course blushes and gets mad at him. I think it is so sweet. Young love but I don’t that Arya would call it that._

_Everything was going well then P.E. came. Miss Tarth made us play flag football. I don’t even like normal football. Arya was a captain of one team and some random guy as the other. I was left till the end! And even then the boy that was supposed to be my captain tried to persuade Miss Tarth to not let me play. I know I suck but still that was rude! Miss Tarth said I had to play._

_I did play but no one passed to me. At one moment though, the ball was flung to my arms.  I had no idea what to do till someone yelled for me to run. So I did. I ran fast and hard then someone crashed into me. It some big guy and he took pleasure in trying to find my flag. Seriously he was groping me. I tried to push him off of me but he was persistent. I heard Miss Tarth and Arya yelling at him and I could see them coming towards us. I managed to karate chop him in the neck and knee him in the groin right before Miss tarth pulled him off of me. There was no greater satisfaction than watching him hold himself in pain as Miss Tarth scolded him. Miss Tarth gave the boy two weeks of detention then told me I didn’t have to play and could go shower. I enjoyed my shower and even left earlier than everyone else. The Hound was waiting in the parking lot._

_“What are you doing out early, little bird?”_

_“Miss Tarth let me out earlier because some guy tackled and groped me in P.E.,” I informed him. His eyes flamed._

_“But I was able to defend myself. Now he has a sore neck, sore groin and two weeks of detention,” I smiled, “All thanks to you really.”_

_“I guess the lessons weren’t a complete waste then.”_

_“They were never a waste.”_

_“They were when you didn’t defend yourself against your beloved Joffrey,” His words were like a slap. He was right. Maybe that’s why he got mad during our training. I wanted to change the subject._

_“How did your match go last night?” I asked._

_“I lost.”_

_“What?” I was so surprised._

_“Don’t act so surprised, little bird. Everyman loses at some point.”_

_“Who did you lose to?”_

_“Barristan. He’s one of the best boxers.” I was glad it was someone the Hound found superior to him because I could not imagine him losing to someone he deemed lesser than him in skill._

_“I’m sure you’ll win the next match,” I smiled to him. I saw the ruin part of his lips twitch. The school bell rang then Arya came out. She expressed her anger at the punk who tackled me and was surprised that I able to hurt him.  I just smiled._

_When we got back to the house, the Hound asked me if I wanted to go train some more. I accepted. He drove me to the gym and he trained me. He showed me some new moves. At one point the Hound excused himself to the bathroom then none other than Margaery Tyrell came in. She expressed her surprise at seeing me as did I about seeing her.  She informed me that her older brother wanted to be a boxer and was coming to this gym to practice. I told her I was taking some self-defense classes. Then the most beautiful boy I have ever seen walked into the gym. He had flowing brown hair, wonderful golden eyes and a well-built body. He came ot Margaery’s side._

_“This is my brother Loras. Loras, this is my friend Sansa Stark,” She introduced us. He smiled and shook my hand. His hands were so soft and warm.  Then the Hound came back. He did not look happy. Loras recognized the Hound and tried to talk to him about boxing but the hound only gave him short, vague replies then told Loras that we had to go. I didn’t want to go. I wanted to watch Loras but the Hound was very insistent that we leave. As we walked away I heard Loras say, “Your friend is very pretty, Margaery.” He thought me pretty! Loras Tyrell thought I was “very pretty”! I wish the Hound didn’t make me leave so suddenly..._

_When the Hound and I got in his car I wanted to ask him why he made me leave but I decided against it. He seemed angry enough._

_An hour after supper the phone rang and it was for me! It was Loras. Turns out Margaery gave him my number and so he called. Could this be the beginning of my true love story? I hope it is!_

  * _Sansa_




Alysanne grinned. She picked up her phone and texted Dallan.

A: Looks like Sansa might have found a new boyfriend.

Alysanne picked the diary back up.

_October 4, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Margaery and I were talking in choir today and she told me that Loras wanted me to come see him in a boxing match this Friday night. Of course, I told her I would go. I can’t believe he wants me there! I can’t wait for Friday!_

  * _Sansa_




_October 6, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I went to see Loras fight tonight. It is probably ungodly of me to say but I became so thrilled when he took his robe off. He is so much smaller than the Hound in size. I sat with Mr. Lannister, Margaery and Joffrey. Luckily, Joffrey was too taken with Margaery to notice me. But I was surprised to see Mr. Renly Baratheon there. Anyway, Loras fought well and I was glad that he managed to protect his face as he fought. I know that when the Hound fights he doesn’t care if someone hits him in the face. But then again the Hound does not care about his facial features. After the match, Joffrey and Margaery went out and Mr. Lannister took me to the house._

_I tried to go to bed but I couldn’t. I just couldn’t sleep. I tossed in my bed trying to get comfortable but by eleven I gave up. I felt like going out to the ocean. I wasn’t planning to drown again but I just wanted to look at the moonlight on the water. I sat on the beach to where the water couldn’t touch me. I thought how romantic it would be if Loras were with me. She could look at the water in the moonlight. We would talk of the future then he’d kiss me gently like people do in the movies. But I got up and went back into the house. When I was passing the kitchen I saw the hound drinking. I came closer to the entrance._

_“What are you doing out here, little bird?” He asked me. I stepped in._

_“I just came in from looking at the ocean. It’s so pretty in the moonlight.”_

_He snorted and rolled his eyes._

_“Were you imagining your sweet Loras while you were out there?” He was so perceptive._

_“No, of course not. I’m not one to think of such things,” I blushed as I lied._

_“Bullsh*t,” He called me out then paused. He looked me up and down like he was trying to memorize how I looked. I was bit uncomfortable with the way he leered._

_“You look like a woman now with your face and tits…but you’re just a little bird still, aren’t you? You look like a woman and say what women and good girls should say just like a little bird is trained to sing. Why don’t you sing me a song? You like to sing don’t you?”_

_“Yes, I do,” He made nervous for as she spoke he stood and backed me into a wall._

_“Then sing me one of those silly songs you like. How about a love song? You like those, don’t you?  Silly little birds like those,” He grabbed my arms._

_“I know…uh…” I tried to think of song but only one came to mind, “I know Florian and Jonquil.”_

_“A d*mn fool and his c*nt. Spare me,” He began to release me, “But I’ll have my song one day, little bird, whether you want to give it or not.”_

_“I’ll gladly sing for you anytime,” I told him._

_“You’re so pretty,” He stroked my face and I looked down in embarrassment, “but such a bad liar.”_

_“Clegane, what’s going on here?” Mr. Lannister appeared._

_“Nothing that concerns you, imp,” The Hound responded after stepping away from me, “I was just helping the little bird-”_

_“I will help Sansa. Go take a jumpm in the pool or something,” Mr. Lannister said and the Hound left. I thanked Mr. Lannister, bidded him good night then came back up to my room. Now,  I must put my pen down. Sleep is finally coming to me. Goodnight, Diary._

  * _Sansa_




A: Whoa, Dallan, your man the Hound totally tried to put the moves on Sansa.

_October 7, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am so happy! There is no girl happier than I am! Loras Tyrell came by the house today and asked to walk on the beach with me. After walking and talking for a while he asked me to be his girlfriend! I accepted of course! I am so happy! I am so happy!_

  * _Sansa_




A: Well, now she and the handsome guy are dating.

October 9, 1995

Dear Diary,

Yesterday after church Loras took me to eat at some Italian restaurant then to a movie. He was such a gentleman. And he drove me to school today and insists on driving me back to the Baratheon house. He says he wants to do that from now on even though he doesn’t even go to high school anymore! I’m so happy!

  * Sansa




_October 20, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am heartbroken! Today, I went to Mr. Baratheon for some help on one of my papers for his class. When I came into the room I found him and Loras kissing! I can’t believe it! They were kissing! I stood frozen and loras tried to explain to me that it wasn’t me but him. He said he liked me a lot but he was more into men. I can’t believe it! I ran outside and luckily I was able to stop the Hound before he drove off with Arya, Tommen and Myrcella. I managed to stop crying when I got in but now that I’m back at the house I can’t stop. I’m so miserable!_

  * _Sansa_




A: Holy crap! Her boyfriend is gay!

D: hey, I’m on my lunch break. So wait, Sansa met a good looking guy, then the hound hit on her then she started dating the guy who ended up being gay.

A: Yep.

D: I’m telling you she should just hook up with the Hound.

A: Oh, please, Dallan.

D: I’m serious. He seems pretty legit.

A: He is way too old for her and she really liked the gay guy.

D: Well, the gay guy and her aren’t going to be together because he is GAY! She should get with the Hound.

A: Well, maybe she’ll end up with Arys Oakheart. He was always nice to her.

D: Who?

A: Oh, I didn’t tell you about him. He was a jock she met. He was very nice to her. She almost drowned in the ocean and he saved her. I like him. I hope he pops up and then they get together.

D: No. No. No. She needs the Hound.

A: No. I like Arys.

D: Hound!

A: Arys!

D: Hound!

A: Arys!

D: HOUND!

A: ARYS!

D: HOUND! HOUND!HOUND!

A: ARYS! ARYS! ARYS!

D: Well, keep reading and the we’ll find out!

A: Fine!

D: Read it to though.

A: Ok

Alysanne stopped texting and began calling Dallan.

“Hello,” She could feel him grinning through the phone.

“Hey,” She said, “I’m going to read now.”

“Okay then go.”

“I will.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! thank you all so the great comments and kudos. This next chapter is kind of short...sorry...but enjoy! Please let me know what you think or if you have questions. Now I can't guarantee that I can answer all questions because that would spoil some things but still put them out there. I love questions. :)   
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 12:

“ _October 21, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I’m still trying to get over my heartbreak. Maybe, I should have seen the signs. I mean he never kissed me, he wore such fine clothes, he never looked at other girls and he always tipped our male waiters more than our female ones. I am so stupid and I can’t say anything about it. I mean, Joffrey will only bully me, Margaery might not even know Loras is gay, Arya would be indifferent and the Hound would surely mock me. I can’t write Jeyne about my problems when she already has to deal with her pregnancy. I cannot write to mother because she would go ballistic! You are my only confidante, Diary. I wish you could give me advice._

  * _Sansa_ ,” Alysanne read.




“Dallan!” Alysanne heard a shrill squeal over the phone. Alysanne groaned. She knew that voice anywhere.

“Hey, Leslyn,” Dallan sounded annoyed by the girl, “Hold on, Ally.”

Alysanne could just see what was going on. Leslyn Karstark was probably wearing a low cut top to show of the little breasts she had, short to show off her long legs, and had her dark brown hair tied up as to not black any of her body. She always tried to hang around Dallan and now with Alysanne gone, Dallan was considered “free game”. It really burned Alysanne’s buns but why should she care? Dallan wasn’t _hers_. If he wanted to mess around with Leslynn Karstark he could but deep down Alysanne hoped he wouldn’t.

“Hey, Leslyn busted another headlight. I’ll call you back when I can. Just text me and let me know what happens,” He said,

“Okay,” Alysanne tried not to give away her sadness.

“Hey, Ally.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think I can come back down to see you next Monday?”

“Sure.”

“Cool. Talk to you in a little bit.”

“Okay,” Alysanne ended the call and smiled. She put the diary down. She threw her towel into the laundry room before going to the kitchen to make her a sandwich. As she sat and ate at the dining room table she continued to read.

_October 23, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today started out hard. I couldn’t talk to Margaery at all even though she wanted to. I did my best not to cry in Mr. Baratheon’s class. He actually kept me afterwards to try and explain his and Loras’s relationship to me but I just couldn’t handle it. I broke down into tears. He tried to comfort me but he was the problem. Apparently, Miss Tarth was passing by and heard me. She took me from Mr. Baratheon’s class and into her office. I told her everything and she started crying. I didn’t understand why she was upset till she told me she was in love with Mr. Baratheon. I could not believe it and my heart went out to Miss Tarth. She’s a twenty-something year old woman, with mannish looks and had to find out that the man she was in love with is gay. But Miss Tarth wiped her tears away and said: “There’s no use crying over him. The best thing is to just keep moving on instead of pining over someone who will never love me.”_

_I agreed with Miss Tarth and realized that I was upset about losing a gay guy that I only knew for a few weeks. I feel so stupid at all my crying over him. I promise not to cry over any boy or man again unless I really love thim and I’ve known him more than three weeks._

  * _Sansa_




“Good for you, Sansa,” Alysanne commented then texted Dallan.

A: Sansa is over the gay boyfriend.

_October 24, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Myrcella has just announced that she has just gotten a chance to train with the amazing tennis master Doran Martell down in Dorne. I don’t think Cersei wants for Myrcella to leave but Myrcella really wants to and so she is. She is going to leave November 1. In her honor, Cersei is throwing a huge going away party for Myrcella on Halloween at a club. It is sure to be amazing! I must go get a costume! This is so exciting!_

  * _Sansa_




_October 25, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Margaery and I finally talked about Loras today. She stated that she knew Loras liked men and women. I was surprised but we made up. We even went costume shopping together while Joffrey had lacrosse practice. Margaery decided to go as a queen. I did not know what to be but Margaery convinced me to get a Little Red Riding Hood costume. I look good in it but I don’t like how high the dress itself is. It’s barely mid-thigh. Anyway, I’m super excited about the party!_

  * _Sansa_




_October 26, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_You won’t believe who asked me to attend Myrcella’s party with him. Arys Oakheart, you know the guy who saved me from drowning. He is very handsome and nice and he did save me. So I have accepted. He says since I’m Little Red Riding Hood that he will be the Woodsman that saved Little Red Riding Hood at the end. He is very sweet. However, just to be clear in the original Little Red Riding Hood wasn’t saved but eaten by the wolf and that was the end but I like the ending Arys knows better. I can’t wait for the party!_

  * _Sansa_




A: Ha! Sansa is going to a party with Arys. They are so going to get together!

D: NO! Hound + Sansa

A: Nah brah

Alysanne kept reading.

_November 1, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday was Myrcella’s party and one of the most frightening days of my life. First, Margaery had to cancel because she got some food poisoning so Joffrey turned his attention to me. Luckily, Arys picked me up before anything could happen. We got to the club. It was crowded and had a total movielike atmosphere. Arys and I danced a lot. But Arys was soon swept away by some dark skinned girl. Turns out Doran Martell and his tennis playing daughter, Arianne had come to the part as well and it was Arianne who had seduced my date away._

A: Okay, so Arys was seduced away…I guess he’s not the one…

  _I still had fun without Arys. I danced with Tommen and some other guys. I soon became tired and at down for much of the party. I wanted to leave but my date was gone so I decided I’d try to get a cab. I walked out of the club only to be greeted by a bunch of protestors. Apparently, these people were not happy with Cersei acting as interim mayor.  They yelled horrible things at me even though I didn’t even know them. I tried walking through them but they wouldn’t let me pass. Once I made it to the street corner a group of men seized me. They asked me what I was doing out there so late at night. They ask if I wanted to have some “fun” but I knew their definition of “fun” was different from mine. I tried to get them off of me but there were too many of them. They dragged me to an alley. I screamed for help and tried to fight them off. One finally punched me so hard I started to bleed and I fell to the ground and busted my head open. Two held down my arms as two more grabbed my legs. The one that must have been their leader leaned down on top of me. Things became a bit blurry for me._

_“Have you ever been f*cked?” He asked me. I was tears. He tore at my costume and went for my panties. I saw him trying to pull his thing out but before he did he fell over. There was dark figure pulling the goons off of me and throwing them everywhere._

_“You’re alright now, little bird,” the figure said then scooped me up into his arms. I must have passed out but when I woke up I was in the hospital. Mr. Lannister and Arya were by my side. They explained to me that Arya caught Arys and Arianne together and so she went to look for me. When she could not find me she went to Mr. Lannister who got the Hound. The Hound came and saved me. I passed out and the Hound took me to the hospital. They put a few stitches in my head but nothing was seriously damaged. Of course, I could only ask for the Hound, my savior but he was not at the hospital. I was taken to the house and he is not here either. When I see him next, I must thank him! Thank God, for the Hound!_

  * _Sansa_




A: OMG some guys tried to rape Sansa and the Hound saved her! I love him! You were right! She should be with the Hound!

D: See. I’m always right.

A: Oh, shut up. Are you done with Leslyn?

D: Nope.

A: :/

D: Jealous?

A: No

D: sure :P

A: believe what you want to

D: I will ;)

Alysanne got up and put her dirty dish in the dishwasher machine. She came back for her phone and the diary. She lied down on the couch and continued reading.

_November 2, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_School is letting me take a few days off to recover. So I was at the House all alone. I slept for most of the day but I woke up at lunch time and went down to eat. I was surprised to see the Hound down there. I was so happy to see him. He greeted me with the lifting of his head. I came to his side._

_“Thank you for saving me,” I said, “It was very courageous of you.”_

_“Courageous?” He snarled, “Dogs don’t need courage to fight of rats.”_

_I wish he didn’t speak so harshly but that was his way. I sighed at him._

_“Still, thank you,” I said then I don’t know what came over me but I…I kissed his cheek. I kissed his good cheek of course. He looked at me as if I were an alien._

_“Don’t romanticize me, lass. I am no knight. Don’t pretend I’m not the monster I am,” He growled._

_“I wasn’t romanticizing anything. I was just trying to thank you.”_

_“What do I need with your thanks or a d*mn kiss? I am a dog and you’re little bird. Now, fly off to your cage and rest. I’m tired of you peeping at me.”_

_It hurt my heart to hear his mean words but I still left him like he wanted me to. I spent the rest of the day sleeping. I only now just woke up again. I think I’ll actually go down and eat this time._

  * _Sansa_




“What the heck, Hound?!” Alysanne yelled at the book and tossed it away from her. She could not even stand to look at the book.

A: The Hound just blew it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alysanne researches and reads...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hello! Thanks for all the comments and kudos! Here is the newest chapter. I wanna shout out to AryRiddle. I have a special surprise for you in this chapter. ;) Anyway, I'm leaving for a place tomorrow that will not have good wifi so my updates will be few if any. :( But please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!!  
> (Me own nada)

Chapter 13:

Alysanne couldn’t even deal with the diary at that moment. The Hound was an idiot and that made her mad.

_Ding. Ding._

Alysanne looked down to see she had gotten two messages from her mother. She opened the messages. One was a picture of her family in front of Cinderella’s castle. They looked so happy. Jon was in a grey polo shirt and dark shorts. The twins were in bright orange. Alysanne knew that was in order not to lose them in the crowd. Jeor was in a teal blue t-shirt and Wylla had gotten her wish to dress up like Belle. Ygritte stood far away from Jon and wore a Minnie Mouse t-shirt. Alysanne smiled at that picture. The next picture was of Wylla meeting Belle. It was too precious. Alysanne’s heart longed to be with her family then.

“I miss them,” Alysanne sighed aloud then put her phone away from her. She lied on the couch not sure what to do. She was too angry to read the diary. Dallan was too busy to talk. Samson was still with the scouts. Her family was too busy having fun without her. She didn’t feel like watching TV. She didn’t want to go outside. She could go online and research the people she had read of in the diary but she didn’t want spoilers.

“Ugh,” she groaned. She rolled off of the couch and started wondering around the house looking at the different pictures. There was a huge portrait of Catelyn in her wedding dress. Her dress was much like Grace Kelly’s as was her auburn hair. She was stunning.

Alysanne kept watching and found a smaller picture of the woman she knew to be her Aunt Jeyne and Uncle Robb. Robb was tall and dashing in a black tux. Jeyne was a beauty with her brown curls framing her heart shaped face. Her dress was huge and puffy. Alysanne could see Jeyne was going for the Princess Di look. Robb and Jeyne looked so happy.

Next was a picture of Arya’s wedding. It was of her and Gendry kissing. Arya’s hair was long but tied up in some elaborate bun. Her dress was barely to her knees. Gendry was in a simple black suit. Alysanne remembered that wedding since she was the flower girl. It took place outside in a garden. It was pretty but that was about all Alysanne remembered since she was only five.

Beside Arya’s picture was one of Bran’s wedding to Meera. Alysanne remembered that wedding too. She was the flower girl again. They wanted to marry in a forest even though it would be hard on Bran’s wheels. Meera was gorgeous in her off the shoulder dress. Alysanne could still see how the airy bottom of the dress dragged behind Meera on the autumn leaves. Meera had a garland of autumn leaves in her dark curls. She made Alysanne believe that Meera was the queen of the woodland fairies for many years.

The last of the wedding photos was of Rickon’s wedding to Shireen. It was a traditional church wedding and was the most recent since it took place only two years ago. Shireen actually wanted Alysanne to be her maid of honor. Apparently, Shireen really liked Alysanne and did not have many female friends. Rickon and Shireen’s wedding was beautiful. The illustrious cathedral where the wedding was held was down on Dragonstone Island where Shireen was from.  Shireen wanted everything to be colorful and so Alysanne was dressed in bright blue. Alysanne smiled as remembered how when Shireen was coming down the aisle in her big princess style dress Rickon grinned like he was the luckiest man to ever live. Everyone was so happy at the wedding even old General Stannis Baratheon.

“Wait. Baratheon…Joffrey and them were Baratheons. Was Stannis related to the King’s Landing Baratheons?” Alysanne ran to the computer. Luckily it was only on sleep mode so she was able to get on the internet quickly. She typed in ‘General Stannis Baratheon family’. Many articles popped up. The first one she read mostly talked about Gen. Baratheon’s accomplishments and the only family mentioned was his wife Selyse and daughter Shireen. The next was the same. She searched and searched before typing in ‘Robert, Stannis and Renly Baratheon’.

“Yes!”Alysanne saw an article and cliked on it. It was Robert Baratheon’s obituary. She already knew Robert died but still she felt like she was spoiling this for herself. She still read.

“After months of being in a coma, Robert Baratheon, Mayor of King’s Landing died on February 8, 1996. He is surived by his wife Cersei Baratheon , his three children: Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen, and his two brothers General Stannis Baratheon and Mr. Renly Baratheon. I knew they were related!” Alysanne pointed to the screen. Then her eyes wandered to the side and saw a link for Renly Baratheon.

“What? He died,” Alysanne was tempted to click it but didn’t want to spoil anything else so she went back to the diary hoping to get answers before the internet gave them to her.

_November 4, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_All yesterday I slept. Today is Saturday and everyone was gone. Joffrey was Margaery. Arya was with her friends. Tommen and Mr. Lannister went to the zoo. So I was left at the house alone again. I actually stayed out of bed today. I went downstairs and started watching the new VHS of **Braveheart**. I saw it once in theaters and I was so moved by it and I wanted to see it again but my mother was too appalled by the violence. While watching it I could not help crying. It was so sad. This William Wallace’s wife was killed and everything. It took me the unfiltered violence for me to stop crying. Then I was happy when he and the French princess-queen lady met and were falling love. But that is when someone else spoke up._

_“That’s d*mn inaccurate.”_

_I looked behind me and there was the Hound. I had not seen him since he practically kicked me out the kitchen the other day._

_“What?”_

_“Nothing in this film is accurate. Not the events, not the dates, not the characters, not the names and not even the clothes,” He informed me._

_“How do you know?”_

_“I’m Scottish, aren’t I?” He came around the couch._

_“What are the differences then?” I was truly curious. He sat down and stared at the TV. He began to explain the actual years the war took place. Who the people really were and that Isabelle was like three when William Wallace fought in the Battle where the movies said they had gotten together. Also Isabelle’s son was born seven years after William was killed. So he was not the father. But what made me want to laugh was the fact that the Hound actually knew that the kilts were of the wrong century._

_“You really know your history,” I said._

_“Aye,” He still didn’t look at me but watched the TV.  The movie took the turn for the worse when William was captured and then the torture scene came. I could barely stand to watch as they did what they did. I was sobbing mess by the time he cried “Freedom”._

_“Stop crying, little bird,” I heard the Hound say a few times but I just couldn’t._

_“All he wanted was his wife and a child and a free land,” I cried. I heard the Hound laugh beside me._

_“You’re too soft, little bird. If you think about it he was reunited with his wife in death. The Scottish are his children and Scotland did become free for a while,” His words made me stop. I looked at him but he still didn’t look at me. I couldn’t believe something so poetic came from him._

_“That’s beautiful,” I said. He rolled his eyes. I could see his lips about to form something cruel to say. Boldness came over me and I covered his mouth with my hand. He looked at me as if I were out of my mind._

_“Don’t ruin the moment,” I said. I felt a pressure against the palm of my hand as if he was kissing it but the Hound wouldn’t do that. I pulled by hand away but he seized my wrist and pinned me down on the couch. I had no idea what he was doing. I leaned very close to me and stared at me almost angrily._

_“You shouldn’t let down your guard. One day someone will take advantage of you if you do and I won’t be there to save you. Now, get me off of you like you would an attacker.”_

_I tried to move my legs but knees had mine pinned down and spread apart. I couldn’t move my arms either. I tried wriggled out but that did nothing._

_“By now you’d already be raped,” He said getting my face with a cruel look his eyes. Then I did it. I head-butted him. He roared his obscenities as he rolled off of me and the couch. I got up._

_“You’re bleeding!” I shrieked._

_“You broke my d*mn nose!” He barked._

A: Holy Crap! Sansa broke the Hound’s nose!

_“I’m sorry,” I knelt down to help him but he got up on his own. He dug in his pockets then produced his car keys._

_“You need to drive me to the hospital,” He said and gave me the keys._

_“I don’t know how to drive,” I confessed._

_“You should have thought about that before you broke my nose!” He growled. He grabbed my wrist and made me follow him to his car. He got in the passenger side and ordered for me to get in the driver’s seat._

_“Can’t you call someone else to drive you?’ I asked in a last attempt to get out of illegal driving._

_“You’re all I got, little bird.”_

_His words touched me and I got into the car. I buckled up and tried my best to copy the memories I had of the Hound driving me to church. I guess I have a good memory because I was able to start the car and back it out of the garage. I got onto the road and headed towards the way the Hound pointed me._

_“The speed limit is 45,” He kept saying annoyed. I was only going 25. I’m sorry but this was already nerve wracking for me._

_Finally, we reached the parking lot. I walked behind the Hound into the emergency room. Nurses ran up to us._

_“My God! There’s man walking in with serious facial burns!” A nurse said over the phone then came to the Hound. The Hound rolled his eyes._

_“I’m not here for my d*mn face!” He growled making the nurse back off._

_“He broke his nose,” I informed her. She instructed us to go to follow her. We sat and waited for a doctor to come in. I was handed some paperwork. The nurse asked me to fill them out. I looked at them and I realized I barely knew anything about the Hound. I looked at him unsure of what to do or say._

_“So…your name is Sandor Clegane, correct?” I went with the first question._

_“Yes.”_

_“You’re birthday is?”_

_“March 22, 1965. When’s yours?” he seemed sarcastic in his asking but I still answered him._

_“January 22, 1978.”_

_He answered all the questions and I answered them too about myself so he wouldn’t feel like he was the only one being investigated. I learned so much about him today and he of me. But the doctor came in. He introduced himself and asked the fateful question of how the breakage occurred._

_“I’m her self-defense trainer. While defending herself she hit me and broke my nose,” the Hound said. The doctor nodded, took the Hound away for X-rays and what not. He came back and was informed that it was a clean break and would heal quickly. The Hound was made to wear a type of “cast” on his nose to keep it straight. The doctor gave specific instructions for the Hound to not fight and to only sleep on his back._

_“Make sure he does, Miss,” The doctor turned to me, smiled then left. I couldn’t believe he told me to make sure like I was the Hound’s wife or something._

_When the Hound and I left, he made me drive back to the house. We reached slowly but surely. When I parked in the garage, I turned to Hound._

_“I’m sorry I broke your nose.”_

_The ruined side of his lips twitched._

_“Well, now I know the little bird has talons and defend herself somewhat.”_

_He got out of the car as did I. When we came in, all who saw the Hound became concerned and questioned how he got his nose broken. I couldn’t let them know I was the one._

_“You think he looks bad? You should see the other guy,” I said the line I had often heard in movies. Everyone just accepted the idea that the Hound lost fight. Little did they know that the fight was lost to a girl. I feel bad for breaking his nose and I must take responsibility. I will care for him till he is better._

  * _Sansa_




“Wow,” was all Alysanne said before her phone started to ring.

“Hey, Dallan,” She said.

“Sansa broke his nose?”

“Yeah,” Alysanne affirmed then explained everything.

“I can’t believe it!”

“I know right! Oh, how did things go with Leslyn and her car.”

“Oh, you know, I fixed it and she didn’t have the money to pay.”

“Did she offer…other ways of payment?”

“She’s not a whore, Alysanne, and actually called her _boyfriend_ to come help her out.”

“Her Boyfriend!”

“Yeah, her boyfriend, Jon Umber. He’s a big guy.”

“So she has a boyfriend?”

“Yep.”

Alysanne could feel herself smiling but didn’t want to give away her excitement.

“Well, good for her,” She said.

“Yeah. Will you read me some of the Diary now?”

“Anything for you, honey,” Alysanne exaggerated her voice for the deep Southern Belle drawl earning a laugh from Dallan.

“God, I love you,” Dallan mumbled and all went silent on both ends. Did Dallan just say ‘I love you’ on the phone to her? Did he really just say that out loud?

“Shit,” Alysanne heard Dallan curse then he ended the call. Alysanne sat on the couch in a daze with the phone still to her ear. Dallan Rayder just told her he loved her.  


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the aftershock of Dallan's confession, Alysanne keeps reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! Thanks for the great comments and kudos! I love them! I'm sorry about the kind of late update but still please enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I don't own anything)

Chapter 14:

 _I love you. I love you. I love you._ The words echoed in Alysanne’s head. Did Dallan really say that? Maybe he said I love Jews or I love Hugh. Dallan did love Jewish people and Hugh Jackman. But she knew he said “I love you.” A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she thought of it more. Alysanne clicked Dallan’s number and listened as it rang.

“Hey, this is Dallan Rayder. You know what to do,” His voicemail said. The beep came.

“I love you too,” She mumbled then hung up. Her cheeks were bright red. She couldn’t believe she just left that on his voicemail! She had to distract herself somehow. She picked up the diary. Hopefully, Sansa’s past would distract her.

_November 5, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I laid awake half he night worry if he had turned in his sleep and crushed his nose and died of suffocation. So I got up and with very little searching I found his bedroom. This will sound bad but I crept into his room. I just peeked to make sure he was sleeping right. His room was so dark I had to come to his actual bedside and look at him. He slept flat on his back like he was supposed to do. I started to leave._

_“What are you doing in here, little bird?” His sudden question made me jump and gasp. I could see his grey eyes staring at me._

_“I just came to make sure you slept on your back and did die from suffocation. Since I am the one who broke your nose I feel I am responsible to make sure you don’t die or anything till your nose is healed.”_

_“Well, I’m sleeping right, aren’t I, lass? You should go now.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because I’m naked and I need to take a piss. Unless you want to see my cock again you better get out.”_

_I blushed furiously. How could I forget that humiliating day when I walked in on him naked! I ran out of his room and went back to my own.  I could hardly sleep because all I could see when I closed my eyes was a dripping wet, naked Hound. How could I even think of that! Finally, I got some sleep._

_When I woke up this morning I went down stairs not dressed for church. I knew it would be hard for the Hound to drive and I wasn’t about to drive again. I went to kitchen for breakfast where I was greeted by Mr. Lannister who expressed his surprise at my un-dressed up state. I explained that I would not be attending church today. Mr. Lannister still went. I presume he went so he could see his lady. As I ate my breakfast, the Hound came in. He was actually clothed and sat down to eat some food as well. He looked kind of funny with the white cast on his nose. Of course I did not laugh at him because it was my fault._

_“Wow. You’re even uglier than Tommen said,” Joffrey came in laughing. I wanted to smack the smug look off of his face but I controlled myself._

_“You look ridiculous with that white thing on your face,” Joffrey continued to talk._

_“Yes, it does,” The Hound said finishing the last of his bacon. He left me alone with Joffrey. He came beside me._

_“You look lovely today, Sansa,” He whispered in my ear and put his arm around me. I thanked as was polite. He started rambling on about how much he liked dating but the switched to how much he liked Margaery because she let him have sex with her. I could not believe she would actually sleep with him but then again she didn’t have the bruises I got from refusing him._

_“You know, Margaery is great but she doesn’t have your” He slipped down and touched me down there making me jump and gasp. I pushed his hand away._

_“Oh, don’t be like that, Sansa. I know you still want me. I know you tried to make me jealous by dating Loras. I know you want me,” His wormy lips kept coming closer and closer towards me._

_“I don’t want you,” I pushed him away earning a mirthless laugh. He grabbed my arm forcibly._

_“Let me go, Joffrey,” I said but his grip only got tighter. He glared at me. I slapped him._

_“You stupid b*tch!” He raised his hand to strike me. I closed my eyes to prepare for the blow but it never came. Since there was no blow I opened my eyes to see an older man holding Joffrey’s wrist. There was a glare off between them._

_“Let go of me!” Joffrey ordered._

_“I will when you apologize to this girl.”_

_“I’m not a child. I don’t need to apologize. I am an adult!”_

_“Then act like one and apologize before I take you over my knee and spank you,” The man threatened._

_“I am not a child!” Joffrey kept shouting._

_“Only children say they are not children.”_

_“I’m sorry,” Joffrey spat at me. He was released and he stomped off._

_“Thank you, Mr.-”_

_“Tywin Lannister,” he introduced himself._

_“Sansa Stark,” I introduced myself. He gave me a curt nod and smile then excused his grandson and then himself. He apparently needed to find Cersei._

_I left the kitchen as well and returned to my room. I decided to sew something. I had already finished a lot of costumes for Tommen’s cats and I felt like doing some needlework like I had at Mordane’s. I found some yellow fabric and black thread. Of course my mind flashed back to the Hound’s boxing colors. I wasn’t sure what to make. I know last Christmas I made man y gifts for each member of my family. I made a handkerchief with six wolf heads on it for my father since he had six children and was into wolves. My mother loves fishes so I made my mother embroidered a scarf with two red fishes and a black one to represent her, me and Arya. I embroidered a grey wolf on onto one of Robb’s winter coat sleeves while I put a white one on Jon’s. Theon wanted a kraken on his winter gloves. I gave Bran a raven on his toboggan but I messed up and gave it three eyes but He liked it. I put a black wolf on Rickon’s green toboggan which he loved. I put a wolf on Arya’s scarf.  I didn’t make anything for myself._

_I sat wondering if I could make a hound. Hounds were close to wolves but very different. I decided against the hound and decided to make a bird. It took me a while to make the little black bird and put a border on the edges of the fabric. I wondered if I should give to the Hound as a little peace offering over the whole nose thing and going into his room. When I finished I held it up. It was exquisite work and so I put a little “SS” in the corner. I am going to go give it to him now. I hope he will like it._

  * _Sansa_




_November 6, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

Before Alysanne could read anything else the front door opened. She whipped her head around to see Catelyn entering the house. Her arms were full of boxes that looked like they were about to fall. Alysanne rushed to Catelyn and took one of the uneven boxes. Catelyn walked into the living room and Alysanne followed.

“Thank you,” Catelyn said after they put the boxes down on a table.

“What are in the boxes?” Alysanne asked.

“Oh, knitting material. I’m knitting scarfs and mittens for the church to give to the unfortunate,” Catelyn opened the boxes and began unloading the boxes.

“May I help?” Alysanne asked surprising Catelyn.

“You like knitting?”

“Yes. I also like crocheting, sewing, needlepoint, quilting, and embroidery,” Alysanne smiled.

“Well, four hands are better than two,” Catelyn replied.  She took out some material and needle to hand to Alysanne. Catelyn took for herself. Alysanne returned to the couch and covered the diary with a pillow as Catelyn sat in a chair. They were silent as they knitted but not in an awkward way.

As they sat knitting, Alysanne began to wander. Then her thoughts returned to Dallan. She blushed. She could not believe he told her he loved her or that she called him and left him a voicemail telling him that she loved him. Was that okay? Was it weird? Was it too soon for them to use the “l-word”? They weren’t even dating.

“Grandma Cat,” Alysanne said cautiously hoping the woman would not respond angrily to the name.

“Yes?” She remained focused on her work.

“When did Grandpa first tell you he loved you?” Alysanne asked. She stopped and looked at her husband’s granddaughter. Her lips twitched into a thoughtful smile.

“He first told me right before he proposed to me,” Catelyn remembered.

“Did you say it back right away?” Alysanne asked.

“Actually, I was the first to confess,” Catelyn laughed.

“You?”

“Yes.”

“Did you know he was going to propose?”

“No. We had only been dating for a few months. I confessed then he told me loved me as well and proposed even though he didn’t even have a ring.”

“Where did he propose?”

“He actually was just visiting me at Riverrun College. We were walking by the campus’s catholic chapel. I mentioned how nice it would be to get married there to the man I loved. He asked who that would be. I said ‘you’. He then dropped to a knee and proposed. We got married at that chapel three months later,” Catelyn almost squealed.

“That’s so romantic,” Alysanne sighed dreamily. Catelyn smiled turning her from the pretty ice queen Alysanne knew Catelyn to be to a beautiful woman.

“I know it must have been a beautiful wedding. I mean I’ve seen your wedding portrait,” Alysanne nodded towards the picture of Catelyn.

“Oh, it was. I actually have a whole album,” Catelyn got up and fetch a huge white album. She sat beside Alysanne and opened it.

“Here is the Chapel. Here is the inside. This is me and my sister Lysa,” Catelyn pointed to a bit bigger version of Catelyn.

“She’s in a wedding dress too,” Alysanne said confused.

“Yes, we actually had a double wedding ceremony. Lysa was marrying Ned’s older friend Jon Arryn. It was a rather sudden and unexpected union. Some say she was only after his money and he her youth since she was more than half his age. But in order to save money my father had us have a double wedding. Oh, he is my father and my brother Edmure,” Catelyn continued poining at pictures of ginger men.

“He is handsome,” Alysanne commented on Edmure.

“Yes, but he’s an idiot,” Catelyn laughed. She pointed out Ned’s brother Benjen Stark who was dressed in his finest police uniform. She showed many families whose names were familiar to Alysanne. She even pointed out a young Robert. He was very thin and handsome man.

“Where is Lyanna?” Alysanne asked remembering the mentions of Robert’s fiancée and Ned’s sister from Sansa’s diary.

“Oh, she disappeared two months before the wedding. It was really hard on Ned especially after his father and Brandon died.”

“Who is Brandon?”

“Oh, he was Ned’s older brother. He was actually my boyfriend for a while. He got into a terrible motorcycle accident and died. Ned’s father died of a heart attack when he got the word. I actually met Ned at Brandon’s funeral. Of course we didn’t start dating immediately or anything but we did start after a while,” Catelyn informed Alysanne then continued showing Alysanne pictures. The pictures turned from wedding to honeymoon. Their honeymoon had been an exclusive cottage in the mountains. The pictured became of the couple moving into the current household. The pictures showed a growing Catelyn.

“Were you pregnant?”

“I got pregnant on our wedding night. So our first year together revolved around getting settled and getting ready for the baby. Then we had Robb,” Catelyn turned to a page full of pictures of an auburn haired baby boy. Alysanne commented on the cuteness of her uncle. Turning through more pages, Robb got older and more adorable. There were some photos of an adorable Robb with a dark haired boy with him. Alysanne knew it was Jon btu did not mention it. Then there was new page of baby photos of a girl with auburn hair. The hospital photo had the name “Sansa Stark” on it. She was probably the most beautiful baby Alysanne had seen. Alysanne turend to comment on Sansa’s beauty but saw Catelyn was in tears. Catelyn wiped away her tears then shut the album.

“Excuse me,” Catelyn left Alysanne. Alysanne stared after the red head who though emotional still stood tall as she ascended the stairs. Alysanne picked up the knitting again and thought it would be best to not bother the woman but instead help by knitting more.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for the wonderful comments and kudos! Here is the next chapter. Warning: It is short...sorry...don't hate me.   
> Anyway, please enjoy and let me know what you think!!!!  
> (I don't own anything)

Chapter 15:

Alysanne knitted and knitted till she was out of material. She had knitted many gloves and scarfs. She did her best since she knew it was for the less fortunate.  She kept looking towards her phone wishing Dallan would call her back. But he was probably working…

When she had finished her knitting she packed the scarfs in one box and the mittens in another. She then pulled the diary out from under the pillow. She opened up to where she had left off.

_November 6, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I gave the Hound the handkerchief yesterday. Well, not directly. I put it in a box and put a note in it saying I was sorry for breaking his nose. I left it at his door and knocked. I ran away before he could open the door. I still don’t know if he liked it. When he drove us to school this morning he didn’t say anything to me._

_But the most horrible news was announced at school today. Apparently, last night someone broke in to Mr. Renly Baratheon’s house and killed him!  Loras wa over at his house but was out of the room when the crime occurred. He ran in but the killer was gone. All Loras could do was call 911. Margaery didn’t come to school today in order to comfort her brother. It was a terrible thing and after the student gathering where they announced this they said we could go home if we wished. Almost everyone did but Arya and I didn’t nor her friends nor Donotos as well as a few others.  We went through our classes as normal as we could but Miss Tarth was obviously distraught all through P.E. class. I pity Miss Tarth for I know she loved Mr. Baratheon. I hope never to lose one I love to a sudden death._

  * _Sansa_




_November 9, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel awful. My head hurts, my nose is running, my throat is sore and I threw up at school. The school nurse thinks that I might have the flu. I hope I don’t but I am going to see a doctor about it._

  * _Sansa_




_November 10, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have the flu. I can barely even stand writing in you now. Sorry._

  * _Sansa_




_November 19, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have a great nurse and would you believe it to be the Hound? Well, he is a very reluctant nurse. Arya does most of my nursing but when she isn’t home to help me bathe and eat, the Hound is my house companion. Well, he isn’t like the best house companion either. All he does is sit on the couch with me as I watch movies. He gets me drinks when I need them. He hands me a bucket when I need to puke. Oh, I felt so terrible when I accidentally puked on him. I didn’t mean to. I meant to turn and ask him for the bucket but the vomit came before the words. He groaned and stripped off his soiled shirt ~~revealing his chiseled torso~~. Still, he is a good companion. He doesn’t complain too much when I watch Disney movies like **Snow White** , **Mary Poppins** , or **Pete’s Dragon**. I really like being with the Hound while I’m sick. He is so kind and sweet though not many can tell but I can. I feel sleepy now so goodnight, Diary._

  * _Sansa_




_P.S. The Hound actually kept the handkerchief I made him! He wiped my mouth with it when I had some vomit on the corner of my mouth. I’m glad he accepted it._

Before Alysanne could continue her phone rang. Dallan’s name and picture was on her phone screen.

“Hello,” She said slowly and softly.

“Hello,” He mimicked.

“Did you get my voicemail?”

“Yeah,” His reply left them in a long silence.

“So…what now?” Alysanne finally spoke.

“Well, we must be married in the morning,” Dallan answered sending Alysanne into a fit of laughter.

“Okay, Prince Edward,” Alysanne chuckled referencing the prince from _Enchanted_.

“Haha, I don’t know. I don’t want thing to change too much.”

“Me neither. I liked the way we are now. Just because we have feelings for each other doesn’t mean things have to change.”

“There’s only two things I want to change.”

“And what are those, Dallan?”

“First, I want everyone to know that you are mine and I am yours.”

“I like that,” Alysanne smiled.

“And second, I want to kiss you whenever I want.”

Alysanne blushed furiously.

“Only if I can kiss you whenever I want,” She said.

“You have a deal, Miss Snow. Ah, crap. I got to go. My dad is waving at me. I’ll text you later, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Hey, Ally.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Bye!” Dallan hung up.

Alysanne fell back on the couch squealing, blushing and kicking her legs in joy. She kissed her phone. She was entirely and utterly happy!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salutations! I love the great comments and kudos! Here is the next chapter. It is kind of short again...sorry. But I don't think you will be disappointed. Please let me know what you think! Enjoy!  
> (I, who owns nothing)

Chapter 16:

“Mom!” Alysanne squealed when her mom finally answered the phone.

“Alyanne! I’m so glad you called. Did you get my pictures?” Ygritte asked.

“Yes, they were great but, Mom, I have to tell you something!”

“What is it?”                                        

“Dallan…told me he loved me,” Alysanne almost whispered.

“WHAT?!?!?!?!” Ygritte screeched.

“What’s wrong, Ygritte?” Jon’s concerned voice could be heard.

“Dallan! Dallan!” Ygritte was hyperventilating.

“What did that boy do?”

“He said he loved her! He said it!” Ygritte was squealing. Alysanne squealed too.

“He did what?” Jon’s voice was raised.

“Oh, calm your tits, Jon. So did he confess first or you?” Ygritte asked but Alysanne could hear her father muttering ‘I don’t have tits’.

“He said it first.”

“Yes! Jon we just won a thousand bucks!”

“What?” Both Jon and Alysanne asked.

“Oh, don’t you remember, Jon. Mance and I made a bet to see which one of them would confess first. I’ve won! Whoo!” Ygritte cheered.

“You betted on us?” Alysanne roared her question.

“Oh, don’t be upset, Ally. We knew you two would come around but we just didn’t know who’d be the first to say anything. So why not bet? Don’t be mad.”

“I can’t believe you!” Alysanne hung up the phone. She couldn’t believe her mother! Then again she could. She out her phone down and decided that even if her mother called back that she would not answer. To distract her from her mother’s not entirely unforeseeable betrayal, Alysanne found Sansa’d diary again and began reading.

_November 20, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel so much better and that is so perfect because Thanksgiving is this week and Arya and I are supposed to go back home. I’m so glad. We’re already packing. Maybe we might be able to stay home for a while. I hope we can. I miss everyone and I am so over King’s Landing and the people here. I know that even with her friends that Arya wants to go home. I don’t really have many friends here. I feel like I’m babysitting Tommen. Margaery is more of an acquaintance in truth. We get along but she is…well…I don’t know if I can trust her especially since she is dating Joffrey and knew of Loras’s preference yet still let me date him. My only real friend here is the Hound. Is it sad that my only friend is a thirty year old nanny? I don’t think so. I like being with him. I feel safe with him. He’s always there for me and kind to me in his own way. I like it when he laughs even if it is at me and not with me. I bet I sound like some stupid child in the way I talk about him. Oh! I sound like some stupid girl in love! I’m not in love with the Hound! I’m not. I am not at all! Oh, Arya is here. I must go._

  * _Sansa_




“You’re so in denial, honey,” alysanne commented.

_November 21, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am so heartbroken! Arya and I have no way of getting to Winterfell! Father’s car is in the shop. Mother can’t drive at all. Robb’s got this new girlfriend Jeyne Westerling and is spending Thanksgiving with her family. Theon is staying at Pyke. Jon can’t get off of work with the police at Castle Black. Cersei can’t take us nor can anyone else. Mother says to just stay down there and to come for Christmas. I am so disappointed. I really wanted to go home. Now, I have to have Thanksgiving with **these** people. _

  * _Sansa_




“Poor Sansa,” Alysanne said. She would hate it if she couldn’t go home for Thanksgiving. She would miss seeing her parents, the twins fighting over the wishbone, Jeor eating an entire ham and Wylla performing her one woman show of the first Thanksgiving. Whilst thinking her stomach grumbled and Alysanne knew it was time for supper. She wondered if Catelyn was hungry as well. She went up the stairs to Catelyn’s room and knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” Alysanne heard the question.

“It’s Alysanne.”

“What do you want?”

“I’m about to fix some supper. Do you want anything?”

“No, thank you.”

“Okay then,” Alysanne left for the kitchen. She wasn’t very hungry and just fixed another sandwich. She fetched the dairy and ate and read in the dining room.

_November 23, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_The Hound is the most wonderful man in the world! Last night, as Arya and I sat together in my room distraught over our predicament, the Hound came in._

_“Do you still want to go to Winterfell?” He asked and we answered in the affirmative._

_“Pack some clothes and meet me in the garage,” He said then left us. We did as he said and we got into his car. He drove us all through the night to get up to Winterfell. Arya and I slept most of the way. When we got to Winterfell, the Hound dropped us off and drove off before I could invite him in._

_I was overjoyed when Mother opened the door. I had missed her hugs and kisses. Father was grinning like a Cheshire cat when he saw us. Mother asked us how we got home and I told her that the Hound brought us. She questioned his whereabouts but I told he drove off._

_We had a wonderful Thanksgiving together. We talked of King’s Landing but I let Arya do most of the talking. I didn’t really want to tell my parents of my abusive boyfriend, my attempted rape or my gay boyfriend. Father seemed a bit concerned about Arya’s attachment to Gendry but would not say anything about it. Bran told us of his new friends Jojen and Meera Reed. I think he has a crush on Meera. Rickon was running his mouth about his baseball team. I really missed my little brothers. I’m so glad to be home and I know I wouldn’t be without the help of the Hound. He is so wonderful, is he not?_

  * _Sansa_




_November 24, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_We left home to return to King’s Landing. The Hound drove up to the house in the evening but did not get out of the car. Arya and I knew he just wanted to get out and in the car. We did as he wanted but father came to the car. I saw him talk to the Hound then he came and hugged us good bye. As we drove on the endless trip to King’s Landing Arya fell asleep. I did not._

_“Why did you take us up here?” I asked._

_“You wanted to go home didn’t you, little bird?”_

_“Yes. But why didn’t you get out? You could have eaten with us and slept in one of my brothers’ rooms.”_

_“I don’t think your parents would have been thrilled by my presence.”_

_“I’m sure they would have. Didn’t Father come talk to you?”_

_“He did.”_

_“Did he say something bad?”_

_“No. He thanked me.”_

_“That’s it?”_

_“That’s it.”_

_“Then you should have come in!” I told him. He shook his head ‘no’. I asked what he had done without us but he told me it was not what little birds should hear. We didn’t speak much during the trip. I wanted to listen to music and when I did the radio started blasting Bach. I was surprised by the Hound’s rather fancy taste in music but I did not tease him. I enjoyed classical music._

_After hours of driving we made it back to King’s Landing. I woke Arya and she got out and up to bed. I didn’t get out of the car but stayed with the Hound._

_“Don’t you want to get to bed, little bird?” He asked._

_“I wanted to thank you first,” I said._

_“You just did. Now, I’m going to bed,” He started to get out of the car and I grabbed his rock hard arm. He turned back to look at me._

_“Thank you,” I said then…I did the boldest thing I have ever done. I kissed him. I kissed the Hound right on his warm, half-ruined, half-chapped lips. When I let him go I ran out of the car and o my room without looking back! I have locked myself in my room and I can’t believe I kissed him. I kissed the Hound! But no one can know. Only you, I, God and the Hound know. Oh, what have I done?_

  * _Sansa_




Alysanne sat dumbstruck. She could not believe Sansa. She ran to the living room and retrieved her phone. She had to tell Dallan.

A: Sansa kissed the Hound!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alysanne must read of the aftermath to the kiss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! Thank you all for your responses! Look at me getting two in one day! :) Since my actual birthday is November 27 in the year 1995, I have put something special on that date. :) Shout out to RockaRosalie for pointing out the little flaw I made. I fixed it. :) Please enjoy and let me know what you think!!!!  
> (I still don't own anything)

Chapter 17:

Alysanne was so surprised by Sansa’s actions. She had to read about the aftermath.

_November 25, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Everyone is out shopping for Christmas presents. Mr. Lannister is serving as the chaperone for Tommen, Arya and me at the mall. Tommen has already bought everyone but his present company’s presents. Arya and I know we are going back to Winterfell for Christmas but we know we must get our hosts gifts. Arya and I went halfsies on all the gifts for the Baratheons.  We of course got help from Mr. Lannister. We got Cersei beautiful golden lion broach that had green eyes. For Joffrey we got a book about famous athletes. For Myrcella, we got her some earrings that we will send to Dorne. We didn’t buy Uncle Robert anything since he is in a coma. We didn’t buy Mr. Lannister’s gift yet or Tommen’s. Arya bought Mother a necklace with a fish on it and I got the matching bracelet. I got Father a lovely new watch. For Robb I bought a razor. It is more of a gag gift but I really wish that he would shave. For Jon I bought a comb, another joke. For Theon I have bought some swimming trunks because he loves swimming and I know these would look good on him. For Bran I have bought some books he mentions while I bought Rickon a new baseball glove. I wanted to buy Jeyne some stuff for her and her baby but I didn’t want anyone to know of Jeyne’s condition or make people think I am pregnant. So all that was left on my list was Mr. Lannister, Tommen, Jeyne, Arya… and the Hound._

_Oh, Diary, I haven’t seen him since I kissed him yesterday. I hope he isn’t mad at me like he was that time I kissed him on the cheek. I am far too embarrassed to actually go see him or talk to him. Ah! I am so stupid!_

  * _Sansa_




“Ah! Sansa, go talk to him! I want to know how he feels!”  Alysanne growled.

_November 26, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was Sunday. But when I came down for church and for my confrontation with the Hound…he wasn’t there. Mr. Lannister informed me that the Hound had some business to attend to elsewhere. Mr. Lannister took me to church and all through the service I could only think of the Hound. Was he avoiding me?_

_Mr. Lannister and I went back to the house and all day I did not see him. He is avoiding me and mad at me. He told me not to romanticize him. I’m not, though. He is hardly romantic but still I…I like him and I liked kissing him…now he is mad at me. I feel so stupid._

  * _Sansa_




_November 27, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_This morning when I left for school, the Hound was waiting for me, Arya and Tommen at the town car. When I saw him I blushed but he ignored me. He dropped me off at school without so much as a ‘good bye’. All through my classes I was bohered by his avoidance. I could hardly eat at lunch and in P.E. Miss Tarth saw my disturbed state. She pulled out of the class to talk to me._

_“What’s wrong, Sansa?” She asked me. There is something about Miss Tarth that makes me feel like I can tell her anything._

_“I kissed a guy and I think he is avoiding me. It’s really bothering me. I mean I’ve seen every day for the past few weeks and we were getting on great then I kissed him and ever since I haven’t seen him and when  I did he didn’t talk to me. I don’t know what to do. Should I talk to him or just let him ignore me?” I confessed. She seemed to ponder my words._

_“Do you really like him?” She asked me._

_“Yes,” I found myself saying._

_“Then when you can, talk to him. I’m sure he is just surprised or unsure about what to do next. You should really talk to him,” She advised. I thanked her for her advice and she let me go shower early and leave._

_I walked out to the parking lot and I saw the Hound checking the tires of the town car. I really wanted to run away but I walked up behind him and cleared my throat. He turned his head but when he saw it was me he turned back to the tires.  I could feel my face on fire. I greeted him with a ‘hello’. He nodded._

_“I want to talk to you,” I said._

_“Go ahead, lass,” he replied._

_“I know on Friday I…kissed you and-” before I could finished he stood up still with his back to me._

_“Now, you want to tell me you were just fatigued and in that state you kissed me but you want me to forget it. Don’t worry, little bird. I had already for-” I knew what he was going to say but I knew from his voice he was lying. I grabbed his arm and made him face me._

_“I don’t want you to forget it or ignore me anymore!” I shouted at him. I saw his ruined lip twitch. He stared down at me then seized my arms. I stared up at me as he glared down at me as if he were waiting for me to do something. Then he let my arms go._

_“You’re just a child,” He sighed then opened his car door to get in. I stopped the door before he could shut it. He looked at me confused._

_“Don’t ignore me and wave me off as a child.”_

_He got out of the car and stared me down. He grabbed my arms again but tighter._

_“What do you want me to do? Am I a fool like Florian who will fawn over you? I am no Florian even if you are a Jonquil. Do you want me to see you as a woman? Do you want me to treat you as a woman? Do you know how I treat women? I f*ck them then I’m done. Do you want me to just f*ck you then be done? Then I will!” He spoke harshly and forced me into the back of the car. He pinned me down and began fiddling with his belt._

_“Stop!” I yelled at him and he did. He let go of my arms. He looked angry but not with me. I grabbed his face and pulled it close to mine till my lips touched his. I pushed his face away and stared at him. He looked so lost and confused._

_“You may not be a Florian but I don’t care. I want you to see me and treat me like a woman but I don’t want you to ‘f’ me. I really like you even when you’re mean and even when you do this kind of stuff,” I told him softly._

_“Even if I do this?” He kissed me forcibly then stuck his tongue in my mouth. His tongue seemed far more skilled than Joffrey’s. He pulled his mouth away._

_“Yes,” I was breathless. I saw his slight smirk but it went away in a flash as soon as he got off of me._

_“You may think you a woman and I may see you as a woman but in the eyes of the d*mn laws here you are a child and I am a grown man,” he stood up outside of the car._

_“No one has to know,” I said suddenly. I could see he wanted to say something but the dismissal bell rang._

_“We’ll talk about it later,” He said and closed the door keeping me inside. When Arya and Tommen got in we went to the house. Tommen and Arya left me and the Hound alone again. As soon as the garage door shut he cornered me against the car. He was so intimidating and imposing. I really felt like a little bird and he a huge hound. He stared at me and I stared at him._

_“You like this?” he turned his burnt side towards me._

_“Yes.”_

_“You like this?” He grabbed me hard._

_“Yes.”_

_“You f*cking like this?” He kissed me furiously again the pulled away,_

_“Yes.”_

_“You’re killing me, little bird,” He groaned. I must be a wanton because I pulled him down into a kiss. I’m glad the car was behind me because I felt hot and weak when he kissed me. But all good things must come to an end and he pulled away from me. He pulled away just in time because we heard the door leading into the house open. Tommen walked in with the excuse of forgetting something in the car. He asked what we were doing in here. I quickly lied that I had an eyelash in my eye and the Hound was helping me get it out. Tommen accepted it and I went in with Tommen. Now I’m in my room reflecting. Am I in a relationship with the Hound? Do I really want to be in a relationship with him? I do. I really think I do._

  * _Sansa_




Alysanne was all squeals as she read. Sansa and the Hound were a couple thing. She couldn’t believe it! She was thrilled and had to text Dallan.

A: They’re a couple thing!

Alysanne wanted to read more but the suddent entrance of Catelyn made her put the book down.

“Oh, Alysanne, you’re in here,” She said.

“Yes.”

“What are you reading?” Catelyn asked.

“Oh, just a book I found in Sansa’s room.”

“I don’t recognize it. What is it called?”

“Oh, the um… _The Diary_ ,” I made up the title.

“ _The Diary_? I’ve never heard of that before. What is it about?”

“Oh, it’s about a girl’s evolutionary journey from a naïve, shallow girl who thinks she loves and beautiful but cruel boy to a deep woman who finds that she is falling in love with a man most would consider hideous but is kindhearted. There are bits of mystery and Christianity in it too.”

“That sounds like a good read,” Catelyn said truly interested.

“It really is.”

“Perhaps I could read it when you’ve finished.”

“Um…perhaps.  I don’t know if you’d like it that much though. There’s some rather foul language in it…”

“Well, if it is unfit for me to read then isn’t it unfit for you to read?”

 _Touché_. Alysanne thought.

“Well, when I finish I’ll give it to you,” Alysanne lied and Catelyn smiled. Alysanne stood up, placed her clean dish in the dishwater and left with her phone and the diary in hand. She knew she had to keep the diary away from Catelyn or at least till she finished it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another diary entries binge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha! Thanks for all the kudos and comments! I am on a diary entry mood and listening to Beyoncé songs like "Love on Top" and "Countdown" are making this chapter lean towards the feel good love stuff. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I don't own anything)

Chapter 18:

Alysanne curled up in the window seat in Sansa’s room. She opened the diary excited to read more.

_November 28, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_This morning when I saw Sandor (yes I am using his proper name now) I blushed so badly. He didn’t say anything to me and I didn’t say anything to him. When he took me to school he called me to his window when Arya and Tommen had walked off. I leaned in really close hoping he’d kiss me. He didn’t. Instead he pulled some toothpaste out of my hair. But I stole a kiss on the cheek before I ran into school._

_School was boring since we’re all preparing for exams. This school does the exams before the Christmas break. Having been out of school because of my flu and head injury, I am so behind. Donotos was kind enough to make me notes. He is a so sweet._

_When I got to P.E., I thanked Miss Tarth for advice again. Before she could ask any more about it (I could see her wanting to), I joined my classmates in playing basketball. I showered at the end of class and was so happy when Sandor picked me up. We didn’t talk on the way back to the house since the little ones were with us. When we did get to the house and were alone in the garage I wanted to kiss Sandor and I could he wanted to kiss me. So he did. I love the way he kisses me. He is forceful but gentle. His arms cage me in and his hair tickles my face. I like touching his muscles and both sides of his face. Yes, even his burnt side. Its texture is…unexplainable really. It is kind of gross but I like it. I hated when he ended our kiss. I tried to kiss him again but he laughed at me._

_“Lusty little bird,” He chuckled. I pushed away from him whilst scowling. He laughed at me and pulled me close again. He tried to kiss me but I pushed him away. He still pulled me back and kissed me hungrily. He was a hungry hound. That thought made me laugh in our kiss. He pulled away confused._

_“Hungry hound,” I mumbled. He smirked then kissed me again. He truly thrills me. Alas, we had to part. I had homework. Thanks, Mr. Lannister. I had to tell you of my heated make out session diary before I started though. Maybe, I’ll write later._

  * _Sansa_




_November 28, 1995 – continued_

_Dear Diary,_

_So while doing my homework, I found it was about some Scottish things. I had no idea was going on. Who better to help me than Sandor the Scotsman? I went down to my Hound’s room. I knocked on the door timidly. He answered it and questioned my presence. I told him of my dilemma. He smirked and led me into his room. I hadn’t been in since that dark night I went to check on his now healed but slight bruised nose. It was tidier than I expected but there was some dirty laundry on the floor by his bed. The only place to really sit was on his bed. We sat up and actually did focus on the work at hand but I just couldn’t get the information. Then someone knocked on the door. Sandor got up and Mr. Lannister was there. He began to speak but then stopped when he saw me._

_“What are you doing here, Sansa?” He asked me._

_“I’m getting some help on that bit of Scottish history. I didn’t really get it and so I went to the house’s Scotsman,” I explained._

_“I see. Well, if you have any questions on your history do come to me. I am sure as your teacher I will be able to help a little more,” Mr. Lannister was so sure. I smiled and thanked him. I could sense some tension between Mr. Lannister and Sandor. I decided to leave with my work. I wish I could have kissed him good-bye but Mr. Lannister was there. But tomorrow will be full of more moments and kisses._

  * _Sansa_




_November 29, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_This morning when I went downstairs for school, I met Mr. Baelish again. He was so courteous. He is such a pleasant man. We were in the middle of discussing my Thanksgiving break when Sandor stepped up and pulled me away citing that it was time for school._

_I pulled away from Sandor when we were alone._

_“What was that for?” I asked._

_“It’s time for school,” He said again._

_“We have thirty minutes. That was very rude of you to interrupt me and Mr. Baelish.”_

_“F*cking Littlefinger. You do know why talks to you?”_

_“Because  he is an old friend of my mother and he is just polite.”_

_“He wants in your c*nt,” Sandor informed me. I was appalled by his language and his view of Mr. Baelish. I was too disgusted with him and I stormed off._

_I ended up not talking to Sandor for the rest of the day…I feel bad about it. I don’t even know Mr. Baelish that well yet I was so defensive about him. I’m going to go apologize to Sandor. Wish me luck, Diary._

  * _Sansa_




_November 29, 1995 – continued_

_Dear Diary,_

_I went to Sandor. I knocked on his door and he answered. He was only in a towel. His hair was wet as was his ripped torso. I looked away._

_“What are you doing here?” He asked._

_“I wanted to apologize for getting mad at you earlier,” I said._

_“Okay,” he began to shut the door but I stopped the door with my hand. He looked down at me confused._

_“What else?” He asked._

_I wanted to kiss and make up and he could tell. He took me in his arms and kissed me. His wetness soaked my clothes. Then I felt something hard against my stomach as he kissed me._

_“Close your eyes,” He rasped when he pulled away. I did as he bid but I opened them when I heard his door shut. He left me. I knocked on his door. He told me he had to be alone. So I left him. I’ve come back here to my room and I shall go to bed. Night!_

  * _Sansa_




_December 1, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_The police has found Mr. Baratheon’s killer. It was some common thief. He thought it he was simply breaking into a house to steal some stuff but then Mr. Baratheon came out. He panicked and shot it him or so the guy said. It’s really sad but I’m glad the police got the guy._

  * _Sansa_




_December 2, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have begun to wonder if Sandor would ever take me on a date. I mean I feel like we have been dating since I met him. Our dates consisted of our trips to church, his driving me to Winterfell, his nursing me, his defense training and any interaction between us. I feel like we’ve been dating so long and I like that. Even though I love making out, I kind of wish we’d do something together but…I don’t know…I am content. Ugh! I’m so…ugh. I can’t even describe myself.  Oh, well._

  * _Sansa_




_December 3, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_It was just Sandor and I that went to church. In the service, I snuck my hand into his. Afterwards, Sandor really surprised me. Instead of going back to the house, he took me out to lunch. It wasn’t fancy place like Loras and Joffrey would take me. He took me to hamburger and hotdog joint. Honestly, I liked my hotdog with Sandor more than any fancy cuisine with the others. When he drove to the house, he kissed me then left to get ready for his first match since I broke his nose. I promised to come and I did. I was so proud when my Hound beat his opponent.I went to the house before Sandor did. I stayed up waiting for him. When he got back I headed towards the kitchen which was on the way to his room. I stopped behind a wall when I saw Sandor in the kitchen. He had a bottle of beer in one hand and he was passed out-probably drunk. I came to his side, kissed his cheek and went back to my room._

  * _Sansa_




_December 4, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_This morning when I first saw Sandor and I knew we were alone, I attacked him with kisses. He was surprised but still kissed me back._

_“What was that for, little bird?”_

_“Just for being wonderful,” I answered which seemed to satisfy him._

_He took us to school and I realized that exams are too soon and I need to study. I might not be able to write for a while, Diary, or have my sweet time with Sandor…_

  * _Sansa_




_December 11, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have studied so hard for this week’s exams. Since I only have two core classes (English and History) I will only have two exams but both are hard and on the same day. I have sworn off TV and Sandor in order to study and even you. However, Sandor did manage to wiggle himself back in. He decided to help me study. I made notecards and then he would quiz me. We made a game out of it. If I got an answer right then I’d get a kiss. If I got an answer wrong I would have to do a push-up. I hate push-ups. Now that I am well prepared for my exams and over-kissed I have been able to write in you. You know the more that I spend time with Sandor the happier I am and I think that I might be…in love with him… I am blushing so furiously now!_

  * _Sansa_




_December 12, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I had my two exams today. They were terrible. I just came home and now I want to sleep forever._

  * _Sansa_




_December 12, 1995 - continued_

_Dear Diary,_

_I woke up from my nap and Sandor was at my door. I welcomed him into my room but I was still so tired from my exams and nap that all I did was lean against Sandor. I fell asleep again and woke up under my covers. I guess Sandor did that. He is so kind and considerate. I’m going back to sleep._

  * _Sansa_




_December 13, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Since I didn’t have exams today, I was allowed to stay at the house. Sandor stayed with me. I didn’t feel like doing much today and it was so hot. In Winterfell everything is probably covered with snow but here it is hot so I decided to take a swim and Sandor joined me. Since no one was at the house we kissed a lot and he carried me into the deep in and held me since I’m not a good swimmer. What really surprised me though was that whenever we kiss he doesn’t go too far with his hands. I can tell he wants to but he doesn’t. He is such a gentleman. Eventually we got out when we started to prune. We went inside and he let me pick out a movie to watch. I chose **Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves**. I found Alan Rickman’s performance as the Sheriff of Nottingham to be exceptionally good especially against Kevin Costner’s very lacking performance as Robin Hood. I know a lot of people liked Costner’s performance but I did not. But Sandor seemed really into the movie and was siding with the Sheriff but none of the other villainous characters until the Sheriff tried to rape Maid Marion. _

_“Kill the Cocksucker!” Sandor yelled when Robin and Nottingham had their final battle. It made me laugh. He asked me why I was laughing._

_“You.”_

_“What?”_

_“One minute you’re all for the Sheriff but now you’re all for Robin Hood,” I chuckled._

_“I can’t stand a man that rapes women,” He said and my heart warmed. I kissed him. I do love him._

_We were interrupted when we heard the door opening. I pulled away just in time for Joffrey came in with Margaery. He said something rude and unimportant. We ignored him as he went upstairs with Margaery. With people in the house, Sandor and I decided not to touch anymore…but tomorrow it’ll just be us again. I’m looking forward to that._

  * _Sansa_




D: They’re a couple?

A: Yes! Sansa thinks that she loves him!

D: HELL YEAH! I knew it!

A: But they have to keep it a secret because she is underage and he works for her hosts.

D: I see. I’m glad we’re in the same age group. J

A: Me too. J

D: It’s still cool if I come down on Monday, right?

A: Of course!

D: :D

A: So what are you doing now?

D: I’m just lying here on my bed texting you. You?

A: Reading the diary.

D: Oh, could you read to me. I promise not to slip up and proclaim my love for you.

A: I only will read it to you if you do proclaim your love.

D: Okay.

Her phone began to ring and she answered it.

“I love you,” She heard Dallan say.

“I love you too,” She giggled.

“Now, read, woman.”

“Yes, Sir!” Alysanne chuckled and turned the page of the diary.

“ _December 14, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Cersei worked at home today so Sandor and I went out to the movies. **Sense and Sensibility** came out yesterday (I know it’s odd for a movie to come out on a Wednesday) starring my favorite Alan Rickman. I only mentioned wanting to see it once but Sandor took me to it. I know he fell asleep in it. This was not his type of movie but I loved it. When it was over I had to wake him up. I did so with little kisses. I’m glad we were the last ones in the theater because we started to make-out. I loved it. Of course we couldn’t stay in the theater so we got in his car and he drove just drove. I had no idea where we going but it began to get dark. Finally, we ended up at a cliff that overlooked the city. I got to see the sunset and the lights of the city. It was gorgeous. To thank him, I climbed onto his lap and kissed him. We kissed a lot and I felt that hard thing again but it was on my bum_ – I don’t feel comfortable reading this out loud…” Alysanne said.

“Well, just glance over it and summarize.”

“Okay. Well, she is oblivious to the ‘hard object’ but that’s it. They just kissed a long time then went back to the Baratheon house. Then she ended it.”

“Okay. Next entry, please!”

“Yes. Yes,” Alysanne turned the page.

“ _December 15, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can’t sand Sandor! He is such a jerk!_ ”

“Uh oh, the Hound’s in trouble,” Dallan sounded like a child.

“ _He totally ignored me today. I went to him this morning and he locked me out of his room. When I knocked on the door and asked to come in he told me ‘no’. When he eventually came out he didn’t talk to me at all. I kept asking if there was something wrong but he wouldn’t tell me anything! He then just left without a word. Why? Why? He was so wonderful yesterday and then today he just ignores me! He is such a jerk!_

  * _Sansa_




What the heck is wrong with Sandor?”

“Maybe he’s on his man period again?” Came Dallan’s wise answer.

“Maybe…”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao! Thank you, thank you for the comments and faithfulness to this story. Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!!  
> (I don't own anything)

Chapter 19:

“ _December 16, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I tried talking to Sandor again today. But he avoided me till late in the evening. Finally, he talked to me when I came to his door and knocked for about five minutes._

_‘Go away, little bird,” He rasped._

_‘No.’_

_‘I’m serious. Go away.’_

_‘I’m serious too. I’m not going. Not until you tell me why you’ve been avoiding me.’_

_‘I don’t want to see you anymore than I have to with my job.’_  What the heck?”

“Is he breaking up with her?” Dallan was appalled.

“He better not be!” Anger was evident in Alysanne’s voice.

“Keep reading. Maybe there is a reason.”

“ _I stood there shell shocked and on the verge of tears. I asked ‘why?’ again._

_‘I’m tired of you. I’m tired of wasting my time trying to get into that tight c*nt of yours so I’m ending it.’_

_I slapped him._

That’s right girl!” Alysanne cheered but continued.

“ _I slapped him. I glared at him. I knew he was lying. He never even tried to get past kissing._

_‘Tell me the truth.’_

_‘I am,’ He lied again. I went to slap him again but he caught my wrist. He slammed me against his wall. I started crying ‘Stop lying to me’. With my free fist I hit his chest and cried._

_‘Sansa,’ He rasped. I looked up at him. He looked so sad and so serious._

_‘We can’t be together right now,’ He whispered._

_‘Why?’_

_‘They know. If they so much as breath a word in the right direction, I’ll be deported or worse and you’ll be alone and ruined,’ He spoke so quietly._

_‘Who are they?’_

_‘The f*cking Lannisters.’_

_‘How? Why would they care?’_

_‘They installed cameras…everywhere. They care because if anyone else finds out then it could ruin Cersei’s already shaking handle on the Mayor position.’_

_‘How could we affect that?’_

_‘Not many people would be thrilled with Cersei allowing her ward to be coerced into f*cking Cersei’s son’s bodyguard.’_

_‘But I haven’t been coerced into anything by you. We’ve done nothing wrong or illegal.’_

_‘We can claim all we want but it won’t matter to these people. Just us being together sets off rumors and rumors ruin Cersei’s chances and that will lead to me getting deported or something and you’ll be seen as damaged goods. I can’t be deported and I can’t let your reputation be ruined. So we’ve got to end this. Move on to some pretty white knight and forget about this old dog.’_

_‘Sandor, I don’t want some pretty white knight. I want my hound. I want you. I don’t care about Cersei or my reputation. If you get deported I’ll go with you. I love you._ ’”

Both Alysanne and Dallan stopped and let the words set in. Sansa just confessed that she was in love with him! How was he going to react?

“Read, woman! Read!” Dallan ordered.

“ _I couldn’t believe I confessed. He looked at me so shocked._

_‘D*mmit, Sansa!’ He barked and pushed away from me. That wasn’t really the reaction I thought I would get. I mean I didn’t expect him to say it back. HE doesn’t really need to say it._

_But then he came back, slammed his forearms against the wall. He grabbed my face and stared at me again. He muttered some language I don’t know. I think he said ‘Tha gaol agam ort’ or something like that. Then he kissed me so hard I felt weak in my knees._

_‘We’re over,’ He said. I saw his sight smirk which made me know he was lying just in case there was a camera. He left me and went back to his room. I still feel shaky from his kiss._

  * _Sansa_ ”




“So are they back together or what?” Dallan asked.

“I think they’re back together…” Alysanne said.

“Dallan! Get off the phone!” Alysanne heard over the phone.

“Hold on, Dad. I’m on the phone with Alysanne!” Dallan hollered back.

“Tell her ‘hello’ for me then get off of the phone!”

“Okay! My dad says ‘hello’ and wants me off of the phone.”

“I understand. I’ll talk to you later. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Dallan then hung up the phone. Alysanne smiled and sauntered over to her bed. She put her phone down and the diary. Seeing the hour she prepared for bed then crawled into bed where she quickly fell asleep.

When Alysanne woke up it was Saturday. She dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. She found a note from Cat again.

_Alysanne,_

_Ned has a long work day again today and I am meeting with some old friends. I won’t be home till supper. You may leave the house if you want to. Arya’s old car is in the garage and the keys are on a peg in the garage as well._

  * _Catelyn_




A trip out of the house? It sounded fun. Alysanne went to the garage, found the keys and Arya’s old jeep. She got in started it up and sped out towards the town. She was unsure of what to do. There were several boutiques but the style was not Alysanne’s style. There were ordinary shops that Alysanne was not interested in but she did stop in a café and got some food to eat.

“Alysanne?” the said girl looked up from her bagel to see Father Clarence Massey standing by her.

“Clarence,” She smiled.

“May I sit with you?” He asked.

“Of course!”

The young priest took a seat across from Alysanne.

“How have things been with your grandparents?” He asked.

“Pretty good. We’re all getting along better now after we talked and knitted some.”

“Knitting?”

“Yes, I’m knitter. I may not look like one but I am. How has the Holy life been going for you?” Alysanne asked making the priest laugh. Alysanne noted how handsome he looked when he laughed.

“The Holy life has been alright,” He chuckled. Alysanne giggled.

“So what do ya’ll do for fun around here?” She asked.

“Um, well, I know most of the young folk like to go to the movies or bowling or skating,” He said.

“There aren’t any movies I really want to see and bowling and skating are no fun without friends,” Alysanne sighed.

“You don’t have friends here?”

“No. I have a cousin here but she is interning at my grandfather’s business. I have no friends here except you and I barely know you,” Alysanne laughed. He smiled.

“So what do you do for fun, my friend?”  She asked.

“I like hiking.”

“Hiking?”   

“Yes, hiking. It is healthy and relaxing. I enjoy it very much. Sadly, there aren’t many places to hike around here exactly. I drive towards Wolfswood for that. You could join sometime if you wish,” He offered.

“Sure,” Alysanne smiled.

“Father Massey,” A voice called. Father Massey and Alysanne turned to see some women waving him over.

“Ah, the hens beckon. I will bid you adieu, Alysanne. Will I see you tomorrow at church?”

“Yes, of course. Now go to your hens,” Alysanne shooed him away. She finished her meal then left the café. She didn’t know where to go exactly so she simply returned to the Stark house.

Alone again she went into Sansa’s room and got the diary. She sat down and opened it to read again.

_December 17, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Sandor has been ‘avoiding’ me again but I know it is all to protect us even though I could care less. I just want to be with him. I catch him staring at me and I want to kiss him when he does. I wish we could be like normal couples. I wish we could just go out and hold hands and kiss each other in public. I wish we didn’t have to hide. But today was Sunday so he took me to church but Mr. Lannister was there. I was so happy when Mr. Lannister went to talk to his lady friend. Sandor and I were able to kiss some in the car. I miss his lips on mine._

_I did get to go see him box tonight. He won which makes him able to participate in the Blackwater Bay Competition on Christmas Eve. Too bad  I won’t be here to see him._

  * _Sansa_




_December 18, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have just found out that I will not be going home for Christmas. A huge storm passed through Winterfell and all the roads are iced over and will not be able to be cleared in time for Christmas. I am so upset as is Arya but at least I’ll get to see Sandor fight on Christmas Eve._

  * _Sansa_




_December 19, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I bought the last of the Christmas presents. I got Arya some vintage record she’s gone on and on about since forever. I made Tommen three new outfits for his cats. I bought Mr. Lannister some history book he mentioned he wanted a while back. But I did not buy anything for Sandor. I don’t know what he wants and he did tell me before not to get him anything. I feel bad for not getting him anything but maybe I’ll come up with something._

_I also got a letter from Jeyne today. She seems rather distraught. She begged for me to come home in her letter but we both know I can’t because of the roads. I wish I could see her. It must be hard bing a teen mom._

  * _Sansa_




_December 20, 1995_

_Dear Dairy,_

_Sandor has seemed rather agitated lately. I think it is because of the upcoming fight. I heard that the men in this competition are ruthless and exceedingly tough but I know my Sandor will pull through to victory. Sadly, I won’t be able to see him do so. Cersei has forbidden any of us to go because Myrcella is coming back and wants to have a party. But Joffrey whined his way into going to the match. Of course, Sandor knows of Cersei’s decision. I wish we weren’t banned._

  * _Sansa_




_December 21, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Myrcella arrived at the house today. She is so beautiful and still sweet. She’s brought us all gifts from Dorne and is excited for her party on Christmas Eve. But all I can think of is Sandor He is barely around anymore because of his preparation for the big fight. I wrote him a love/encouragement letter and put it in his room. I hope he likes it._

  * _Sansa_




_December 22, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I met with Mr. Baelish today. He is such a nice man. I found out that he is actually marrying my widowed Aunt Lysa. As my uncle he has sworn to help me if ever I got in trouble. He left soon after. There’s nothing else really. Without Sandor, life is kind of dull._

  * _Sansa_




_December 23, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_There is only one more day till the big match. I haven’t seen Sandor at all but I wish I could at least give him a kiss for good luck. But que sera sera._

_-Sansa_

Alysanne put the diary down when she felt her stomach rumble. Though she had just eaten, she was hungry. She went to the kitchen and got a cookie. She munched on it as she returned to the room and opened the diary.

_December 24, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Christmas Eve as well as Myrcella’s party and the Blackwater bay match. I was so busy helping everyone prepare for the party that I actually forgot about Sandor for a while. I didn’t think about him till half way through the party. Myrcella had a grand time. All her friends came over and we all watxhed Christmas movies and listened to Myrcella talk about Dorne. When I thought of Sandor I prayed that he did well and would not get hurt. Around eleven all the girls and Tommen fell asleep and Cersei told me she had to go out for some last minute shopping. I’ve come to my room now to go to bed. The lights aren’t working well in here so I changed into a random nightgown in the dark. I’m actually writing in you, Diary, by the light of the moon. I’m off to bed now. Good night!_

  * _Sansa_




Before Alysanne could get to the Christmas entry, her phone began to ring. Seeing that it was her mother, she answered it.

“Hello?” Alysanne asked but only heard muffled sounds. She could not make out any words but knew that her mother had simply butt dialed and so ended the call. She turned her attention back to the diary not knowing what she was about to read was going to shake her world.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alysanne reads a very shocking chapter. (Please read the Author's Note!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I woke up with an inbox full of great comments and kudos! Thank you! I am going to warn you that this chapter is more a M or E rated chapter and is meant for older teens. It is very important to the plot. I did not change the whole story rating because this is the only chapter like this and I have read worse things that were supposedly rated T. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)  
> Also when I was halfway through writing this I was listening to "1+1" by Beyoncé...just in case you want some background music.

Chapter 20:

_December 25, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night after I wrote my last entry, I crawled into bed to sleep but to my surprise Sandor was already in my bed in nothing but his boxing shorts. Even with the lights off I knew it was him from the moment I got into the bed, he trapped me in his arms, covered my mouth and told me not to scream. He reeked of alcohol. When he removed his hand from my mouth I asked why he was there._

_“I’m not going to be here for long. I’m going,” he replied._

_“Where?” I asked._

_“Some place far from here. Maybe I’ll return to Scotland.”_

_“What about your job with the Baratheons and your boxing?”_

_“F*ck the Baratheons. F*ck boxing,” he groaned._

_“Why are you here?” I asked. He still caged me to him from behind._

_“You promised me a song, little bird,” He reminded me of that long forgotten promise. I didn’t understand why he was being so forceful and physical. I think it was the alcohol. Did something go wrong at the match? I didn’t like the way he was holding me and I asked for him to let me go on account of the pain. He only held onto me tighter but flipped me so he was pinning me down to the bed all the while commanding me to look at him._

_“I could take you with me. I could take you far from here. You could see the world and no one would ever bother us again,” He told me.  He yanked me up towards him and I thought that he might kiss me. I braced myself for contact but it never came._

_“You don’t want to be kissed by an ugly, old drunk dog, do you? I’ll have my song then,”_ _His words were venomous and mean. He kept me pinned down but moved one hand to my throat and tightened his hands around it. I was so frightened by him._

_“I could crush you with my bare hands like the little bird you are. Now, I’ll have my song,” he said then tightened his grip, “Sing for your little life, little bird.”_

_In my terror and panicked state I could not think of a song for him._

_“Sing,” he growled and I sang the first song that came to my mind. I prayed it would soothe the Hound._

**_Why should I be discouraged and why should the shadows fall?_ **

**_Why should my heart be lonely and long for heaven and home?_ **

**_When Jesus is my portion, my constant Friend is He,_ **

**_His eye is on the sparrow and I know He watches me._ **

**_His eye is on the sparrow and I know He watches me._ **

**_I sing because I'm happy;_ **

**_I sing because I'm free;_ **

**_His eye is on the sparrow_ **

**_And I know He watches me._ **

_I forgot the other verses and I have no idea why I sang that song but he slowly removed his hand from my throat without speaking. Without a second thought I reached up and cupped his cheek. I could not see him in the darkness but I felt something wet on his cheek. I heard him mutter “Little bird”. It must be a Christmas tradition in King’s Landing for when it was probably midnight and fireworks were going off outside my window_ _and I could see the man atop of me. I could see the unsure look in his eyes, the bruises forming on his face and the tears leaving his eye and going down his cheek. There was the man I loved. I did what I could to lift myself up and I kissed him._

_The popping of fireworks continued outside and I could see from the lights that he was confused by my actions. He whispered his pet name for me again before I kissed him again. This time he kissed me back in a fierce and desperate way. His hands grabbed my shoulders as if he were going to push me back but instead and pulled my closer as he deepened the kiss with the entrance of his tongue. His hands began to slide down and without a second thought they pulled down the top of my night gown and found my breasts. I could not help moaning as he massaged them and pinched my nipples.  His mouth left mine and made a trail of kisses from my mouth down my cheek to my neck then down to my breasts. He kissed them both before taking one of my nipples into his mouth. I shivered and shook in delight then he moved to the other and continued._

_He pulled my nightgown off of me and threw it somewhere. He left my breasts and kissed down my belly till he reached my panties. How I wish they had not been my plain white ones.  He pulled them down and tossed them away too. Then he kissed me….down there. I grabbed his hair and moaned. He pushed my thighs further apart as he kissed me there then he stopped. I looked down and with the lights from the still exploding fireworks, I saw him. There was something trickling from his mouth that was pulled into a smirk and his eyes were hungry and desperate. Most girls would have feared to have such a fearsome creature in their bed doing those things to them but my heart fluttered in absolute happiness.  He licked up the excess liquid that was trying to escape his mouth. Then he claimed my true lips again. His hand went down there. He rubbed something down there that made my head feel light. I felt something hard against my stomach but there was some silky fabric separating it and my stomach from complete contact. He removed his lips from mine when he removed his hand._

_“What’s wrong?” I asked,_

_“I’m sorry,” He rasped._

_“It’s okay,” I assured him._

_“I want you. I want you,” He mumbled in my ear._

_“Then have me,” I told him and kissed him. He pulled away for a moment just long enough to remove his shorts and boxers. I looked down and there I saw what I had not seen since that incident at the gym. It was different this time. It was even bigger and stiffer. He came upon me again with a kiss and felt him move his thing down and rub it against me down there._

_Then he pushed into me gently, I guess, but I felt like he was ripping me apart. He stifled my scream with his mouth. He barely gave me a moment to adjust to him when he started to pull out and push in painfully slow. I couldn’t help whimpering in pain but he kept moving a bit faster and I felt something else. I was still in pain but it wasn’t too bad.  He kept grunting my name and I couldn’t help moaning his when the pleasure finally started.  I tried to meet his thrusts the best as I could. He made sure to kiss me with furious passion and wrapped those steel arms around me. I tried to wrap my legs about his constantly moving waist and my arms around his strong neck. I loved the feel of his hair in between my fingers and his chest hair tickling my nipples. I felt his hands travel down my back till he had a firm grasp on my hips. He sat up and held me on his lap all the while thrusting into me. It was a bit uncomfortable since I lost the rhythm but his hands helped force my hips back into it. Soon I was able to move on my own. As his speed increased I clung to him with my face against his chest and his nuzzled into my hair. I heard him whispered something but I could not hear it. I felt something swelling in me like a balloon about to burst. I could barely breathe. He laid me back down and proceeded to pound hard and fast into me almost desperately. Before I knew it a wave of unexplainable ecstasy came over me as I heard him groan as if he were in pain. His member twitched within me and I felt something warm fill me. I was glad he fell to his side instead of on top of me for I was trying to catch my breath as was he._

_I caught my breath before he did and rolled over to him even though I terribly sore. He was still trying to breathe when I came and kissed his scarred side. Then without any hesitation I said it._

_“I love you, Sandor.”_

_He caught his breath and he looked at me. I smiled. He said nothing but just stared at me then he kissed me. Then he was on top of me again and in me again. This time he pounded into me so furiously all I could do was grab his shoulders to brace myself and scream out his name. I felt that balloon swell in me again and when it popped I screamed so loudly I thought that I could be heard even all the way down in Dorne. Though I was limp from my pleasure, he kept on till finally he groaned again, released something warm in me again and this time he did fall on me. I let him lie there till he caught his breath. Once he did he rolled away and stood up._

_“Where are you going?” I asked._

_“I have to go now, little bird,” He said as he put on his boxers and his shorts._

_“Stay. Please. Just for little bit? Just to hold me?”_

_He turned around to me and got back on the bed. He pulled me close to him. I was glad to be in his arms._

_“I want to go with you,” I whispered, “But I can’t leave my family yet.”_

_“I’ll come back for you,” I heard him say. I looked up at him._

_“You will?”_

_“Aye. I will,” He promised then kissed me._

_“Write me while you’re gone,” I mumbled and felt myself falling asleep._

_“I will,” He held me tighter._

_“I love you, Sandor,” I said before I closed my eyes. He kissed me and he spoke in that weird language again._

_When I woke up this morning, Sandor was gone. I got up and showered. But I still feel him all over me and in me. I like that. I had to put my bloodied sheet and the clothes Sandor threw on the floor into the hamper. I put on a red Christmas dress and now I am going to go downstairs and give everyone their Christmas presents. I guess in the end I did give Sandor a present. I cannot wait for him to come back for me. I truly do love him._

  * _Sansa_




Alysanne was wide-eyed, red and shocked by what she had just read in Sansa’s diary. Her aunt slept with the Hound and made plans to leave with him. Did she leave with him? Was that really why she went missing? Alysanne was too stunned to even turn the page or tell Dallan that Sansa had sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did not, I am sorry but Sandor and Sansa having sex was a very important point in the plot. I know I personally am a huge supporter of waiting till marriage but I know some people aren't. But even if you hated or if you liked it or if you loved, I will still love you! (insert Dolly Parton's version of "I Will Always Love You".


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alysanne tries to get past her shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys. Ya'll have left such nice comments. Thank you! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 21:

Alysanne still sat unsure of what to do. She felt like her brain was short circuiting. Sansa had sex with the Hound. One thing was for sure, she was glad she wasn’t reading to Dallan. She flet like she had to purge her eyes of what she had just read. It wasn’t like Alysanne was unfamiliar with sex talk. Her mother had told her all about her sexual past and even some of her and Jon’s sexual past which was what led to the surprise pregnancy of Alysanne and the shotgun wedding of Jon and Ygritte. Her mother only told her because she didn’t want Alysanne to get knocked up. Alysanne made a vow in her young adolescence to remain a virgin till marriage. It was something she wanted to do. Her father was very pleased with that and even got her a purity ring as a sign of her promise to God and herself. Sometimes he questioned it but Alysanne was still a virgin. Now, that she was in a relationship with Dallan she prayed he would not try to persuade her to break her promise especially since he was there when her father gave her the ring that she still wears.

Alysanne felt guilty to have read such an intimate moment between her aunt and a man. She got up and washed her face in the bathroom. She came back to the bed and knew she had to read on. Did she simply run off with the Hound when he came back for? Alysanne picked up the diary.

_December 25, 1995 – continued._

_Dear Diary,_

_I found out what happened to Sandor before he came to me. The planner of the Blackwater Bay competition had the dumb idea of putting a ring of fire around the boxing ring. Sandor saw the fire and left before his match. Everyone was upset with him and Mr. Lannister tried to find him but did not think to look at the house. I know that Sandor came to me, we made love and then he left. Mr. Lannister said this morning that “He took his possessions, what money he had and his car and left.” But I know he took a song and something else._

_For Christmas, I received many gifts. From Cersei, I received a pretty new dress. Tommen gave me a new sewing kit. Myrcella gave me a beautiful green scarf from Dorne. Joffrey didn’t get me anything. Mr. Lannister gave me a history book. Arya gave me a charm bracelet. It was very pretty and personalized. There was a thimble, a music note, a wolf, a fish, a red jewel and a blue jewel. I loved it. It was my second favorite gift since Sandor was my favorite._

_Everyone liked the gifts I gav except Joffrey since he is not much of a reader. It was a rather okay day but I almost died when Myrcella mentioned she heard some screaming last night. She said she and some of the girls tried to find the source of the screaming but thought it was coming from the beach. I’m glad that they did not find out it was me._

_I really miss Sandor. I worry for his safety. I pray for him. I love him and I hope he will come back soon but of course after I see my family one last time. I’m so tired and sore. Trying to walk or even sit today was so difficult. I didn’t think it would be like this. I’m going to bed now. Merry Christmas, Diary._

  * _Sansa_




_December 26, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I miss Sandor so much. I know he’s only been gone for a day but I want him back. I miss him. I miss him._

  * _Sansa_




_December 27, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I’m losing my mind. I need Sandor back. I need him._

  * _Sansa_




_December 28, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Arya came to me today. She could tell I was depressed. She asked me why but I couldn’t tell her. She may be my sister but I feel too embarrassed to tell her. She is only a child and should not know of such things yet. I told her that I missed home and she said she did too. We stayed up most of the night talking about home till she fell asleep in my bed. It’s been a really long time since we’ve had a talk like this. I’m going to bed now. Good night, Diary._

  * _Sansa_




_December 29, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I got a letter from Sandor. I am so happy and I must write him back. I’m leaving the letter in here._

  * _Sansa_




Alysanne pulled out a folded piece of paper. The handwriting was a bit hard to read but she could read it.

_Sansa,_

_I’ve arrived in Glasgow, Scotland. While at a pub I saved a man’s life when he got in a row with another man. He’s offered me a job to be a bodyguard. That’s my lot in life I guess. I’m going to come for you in March. Can you wait that long, little bird? I can hardly stand it here. I still hear your little voice in my ears. I can still taste you. I can still feel you under me. Don’t you run off with some pretty boy before I get back._

_Your Hound,_

_Sandor_

Alysanne smiled and put the letter back into the diary. Then she frowned.

“But Aunt Arya said Aunt Sansa went missing before she left in February. Did the Hound come back before March then?” Alsyanne voiced her question though no one could answer it except the diary. Alysanne turned the page.

_December 31, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Margaery is having a New Year’s party tonight. I’ve said I will go. I’m not really looking forward to being around everyone but then again I need to keep up appearances. I hope I can just find a corner to sit in for the evening._

  * _Sansa_




_January 1, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_I went to the party last night. I made sure not to drink at all or get too close to those who were. I saw Loras but didn’t talk to him. He still wears his mourning clothes for Mr. Baratheon. I saw Dontos and talked him for a while but as soon as he started drinking I left him.I went exploring through the many rooms of the house and found Margaery’s room. It was pretty but I suddenly heard Joffrey’s voice coming towards the room with Margaery’s voice. I hid in the closet. I heard them making weird sounds like Sandor and I had but Joffrey did not sound even half as manly. I felt sick having to listen to them but then I heard Margaery say something._

_“You brought protection right?”_

_“Duh. I can’t be a father yet,” Joffrey said._

_I didn’t understand by what they meant by protection. What kind of protection do people use when having relations? They started I guess but they didn’t last long. I heard them leave then I got out of the closet. I left the room and went downstairs. Dontos came near my and tried putting his arm around me but I pushed him off and went outside. I saw Loras and some other guys setting the fireworks up. I sat down to wait for the fireworks but I couldn’t get my question of what protection was. Some drunken girls came out and sat with me. I was polite and engaged in a conversation. I suddenly asked them my question. They laughed at my ignorance and called me ‘too innocent’. But they informed me that when people have sex, guys are supposed to wear condoms in order to not get girls pregnant. I asked how they would know if a guy was wearing protection. They laughed and said that one can tell. My mind went back to Sandor. Had we used protection? I really don’t think we did. Could I have gotten pregnant by Sandor. In my panic I asked them how soon it would take to know if a girl was pregnant. One said she knew as soon as she missed her period after doing it but said some girls can tell after two weeks with the help of a pregnancy test. I asked her what she did with her baby._

_“I aborted that thing,” She laughed. I was horrified. How could she just terminate a baby like that? If I got pregnant then I wouldn’t get rid of it. Now, I am worried. Could I be pregnant? I don’t think I am but I should make sure._

_The fireworks off and I eventually went home. I’ll be going to bed now. I think I’ll get one of those tests soon just to prove I’m not pregnant._

  * _Sansa_




“She can’t be pregnant or someone would have known like Arya or something. She isn’t going to be pregnant,” Alysanne was certain.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alysanne reads and reads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Thanks for the comments! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 22:

_January 2, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Arya dragged me to the movies to see **Balto**. The whole time I cried. I think it was because of how mean all the dogs were towards **Balto** yet he overcame it all and saved the people. Then we went walking around the mall and when we got into a record store for Arya to get something. Then I heard them playing “Florian and Jonquil”. Of course I thought of Sandor. Listening to the words I know he isn’t a Florian like he said for he isn’t a fool. No, he is Jonquil and I am Florian. I am the fool for him. I doubt he would like me saying that though. I could see him rolling his eyes and the side of his mouth twitching. It makes laugh to think of calling him Jonquil. I miss him.  I miss him a lot. I can’t wait till March._

  * _Sansa_




_January 3, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_I got a letter from Sandor! I am over the moon with joy! I’m leaving it in here with you while I go write him back._

_-Sansa_

Alysanne smiled seeing the folded paper. She opened it to see the Hound’s crude markings that one could call writing.

_Sansa,_

_My boss is letting me live in his guest house. It is the size of a normal house. It is big enough for the both of us. My boss knows of you and he is all for you coming back with us. He is a good man.  I’ve got good news. We should be coming back sooner than March. I might be able to come before the end of the month if everything goes like it should. I want to see you, little bird. I want to hear you say my name. I want to smell your sweet skin. I want to taste your honey lips. I want to fall asleep with you against me. I want to be with you more than anything right now, little bird._

_Be prepared for my return, little bird. I won’t leave without you even if I must kidnap you before you even see your parents. I’m coming for you and I won’t give you back._

_Your Hound,_

_Sandor_

“He’s coming back sooner. He must be why she left!” Alysanne was smiling brightly. She would be happy if that was why her aunt disappeared. The Hound must have come back before she could see her family and then whisked her off to Scotland. Alysanne could just imagine Sansa and the Hound living in a nice little house in Scotland. They would be married and have a few kids by now since it has been many years since the diary was written. They would probably have a little boy with dark hair like the Hound and blue eyes like Sansa. Maybe there would be another boy with red hair and grey eyes. There had to be a little girl with red hair and blue eyes like Sansa. Perhaps there would be another girl with darker hair and dark eyes. Alysanne could just see her aunt and cousins and Uncle Hound out together for a family picture. She could see it all and she hoped that was the fate of her aunt. With that happy thought Alysanne continued to read the diary.

_January 4, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_We started back to school today. I know it is weird to start back on a Thursday but that is school for you. It’s so weird going now that Sandor isn’t here to drive us. Mr. Jaime Lannister has offered to drive us and his brother to school. You know Tommen looks a lot like the Kingslayer but then again he is Cersei’s twin and therefore Tommen’s uncle. Anyway, we all went on about with school as normal. When I got to P.E., I was sad to hear that Miss Tarth was sick. We had a substitute teacher who just let us do whatever we pleased. I just sat out with Arya and her friends._

_When I got back to the house, I received a letter from home letting me know the roads were cleared and that we were missed at Christmas. I got a letter from Jeyne as well. I think she is in her fifth or sixth month of pregnancy. She really wants me to come and see but I cannot go home yet. I have to find someone to drive me. I do want to see her though. I miss her very much and want to be there for her in this time._

  * _Sansa_




_January 5, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_Mr. Baelish came over to the house again. He told me that his wedding is at the end of the month. I’m so glad that he will become my uncle. He is so nice. He told me if I ever need any help that I should just call. He is a good man and a good friend to me. It is nice to know there is someone close by that is willing to help me._

  * _Sansa_




_January 6, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw something very rare today. Gendry came over today. He and Arya went out onto the beach...alone. I have to be honest. I followed them. They walked a long time and they were talking but I couldn’t hear them. Suddenly, Gendry stopped, grabbed Arya, made her face him and he kissed her! She turned absolutely red. He grinned and said something. She punched him and stormed away still red. He followed behind smirking. My sister’s first kiss…was rather funny. I’m glad I saw it. Of course, she can never know that I saw her and Gendry. She would kill me and not quickly. But she would turn so many shades of red if I ever did mention it._

  * _Sansa_




_January 7, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_I went to church with Mr. Lannister today. It was just the two of us and it was nice. His mystery lady wasn’t there today though but he did not seem bothered by that. I hadn’t talk one on one with Mr. Lannister in a while. We had a good talk about my future. As a senior, most people had already chosen their colleges but I hadn’t. I never really thought about it which is bad. But I am going to Scotland to be with Sandor so I do not really need to go to college or I’ll just go there. Of course, I did not tell Mr. Lannister that. Instead I told him that I was thinking of going to Winterfell University with Robb. I was really surprised when Mr. Lannister said that I should try applying to Eyrie Fashion Institute. I mean I love sewing and all and I like making costumes but I don’t think I would be good enough to get in. Madame Mordane had also mentioned that school to me before I left her school but I do not think I am that good. Still, I was flattered by their opinions. Maybe they have a fashion school in Scotland. I will have to look into that._

  * _Sansa_




_January 8, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_It’s been two weeks since Sandor and I slept together. According to that girl I will be able to find out if I’m pregnant or not. I’m not too worried. I know I’m not pregnant but I just want the proof. I’m kind of embarrassed to go and buy a test. I told Mr. Lannister and Mr. Jaime that was going to help Dontos study after school so I would not need a ride. They believed me. I packed a disguise. I wore a dark wig, big sunglasses and lots of covering clothes. I put on my costume and walked to the convenience store. As I stood in the aisle where the tests were I saw so many that I was unsure of which one to pick. I was so confused then Mr. Lannister’s mystery woman came up to me. She smiled at me._

_“Do you need help picking one?” She asked revealing a foreign accent. I nodded my head. She grabbed a box and handed it to me._

_“This is the best one. It is really fast and clear,” She informed me. I thanked her and started for the register._

_“If you are, I hope it will be healthy,” She said. I turned and thanked her again. I bought and walked back to the house. I’m about to take it now. I’ll tell you the results._

Alysanne put the diary down. She knew Sansa could not be pregnant but her heart still pounded. She inhaled and exhaled heavily several times. She ran downstairs, gulped some water. She ate another cookie and drank some more water. She walked back up the stairs slowly. When she got back in the room she walked to the bed slowly. She stared the diary then picked it up.

_It is still processing. I know I am not pregnant. I mean you can’t get pregnant the first time, right? I’d wish the test would hurry up. Oh, it’s done._

Alysanne stared at the book then got up and left the room. The last word of that entry flew across her eyes as she filled her glass with water and treated herself to two more cookies. Alysanne went back to the room and lied on the bed. She picked up the diary and looked over the last entry again to make sure everything was how she remembered. She read it again.

_I’m pregnant._


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alysanne continues to read in search of more answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! So many comments and kudos! I love how everyone has a theory. We will see if you are right, won't we. Anyway, here is my next chapter! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!!  
> (I own nothing)  
> WARNING: you might want tissues...

Chapter 23:         

“Oh, Sansa,” Alysanne sighed. She pitied her poor aunt. She did not know how Sansa was going to handle this.

_January 9, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am still trying to process this. I can’t believe that I am pregnant and with Sandor’s child. I am scared but…happy. I don’t know whether to tell Sandor or not. He should know though since he is the father. I can’t believe that I’m having a baby. I wonder if it will be a strong boy like his father or a little girl. Oh, gosh, I’m going to get so fat. Will he still like me when I’m fat? I think he will especially since I’ll be fat because of his child. I should tell him. I will write him now._

  * _Sansa_




_January 10, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have written Sandor a letter but have not mailed it yet. I’m so scared. I don’t want him to abandon me. I’ve heard that’s what guys do when their girlfriends get pregnant. They dump them. I don’t want Sandor to dump me. I love him and I need him now. I wish I could talk to someone besides you about this but I can’t._

  * _Sansa_




_January 11, 1996_

_Dear Diary, I got a letter from Sandor today. I am so happy to have it. I will leave it in here and I will send him my letter._

  * _Sansa_




Alysanne was disappointed when she didn’t find any letter in the diary. She checked the bed and floor and even the secret box for the letter but it was nowhere to be found. Alysanne frowned. She wanted that letter. She pouted but picked up the diary and kept reading. She had trouble reading the next page for it was written hastily and it looked like there had been droplet of water dripped on it.

_January 12, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_My life is over. My heart is broken and I cannot go on. Why are you so cruel, God? Why? Why have you taken him from me? I quote David when I cry out ‘My God, My God, why have You forsaken Me?’.  God has taken him from me. He has taken my Sandor. Why, God? Why? Was it because I had sex with him? God, why? Why did you have to let him die? Why?_

Alysanne gasped. She covered her mouth as she read her aunt’s words. Was the Hound dead?

_Why did you let him crash and die? God, why? I loved him! I loved him! Why did God have to take him away from me? Why did he take half of my soul? I wish I never opened that stupid letter this afternoon. I wish I never woke up this morning. I wish I left with him. I wish I had died with him. I wish-_

Sansa’s writing turned into a scribbled line that ran off the page as if Sansa had fell and the pen went off. Alysanne felt tears going down her cheeks. She could not believe it. The Hound had died. Sansa was pregnant and the Hound was dead. She put the diary down because she could not read it anymore. She just couldn’t then of course her phone began to ring.

“Hello?” she tried not to sob.

“Alysanne, what’s wrong?” Dallan knew there was something wrong.

“Oh, Dallan, I can’t read it anymore. I can’t!” She sobbed.

“Read what? The diary? What happened, Alysanne?” Dallan was truly concerned.

“Sansa and the Hound had sex then he left for Scotland but he promises he would come back. She just found out that she is pregnant and when after she sends a letter to him to let him know, she get s a letter telling her that-that-” Alysanne rambled off the information before breaking down.

“That what?”

“The Hound died in some sort of crash! He’s dead!” She wailed.

“Good God,” Dallan exclaimed. He could not believe what Alysanne had just told him. He wanted to teleport himself to Alysanne’s room and just hold her and comfort her but he wasn’t the Doctor.

“Alysanne, I’m so sorry.”

“She loved him! She loved him so much!”

“I know.”

“I can’t even deal with this right now. It’s too much. It’d be one thing if it were fiction but it’s real life. This is the life of someone whose blood is in my veins! I need a break from this,” Alysanne said as she pushed the diary away from her.

“Dallan.”

“Yes?”

“Could you sing me a song? I really just need a something good right now.”

“Sure. What do you want? Wait! I know! Let me get to the piano,” Alysanne could hear him moving. She heard the piano begin.

“It’s getting hot in here. So take of all your clothes. I’m getting so hot. I’m going to take my clothes off!” Dallan sang in a high voice. Alysanne erupted with laughter.

“Oh, ouch, it hurts,” Alysanne wheezed. Dallan laughed.

“I’m glad you enjoyed my _Austenland_ tribute.”

“I loved it. Thank you. You really know how to make me feel so much better.”

“I know. It’s my job to know. Do you want another song?”

“Yes, but not some high pitched one okay?”

“I will do what my lady commands.”

Alysanne must have spent hours listening to Dallan serenade her over the phone. There was no other voice she would rather hear than his. Even when his voice began to crack and go hoarse he kept singing for her till she insisted that he stop to save his voice.

“I love you,” She said.

“I love you.” He repeated her words sincerely.

“I think I’ll some now. I think I might be able to handle it.”

“Okay. Can I listen in?” Dallan asked.

“Sure.”

She picked up the dreaded diary. She went to the next entry with a heavy heart.

“ _January 17, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have been so miserable these past few days. All I’ve done is lie in my room in the darkness. I was made to go to school but I have heard that I look and act like a zombie. How else am I to be? I’ve lost the love of my life forever. But I know I have his child in me and I must live on so his child can. But I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to stay here but I have no way of getting home. I want to go home so badly._

  * _Sansa_




_January 18, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have received another terrible letter! Jeyne has killed herself. Mother’s letter says that she jumped off a bridge into an icy lake and drowned. Oh, it is horrible. She was my best friend. I have to go home now. I have to._

  * _Sansa_ ”




“Damn, her life is spiraling out of control,” Dallan said.

“Yes, this is so depressing.”

“But maybe it’ll get better.”

“Dallan, we both know my aunt disappeared. It couldn’t have gotten better.”

“Just keep reading.”

“January 19, 1996

Dear Diary,

I am finally going home. I saw Mr. Baelish yesterday and I broke down and told him all. I told him of Sandor and I told him of my child. I told him of Jeyne and how I needed to go home. He has sworn to help me and he will take me home today. I am so thankful for Mr. Baelish.

  * Sansa




Oh, good he is going to help.”

“Wait, who is Mr. Baelish?”

“I think he was Grandma Cat’s exboyfriend. He was supposed to marry Sansa’s aunt though and he has been very kind to Sansa.”

“He sounds kind of shady.”

“No.”

“Yeah, he kind of does.”

“Well, let’s see.”

Alysanne turned the page.

“ _January 20, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_I’ve come home and Mr. Baelish left before anyone saw him. I am so glad to be home. I’m glad to be home in my own bed and be with my family. They took me to where Jeyne was quickly buried. I cried so hard there. I did not understand why she killed herself. I met her boyfriend, Ramsay Bolton, who actually with her when she jumped. He tried to save her but he didn’t pull her out in time. I pity him. He has lost Jeyne and their child. I can relate to him except I have not lost my child for which I am glad. I am so tired. I am going to bed._

  * _Sansa_ ”




“Wait, did you say Ramsay Bolton?”

“Yeah.”

“Isn’t he that serial killer?”

“What?”

“You know. He’s that guy who dates girls and then they all end up dying. Yeah, I read about him. He had a girl Kyra who he dated for a few months then she was found dead in an alley with her head bashed in. Then there was another girl who was skinned alive. All though it was weird that all his girlfriends kept dying then Theon Greyjoy was the one to discover it! He caught Ramsay and turned him into the police and now that son of a bitch is serving life without parole. I bet he killed Jeyne.”

“You’re right! I know about him! I bet he did kill Jeyne. That bastard!” Alysanne exclaimed.

“He so did.”

“I’m glad they caught him.”

“Me too. “

“Shall I continue?”

“Yes.”

“ _January 21, 1996_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can’t stay here. Today as I sat with my family, we discussed Jeyne. I asked about what she was like before her death. They said she was a very nervous girl but mother broke my heart._

_‘She probably killed herself because she couldn’t stand to shame her family with that pregnancy of hers. She knew better yet she went off and fornicated and God punished her. Tis a shame she killed herself though. I’m so glad you and Arya have been wise.’_

_But then she began talking about Jon. Apparently, he married a girl called Ygritte in a courthouse. They found out she was about a month pregnant and so he married her. Then she called this Ygritte a whore since she got knocked up by Jon._

What? She called my mom a whore?” Alysanne was appalled.

“Whoa.”

“Whatever. I’m going to keep reading.

_I couldn’t believe her. Would she think me whore if she knew? Shall I shame my family with my pregnancy? Will she look down on me if she finds out? I can’t let her. I can’t disappoint her but I can’t go back to King’s Landing. I can’t. I need to go somewhere else. But where? I have called Mr. Baelish. He has said that he will help me. He has told me to pack some clothes but nothing more than that. He says I must not bring anything but clothes. He says it will be best not to have anything that will identify me. I’m sad to leave but I must. I have nowhere else to go but I cannot shame my mother. I can’t. I must go with Mr. Baelish tomorrow before dawn. I can’t believe I’m leaving on my birthday. Diary, it looks like our time together has come to an end. I can’t take you. You hold too much of my memories and every time I open you my heart aches. I am leaving you behind but I am hiding you because I can’t let anyone read you. No can know about this. They can’t especially my mother. I will miss them all. I will miss mother, father, Robb, Arya, Bran, Rickon, Jon, Tommen, Miss Tarth and even Mr. Lannister. Good bye, diary._

  * _Sansa_




It’s the end. I’m turning pages but there is no more. I can’t believe that this is it. She ran away with Mr. Baelish. I can’t believe it,” Alysanne said staring down at the diary.

“But now we know where he is then she is there too!” Dallan pointed out.

“True. True! We’ve got to find Mr. Baelish!”  Alysanne exclaimed.

“Did you say he was to marry Sansa’s Aunt? Find her aunt and we find him then we find Sansa!”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the diary complete, Alysanne has to do some outside research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy. Wow. I got so many comments and reactions from last chapter. There was some profanity, some unhappy faces, and many hopeful comments. I enjoyed it. Muahahaha (Sorry I got into a Martin mood). Sadly, I don't know how fast my updates will be coming. I'm starting a job and that will cut into my writing time. Sorry but I got to get some money. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing hence I need my job)  
> Also, I found out my grandmother is in the hospital (which is the reason this chapter wasn't posted earlier) so if you guys could keep her in your thoughts and prayers that would mean the world to me. Thank you!

Chapter 24:

“But I have no idea where Lysa is,” Alysanne said.

“Just ask Catelyn,” Dallan suggested.

“But she’s not here right now,” Alysanne sighed.

“Wait till she gets back then.”

“She won’t be back till supper time.”

“You do know it’s like five o’clock, right?”

“What? No wonder I’m starving. I better go see if she’s here. I’ll call you if I find out anything.”

“Okay. Love you.”

“Love you,” Alysanne ended the call smiling. She bounded down the stairs hoping Catelyn would be there. To Alysanne’s delight, Catelyn was in the kitchen pouring a pot of something into a calander in the sink.

“Hello, Alysanne,” Catelyn greeted seeing Alysanne.

“Hello, Grandma Cat. What’re you cooking?”

“I’m cooking pasta. Do you want any?”

“Yes, please,” Alysanne smiled to the other redhead. She watched as Catelyn replace the pot on a cooler spot on the stove then put the calander of pasta ontop of the pot. She got out two plates and fixed them both a serving a spaghetti.

“Do you want any sauce?”

“No, thank you ,” Alysanne replied, “I’m not into sauces.”

“Neither am I,” Catelyn said and took her plate to the dining room. Alysanne followed and sat across from Catelyn. They ate quietly.

“Grandma Cat, do you ever hear from your siblings?” Alysanne suddenly asked. Cat mumbled about the suddenness but still answered.

 “I only hear from Edmure.”

“Oh, why not Lysa?”

“She died.”

“Oh, I am sorry.”

“It is alright. She died about eighteen years ago.”

“How did she die?”

“I was told that she fell down some stairs.”

“That’s so sad. How did her husband take it?” Alysanne asked referring to Mr. Baelish.

“Jon Arryn died long before Lysa,” Catelyn replied.

Jon Arryn? Oh, yes, she married a Jon Arryn when Cat and Grandpa got married. Alysanne thought.

“She never remarried?”

Catelyn sat and thought.

“Actually, she did. She married our old friend Petyr Baelish just a few months before she died. He was the one who notified me of her death and that he had already had her buried. I wish I had seen her before she died but I was so busy looking for Sansa,” Catelyn looked her food sadly.

“Where did Lysa and Mr. Baelish live?” Alysanne needed to know.

“They lived over in Eyrie near that school you’re going to.”

“Do you think Mr. Baelish still lives there?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t kept contact with him. I know Lysa’a son Robert still lives in Eyrie at a mental institution I believe. He was such an unstable boy,” Catelyn commented.

“Oh, I see,” Alysanne said and continued eating.

“Have you finished that book yet?” Catelyn’s question surprised Alysanne.

“No, not yet,” Alysanne lied.

“Pity. It sounded interesting.”

The two were silent for a time then Alysanne remembered how Dallan desired to come down on Monday.

“Is it alright if Dallan comes down to see me on Monday?” She asked.

“I guess so,” Catelyn sighed. She picked up her cleared plate and placed it in the dishwasher before leaving the room. Alysanne mimicked Cat’s actions then went to Sansa’s room. She called Dallan.

“So where is Sansa?” Dallan asked right off the bat.

“Lysa and Mr. Baelish lived in Eyrie. But Lysa died and Grandma Cat hasn’t talked to Mr. Baelish in years. So he might have moved. All she really knows is that Lysa’s son is in a mental hospital in Eyrie,” Alysanne informed her boyfriend.

“Maybe he’ll know. Do you want to go to Eyrie? We could see if she is there,” Dallan suggested.

“When?”

“Monday. When I come for you we can go there. We can tell your grandparents that we’re going to visit your college or something.”

“That sounds good.”

“I’ve been down there before. What’s it like?”

“One word. Mountains.”

“Mountains?”

“Yes, everything there is mountainous but beautiful.”

“Ah, so I’ll have to hike to see you then.”

“Yep,” Alysanne laughed. She had not really thought about how far she and Dallan would be once summer was over. She was going to be in Eyrie and he was going to be at Castle Black. They were far apart. Could she really be that far from Dallan? She was only two hours from him now and it was hard not to miss him. She did not think about that at all when she visited her future school. All she knew was that this school was going to help her fulfill her dreams of becoming a fashion designer. Her mother had told her since she was young that she could go anywhere for college as long as she knew she would be happy there and it would help her achieve her goals and dreams. The Eyrie Fashion Institute was that place for Alysanne but now she found herself wishing she was going somewhere closer to Castle Black.

“Alysanne, are you there?” Dallan’s voice made her come back.

“Oh, yes. Sorry, I was distracted.”

“Okay, Hey, I got to go eat with my dad. Talk to you later.  Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Alysanne said and ended the call.

Alysanne lied on her bed and looked at the ceiling. She needed to distract herself from thoughts of college and the mysteries of Sansa Stark. She sat up and went downstairs. She found herself alone in the living room and turned the TV on. It was on the news again and so she flipped till she found something she liked.

“I won’t leave you,” the sexy voice of a shirtless Harry Hardyng drew Alysanne’s attention. She sat and squealed over _Aquaman 2: Return to the Sea_. Watcing the golden god made Alysanne remember the announcement she had heard of his impending nuptials to a mystery woman. Alysanne needed to know who the lucky lady was. She had to. This woman had to be exquisite to land such a man as Harry Hardyng. She knew of his past girlfriends and even the two models that had his daughters Falia and Myriah that did not manage to get the word from him. But this woman had. What was it about her that was so special? She had to know. She just had to know.

She pulled out her phone and got on the internet. She tried to look up some theories for Harry still had not confirmed anything. Alysanne searched and searched till Grandpa Ned came into the house.

“Grandpa!” She greeted him with a hug.

“Alysanne, what are you doing up this late?” He asked.

“Late?” Alysanne looked down to the clock on her phone to see it was already eleven. Looking at the TV the channel was on _Aquaman 4_.

“Oh, I was watching the Aquaman movie marathon. Sorry,” She smiled sheepishly.

“That’s alright. I’m glad I was welcomed by such a pretty face. But you should get to bed. You can’t sleep through church,” He smiled.

“You’re right. Well, goodnight, Grandpa,” She kissed his cheek.

“Goodnight, Alysanne,” He watched as she went up the stairs. Alysanne went to Sansa’s room and prepared herself for bed. When she came to the bed she decided to put the diary in the nightstand drawer. Opening the drawer she saw a box. Her fingers tingled in anticipation. Would there be another clue in it? The box was too small to hold a diary but it could hold something else. Alysanne lifted the little latch on the box and opened the lid slowly. Inside was a charm braelet. Alysanne looked it over closely and found it to be the one Sansa described as the one Arya gave her for Christmas. It was pretty. Alysanne’s heart sank a little. Sansa did say she had to leave everything identifying her behind. She even had to leave her sister’s bracelet. Alysanne wanted to cry but did not. Instead she slipped the piece of jewelry onto her wrist. It was so pretty and fit her perfectly.

“I’ll find you, Sansa. Then you can have this back,” Alysanne promised. She put the little box and the diary into the drawer before turning off the lamp and going to sleep.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alysanne goes to church with Catelyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for their prayers and thoughts and comments and kudos. It is so heart warming to know what great people you guys are. Thank you. Thank you. I love you guys! Anyway, here is the next chapter. Do enjoy and let me know what you think!!!!  
> (I don't own anything)

Chapter 25:

Alysanne looked at her clothes unsure of what to where to church. She knew it had to be modest and nicer than usual. She looked and looked. She finally decided on a yellow peplum top and black fitted slacks. She let her auburn curls be loose and slipped on some yellow flats. She grabbed her copy of the Bible and headed down stairs. She made it into the dining room where her breakfast, Granpad Ned and Frandma Cat waited. All was delightful among the group till Cat spoke.

“Are you going to change for church?”

“What?” Alysanne was surprised.

“Aren’t you going to go put on a dress?”

“I don’t have any dresses with me,” Alysanne replied.

“You can borrow one of Sansa’s then. Go ahead and go up.”

“But-”

“Go ahead, Alysanne,” Cat was insistant that Alysanne leave and change. Alysanne was not a dress girl especially if her burnt leg could be seen. She raided Sansa’s closet looking for a full length dress but found none. She really did not want to wear a dress but she did not want to fight with Catelyn.

“I guess my leg will have its debut,” Alysanne frowned as she put on a knee length, blue sundress. She looked at the back of her leg. It was scarred badly and Alysanne hated it. She hated it so much. It was so hideous.

“Come on, Alysanne,” Alysanne heard Cat call for her. She sighed, grabbed her Bible and went to join Cat.

“That’s much better. Now, we must get into the car with Ned and drive to-what’s worng with your leg?” Catelyn almost screeched out her question. Alysanne sighed and looked back at her.

“I burned it when I small. That’s why I hate fires and wanted to wear pants,” Alysanne replied. Catelyn blushed in embarrassment. She was about to apologize but Alysanne kept walking towards the car. Alysanne slid into the back and greeted her grandpa as Catelyn got in the front seat. The drive was rather quiet and ended when Ned dropped off the ladies at the Catholic church and sped on to his own church. Alysanne walked beside Catelyn who was greeted by many. Alysanne knew Catelyn would have to introduce her which made Alysanne wonder how Catelyn would do so.

“Good morning, Cat. Who is this lovely young lady with you?” The first woman asked.

“Good morning. This is Jon Snow’s daughter, Alysanne,” Catelyn replied. Alysanne knew that was how she wouldd be introduced. She was just glad that Cat did not introduce her as the daughter of the “bastard” and “whore”. Alysanne was polite to all and took a seat with Catelyn in a pew.

“Robb!” Cat beamed as her son, his wife and daughter joined the pew.

“Mom,” He smiled and hugged her. Cat proceeded to hug and kiss Robb’s wife and daughter.

“Uncle Robb,” Alysanne smield and hugged him.

“Alysanne, I’m so glad you’re here,” He said in their hug. She knew it would be polite to say ‘me too’ but it would be a bit insincere. She was saved from a response for her Aunt Jeyne took her into a hug and commented on her beauty. Talisa hugged Alysanne and mentioned how glad she was that her cousin was in town. Alsyanne smiled to Talisa and looked her over. She was too pretty. She had gotten taller but was still shorter than Alysanne.

“I’m so excited for lunch today,” Talisa beamed brightly.

“Why?”

“We’re coming over, Silly,” Talisa giggled.

“Oh, cool,” Alysanne kept up a smile. She loved her aun and uncle and cousin but she did not know if she could handle being among the perfect for too long.

Father Clarence Massey came to begin the service. He looked down at Alysanne who waved like a child. He smiled slightly then began. Alysanne was a bit confused by all the kneeling and receitations during the service but when the young priest finally began she was happy to sit. As Father Massey preached Alysanne looked at the charm bracelet she was still wearing. She loved the little wolf charm the most. It was only a wolf’s head but it had so much character.

“Ah!” a shrill cry came from the child behind Alysanne. Everyone turned to see why the child was crying.

“What’s wrong with you, boy?” His grandmmother asked pulling the child from under Alysanne’s pew.

“Demon face! Demon face!” He cried and pointed under the pew. Of course everyone in the church was scared and started looking for the demon face. Alysanne knelt under the pew and looked but there was nothing but wood underneath the pew. All were befuddled but then the child in front of Alysanne who had been looking at the other child shouted.

“There’s the demon face!” He pointed at Alysanne’s leg. Everyone flooded to where Alysanne was.

“What?” Alysanne was confused. All looked at her burnt leg.

“It does look like a demon face,” One woman commented. It was true. The way Alysanne’s leg was burned made her leg have two little splotches of less burnt skin for the eyes and a dark V-shaped burnt for the lauging mouth. Alysanne was on the verge of tears and wished she could just disappear. Why did Catelyn have to make her wear a dress?

“It is no demon face. It is just a burn. Seriously, Barbrey, keep your grandson in check!” Catelyn began scolding the woman.

“My grandson did nothing wrong! That girl should have covered her leg!” Barbrey responded angrily.

“Why, Barbrey?” Catelyn was turning red but her voice remained calm.

“It is hideous and demonic! Anything like that should be covered!” Barbrey explained heatedly.

“Then you should cover your face,” Catelyn said silenceing all in the church.

“What did you say?!” Barbrey stood up. Catelyn stood up still composed.

“You heard me. Let us go, Alysanne. Robb, Jeyne, Talisa, we will see you at lunch,” Catelyn exited her pew with her head high. Alysanne followed amazed.

“You-you-you”Barbrey wanted to say something but she was in a church and therefore could not say it. All watched at Catelyn Stark and Alysanne Snow walked out of the church. Alysanne wanted smile or at least smirk but controlled herself. Cat did not say a word as they walked out of the actual church and head towards were Ned had driven. Alysanne wanted to say something like ‘thank you’ or ‘that was bad ass’ but refrained from doing so.  By the time Alysanne and Catelyn reached Godswood Baptist Church, the people were filing out and into their cars. Ned saw his beloved wife and sweet grandchild and approached them quickly.

“Cat, why are you two out walking over here?” He asked concerned.

“I had a spat with Barbery Dustin. I don’t want to say anymore. Let us go home so I may fix lunch for everyone,” Cat strode to the car. Ned and Alysanne followed.

As Catelyn began preparing the Sunday lunch, Robb and his family arrived to the Stark household. The ladies sat on the couch as the men sat in other chairs.

“I’ve never seen Grandma so feisty!” Talisa exclaimed almost giddily.

“What happened?” Ned asked. All went silent but Alysanne who explained what happened to her grandfather. A smile spread on his lip before he gave a long harty laugh. He got up fro his seat and went into the kitchen grinning.

The rest of the day was full of smiles and laughter. Alysanne was actually pleased when the Starks stayed over for the rest of the day.

“Wow, that is beautiful bracelet!” Talisa said finally noticing the charm bracelet.

“Oh, isn’t it? I found it in Sansa’s room. The blue jewel matches this dress and the red matches my hair so I put it on.”

“You found it in Sansa’s room?” Talisa was taken aback.

“Yeah. That’s where I’m sleeping?”

“You get to sleep in there?” Talisa seemed surprised surprising Alysanne.

“Yeah. You act like you’ve never been in there,” Alysanne looked at her cousin confused.

“I haven’t. Grandma preferred that I didn’t go in there,” Talisa’s voice was small.

“You want to come in then?” Alysanne felt so awkward.

“Yes, please,” Talisa eyes lit up. Alysanne led Talisa to the room.

“It’s so pretty,” Talisa said looking around the room. She went to the different pieces of furniture. She stopped and picked up the picture frame on the nightstand. Alysanne got up to look at it too. She had never really looked at before. She was too focused on the diary to ever take notice. The picture was of a gorgeous redhead and a pretty brownhaired girl with lovely brown eyes. They were both dressed in Madame Mordane uniforms. Alysanne knew the redhead was Sansa and assumed the other girl was Jeyne Poole.

“She was so pretty,” Talisa muttered staring at Sansa.

“She was,” Alysanne agreed.

“You know you kind of look like her. Isn’t funny? You got red hair like her and yor face is kind of similar,” Talisa stared at Alysanne closely, “But you got dark grey eyes.”

“Well, my mom has red hair and my dad has dark grey eyes.”

“Yeah, but you don’t really look like your parents,” Talisa continued.

“I used to think that too when I was little. But my mom says I take after her mother. That’s why they named me after her.”

“Oh, well, that makes sense.”

“Talisa, can you come down here?” Robb’s voice came from downstairs.

“Coming!” Talisa left the room. Alysanne picked up the picture frame and stared at Sansa. Alysanne went to her mirror and looked at herself. She did have hair similar to Sansa and there was no doubt that they had the same cheekbones and were a similar shape. But she had dark grey eyes her face was not too much like Sansa’s. She knew she was not a doppleganger to her aunt but they did look similar.

“Well, she is my aunt by blood. We’re bound to have some similarities,” Alysanne said and put the frame down.

“But I don’t look a thing like Aunt Arya,” She voiced her thoughts, “But that’s because she is brunette.”

Alysanne shrugged her shoulders and went downstairs to be with her family.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alysanne and Dallan travel to Eyrie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for all the comments and kudos. I love you guys! Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 26:

Before the sun rose on Monday, Alysanne did rise due to the ringing of her cell phone.

“Hello?” She was unaware of who was calling or what time it was.

“Alysanne, wake up ~” Came the melodious voice of Dallan.    

“Dallan?” Alysanne was all groggy.

“I’m outside. It’s adventure time!” He cheered.

“What?” Her mind was scrambled.

“We’re going to Eyrie and find Sansa, remember? Come on! We’ve got a long drive!”

“Right. Okay, let me get dressed then I’ll come out,” She put down her phone and began to get dressed. She slipped on a pair of dark blue high waist skinny jeans. Some people thought high waisted jeans were unattractive but she like the extra material around her stomach. She shoved her feet into a pair of sandals. She pulled on a seamist tunic tank top that went to the top of her thighs before she braided her auburn hair into two pigtails. She slipped on a sheer, cream cardigan to protect her naked arms from the slightly cool climate. She snatched her little black purse, put the dairy under her arm then slipped the charm bracelet onto her wrist. She ran down the stairs as quietly as she could in order not to wake the other inhabitants. She went into the kitchen and wrote a quick note.

_Grandpa Ned & Grandma Cat,_

_Dallan and I are going to visit my college. We migh be back late. We’ll be careful._

_-Alysanne_

Alysanne exited the house to see Dallan leaning against his truck in his jeans and white t-shirt that clung so his wonderful body but that could not be seen very well by Alysanne since it was just twilight. But she could feel his arms as they wrapped around her in a hug.

“I missed you,” He whispered in her hair.

“I missed you too,” She said.

“Can I kiss you now?” He asked.

“Okay,” She answered nervously. He leaned down and cupped her face. He traced her lower lip with his thumb in order to make sure he did not miss. He gently pressed his lips against hers.  He pulled away.

“How was it?” He asked blushing. His heart raced as he waited for her answer. He hoped it was not bad. It was crush him if she had not enjoyed it since it gave him such pleasure.

 “It was…” She paused making Dallan hold his breath, “so good that I want another.”

“Then you’ll have it, woman,” He laughed and kissed her again. When pulled away this time he decided that they needed to get going. He opened the truck door for his lady love and closed it behind her. He got in his truck and began to drive.

“Did you eat breakfast?” He asked.

“No. Did you?”

“No. What do you want?”

“I don’t know. I really want Bojangles but I really Chick-fil-a,” Alysanne was torn.

“You always want chicken.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Oh, please. List your top five places to eat.”

“Not in order right?”

“Right.”

“Hmm…Chick-fil-a, Bojangles, KFC, Popeye’s, Zaxby’s…oh, my gosh, they’re all chicken places,” Alysanne realized.

“That’s what I’m saying. You love chicken.”

“I can’t help it. Chicken is so good!”

“I know,” Dallan laughed, “Oh, there’s Bojangles. We’ll get food there.”

After receiving their nourishment the two continued on driving.

“Do you mind if I play some music on this trip?” Dallan asked.

“You don’t have to ask me. Play what you will,” Alysanne looked at him as if he were stupid.

“Okay then,” Dallan grinned and pressed the power button. Silence reigned in the car.

“Where’s the music, Dallan?” Alysanne asked.

“The damn radio isn’t working again,” He groaned.

“I guess you’ll just have to sing to me,” Alysanne smiled.

“It’s too early for my voice,” He forced a cough, “You’ll have to sing to me.”

“You know I can’t sing,”

“Oh, you know that’s a lie. You can sing.”

“I sing like a man.”

“No, you just have a low voice.”

“No, I sing like a man.”

“Prove it,” Dallan challenged. Alysanne sighed.

“If you’re happy and you know it, clap your hands,” Alysanne began but stopped when Dallan began laughing.

“Shut up. I told you I sing like a man,” Alysanne growled.

“Oh, come on, I liked it.”

“You like my man voice?”

“I like everything about you. Now, sing to me, baby.”

“Fine,” Alysanne caved.

“I’ve got a lovely bunch of coconuts! Diddledee! Here they are standing in the road!”

“Bum! Bum! Bum!” Dallan lended his voice

“Big ones. Small ones. Some as big as your head!”

Ninety eight unedited Disney songs later, Dallan and Alysanne arrived in Eyrie.

“Where should we go?” Dallan asked.

“Well, Grandma Cat said that Robert Arryn was in a mental institution here. Maybe we should go there.”

“Do you know where it is?”

“I looked up the mental institutions last night. There’s only one. I’ll put the address in your phone GPS,” Alysanne spoke as she typed. It was not long before they reached Eyrie Home for the Mentally Insane.

“That’s a pretty harsh name,” Dallan commented as he parked.

“I know right,” Alysanne looked at the gloomy looking building. Dallan opened the door for Alysanne.

“Are you sure he’s here?”

“Nope,” Alysanne took Dallan’s hand as they walked inside.

“Hello,” a nurse at the front desk smiled to the couple.

“Hello,” They said in unison making them giggle.

“How may I help you?” She asked.

“Is Robert Arryn here?” Alysanne asked.

“Robert Arryn? Oh, Sweetrobin. Yes, he is here. Do you know him?”She asked.

“Yes, we are,” Alysanne nodded.

“Well, follow me then,” She motioned for the couple to follow her. Dallan and Alysanne followed closely.

“How do you know Sweetrobin?”

“Sweetrobin?” Dallan whispered his question to Alysanne who shrugged.

“I’m his cousin,” Alysanne kind of lied.

“I see. What is your name?”

“I’m Alysanne and this is Dallan,” Alysanne introduced themselves.

“Are you Alayne’s cousin?” The nurse asked stopping at a door and pulling out a key.

“Alayne?”  Alysanne had never heard the name.

 “I guess not since you asked that,” the nurse shrugged. She unlocked the door and stepped in.

“Randa!” A childish voice exclaimed.

“Sweetrobin, I have a guest for you,” Nurse Randa said.

“Is it Uncle Petyr?”

“No.”

“Is it Alayne?”

“No.”

“Who is then?”

Randa waved in Alysanne and Dallan. In the room was a man in his late twenties. His black hair was long and his eyes were big and blue.When he saw Alysanne he grinned. He ran to her and embraced her in a manner that his head rested against her breasts.

“Mother,” he muttered.

“What?” Dallan was baffled.

“Oh, he has a mother complex as well as other issues. I guess Alysanne looks like his mother.  I never met the woman myself but I guess she was ginger,” Randa explained in hush tones as Sweetrobin pulled Alysanne over to look at some drawings and some toys of his.

“I see,” Dallan spoke lowly too.

“I’m Myranda by the way,” the nurse introduced herself to Dallan.

“I’m Dallan,” He shook her hand.

“How old are you?” She asked. Dallan could see the woman in her late thirties or early forties was obviously into him.

“I’m eighteen,” He was honest.

“Really?” She lit up even more than she already was, “Are you her brother?”

“No.”

“Cousin?”

“No, I’m her boyfriend.”

“I see,” her face fell.

“Sweetrobin, where is Uncle Petyr?” Alysanne asked once Robert finished showing her some toys.

“He’s at the home,” He stared at a particularly ratty doll.

“Where’s home, Sweetrobin?” Alysanne asked.

“946 High Hall Avenue. 946 High Hall Avenue. 946 High Hall Avenue,” He mumbled many times then stopped and looked up at Alysanne, “Are you going to take me home, mother?”

Alysanne’s heart almost broke as she saw the pitiful look in his huge eyes.

“Not today,” She said reluctantly. Screaming filled the room causing Alysanne and Dallan to step back and Myranda to step forward. Sweetrobin screamed and screaed till he dropped to the floor and shook violently.

“What-what’s happening?” Alysanne was terrified.

“Get out,” Myranda ordered calmly. Dallan and Alysanne left the room as orderlies came into the room. Alysanne wanted to stay and make sure the man was fine but Dallan pulled her away and told her they should go. Alysanne reluctantly got into Dallan’s truck. As Dallan began driving away, she stared at the medical facility sadly.

“Did you find out where Mr. Baelish is?” Dallan asked.

“He said 946 High Hall Avenue. He kept repeating it like Dory in _Finding Nemo_.”

Dallan whipped out his cell phone and typed the address into the GPS. The GPS began calculating and voicing directions. It was not long till they found themselves on a high mountain. They went up and up till they reached a lonely mansion. It was made of grey stone and was absolutely gorgeous or so Alysanne thought.

“This is it. This where Mr. Baelish is,” Alysanne said when Dallan opened her door. He nodded and took her hand. They walked closely together as they went to the humongous doors. Alysanne swallowed hard and lifted her finger to ring the door bell to the house where he aunt might be or might have lived.

_Ding! Dong!_


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alysanne and Dallan meet some people in Eyrie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So I love all the comments and kudos! I'm starting my job tomorrow so updates will be slowing down...sorry. But here is the next chapter! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!!!  
> (If I own GOT things would be so different)

Chapter 27:

The doorbell rang long and loud. Alysanne breathed deeply as she and Dallan waited for the door to swing open. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably. Her heart was racing. Dallan rubbed her hand with his thumb. They stood waiting anxiously.

“Hello?” the door swung open revealing a tall, pretty maid.    

“Hello. Is Mr. Baelish home?” Dallan took charge.

“No, he isn’t at the moment. Did you have an appointment?”

“No, but do you know what time he’ll be back?”

“I believe six o’clock. Is there a message you want me to relay to him?” She asked.

“No but thank you, Miss,” Dallan flashed a smile earning a blush and smile from the maid as she shut the door. Dallan turned to Alysanne who still looking over the colossal mansion.

“We should go,” Dallan took her hands. She nodded in agreement. They walked to the truck where Dallan helped her in then got in himself.

“So where should we go now?” He asked.

“I don’t know. You want to see my college?”

“Yes,” He smiled.

Dallan carefully descended the mountain in his truck. He followed the instructions given by Alysanne to find her future home for the next four years. It was not log before they came upon a large building in the middle of downtown that read Eyrie Fashion Institute. Dallan managed to park in a spot close to the school. Once the two got out, Dallan stared at the building.

“It looks kind of dreary,” He said.

“It’s just grey but you should see the inside. It’s like what you’d see in movies. Each room is a different color and full of weird furniture except the actual desging rooms where we make the clothes,” She explained.

“Are we allowed to go in?” He asked.

“I don’t know. Let’s go see,” Alysanne pulled him to the door. They frowned as a sign announced that school was closed for fumigation.

“What should we do now?” He asked his girlfriend.

“I guess we could walk around and think about what to do till Mr. Baelish gets back to hhis house,” Alysanne suggested.

“Okay. How about we get some lunch first?”

“That sounds good to me,” She grinned.

“What do you want?” Dallan asked. He could see a word forming on her mouth but stopped her, “Besides chicked.”

“Dang it, Dallan. Don’t take chicken from me,” She whined.

“How about Taco Bell? Look there’s one right there!” He pointed it out.

“Okay,” She sighed in agreement.

 _They have chicken quesidillas_ , Alysanne thought laughing on the inside.

“Hey, look there’s a park. Let’s eat over there,” Alysanne saw a lovely green area with a pond.

“I’ll go get the food and you go to the park. What do you want?”

“Chicken quesadilla,” She smirked. He rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Okay, chicken girl,” He walked away.

Alysanne made her way to the park. She noticed a bench overlooking the lake but was under a tree. It was perfect. She walked quickly in hopes of attaining it.

“Whoa!” Alysanne yelped as she was knocked by a cyclist and began to fall. Something caught her from behind.Alysanne stared up to see what kept her from making contact with the cement. She was greeted with a friendly face of a man around fifty and he possessed a mustache. His hair was completely silver and his eyes were a grey-green color. He smiled kindly to her as he set her up straight.

“Thank you so much, sir,” Alysanne thanked him when she turned to face him. He was about three inches shorter than her but she felt small in his prescence. He dressed in a designer black suit and had a silver mockingbird as a tie pin. He looked so fancy and she knew he had to be important.

“Oh, my you’re bleeding,” He pointed to her arm where she had been knocked. She finally felt the pain and grabbed her arm.

“Oh, it’s just a scratch,” She muttered but he insisted on helping to the bench she desired and checking her wound. She shedded her cardigan as the man opened his brief case. The man quickly whipped out a bandaid and put it on her.

“There you go. Can’t have such a pretty lady bloodied up,” He grinned making Alysanne blush.

“Thank you, Mr.-” She began.

“Baelish. Petyr Baelish,” He smiled only to Alysanne. Alysanne tried to contain her surprise. This was the man who took Sansa away. He would know where she is and her baby.

“Well, thank you, Mr. Baelish,” She maintained a smile.

“Please, call me Petyr,” He took her hand.

“I’m Alysanne,” She introduced herself.

“A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.”

Alysanne did not know whether he was flirting with her or just being friendly.

“You flatter me too much, Mr. Bae-I mean-Petyr.”

“Girls should always be told they’re beautiful especially the pretty ones,” He leered. Alysanne was terribly uncomfortable with the man who was more than twice her age but she had to find out where Sansa was even if she had to put up with some flirting.

“Your hair is such a lovely shade of red,” He took a braid into his hand, “I’ve only known three girls to have this very shade.”

 _Sansa_ , She thought.

“Is that so?”

“Yes, and they were all very beautiful much like yourself.”

“How did you know them?”

“I loved a woman with this hair. I married a woman with this hair and I had a daughter with this hair,” He kept looking at the hair. Alysanne was confused.

 _I have never heard mention of a Baelish child or of Lysa having any children before her death months after her marriage to Mr. Baelish. Unless he had a daughter with the woman he loved. Who was that? Sansa did mention it. Oh, who was it? Oh, gosh, it was Grandma Cat! I totally doubt that Grandma Cat would have had a child before she was married. His daughter? His daughter? Wait, where does Sansa fit into this? She had this shade according to Talisa. Oh, what would she-does he think of Sansa as his daughter? That would make sense since he was so in love with Cat and was so kind to Sansa. Has he been keeping Sansa here and saying she is his daughter? No one here would know better…_ Alysanne thought quickly.

“You’re married?”

“Not any more. My wife died.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It was long ago.”

“Alysanne,” Dallan suddenly appeared with the food.

“Dallan!” Alysanne squeaked whe her boyfried appeared.

“Who is this?” He asked suspiciously.

“This Petyr,” Alysanne introduced her company. The men shook hands.

“I’m Dallan, Alysanne’s boyfriend,” He smirked.

“Ah, well, I must go. It was nice to meet you, Alysanne,” He bowed out.

“And you, Petyr,” Alysanne smiled. Petyr nodded to Dallan the walked away. Dallan sat beside.

“You idiot,” She growled and hit Dallan.

“What?”

“That was Petyr Baelish!”

“Shit! Are you serious? Why didn’t you say that?”

“I thought it’d be obvious!”

“I thought he was just some creepy pedo!”

“Dang it, Dallan! I was about ask about his ‘daughter’ who I totally believe is Sansa! Gosh! Why did you have to come?” Alysanne stood up angrily.

“I’m sorry for being concerned about you! Maybe I should just let pedophiles take you away!” He stood up in anger as well.

“Maybe you should!” She yelled.

“Next time I will!”

“Good! I’m going to eat my quesadilla now!” She ripped her food from him and plopped down.

“Good! I don’t want you to faint from lack of nourishment!” He sat down beside her and took out his taco. That ate in an angry silence.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you,” Alysanne apologized.

“I’m sorry for yelling too and for messing up your investigation with Mr. Baelish,” Dallan said. Alysanne leaned her head against his shoulder.

“I guess we’ll have no way of getting in touch with him with a good excuse,” Dallan sighed.

“Actually,” Alysanne grinned and moved her legs revealing Mr. Baelish’s briefcase benath the bench.

“What is that?”

“Mr. Baelish’s briefcase. When he put it down I slid it under my bench just in case he left before I wanted him to,” Alysanne wiggled her eyebrows.

“You genius you,” He smiled and kissed Alysanne earning a gleeful squeal. It was weird kissing eachother after eating Mexican food since their breaths were rank but they liked it.

“So what shall we do till six?” Dallan asked.

“We could just walk around town,” alysanne suggested.

“Okay,” Dallan took her hand. Hey stood up to leave the park after tossing their trash away. Hours passed as the two explored the downtown area that was filled with little botiques and what not. Alysanne and Dallan came upon a little shop for children’s clothing.

“Alayne’s?” Dallan read the sign.

“I’ve heard of this place! This is like a super famous children’s clothing store. There are only like six shops in the world!”

“Okay,” Dallan was not impressed.

“They’re like the best clothing one can buy for a child. I mean look at these outfits! They’re gorgeous! The designer Alayne Stone is a genius and most of her proceeds go to charity. She is a wonderful woman,” Alysanne fangirled.

“Maybe you should date her,” Dallan joked.

“Oh, please, Dallan.”

“Why don’t we go inside and see these clothes?” Dallan suggested then opened the door when Alysanne agreed to do so. The store was filled with thousands of dresses that came in almost every shade. Alysanne went to each rack and looked threw the clothes squealing over everything from the stitching to the color.

“Look at this one!” Alysanne pulled out an autumn yellow dress that had little black birds on the hem.

“It’s pretty,” Dallan commented like a man.

“Isn’t it though? Oh, I wish I had a daughter to dress up in this,” Alysanne looked it all over as Dallan went over to the little boy section whilst carrying Mr. Baelish’s briefcase. She could just see a little girl with long brown curls and dark grey eyes.

_Oh, yes, my daughter would look so cute in it! I can just see little Lyanna running around in this and-wait, what am I thinking? Did I just give my imaginary daughter a name? I am losing my mind. I mean who would be her father. Dallan, duh. Oh, shut up brain and why would I name her Lyanna? Well, it is a pretty name and a family name. Oh, stop thinking about it, Alysanne._

“Hello, do you need any help?” A soft voice came startling Alysanne. Alysanne twirled around in time to see a tall beautiful woman with long black hair dressed in black. Her big dark glasses covered most of her face but Alysanne could still tell that she was beautiful. Alysanne automatically recognized her.

“You’re Alyane Stone!” Alysanne squealed.

“Yes, I am,” the woman smiled.

“I adore you!” Alysanne blurted out then covered her mouth. A soft, angelic laugh left the woman.

“Thank you. What’s your name?”

“I’m Alysanne. Alysanne Snow,” Alysanne introduced herself. The woman’s lips twitched but still remained in a smile.

“Alysanne. That is such a beautiful name,” Alayne remarked.

“Thank you. It was my grandmother’s name,” Alysanne was glowing.

“Where are you from, Alysanne?”

“Castle Black. I’m here visiting my future college.”

“Are you going to Eyrie Fashion Institute?”

“Yes.”

“I went there!” Alayne exclaimed.

“Really?”

“Yes. I had so much fun there. It’s because of that place that I’ve reached my current state. What kind of fashion are you into? I obviously went into children’s clothing.”

“I prefer teen fashion but I love these clothes. I especially love this one,” Alysanne held up the yellow dress.

“This is actually one of my favorite dresses,” Alayne took the dress in to her own hands.

“I especially love the little birds,” Alysanne pointed them out.”

“I try to incorporate them on all my clothes somewhere,” Alayne whispered.

“Really?”

“Yes, in you look on the hem on the inside you can see a little bird. It’s my trademark,” Alayne confided in Alysanne.

“Wow!” Alysanne looked on the inner hem of some dresses confirming Alayne’s words. Alayne was smiled at Alysanne’s reaction.

“Oh, my your sleeve is torn!” Alayne grabbed Alysanne’s arm.

“Some cyclist hit me in the park,’ Alysanne relayed the short tale.

“I can sew it up for you,” Alayne offered. Alysanne quickly accepted and followed Alayne into the back of the shop. They sat in chairs as Alayne took out her sewing kit. She went to work on Alysanne’s cardigan.

“Wow! That’s a gorgeous ring!” Alysanne pointed to the huge diamond on Alayne’s left rign finger.

“Oh, thank you. I just got engaged.”

“Ah! That’s so great!” Alysanne squealed, “When is the wedding?”

“I don’t know. He popped the question so suddenly and we both are really busy so we don’t have any plans yet. I think he’d like to get married as soon as possible but I’d rather wait a while,” Alayne kept sewing.

“Who are you marrying? Some model? A photographer? A designer? A stockbroker?” Alysanne rambled off careers.

“I’m marrying an actor,” Alayne finished the cardigan, “Here you go. Good as new.”

“Oh, thank you!” Alsyanne slipped the cardigan back on.

“Alysanne? Alysanne?” the said girl could hear Dallan calling her name.

“Oh, that’s my boyfriend,” Alysanne said.

“You have a boyfriend?” Alayne asked.

“Yes, his name is Dallan,” Alysanne said as they stood up to walk back out into the store.

“Alysanne! Oh, hello, ma’am,” Dallan nodded to Alayne.

“Dallan, this is Alayne Stone. “Miss Stone, this is my boyfriend Dallan Rayder.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dallan, and you two can just call me Alayne.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Alayne,” Dallan was a bit taken with the dark beauty.

“So you two came from Castle Black?” Alayne asked.

“Well, we’re from there but we came over from Winterfell today,” Dallan spoke.

“Winterfell?” Alayne’s voice was slightly dazed sounding.

“Yes, I’m staying with my grandfather and his wife for the summer,” Alysanne explained.

“How wonderful,” Alayne smiled.

“Alayne!” Someone burst through the doors. Alysanne and Dallan turned around. Alysanne let out an involuntary yelp when she saw the golden god Harry Hardyng come into the store. He strode over to Alayne, swept her into his arms and kissed her. She pushed him off.

“We have guests, Harry,” She gestured to the teens. Dallan was just surprised but Alysanne was on the verge of hyperventilating.

“Oh, hello, kids,” He flashed his dazzling teeth and showed off his dimples. Alsyanne went weak in the knees.

“This is my fiancé Harry. Harry, this is Alysanne and Dallan,” Alayne said. Harry shook the hands of Dallan and the starstruck Alysanne. Some words were exchanged but Alsyanne was too stunned to say or do anything. All she knew was that all left the store and Alayne locked it up.

“Shall we go, my love?” Harry asked Alayne.

“Okay. It was very nice to meet you, Alysanne and Dallan,” Alayne said.

“You too,” Dallan said.

“You should back tomorrow,” Alayne told Alysanne snapping her back to her senses.

“Oh, I can’t. We have to get back to Winterfell,” Alysanne frowned as did Alayne.

“Perhaps when you come down for school we can visit with eachother,” Alayne took Alysanne’s hands. Alysanne agreed to that plan.

“Goodbye  then,” Alayne said and began walking away with Harry. Alysanne stared after them and could hear a bit of what they were saying.

“Where is he?” Alayne said.

“Oh, that hound is in the car," Harry said.

“You left Sandor in the car? He could overheat!” Alayne sounded upset.

“I left the airconditioning on and besides the girls are in there with him,” Harry tried to defend himself. The conversation faded as the couple walked further away.

“Did Alayne say her hound’s name was Sandor?” Dallan asked.

“Oh, my God. She’s Sansa,” Alysanne gasped.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special chapter from Alayne's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow am I tired. Being a nanny is hard and time consuming. Thanks for the comments! this next chapter is rather short. Sorry but please enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I wish I owned something)

Chapter 28:

“Who were those people, Alayne?” Harry inquired as he too his fiancée’s hand.

“Just some customers, Harry,” Alayne responded. Harry began to ramble on about his plans for the wedding. Like Alayne had said, Harry wanted to be married as soon as possible but wanted an extravagant wedding. He wanted it in a cathedral. Roses had to be everywhere. Their guests would have a ten course meal. He would get the most expensive tuxedo. His girls would wear a pair of Alayne’s dresses and Alayne would be a vision in a huge white dress. They would fly off to Paris for the Honeymoon.

Alayne had a different image in mind. She wanted a small church wedding. She only wanted a few close friends and Harry’s family and her father and Sweetrobin. They would have a simple meal after the wedding. Of course Harry could wear whatever he wanted and his daughters would probably want to wear some of her dresses. Alayne herself would wear a simple ivory gown. She would have loved to have worn white like all the good virgin brides but she wasn’t a virgin, not for eighteen years. Harry knew that, not that he ever got a chance to make sure she was speaking truthfully since she swore to be chaste till she got married. Harry respected her decisionand never pressured her even though it was extremely hard for the Lothario. Alayne loved that about Harry. He was willing to wait for her when it would have been easier for him to leave her or cheat on her. He never did. But there were just some things about Harry that frazzled her such as his girlish, extreme plans for the wedding. He wanted so many things and wanted to go to Paris for their honeymoon. Alayne had been to Paris and did not enjoy it. She wanted to stay home or if she had to go anywhere, she wanted to go somewhere she actually speak the language like somewhere in the United Kingdom.

“Sandor!” Alayne rushed to the car where her Scottish Deerhound sat with two little blonde girls. Both the dog and the girls were excited to see Alayne. She waved to the girls and got into the car with them.Sandor attacked his master with kisses as the girls began voicing their joy of the return of their father and future stepmother. Falia and Myriah chattered away along with Harry. Those girls were just like their father in looks and nature except they were far more innocent than their father. They adored her and she adored them.

Alayne still remembered the first time she met the Hardyngs. It was barley a year ago. Falia was eight then and wanted all the pink dresses while the six year old Myriah wanted all the other dresses. Harry strode in with the paparazzi watching him outside the glass. He almost bought all the dresses for his little princesses. Alayne would be lying if she hadn’t been charmed by the actor. He was taken with her and asked her out. She was hesitant at first but finally accepted when the girls began pleading for her to do so. If it wasn’t for the girls, Alayne probably wouldn’t have gone out with Harry and probably wouldn’t be engaged to him now. She loved the little girls and really liked Harry.

Alayne liked Harry. Harry loved Alayne. That was the problem, wasn’t it? She really wanted to love him and sometimes she thought she did but deep down she knew she didn’t. She hoped that one day she would grow to love him.

“We’ll drop Sandor off to get grommed why we get some food,” Harry said pulling into the dog grommer’s parking lot.

“I’ll take him in,” Alayne said getting out of the car. She let her hound out of the car. She led him inside and smield to the groomer.

“I’ll be back, Sandor. I love you. I love you,” Alayne kissed the dog a feew times before the grommer led him away. She really loved her dog. She loved him more than almost anyone else. He was always there for her. He had been her companion for ten years. She knew that the maxium for his breed was fourteen but she prayed that he’d be a miracle dog and last longer.

When Alayne returned to the car she was driven to a very private but very expensive resturaunt. Even though they were engaged, Harry kept their relationship a secret to the public world only because Alayne asked him to do so. She already had to deal with her fame as a designer but didn’t want any excess fame thrown on her even if it was because of her marriage to Harry.

All through dinner Alayne could not focus on her devoted fiancé or his daughters. Her mind kept going back to the girl in the shop. There was no doubt that there was similar look between her and a girl she once knew.  Her name and origins were so familiar to her too. Alayne knew that she knew the girl. She wished she could see this Alysanne Snow again. She felt as if her life depended on it. She had to see this Alysanne again.

When dinner was finished, Sandor was picked up and Harry drove to Alayne’s house. When they arrived at the collosal mansion belonging to Alayne’s father, Harry bidded Alayne ‘goodnight’ with a steamy kiss. Alayne entered the house and immediately loosed Sandor.

“Alayne, you’re home,” her father came and kissed her on the lips.

“I am,” She removed her glasses in hopes of blocking another kiss. It didn’t.

“I’m so glad you’re home,” He kept smiling. Alayne nodded and felt sick to her stomach. She had been living with her father for the past eighteen years and he insisted on kissing her. She hated it but she owed him so much and she would be leaving him soon to marry Harry.

“I feel ill. I’m going to bed,” Alayne lied.

“Alright, but I thought you’d like to know that I met some very interesting people today. Well only one was interesting the other was just there,” He said but did not draw much attention from Alayne till he said, “She had very lovely shade of red hair.”

“Is that so?” Alayne pretended to still be uninterested.

 _Did he meet Alysanne?_ She wondered.

“Yes, I met her in the park. Then I left. I was in such a rush that I forgot my briefcase. The little sweetling brought it to me only a while ago while you were having dinner with Harry. Her name was Alysanne Snow from Castle Black. Isn’t that a lovely name?”

“Yes, it is,” Alayne agreed.

“Well, you should get some rest. See you in the morning, Alayne,” He kissed her again.

“Goodnight, Petyr,” She said then ascended the stairs to her bed where her sweet, groomed Sandor waited for her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alysanne and Dallan try to leave Eyrie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I want to thank everyone who has been praying for grandmother and for those keeping her in your thoughts! The doctors say if all checks out right that she will be coming home today! Yay! Also thanks for the comments. I love them. Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 29:

Alysanne replayed the day’s events in her head. She had met Petyr Baelish then Alayne Stone who is actually Sansa and Harry Hardyng. Then she and Dallan met with Petyr Baelissh again to return his briefcase. Mr. Baelish was very courteous and made them come in his house. He asked many questions in a sly way and she answered them till finally Dallan remarked that they had to get back to Winterfell. Now, she and Dallan were on their way back to the Stark house.

“Can’t you just spend the night and then we go back to Eyrie tomorrow?” Alysanne asked.

“I can’t. I have to work and I don’t think your grandparents would be too thrilled with my sleeping over.”

“But-”

“The answer is no, Alysanne,” Dallan ended.

“You sound like my dad,” She muttered.

“What? I do not!” Dallan was offended.

“You so do,” Alysanne smirked.

“Shut up!”

“No!” Alysanne stuck her tongue out. Dallan grabbed her tongue since they stopped at a red light. Alysanne tried to tell him to let go but was unable to do so with Dallan holding her tongue. She just glared at him as he smirked. He pulled her tongue and thus her face to him. He released her tongue only to press his lips against her lips.

“You’re gross,” She mumbled when they pulled away just when the light turned green.

“You like that,” He grinned.

“Yeah,” She rolled her eyes. She leaned her head against his shoulder. She sighed sleepily and her eyes felt heavy.

“Sing me a song, Dallan,” She yawned.

“What do you want me to sing?” He asked.

“Anything,” She replied.

“Okay,” Dallan sat for a moment and tried to think of a song. He sat for a few moments then looked own to Alysanne’s hair when they came to another stoplight.

“I loved a maid as fair as summer

With sunlight in her hair.

 I loved a maid as red as autumn

With sunset in her hair.

I loved a maid as white as winter

With moonglow in her hair,” He sang softly.

“Not ‘Seasons of My love’! It always makes me cry,” Alysanne looked to him with a sincere sad look.

“Okay, I won’t sing that. How about Florian and Jonquil?” He asked.

“Do I look like I want to hear the song I was conceived to and the christened after?”

Dallan laughed.

“No, I guess not. What should I sing? What should I sing?” Dallan asked himself repeatedly. Then a song came to him.

“A bear there was

A bear, a bear

All black and brown

And covered with hair

Oh come they said

Oh come to the fair

 The fair? said he

But I'm a bear

All black and brown

And covered in hair!

And down the road

 From here to there

From here, to there

Three boys, a goat

 And a dancing bear

They danced and spun

All the way to the fair!

Oh, sweet she was

 And pure and fair

The maid with honey

In her hair, her hair

The maid with honey

 Her hair

The bear smelled the scent

On the summer air

The bear, the bear

All black and brown

 And covered with hair

 He smelled the scent

 On the summer air

He sniffed and roared

And smelled it there

Honey on the summer air

Oh I'm a maid

 And I'm pure and fair

 I'll never dance

 With a hairy bear

 A bear, a bear

 I'll never dance

 With a hairy bear

 The bear, the bear

 Lifted her high

 Into the air

 The bear, the bear

 I called for a knight

 But you're a bear

 A bear, a bear

 All black and brown

 And covered in hair

 She kicked and wailed

 The maid so fair

 But he licked the honey

 From her hair

Her hair, her hair

 He licked the honey

From her hair

 Then she sighed and squealed

 And kicked the air

 She sang: my bear so fair

 And off they went

 The bear, the bear

 And the maiden fair,” Dallan enjoyed his sing as did Alysanne who joined in as soon as she knew what it was. They laughed when the song ended. Alysanne yawned though for she was sleepy. She snuggled against Dallan again.

“How much longer till we get to the interstate?” Dallan groaned. Because of all the curves in the road and stoplights on the way from the Baelish mansion to the downtown, the two were still far from the interstate to Winterfell. They came to another stoplight.

“I don’t know. Sing me another song, Dallan,” Alysanne mumbled. Dallan sighed but he could not refuse his lady love.

“Love me tender,

 Love me sweet,

 Never let me go.

 You have made my life complete,

 And I love you so.

Love me tender,

 Love me true,

 All my dreams fulfilled.

 For my darlin I love you,

 And I always will,” Dallan’s voie enchanted Alysanne and lulled her into sleep. He wrapped his arm around her as he continued Elvis’s love song. The light turned green. Dallan began crossing the intersection.

It all happened so fast but to Dallan each moment was slowed down like slow motion. First there were the lights coming from the passenger side. The lights were not supposed to be there. He knew what was coming next. His truck was not fast enough to speed out of the way and so he braced for impact. He wrapped his arm around Alysanne to protect her as he turned the wheel as sharply as he could. But it was not enough. Dallan felt himself rise of his seat slightly and sling into this window which shattered at contact with his head. But he screamed when the passenger side of his truck began caving inwards. The door came closer to the Alysanne he tried to pull against himself but his arm became loose and came away from her. Her body slung forward towards the windshield but her waist seat belt kept her from crashing through still she hit her head on the dashboard as the door crushed her right leg. Blood flowed from Alysanne’ wounds and she did not stir. Dallan tried to reach for her but his arm was not bending the right way.

“Alysanne,” Dallan struggled to say before darkness overcame him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alysanne wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I want to thank everyone for the comments and kudos even though I know most of you were not very pleased...Anyway, here is the next chapter! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I don't own anything)  
> Also my grandmother is out of the hospital so thank you to everyone who kept her in your prayers and thoughts! Love you!! <3

Chapter 30:

Alysanne fluttered open. She did not recognize where she was or who was beside her. The person was dark in hair but light in eyes. He or she had soft hands that held her hand. Alysanne turned towards the dark haired person. She could not see the person properly but the person spoke to her.

“Are you awake, honey?” A soft, feminine voice asked but Alysanne could not answer. Her head was killing her and her vision was not working right. The woman began to sing. Her voice was soft and angelic. Alysanne knew the words but could not process them. She wanted to speak but could not.  She felt the woman kiss her forehead then Alysanne’ s world became dark again.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Alysanne opened her eyes lazily but all the images were blurred. Her head throbbed as well the rest of her body. She hated the sound of the beeping. Was her alarm going off? She tried to lift her arm so she could turn off the alarm but she found it was stuck to her chest. She blinked her eyes a few times till the images cleared.

She saw her legs was in something white and was raised up in a sling. The arms she tried to raise was in a sling around her neck but not incased by anything. Her head was killing her. She looked to one side to see a heart monitor which was the source of the beeping. She was confused. Why was there a heart monitor? She couldn’t remember anything since she fell asleep in Dallan’s car. Did something happen?

“Alysanne,” a familiar voice called her name. She looked from the monitor to the other side.

“Dad?” she managed to say. A smile crossed his solemn face. He was holding her free left hand.

“I’m here, Alysanne,” He kissed her hand.

“What happened?” She felt dizzy.

“You were in a car accident,” He informed her.

“A car accident?”

“Yes. Someone ran a red light and hit you.”

Alysanne nodded in understanding.

“What’s wrong with me?” She asked.

“You’ve broken your right leg and sprained your right arm. You’ve hit your head pretty hard too and got a few cuts here and there but the doctors say you should be fine and that you are very lucky. You’ve been a sleep for a few days.”

Of course she was glad that she was alright then her mind remembered the most important question.

“Where’s Dallan?” Alysanne inquired with a worried look.

“He’s in another room. He suffers from severe head injuries. He hasn’t woken up yet,” Jon was honest.Tears flooded Alysanne’s eyes and the overflow tirckled down her cheeks. Jon took what he could of her in her arms and tried to calm her.

“It’s my fault. It’s my fault,” She wailed.  

“No, it’s not,” Jon stroked her hair.

“It is. If I hadn’t been so keen on finding Sansa he wouldn’t have driven me here to look for her,” Alysanne sobbed.  Jon went rigid then face his crying daughter.

“What did you say?” it was not that he did not hear her the first time but he needed to make sure his ears did not trick him.

“I found Sansa’s diary in Winterfell and read it then I thought I could find her here in Eyrie so Dallan took me. We shouldn’t have left. I should have never opened that stupid box,” She confessed in tears. Jon was still and tried to process his daughter’s words.

“You’ve done nothing wrong, Alysanne. Do not blame yourself. It is not your fault at all,” He told her and kissed her head, “I’m going to get the others. They want to see you.”

She nodded her head the little bit she could. He kissed her head again.

“But don’t say anything about Sansa, okay?”

Alysanne did not know why her father would say that but she nodded that she would not do so. She wiped her tears and stared at the door. She wondered who would have come to see her. Her mother and siblings would come of course and maybe the Waters but that was probably it. Mance was probably somewhere with Dallan. She almost began to cry when she thought of her darling Dallan.

“Alysanne!” she heard Ygritte but saw more than her mother filling the room. She saw all her siblings, the Waters, her father, Grandpa Ned, Talisa and her parents, Uncle Bran and Aunt Meera with their daughters, Uncle Rickon with his wife Shireen and their son and most surprisingly Grandma Cat. They all seemed to voice their concerns of her health and each took turns telling her hwo they came. Her parents drove all the way up from Florida when they got the word. Robb’s family was with Grandpa Ned when they learned of it and had to come. The Waters took a plane to get there when they heard as did Rickon and Shireen. Bran and Meera drove down when they received word. They talked and talked but soon a nurse came in scolding them all for not all could be in the room. Only one or two people could be in the room at once. so first were her parents then her siblings came based on oldest to youngest. Robb and Jeyne came to be followed by Talisa. Arya and Gendry came then Nymeria and Mycah. Bran and Meera were next then Nan and Summer. Then came Rickon and Shireen with their baby. Last to come Grandpa Ned. He talked kindly to her and voiced his happiness that she was alright as the others had.  Alysanne felt tired and the nurse shooed all away under the excuse that visiting time was over except for her parents. All came and bid their good byes for all but Mr. and Mrs. Snow.

Jon and Ygritte came back to kiss their daughter goodnight. Alysanne began to fall asleep but her parents sat by her bed and whispering not as quiet as they thought.

“God, I’m so glad she’s a live. I think I’d die if we had lost her too,” Ygritte spoke.

“I should never have left her up here. I should have just taken her with us to Florida,” Jon’s strong voice cracked into a sob.

“Oh, Jon, you had no way of knowing this would happen.”

“I should have taken her with us. Now, she’s in here and Dallan is too. And Alysanne blames herself.”

“Why would she blame herself?”

“She said she found Sansa’s diary and was coming to find her here with Dallan.”

“Sansa? She was looking for Sansa? How did she-”

“I don’t know. It had something to do with the diary she found. But when I was going through her belongings I couldn’t find it. I’ve asked Father to check her belongings at home for this dairy.”

“You didn’t tell him it was Sansa’s right?”

“Of course not. He can’t know.”

The couple was silent but Alysanne still listened while feigning sleep.

“I’m going to go check on Mance and Dallan,” Jon told his wife.

“Okay. I’ll stay with Alysanne.”

Alysanne heard her father get up and walk out. Ygritte stayed by Alysanne and began singing. It was not as nice sounding as the other woman’s singing but Alysanne was soon lulled to sleep by her mother.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! thanks for the comments :) This next chapter is a little short but please enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 31:

When Alysanne woke up the next day she felt much better and begged to see Dallan who had still not waken up. The nurse was resistant and would not let Alysanne go. For days Alysanne begged to see Dallan and even during the beginings of her physical therapy. Finally, Alysanne’s tears and pleas persuaded the nurse to roll Alysanne into Dallan’s room. Mance had gone to get some sleep so Dallan and Alysanne were alone in the room with the nurse monitoring them. Alysanne sat beside Dallan. He was not in any sling but he had a neckbrace and his head was heavily bandaged. His eyes were closed in his sleep. She grabbed his hand with her free one.

“I’m sorry, Dallan,” She tried not to tear up. She stroked his hand before pulling it to her lips so she could kiss it. Alysanne sat there for almost an hour stroking his hand, staring at him and talking to him. She told him of everyone that came by to see her and of his father. She told him of her therapy. She told him of what she had heard her parents saying.

“Dallan, I’d wish you’d wake up,” She sighed sadly.

He did not stir.

“I love you so much,” She said and laid her head against his hand.

He still did not move. He was just a limp doll.

“I wish you’d wake up,” She began to cry.

“You should go now,” The nurse came and tried to roll Alysanne away.

“No! I want to stay with him,” Alysanne clung to Dallan’s hand.

“You should go, Miss Snow,” The Nurse began rolling Alysanne away.

“No!” Alysanne lunged forward and fell from her wheelchair. The nurse called for aid to help her get the resistant Alysanne.

“Alysanne,” the commanding voice of Mance made Alysanne stop fighting off the nurse. Alysanne looked up Mance. He was not angry sounding but just tired. He knelt down beside Alysanne and scooped her up. He placed her in her wheelchair.

“Oh, thank you, Mr. Rayder. I was trying to get her out of her and-” The nurse began.

“Why would you get her out of here?”

“She was disturbing the patient.”

“She was disturbing the patient? My son is unconscious! Unless she was stabbing with his dangly bits, she was not disturbing him. Leave her here.”

“But, Mr. Rayder, she’ll disturb-”

“She’ll disturb no one. The only person disturbing anyone is you. Get out,” Mance ordered. The nurse scurried out with a frown on her face.  Mance rolled Alysanne near Dallan. He sat next to her.

“Thank you,” She said. He nodded. They sat in silence. Mance looked at Alysanne and Dallan. Alysanne held Dallan’s hand. He remembered a similar scene of course that was years ago and the couple in the scene were not Alysanne and Dallan. He remembered being in Alysanne’s spot and his wife Dalla was in Dallan’s spot. They were in the hospital for very different reason. Dalla had just brought Dallan into the world but that was what was taking her out of the world. He stayed by her side until the moment she passed. Her death was the first time he cried and holding Dallan for the first time was the second. He knew that if she could, Alysanne would stay by Dallan’s side as he had done with Dalla.

“He loves you,” Mance said.

“I know. I love him too,” Alysanne smiled to Mance. Alysanne looked back to Dallan while Mance kept looking at Alysanne. She was the closest thing he had to a daughter and hoped one day that she would be his daughter through her marriage to Dallan. 

The hours passed and Alysanne was visibly tired. Mance suggested taking her to her room so she could sleep.

“If I leave they won’t let me come back.”

“You can come back. I’ll make sure you come back, Alysanne,” Mance assured her.

“Okay,” Alysanne gave in. Mance grabbed her wheelchair and rolled her to the door.

“Alysanne.”

Mance and Alysanne froze.

“Alysanne.”

The duo turned their heads.

“Alysanne.”

Mance pushed Alysanne back to the moaning Dallan.

“I’m here, Dallan. I’m here,” Alysanne took his hand.  He kept moaning her name and furrowing his eyebrows. Mance ran out to get a doctor or nurse.

“Alysanne!” Dallan’s eyes flashed open. He looked about the room panicked till he saw Alysanne by him. Tears came to his eyes.

“Dallan,” She cried.

Dallan was not fully aware of what was happening but he was happy because Alysanne was well and by his side.

“You woke up,” Alysanne squeezed his hand. Dallan smiled.

“I was so worried about you,” he said.

“I was worried about you too. I thought you wouldn’t wake up.”

“I couldn’t do that. I have to grow old with you.”

Alysanne wanted to kiss Dallan then and she tried. It was the most uncomfortable kiss attempt she had ever tried. She had to focus her weight on her good leg and good hand while leaning over an unmoving Dallan. She did not want o fall on him but her limbs were not very strong. She managed to land her lips on his then quickly fell back into her chair.  They both laughed at the difficult kiss.

“I love you,” Dallan grinned

“I love you too.”

Mance came back in with a doctor and a nurse. The nurse rolled Alysanne away as the doctor checked on Dallan. Alysanne was elated to know Dallan was awake and she could rest peacefully when she returned to her room.  

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another POV from Alyane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO. Thanks for all the comments and kudos! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy and let me know what you think please!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 32:

Alayne stared at her engagement ring. It was huge. The diamond was heart shaped and five carats. The gold band had small heart shaped rubies in it. Soemtimes it got in the way of her work and she would slip it off but put it back on immediately once she was finished. She knew he must have spent a fortune on it. 

Alayne remembered remembered the night Harry proposed. He had picked her up from work as he had begun to do. Instead of turning down the road that led to her house, he turned down a road she knew led to Alyssa’s Tears, a waterfall that’s so high up that the water falling from it never reaches the valley below. When they reached the waterfall, she saw that he already a picnic set up for them. He brought some fancy cuisine but neither wine nor champagne since he knew Alayne did not favor that sort of beverage.Harry made her sit and eat. They engaged in a light hearted conversation that turned to a deep one about the future. As the sun began to set he took her hand. And as she feared he pulled out a ring box. She knew what was inside and wished he had not pulled it out. He opened the box to reveal the enormous ring.

“Alayne, I know we haven’t known eachother very long and I know you know of my not so pleasant past and I know that you have your own issues that you have yet to share with me but I know that I love you. I know what a wonderful woman you are. I know what a great mother you are to my girls. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me, Alayne?” He has asked.

“Yes,” she accepted the proposal, the monstrous ring, the overjoyed kisses of Harry, the future as his wife and mother to his daughters and the freedom of finally leaving her father. 

A wet kiss on the cheek brought Alayne out of her thoughts. She looked over to her kisser. She smiled seeing her hound beside her.

“Good morning, Sandor,” She kissed his snout and rubbed his ears. She sat up in bed and got up. She quickly changed into one her black dresses and put on a pair of black flats. She pulled on her black wig.

“Ready to go for a walk?” She asked her dog. He jumped off her large bed. She grabbed his leash and hooked it to his collar. They bounced sped down the stairs of the house as if she were a child and he a pup. 

“Miss Alayne, breakfast is abou to be served,” Gretchel the maid said in hopes of keeping alayen from going out.

“We’ll be back soon,” Alayne and Sandor left the house. They went into the front yard. She let Sandor free and let him roam around. She watched him happily. He leaped and chased a few squirrels. It was a bit sad that she was happier watching this old dog run around than thinking of her impending nuptials.

Alayne turned her head as she heard a car coming up the driveway. She recognized it to be Harry. He came out and kissed his fiancée. Alayne let him. 

“Good morning, my love!” He smiled. 

“Good morning, Harry,” She replied with a forced smile. She wished he wasn’t there. She wanted to be alone for a little bit. 

“I see Sandor is having fun and so should we! I’m leaving to shoot a commerical in King’s Landing. You should come with me! It is beautiful there! We can find you wedding dress there and have some fun.”

“No,” Alayne’s reply was sharp and slightly harsh.

“Why not?” He asked like a disappointed child. 

“I can’t leave now. Who would take care of Sandor?”

“Your father can of course.”

“He’d have him put to sleep before I left Eyrie. I can’t leave Sandor.”

“Dammit, Alayne! I’m trying to spend time with you and you just push me away over your stupid dog! If I didn’t know better I’d say you loved that old hound more than me!” 

“Harry, please,” She tried to calm him but a yelp from her dog drew her attention away. She looked for Sandor and found him lying on the ground. He was panting and whimpering. She ran to him. She checked for an injury but found none but he looked like he was in extreme pain. 

“Harry, help me!” Alayne called for Harry. He had no idea what to do but called 911. Before his call could be answered the dog went till and made no more sounds. 

“Sandor. Sandor,” Alayne called her pet’s name and patted him. She listened for breath or a heartbeat but heard neither. Tears came immediately as did Alayne’s wailing. She clung to the dead dog’s body repeating his name. Harry came to her and tried to give her a comforting touch but she push him away. 

Even days after the old hound’s fatal heart attack, Alayne stayed locked in her room weeping. Harry came to see her but she would not see him. She answered for no one not even her father. 

“She is still not well today, Harry,” Mr. Baelish informed his future son-in-law.

“How long can she cry over that damn animal? He was old. She knew he had to die sometime. I don’t get it, Mr. Baelish,” Harry was aggravated. 

“She really loved him,” Mr. Baelish replied, “Just give her a little more time.”

Harry agreed to do so and departed. Mr. Baelish ascended to Alayne’s room where the door was surprisingly unlocked. He opened the door to see darkness. He heard Alayne’s soft sobs. Petyr remembered the last time she was like this. She had just-well, it doesn’t matter. He came to her side. 

“Sweetling, it’s time to move on. Your fiancé is growing upset with you,” Petyr stroked her hair.

“Let him. I don’t care about what he thinks of me,” Alayne replied. 

“You need to stop acting like a child, Alayne. You are a thirty six year old woman. This will be your last day of mourning. Tomorrow, you will groom and dress yourself. You will come down and be pleasant. You will go to Harry and reassure him of your feelings. You will do whatever he wants then you will come home,” Petyr stated. Alayne looked at him. He had the smile that haunted her nightmares. She nodded her head.

“Now, give your father a proper kiss,” He said. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips like he wanted her to do. He left her. The next day she did as Petyr had bid. 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alysanne leaves the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the comments! Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 33:

The day finally came for Alysanne and Dallan to be released from the hospital. None were happier than the two lovebirds except maybe their parents. The only thing the two were nto happy about in their leaving the hospital was their separation on their trip home. Mance was taking his son and the Snows were taking Alysanne, of ocurse. Before Dallan got into his father’s car he gave his wheelchair bound girlfriend a passionate kiss that made their parents look away in embarrassment.

“I love you,” She said when he pulled away.

“I love you too,” He said back.

Dallan was ushered into his car and Mance drove away. Alysanne looked after them as she waited for her parents to bring up their van. Once she was tied into a seat with her broken leg up, it hit alysanne that she was leaving Eyrie which meant she was leaving Sansa. The Snows were about to pull out of the hospital parking lot when Alysanne said “Daddy”.

“Yes, Ally?” Jon responded.

“Can we get some icecream before we start? There’s a really good one downtown,” Alysanne remembered an ice cream shop being near Alayne’s.

“I don’t know. We have a long way home and-”

“Oh, let’s get the girl some ice cream, Jon!” Ygritte hit her husband’s arm.

“Fine. Man, Ygritte, motherhood has made you so pliant,” Jon turned to head towards down town. When they reached the downtown, ygritte set up Alysanne’s wheelchair whiel Jon lifted and moved his daughter into the wheelchair. Jon pushed his daughter to the ice cream shop. All were friendly to the poor girl in the wheelchair.

“We’ll have one fudge ripple, one strawberry and one mint chocolate chip,” Jon listed out the flavors. The boy behind the counter quickly made the food but could not help looking Alysanne. Even in her broken state she was still pretty attractive. Jon rolled Alysanne to a table as Ygritte carried the ice cream. She handed the fudge ripple to Jon and the mint to Alysanne.  The women took their time eating but Jon finished quickly and went to the bathroom.

“I haven’t been here in years,” Ygritte sighed looking out the window, “So much has changed.”

“When was the last time you were here, Mom?”

“When you were born,” Ygritte bit her lip as soon as she realized what she said.

“Was I born here?” Alysanne asked. Ygritte looked for her husband before responding.

“Yes,” She whispered.

“I thought I was born at Castle Black,” Alysanne looked at no place in particular.

“Well you weren’t. Let’s stop talking about this now,” Ygritte continued eating her ice cream.

“Mom,” Alysanne stared at her mother.

“I need to use the bathroom,” Ygritte got up and left her daughter.

_I was born here? Well, I never really paid attention to my birth certificate. Still, why is Mom acting all weird? She acts like I shouldn’t know. Why shouldn’t I know? Mom and Dad were also talking so weirdly when I was in the hospital. They said something about a loss and me looking for Sansa. They were so sure to not let Grandpa know the missing diary was Sansa’s. Wait! The diary is missing! I didn’t leave it at Grandpa’s house! I had it with me! Dad said he couldn’t find it with my possesions! Oh no! Did some one take the diary!_

Jon walked back to the table.

“Dad, when the people gave you my stuff did you see a black book among it?” She asked frantically.

“No, but I asked Grandpa to look for it at the house.”

“I didn’t leave it at the house. I had it with me,” Alysanne told him.

“You brought Sansa’s diary with you?”

“Yes.”

“Maybe they put it with Dallan’s belongings,” Jon suggested.

“No, he would have told me if they had.”

“I was told nothing but car pieces were found at the accident scene. Someone must have taken it,” Jon deduced. Alysanne did not know what to say, to think or to do. Someone had taken Sansa’s diary.

-

Alayne stared at the black book in her hands. She felt guilty since she took it from the hospital but she just knew it did not truly belong to the Snow girl. Alayne had been hiding the book in her sock drawer. She almost forgot about it due to Sandor’s death but she just had to go get some socks for a morning run with Harry and the girls yesterday. She rubbed her fingers over the binding and against the paper edges. She even smelled it. She questioned if she should open it or not. It was a Pandora’s Box. If she opened it she knew that only her sadness would come out. If she kept it closed she could go on with her life but always have the desire to open it. Her fingertips curled around the cover. Her heart pounded.

“Alayne,” Petyr’s voice made her drop the book back into the drawer.

“Petyr,” She turned to him with a forced smile.

“I see you have your hair down today,” He came to her and held her true red hair. She pushed her drawer closed.

“I’m about to put my wig on,” She replied and began tucking her hair into her baldcap. Petyr took off her baldcap.

“I think you should leave it down today,” He remarked. She took the bald cap.

“I can’t. I have to go to work,” Alayne began tucking her hair in the baldcap. She slipped her black wig onto her head. With that she was dressed and ready to go.

“Good bye, Petyr,” She said heading towards the door. He followed her.

“That’s no way to say goodbye to your father,” Petyr said. Alayne wanted to vomit but instead she turned around and kissed him. He followed her outside of her bedroom and watched her coworker pick her up abd speed away.

-

Jon pushed Alysanne out of the ice cream shop with Yrgitte behind them. Jon turned the wheelchair towards the van but Ygritte’s eyes went in the opposite direction.

“Jon! Look at that dress!” Ygritte called her husband. Jon turned around with Alysanne. He rolled his eyes and came to his wife.

“Isn’t that precious? Wylla would look so good in it!” Ygritte pointed to a purple dress in the window.

“God, I remember when you didn’t give a damn about little dresses,” Jon muttered.

“It’s your fault. You made me a mother.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t like me making you a mother,” Jon pulled Ygritte into a kiss.

Alysanne fakes barfing noises.

“Oh, you know nothing, Alysanne Snow,” Ygritte laughed and kissed her husband.

“You two are gross,” Alysanne responded.

“Oh, Jon, can we please get the dress for Wylla. She’d look so good in it,” Ygritte pointed to the dress.

“I don’t know , Ygritte,” Jon began.

“I’ll do what I did to you what we did in that cave,” Ygritte thought she whispered. Jon smirked.

“Okay, but we’re only getting one dress,” Jon gave in. Ygritte rewarded her husband with a kiss. Alysanne just covered her eyes. Jon pushed Alysanne into the store.

“Hello, how may I help you?” a woman came to them. Alysanne did not recognize this woman.

“We’d like to see the purple dress that was in the window,” Ygritte said. The woman fetched the dress. She presented the dress to Ygritte. The woman asked what size they would need. The woman tried to show Ygritte more dresses. Jon began to try to protest. As the three adults talked, Alysanne rolled around the store looking at the dresses. She wondered if Alayne was there but there was no evidence to show that the owner was there.

Ygritte managed to persuade Jon to let her buy two dresses for Wylla. Jon was not too thrilled when he saw the pricen but he knew he would be rewarded with the happy smiles of Wylla and certain treats from his wife. As Ygritte got the bag, Jon got Alysanne.

“Those dresses were so expensive,” Jon complained softly.

“Well, they are from Alayne Stone,” Ygritte rolled her eyes.

“Alayne Stone?” Jon looked back at his wife in surprise at the name of the designer.

“Dad!” Alsyanne exclaimed but ti was too late. Jon had pushed Alysanne into the person entering the store. Jon rushed around Alysanne to help the woman he knocked down.

“I’m so sorry,” He said and picked up her knocked glasses. He stopped when he saw her blue eyes. She stared at him. Alysanne recognized her to be Alayne.

“It’s alright,” Alayne said as Jon helped her up.

“Alysanne,” She smiled to the said girl, “I’m so glad you’re out of the hospital.”

“How did you know I was in the hospital?” Alysanne asked.

“It was on the local news,” Alayne replied quickly.

“Oh, I see.”

“Are you all leaving?” Alayne assessed the situation.

“Yes,” Ygritte answered. Alayne swallowed.

“Be safe,” Alayne smiled. The Snows nodded. Ygritte decided to push Alysanne to the van. Jon began to leave but Alayne grabbed his arm.

“You have a beautiful daughter,” She said.

“She takes after her mother,” He pushed one of her stray black hair out of her face. He turned to leave again but she grabbed his arm again.

“Thank you, Jon,” She leaned up and kissed his cheek. He nodded and departed.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alysanne returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Thanks for the kudos and comments! :D Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 34:

When the Snows returned to Castle Black, the sun was replaced with the moon and stars. In his tired state it took Jon a bit longer to get Alysanne into her wheelchair. The house was dark when the trio entered. Lights flashed on.

“Surprise!” A chorus yelled. Wylla, Jeor and the twins ran to hug their parents and sister. Ned Stark came to his son as well. There was a cheesy homemade banner hanging up and some balloons were scattered around the living room. Wylla was not shy about complaining how they had been waiting for hours. There was homemade cake waiting and it was gobbled up quickly, mostly by the boys. Wylla passed out in her cake and Ygritte decided it was time for all the children to go to bed.

“But, Mom, we’re not tired,” The twins whined in unison.                          

“Too bad,” Ygritte said and ordered the boys to go to bed. The twins stomped to their room as Jeor trudged behind them.

“Thank you for taking care of them, Dad,” Jon smiled to his father.

“It was no problem, Jon. I don’t get to see them enough. I’m glad I got to spend some of the summer with this one,” Ned placed his hand on Alysanne’s shoulder. She smiled up to her grandfather but yawned expectantly. She covered her mouth in embarrassment.

“I guess it’s time for you to go to bed too,” Ned grinned.

“I guess. Goodnight, Grandpa,” Alysanne pulled him down so she could kiss his cheek. Jon rolled Alysanne to her room. He called Ygritte to help change Alysanne. Jon went out to speak to his father as Ygritte helped strip her daughter and put Alysanne in one of the few nightgowns that Alysanne owned. Ygritte and Alysanne did their best to move Alysanne into her bed but they ended up having to call on Jon. He happily assisted them.

“Goodnight, Alysanne,” Ygritte kissed her daughter’s forehead.

“Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Dad,” Alysanne’s eyes began to droop. Jon leaned down and kissed Alysanne’s forehead as well. The couple took each other’s hands and left Alysanne’s room.

Alysanne closed her eyes but when she opened them she was no longer in her room. She was in the back of a car. There was classical music playing softly but the rain outside pounded against the car. Looking forward she saw the driver was a huge man with a floppy dark hair. She wanted to ask him where they were, where they were going and who he was but before she could she heard him curse and swerve off the road and hit a rock. She felt her body rise out of the seat as she saw the driver’s body crash through the windshield. Blood went everywhere but his body rolled down a rocky hill into a river that pushed his body along it. The car itself went up in flames. Seeing the fire Alysanne closed her eyes.

Alysanne opened them and she was no longer in the car but in a white hall. There were nurses and doctors walking past her as if she were invisible. Suddenly, she heard singing. It was that soft, nice singing she had heard when she was at the hospital but the words were far clearer this time.

“Baby mine, don't you cry

 Baby mine, dry your eyes

 Rest your head close to my heart

 Never to part

Baby of mine

 Little one when you play

 Pay no heed to what they say

 Let your eyes sparkle and shine

 Never a tear

Baby of mine,” the song went. Alysanne followed the voice and ended up in a little room. A teenage girl sat on bed cradling a babe. Her hair was long and red and covered her face and most of the baby.

“If they knew all about you

They'd end up loving you too

All those same people who scold you

What they'd give just for the right to hold you

 From your head down to your toes

You're not much, goodness knows

But you're so precious to me

Sweet as can be

Baby of mine,” the girl sang with her hauntingly beautiful voice. Alysanne stepped close the girl who stopped because she had begun to sob. Alysanne reached out to offer a comforting touch but she retracted her hand. The girl looked up revealing a beautiful young face and a set of tear filled blue eyes. Alysanne knew who the girl was. Her lips formed to say the name but she stopped when the girl began to speak.

“Promise me, Jon. Promise me,” She looked straight at Alysanne but she was not Jon. Alysanne turned and saw her own young father. He stepped through Alysanne to the girl’s side. He took her hand.

“I promise.”

Alysanne blinked only to go from the hospital to an open area. She stood at the edge of a large lake. There were green mountains beyond the lake. It was a beautiful place though a bit chilly. She looked the gorgeous fantasy land over but finally set her eyes on a large man. He was dressed in a monk’s garb and his hood was up hiding his face from her view. She strolled up to his side. She wondered who he was. She was going to ask but decided not to. She just watched him as he looked at something in his hands. It was a ratty little piece of cloth. It was a dingy yellow and blood stained. There was a dark shape on it but he man crumpled it in a way that Alysanne could not tell what it was. She did hear the man curse before shoving the cloth back into his robes. He rose and turned from Alysanne quickly. He began limping away.

Blinking again Alysanne found herself in a rather cold greenhouse. It was filled with blue winter roses. Alysanne could smell the sweet scent of the flowers as she walked about the place. A little girl came running towards her. Her hair was long, brown and curled. Her eyes were a dark grey. She was a beautiful child dressed in a yellow dress with little black birds on it like the one Alysanne had seen in Alayne’s. The child stopped and looked at one particularly pretty rose. She reached out to touch it. Alysanne reached out to grab the girl before she pricked herself on it but another’s hand reached her wrist before Alysanne. Alysanne looked up to see an older Catelyn. There was much grey in her hair.

“Lyanna, you mustn’t touch,” She said gently.

“Sorry, Great-ma,” Lyanna apologized. Catelyn smiled and took the young child’s hand.

“Let’s go and see if Great-Pa has found Aemon,” Cat said and the two walked away from Alysanne.

Alysanne sneezed herself awake. She was utterly confused by her random, fragmental and realistic dream she just had and found that she was cold due to her blanket coming off of her.  She had no idea why she was in that car. She had not been awake in her and Dallan’s car accident but she knew that it was not raining and she was in the front and there was no river. Then she dreamed of Sansa and her baby. Why was Jon promising Sansa something? What was he promising? Then who was that limping monk? What was it on that stupid cloth? Then there was the greenhouse. Alysanne wondered who this little Lyanna was, why she was calling Catelyn ‘Great-ma’, and why Catelyn was so kindly to her. Who was Aemon? Alysanne only two people named Aemon. There was old Aemon Targaryen who was a friend of her father’s and then there was Dallan whose real first name was Aemon but all called Dallan for it was far ‘cooler’ and was more of a tribute to his deceased mother. Alysanne personally liked the name Aemon but she would never dare call Dallan that. Alysanne was so confused. She stared at the ceiling trying to figure out her dreams.

“Dreams are just dreams,” She decided. She closed her eyes hoping to get back to sleep but could not. She groaned when she found that she could not sleep.

“Dear God, please let me get to sleep quickly and not have any more weird dreams,” She prayed aloud. God answered her prayers for moments later she fell into a dreamless sleep.

-

Alayne felt uneasy with the situation she was in. Harry was in her room grinning like an idiot. She lied on the bed with her stomach twisting uncomfortably. He began shedding his clothes before he came to her bed. She could not believe that she was about to share her bed with Harry. She could not even remember what led to this sudden decision to copulate. He got on the bed and began crawling to her like a lion. Thinking of lions only made her feel sicker. He kept smiling. She lowered her eyes in nervousness.

“Look at me,” His voice was raspy and she obeyed. Harry looked different. He was far bigger and darker. His blue eyes turned grey. Half of his face was scarred and the other just did not look like Harry. He looked sad. This man was not Harry and her heart felt grieved but ecstatic.

“I could take you with me. I could take you far from here. You could see the world and no one would ever bother us again.” The words were so familiar to her. She reached out for him but he vanished.

Alayne opened her eyes and found that she was breathing rather heavily. She looked out in the darkness she called her room. She looked the electric clock by her bed. It was about three o’clock in the morning. She sighed and stared up at the ceiling. A few minutes passed in dead silence. She rolled onto her side and pulled a pillow close to her. Her eyes began to water as the man in her dream’s words echoed in her ears.

“I could take you with me. I could take you far from here. You could see the world and no one would ever bother us again.”

She only hugged the pillow tighter and sniffled.

“I wish the Hound were here.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alysanne and Dallan discuss many things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story and commenting and kudo-ing. I am so grateful each and everyone of you! I love you guys! Here is the next chapter! Please, enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 35:

It was a kiss that woke Alysanne from her slumber. The kiss was soft and warm on her lips. Her eyes slowly opened to see that her prince was Dallan.

“Good morning, Aurora,” He grinned.

“Good morning, Philip,” She replied with a sigh but then her eyebrows furrowed, “What are you doing in here?”

“Your mom let me in to see you.  Why? Do you not want me here?”

“No! It’s not that. I was just bit surprised is all…in a good way.”

“Good. May I lie down with you?” He asked. She nodded and shuffled a bit to make room for him. He lied down beside her and wrapped his arms around her protectively. He rubbed his face into her hair.

“It feels like a lifetime since I’ve seen you,” He breathed in her hair.

“You saw me yesterday, silly.”

Dallan snuggled closer to her and held her tighter. Alysanne liked the closeness and Dallan’s natural musky smell. She reached her had up into his hair. She played with the dark curls. It was the same hair that little Lyanna had in her dream but of course longer. She just stared at his hair and Dallan noticed.

“Why are you staring at my hair?” He asked.

“I was thinking about something.”

“What?”

“I had a really weird dream last night. There was little girl in it with your hair but it was far longer like a girl’s should be,” Alysanne kept staring at it.

“Who was the little girl?”

“She was called Lyanna.”

“That’s a pretty name.”

“I know and she had my eyes.”

“Oh, you’re dreaming about our future children now, eh?” He poked at her.

“Shut up. I so wasn’t,” She blushed.

“Lyanna Rayder. That’s not a bad name,” He decided.

“She also had brother but I didn’t see him.”

“What was his name?”

“Aemon.”

“That’s my name!” Dallan exclaimed, “You were so dreaming of our future children!”

“Shut up.”

“Lyanna and Aemon Rayder,” He was beaming. She could see that he was seeing their nonexistent children.

“Of course, you were called Mrs. Rayder in your dream then,” He assumed.

“No. No one saw me in my dream. I saw so many people but no one saw me. I mean I saw some monk which I have idea what that was about. I saw Grandma Cat who was with Lyanna. I saw some driver who wrecked a car. And I saw my father and Sansa in a hospital with a baby. It was so weird and vivid.”

“Did anyone say anything in the dream?”

“Grandma Cat told Lyanna not to touch the blue winter roses and was the one to mention Aemon. Then Lyanna apologized to Grandma Cat and called her ‘Great-ma’. They were really friendly with each other. The monk and driver said nothing but they cursed some.”

“Did Sansa or your dad say anything?”

“Yeah. Sansa sang a song. It was a sweet song. She was singing it to her baby. Then she looked to my dad and said, ‘Promise me, Jon. Promise me.’ Then my dad said ‘I promise’. It was all so weird. Oh, and I forgot to tell you but someone took the diary while we were unconscious!”

“What? Are you serious?”

“Yes. I’m so miffed.”

“Maybe one of your family members took it.”

“No, someone would have said something. But who would have taken it?”

“Did you have anyone else visit you in the hospital?”

“I think I did. Before I officially woke up I heard a woman singing to me and she spoke to me. She sounded like my dream’s Sansa. Do you think she visited me? When we did see Alayne she did mention how glad she was that I was to of the hospital. Then again she said she heard about it on the news.”

“But if she is Sansa and you heard Sansa’s voice and song then it must have been her! She probably took the diary. She had to get rid of any proof her going to Eyrie after she got pregnant.”

“You’re right! Sansa stole the diary!”

“It wasn’t really stealing since the diary is hers.”

“You’re right but why all the secrecy now? I mean, she is a grown and successful woman. Why can’t she just go home?”

“I don’t know but I think that Baelish guy has something to do with it. And what happened to her baby? I know you saw it your dream but there has been no mention or proof that the baby is around anymore.”

“You’re right, Dallan. Where is her baby?” “I have no idea. It had to have been born at Eyrie Hospital. Maybe if we got Samson to hack into the hospital records when he gets home, he’ll be able to find all the babies born there in 1996.”

“Yeah, but he’ll probably want us to narrow it down for him.”

 “You’re right. Alysanne, when did Sansa’s diary say she got pregnant?”

“Christmas of 1995. Why?”

“I’m thinking. Nine months from then would be…”

“August.”

“Okay, so he’ll need to look for a baby born in August in 1996 at the Eyrie hospital,” Dallan stated. Dallan’s words hit Alysanne like a bullet. A light went off in Alysanne’s mind and words from Sansa’s diary ran across her eyes as words rang in her ears.

“How old are you now, Alysanne?” Alysanne was surprised when Cat broke the ice.

“I’ll be eighteen in August, ma’am,” She replied.

_I could see now every crevices of his face and that his eyes were more grey than brown._

“Yes. I start in August around my birthday.”

‘ _You had a sister?’_

_‘Aye. I did. I was the one to find her corpse at the bottom of our house steps.’_

_‘I’m so sorry.’_

_‘It’s in the past, lass, and I don’t remember much about it or her really. All I remember of her was her dark grey eyes and light hair.’_

_‘What was her name?’_

_‘Alys or maybe it was Anne…maybe it was something else…I really can’t remember.’_

“Honor Graduate, Alysanne Jonquil Snow”

_“I know…uh…” I tried to think of song but only one came to mind, “I know Florian and Jonquil.”_

_I didn’t understand by what they meant by protection._

_Then I heard them playing “Florian and Jonquil”. Of course I thought of Sandor. Listening to the words I know he isn’t a Florian like he said for he isn’t a fool. No, he is Jonquil and I am Florian. I am the fool for him. I doubt he would like me saying that though. I could see him rolling his eyes and the side of his mouth twitching. It makes laugh to think of calling him Jonquil._

_It’s been two weeks since Sandor and I slept together. According to that girl I will be able to find out if I’m pregnant or not._

_I’m pregnant._

_But then she began talking about Jon. Apparently, he married a girl called Ygritte in a courthouse. They found out she was about a month pregnant and so he married her. Then she called this Ygritte a whore since she got knocked up by Jon._

_I couldn’t believe her. Would she think me whore if she knew? Shall I shame my family with my pregnancy? Will she look down on me if she finds out? I can’t let her. I can’t disappoint her but I can’t go back to King’s Landing. I can’t. I need to go somewhere else. But where? I have called Mr. Baelish. He has said that he will help me. He has told me to pack some clothes but nothing more than that. He says I must not bring anything but clothes. He says it will be best not to have anything that will identify me. I’m sad to leave but I must. I have nowhere else to go but I cannot shame my mother. I can’t. I must go with Mr. Baelish tomorrow before dawn. I can’t believe I’m leaving on my birthday. Diary, it looks like our time together has come to an end. I can’t take you. You hold too much of my memories and every time I open you my heart aches. I am leaving you behind but I am hiding you because I can’t let anyone read you. No can know about this. They can’t especially my mother._

“You know you kind of look like her. Isn’t funny? You got red hair like her and your face is kind of similar,” Talisa stared at Alysanne closely, “But you got dark grey eyes.”

“Well, my mom has red hair and my dad has dark grey eyes.”

“Yeah, but you don’t really look like your parents,” Talisa continued.

“I used to think that too when I was little. But my mom says I take after her mother. That’s why they named me after her.”

“Mother,” Sweetrobin muttered.

“Your hair is such a lovely shade of red,” He took a braid into his hand, “I’ve only known three girls to have this very shade.”

“I’m Alysanne. Alysanne Snow,” Alysanne introduced herself. The woman’s lips twitched but still remained in a smile.

“Alysanne. That is such a beautiful name,” Alayne remarked.

“Okay, I won’t sing that. How about Florian and Jonquil?” He asked.

“Do I look like I want to hear the song I was conceived to and the christened after?”

“God, I’m so glad she’s alive. I think I’d die if we had lost her too,” Ygritte spoke.

“I should never have left her up here. I should have just taken her with us to Florida,” Jon’s strong voice cracked into a sob.

“Oh, Jon, you had no way of knowing this would happen.”

“I should have taken her with us. Now, she’s in here and Dallan is too. And Alysanne blames herself.”

“Why would she blame herself?”

“She said she found Sansa’s diary and was coming to find her here with Dallan.”

“Sansa? She was looking for Sansa? How did she-”

“I don’t know. It had something to do with the diary she found. But when I was going through her belongings I couldn’t find it. I’ve asked Father to check her belongings at home for this dairy.”

“You didn’t tell him it was Sansa’s right?”

“Of course not. He can’t know.”

 “I haven’t been here in years,” Ygritte sighed looking out the window, “So much has changed.”

“When was the last time you were here, Mom?”

“When you were born,” Ygritte bit her lip as soon as she realized what she said.

“Was I born here?” Alysanne asked. Ygritte looked for her husband before responding.

“Yes,” She whispered.

“I thought I was born at Castle Black,” Alysanne looked at no place in particular.

“Well you weren’t. Let’s stop talking about this now,” Ygritte continued eating her ice cream.

“Promise me, Jon. Promise me.”

“I promise.”

 

“Dallan,” Alysanne managed to say.

“What is it?”

“I think…I think I’m Sansa’s baby,” She said in total shock.

“What are you talking about? You’re not Sansa’s baby.”

“No, Dallan, I think I might be. I was born in August of 1996 in Eyrie.”

“No, you were born at Castle Black.”

“No, my mother said I was born in Eyrie.”

“You might have been born there but there still is no proof you are Sansa’s baby.”

“But my name is Alysanne Jonquil. Alys or Anne was the name of the Hound’s sister. Alys and Anne were fused together to pay tribute to his sister. Then Jonquil is from one of Sansa’s favorite songs that she and the Hound mentioned a lot.”

“You were named Alysanne after your grandmother and Jonquil after the song you were conceived to. You’ve said that many times yourself.”

“But how do explain how I look so much like Sansa? Everyone says I look like her even Talisa. My hair is the same shade of red as hers and Grandma Cat and Aunt Lysa. I look a lot likeher expect my eyes are grey like the Hound’s!” Alysanne explained.

“That’s just your genetic makeup!”

“But Grandma Cat isn’t related to me by blood at all unless Sansa is my mother.”

“But your mom was pregnant with you when Sansa was pregnant.”

“My mother mentioned a loss. Maybe her baby died and Sansa gave to my mom!”

“Holy crap, Alysanne, do you really think you are Sansa’s baby?”

“I think I am. But I’m not sure. I can’t just roll up to my parents and ask them.”

“You could do it slyly,” Dallan nudged her.

“I could. Okay, Dallan, get out of my bed so my mom can come in here and dress me. I’ll begin my sleuthing then.”

“Alright,” Dallan kissed his girlfriend and got out of her bed. He left her room to find Ygritte.

_Could I really be Sansa’s baby?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you guys liked this. :) I would love to know just for my own personal reasons what your favorite chapter in this story is. Thanks! Love you guys! Stay tuned for more!!


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random Alayne chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the great feedback! I know you all probably want some Alysanne finding answers but I got into an Alayne and wedding mood. This is the product of those things. Just so you know this is occurring at the same time as last chapter just so everyone knows the time frame. It's also a bit short. Okay :) Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!! :D  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 36:

Wedding planning is an activity that needs to be full of compromises. Alayne and Harry knew this whilst planning their wedding. Harry agreed to keep everything local from the location of the wedding to the caterers. Alayne agreed to the honeymoon in Paris and to let Harry choose whatever he wanted from the narrowed down options of locations and workers. Alayne let Harry invite as many people as he wanted and he agreed to split the wedding bill with her father. Harry got his way in the music department and decorations while Alayne got to decide on her own dress and the dresses for Harry’s daughters. They agreed on a five tiered wedding cake instead of the sixteen one that Harry wanted. Each tier was a different flavor. It was odd for such a suave man to have the wedding ideals of a preteen girl. The date of the wedding had been an issue as well. Alayne wanted to wait at least a year but Harry wanted to be married as soon as possible. Harry gave up having their wedding filmed for a few million dollars and gained the wedding date for July 31.  The invitations were all sent out and the RSVP’s were back. All was set for the wedding but Alayne’s wedding dress. She was currently in her third wedding dress boutique with her father and her two future daughters.

Alayne stared at her reflection. She was being swallowed by a princess dress that Myriah and Falia chose. She looked good as always but the dress was not her. It may have been her when she was still a flippant girl of seventeen but she was a woman of thirty six. Still she knew that the girls would have a fit if she did not come out in it.

“You look like Cinderella!” Myriah gasped when Alayne stepped out. Alayne knew it was a compliment but she was never a fan of Cinderella. She preferred Belle from _Beauty and the Beast_.

“I think you should get that one!” Falia decided.

“I don’t know. What do you think, Father?” Alayne looked to her father. He saw the look in her eyes that she did not want this fluffy dress.

“Perhaps, something else will be better,” He replied. Alayne nodded and stepped back into the dressing room. She had her assistant there to assist.

“No?” She asked.

“No,” Alayne was kind of glad that her father helped her get out of the dress, figuratively.

“Your father chose this one.”

Alayne put on the dress handed to her. She looked at her self once it was on. She went wide eyed and blushed. There was a very dramatic in the front that flaunted more of her breasts than she liked. The Dress clung to her body showing off every curve.

“My father picked this?”

“Yes,” Even the assistant was embarrassed.

“This has to be joke. I will take this off now,” Alayne managed to get out of it. The girl hung up the dress.

“Could you get me something that is modest and not for a twelve year old?” Alayne asked. The girl smiled and left the room only to return in moments. She helped Alayne into the sample dress that fitted her perfectly.

“Oh, my gosh, it’s beautiful,” Alayne stunned. She stared at the dress. It was a modest, ivory A-line princess dress that reached the floor and had a sweetheart neckline that was covered with a French lace scalloped illusion neckline and three-quart length sleeves. She looked gorgeous but not over the top. She smiled the whole time she wore it. She presented to the trio that waited for her. All approved it. Alayne returned to the dressing room but did not want to take the dress off. She wanted to keep on forever. Since the assistant was not in the room, Alayne took of her wig and let her auburn curls loose. It looked so much better with the red curls. She closed her eyes.

_I can just see it. I’ll walk down the aisle of some old church. Not many people will be there. I’ll with a bouquet of white jonquils and blue winter roses in my hands. When I reach the altar my hand will be swallowed by my groom’s. We’ll say our sacred vows then I’ll kiss his ruined lips. He will be mine and I will be Sandor’s._

Alayne opened her eyes.

“I mean Harry’s. I’ll be Harry’s,” She had to say aloud. She put her wig back on and called for the girl to help her out of the dress. She dressed and Mr. Baelish bought the dress. Alayne had her dress now she only had to wait about three weeks for her to wear it again and become Mrs. Harrold Hardyng.

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alysanne talks with Ygritte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thanks for all the comments and kudos! Here is the next one! Please, enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 37:

Ygritte was happy to help her daughter dress. As Ygritte handed Alysanne pieces of clothes, Alysanne tried to think of a way to bring up her parentage but she couldn’t think of a way. She just dressed in what her mother gave her.

“I haven’t been able to dress you up since you were a child,” Ygritte sighed putting a flip flop on Alysanne’s free foot.

“Well, that’s what happens when you let kids begin to do things for themselves,” Alysanne commented as her mother stood up and sat down on the bed beside her.

“I know. I wish you were still a little baby then I could raise you all over again.”

“You got Wylla for that,” Alysanne pointed out.

“Oh, I know but I want another baby girl. I remember when you were a baby. You were the cutest little thing with your auburn curls and stormy grey eyes. I still remember when you were handed to me and I was told you were mine. I felt so blessed. You don’t how much I needed you,” Ygritte took Alysanne’s hand.

“Why did you need me, Mom?” Alysanne asked. Ygritte lowered her eyes sadly.

“Do you remember why I was so worried when I found out I was pregnant with the twins?”

“Because sometimes it is hard to bring twins to full term.”

“Well, when I was pregnant with you, you had twin.  I didn’t know of course. I went into labor and there were some complications. There had to be an emergency C-section. Your sister was being strangled by her umbilical cord. I passed out during the delivery. When I awoke I was told that she died. I was so distraught. There is no greater pain than losing a child, Alysanne. Then I was given you. You were so beautiful and healthy and mine. I needed you. I think I would have killed myself if I hadn’t of had you,” Ygritte was in tears. Alysanne was shocked by her mother’s story.

“I didn’t know I had a twin,” Alysanne voiced her surprise.

“Well, I don’t like talking about it. I get all like this,” Ygritte gestured to her tear stained face. Alysanne hugged her mother. Alysanne was still not sure of her parentage. Ygritte did say she did not know she was pregnant with twins and passed out. Maybe in that time Jon took her from Sansa and Ygritte did not know. But maybe she really was Ygritte’s daughter. She did not try to delve deeper into her search through her mother. Alysanne knew that her father held all the answers. But he hated people trying to be sly. She knew with him she would have to be direct and she would be once he returned home.

-

“Did she say anything?” Dallan asked once he and Alysanne were alone in her living room.

“She told me that when I was born I had a twin sister that died but nothing about Sansa. I don’t know if what she said is completely true but she was crying so I don’t think she thinks she is lying.”

“I see. But that is sad about your twin.”

“I know but I’d rather not think about that right now. Let’s just watch the movie,” Alysanne clicked play.

“What are you watching, Ally?” Wylla sauntered into the room.

“We’re going to watch _Beauty and the Beast_ ,” Alysanne answered.

“I like that movie!” Wylla exclaimed and plopped down beside her sister. Of course, Wylla had to sing along with every song and knew them all word for word. By the time Belle and the Beast were playing in the snow Alysanne turned to Dallan.

“You know who they remind me of?” She asked.

“Sansa and Sandor,” He answered.

 Alysanne nodded her head.

“I guess Gaston would Joffrey.”

“Yeah,” Alysanne laughed.

“What are you two talking about?” Wylla asked.

“Nothing, Wylla,” Alysanne patted her sister’s head. That answer satisfied Wylla.

“Dallan, I’m thirsty,” Alysanne turned to her boyfriend.

“I’ll get you some water. Do you want anything, Wylla?” Dallan asked the little one.

“I want some juice, please!”

“Okay,” Dallan smiled and left the sisters. Dallan retuned with the beverages. When he sat back down beside Alysanne, he received a kiss. Alysanne began to drink her water unaware that her sister was watching them.

“Are you two married now?” Wylla asked making Alysanne spit out her water.

“What?” Dallan was the one to ask.

“You two just kissed. You have to be married or engaged at least,” Wylla assumed.

Dallan and Alysanne looked to each other before bursting out in laughter. Wylla did not understand why they were laughing,

“Wylla, we’re not engaged or married,” Dallan explained.

“But you kissed. You have to get married now,” Wylla stated.

“Oh, childhood innocence,” Alysanne mumbled.

“We’ll get married one day but not any time soon,” Dallan laughed then stopped when he saw the look on both of the Snow girls’ faces. Did he just inadvertently propose?

“Mom, Dallan and Ally are going to get married!” Wylla ran to wherever her mother was smiling with glee.

“Shit. Shit. Shit,” Dallan hit himself in the head.

“So we’re going to get one day, eh?” Alysanne turned to him.

“Well, only if you want to,” He mumbled.

“Are you proposing to me?”

“I didn’t mean to if I did. I mean I want to marry you and all but not like anytime soon. I don’t even have a ring and you got to finish your schooling,” He looked away from her. Alysanne laughed.

“You can’t get married yet!” Ygritte ran into the living room. She was breathing heavily. Her brown eyes were wild.

“You’re too young! You have to finish your schooling, Alysanne. Dallan, you have to get a job and-and-”

“Mom, we’re not getting married. Wylla just misinterpreted the situation,” Alysanne clarified. Ygritte grabbed her heaving chest.

“Thank God!” Ygritte breathed and walked away. Wylla followed behind her with a bunch of ‘but he said’.

“I think your mom was about to kill me,” Dallan turned to Alysanne.

“Nah, she likes you but she can’t lose me just yet.”

There was silence.

“I know I wasn’t proposing but if I had…what would your answer have been?” Dallan spoke quietly.

“Yes, of course. I love you,” Alysanne kissed him again. Dallan smiled in their kiss. He whispered that he loved her back then turn to finish the movie with Alysanne.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to probably one of the most long awaited chapters. I want to thank everyone for the kudos and comments. You guys are great! Here is the next chapter. Do not worry it is NOT the final chapter. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!!!!!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 38:

It was late when Jon returned from work. The little ones were already in bed as was Ygritte. However, Alysanne informed her mother that she wanted to talk to her father and was left in the living room as to greet him.

“Oh, Alysanne, you’re awake,” Jon jumped slightly when he saw his daughter. She nodded her head.

“Dad,” Her voice was calm.                      

“Yes?”

“I want to talk to you,”

“What about?” Jon came to sit on the couch beside her.

“Before I say, I need you to swear that you will answer truly. I don’t want any lies,” She stared him in the eyes.

“I promise,” He assured her, “What’s wrong, Alysanne?”

“Dad, am I-” Alysanne had trouble forming the words of her question. She stared at the man who raised her. The man who had changed her diapers, who kissed her booboos, who Lord knows how much money on her, who had raised her as his own, and who she had called ‘Dad’ her whole life. She did not want to ask but she had to. She had to know the truth.

“Dad, am I Sansa’s daughter?” Alysanne managed to ask. Jon did not show any emotion. He just stared at her. Finally he sighed and looked down at his hands.

“I always feared that this day would come,” He mumbled.

“Is that a ‘yes’?” She inquired. Jon looked up at her.

“Alysanne, you said you read Sansa’s diary, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Did she ever mention that she got pregnant?”

“Yes, that’s why she ran away with Mr. Baelish. She couldn’t let Grandma Cat know,” Alysanne replied.

“Then you know how important it was to her to not have any contact with anyone and to go on with her life.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t answer my question, Dad? Am I Sansa’s baby?”

“First, tell me how you have come to that conclusion.”

“I have read her diary as I have already told you. She conceived in December which means she was to give birth in August which was when I was born. According to everyone I look like Sansa except the eyes. According to her diary, the man who she slept with had dark grey eyes like mine. Mom said I was born in Eyrie which was where Sansa ran away to since I know that she is Alayne Stone. I know because she had a hound called Sandor which was the name of her lover who was nicknamed the Hound. My name is Alysanne Jonquil. Alysanne is a hybrid of the Hound’s dead sister and Jonquil was one of the names in one of Sansa’s favorite songs. I know that Mom did not know she was having twins and passed out during the birthing of her children. When she woke up one child was dead and I wasn’t. I don’t believe that Mom had twins. I believe Sansa gave me to you guys. I don’t know why but I think she did. I think you didn’t tell Mom so it wouldn’t break her heart since she already lost her baby. Dad, please tell me the truth. Please.”

Jon took Alysanne’s hands in his own.  His dark grey eyes met her own.

“Alysanne, after Sansa went missing, everyone in our family went to look for her including Ygritte and I. Robb looked towards the South and West. Father looked north as I went east.  We search throughout Ygritte’s nine months of pregnancy. In August, she was supposed to give birth but we reached Eyrie. We went to Lysa Arryn’s house since she was Sansa’s aunt. When we got there we heard that Lysa was dead, her son was placed in a mental institution and Mr. Baelish, Lysa’s new husband, was living in the house. When we got to the house, Mr. Baelish was not there but Sansa was. She did not want to let us in but eventually did. I saw then she was pregnant. I was very shocked but then I knew why she went into hiding. Catelyn would be so horrified to know her daughter was knocked up and unwed. I tried convincing her to go back to Winterfell but she said she couldn’t. She wouldn’t say why but she couldn’t.

Then all at once her water broke. We all got in my car and raced to the hospital. When we reached the hospital, Ygritte began having pains. The doctors checked her and said she needed an emergency C-section. I went with Ygritte and Sansa was wheeled off elsewhere to give birth. Ygritte passed out during her C-section. I was there when they pulled the stillborn from her.

Oh, Alysanne, you don’t know how much my heart broke to see my child dead before she could even take her first breath. I knew Ygritte would not be able to live with that. I couldn’t stay there and I went out of the surgery room. I cried in the lobby. Then a nurse came to me and told me Sansa had her baby. I went to her room and there she was with a beautiful, healthy baby girl. She asked me of Ygritte and our baby. I told her the truth and I could see her happiness fade away.

Sansa looked at her baby for a long time then looked at me. She said, ‘Jon, my brother, take my baby. I can’t care for her. I can’t let Petyr near her. Please, take her and raise her as your own.’ I could not believe her and refused her. She kept telling me that she couldn’t care for the baby and needed me to care for her child. She was so distraught so I accepted. But she made me promise to never let anyone know where she was and to never let her child know of her. I promised. She sang the baby a song then made me reaffirm my promise. She gave me the child. I asked her what she wanted to name the baby. She said ‘Alysanne’. So I left my sister with you in my arms. We had some paper work done quickly and I presented you to Ygritte. I told her I named you Alysanne after her mother for that was her name. Ygritte loved you so much. She was the one to give you the middle name Jonquil since we did conceive our child to that song. We left Eyrie and Ygritte swore herself not to tell of Sansa’s existence but she has no idea that you are not hers. So, yes, you are Sansa’s baby but you are my and Ygritte’s daughter. Now, I have broken my promise to Sansa but I have kept it to you,” Jon told Alysanne the truth. Alysanne stared at him taking in the information. Alysanne was the daughter of Sansa and Sandor. She knew it but was still stunned.

“Please, don’t tell Ygritte. It would break her heart,” Jon urged his adopted daughter.

“It’s too late,” Another voice came. Alysanne and Jon looked to see a crying Ygritte emerge from the hall.

“Ygritte,” Jon got up.

“I’m fine, Jon,” She motioned him to sit down. She came to her husband and daughter. She sat on the coffee table to face them on the couch.

“I should have known you weren’t mine. You didn’t look much like me. Jon, you should have told me!’’ Ygritte hit her husband.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think you could handle it.”

“Well, that was probably a good call but I wish you would have told me sooner.”

“I’m sorry, but now you know.”

“Yes, I do and so does Alysanne.”

Alysanne stared at her parents. Knowing what she now the truth she was so grateful to Sansa for giving her up to Jon and Ygritte. They were the best parents a girl could ask for. Alysanne hugged her parents.

“I love you both so much. I couldn’t ask for better parents. I’m glad she gave me to you,” Alysanne confessed. Ygritte and Jon smiled.

“But,” Alysanne continued, “I want to know my real mother. I won’t tell Grandma or Grandpa but I just want to see her and tell her I know. Please, let take me back to Eyrie.”

Jon and Ygritte looked to each other then to their daughter.

“Okay,” It was Ygritte who spoke, “but not just yet. Let us have at least a week of us just being the Snow family, please.”

“Okay,” Alysanne nodded. She hugged her parents. Truly, they were the best parents Alysanne could ever wish for but she had to see Sansa. She wanted to know her mother and let her mother get to know her.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alayne chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi Hi! This is actually my third update today! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!   
> (I disclaim everything)

Chapter 39:

The mansion Alayne had called home for eighteen years was completely empty save her and her fiancé who decided to come over so they could make a seating chart. Harry did most of the charting since almost all the guests were for him. Alayne was only inviting her father, Sweetrobin, his nurse Myranda and her coworkers. She really didn’t care to invite anyone else even though Harry thought everyone in the world should come. Alayne was becoming rather bored with the task at hand. She leaned her head against Harry’s shoulder.

“Are you tired, my love?” Harry asked her.         

“Just little bit,” She answered then was surprised with a yawn.

“It is late. I’m surprised Mr. Baelish isn’t home,” Harry noted.

“He had some business out of town,” Alayne replied.

“So we’re completely alone?” Harry grinned.

“Yeah,” Alayne didn’t look at Harry or she would have seen that predatory look she often received from Peytr. Harry turned and cradled Alayne in his arms. He kissed her passionately. His hands began to travel up and down her spine. She remained still in his arms till his hand started to creep near her hair.

“Stop!” She pushed him away making his hand leave her head. She stood off of the couch and started to walk away.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

Alayne was not sure what to say. She couldn’t believe they were three weeks from getting married yet she still had not told him that the black hair he liked so much was just a wig. She couldn’t go on their whole lives with a wig and she was not going to dye her hair. She needed to show him but she did not want to. What if he did not like her red hair?  What if he began questioning her since she lied about her hair?

“Oh, is it the wig?” He asked.

“What?” Alayne was shocked.

“I know you wear a wig, Alayne,” He grinned. He came towards her and wrapped her in his arms from behind.

“How did you know?” She inquired.

“Your hair line is always shifting and you never let anyone near your always perfect hair,” He laughed. She only managed to let out an ‘oh’.

“Why don’t you just take it off? I don’t care if you’re bald or have some weird pixie cut,” He nuzzled her neck.

“Really?”

“Yes, now you should take it off. I mean I am going to be your husband. We shouldn’t keep secrets from each other even if it is something as silly as your hair,” He kissed her neck. Alayne could _almost_ love him then. He was just the kind of man she dreamed of as a child. She pushed him away and put a hand on her wig.

“Are you sure you want to see?” She asked.

“I’m sure,” He put his hand on hers. Together they pulled off her wig and bald cap. Auburn curls fell down her shoulders and back. Harry stared at her hair then took it in his hand. He kissed it.

“Why would you ever be ashamed of such beautiful hair?” He asked.

“You know Sweetrobin. He would think me his mother when he saw my hair and that was not good for him mentally. So I started wearing my wig to help him but it became a part of me,” She partially lied.

“Well, I don’t want you to wear it anymore. I want you to be your true self not someone else just for the sake of Sweetrobin. I just want you to be Alayne Stone, my love!” Harry decided. Alayne smiled and kissed him. Harry was truly an amazing man who loved her earnestly.

As they kissed Harry lifted her and laid her on the couch. He got atop her and kissed her. Alayne could feel his want to be with her. She _almost_ wanted to be with him.

“Alayne,” He moaned her name as he kissed down her neck. His hands were exploring what they could above her clothing. The way he touched her felt good but not amazing. Harry came back to claim her lips as his hand went up the back of her shirt.

“Ouch!” Alayne yelped when Harry’s watch nicked her back. Immediately, Harry got off her apologizing and asking where she was hurt.

“I think your watch just got me is all,” She gestured to her back.  Harry lifted her shirt a little bit to see the wound.

“You’re bleeding. You need a band aid,” He stated.

“I have a first aid kit in my dresser upstairs. Let me go and get-” Alayne began to rise but Harry stopped her and pushed her back onto the couch.

“I’ll get it,” He smiled and ran off before she could protest. Harry zoomed up the stairs towards his fiancée’s room. Harry had only been her room a few times but always very briefly. This time however he was going to be alone in his love’s room. When he opened the door he was a pristinely cleaned room. The only mess was on her desk where sketches of dresses were. He easily found her dresser but had to begin looking for the first aid kit. He opened her unmentionable drawer. If he had been a less experienced man he might have blushed seeing her silk underthings but instead he smiled. His mind began picturing his future wife in these little things. He closed it after he could not find the kit. He went through a few drawers till he made it to her sock drawer. He opened it and began pushing the socks around. He stopped. His hand grabbed the black book hidden in the drawer.

“Is this her diary?” He wondered aloud. He opened it to a random page.

_August 14, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_My first day of school at King’s Landing Academy was today. I was too excited to sleep and so I stayed up trying to get ready. I laid out my clothes and makeup as well as the school items Cersei was kind enough to buy me. I lay in bed unable to sleep from the excitement.  Since I had already got everything ready for school I decided to go to the kitchen for some water. I had attained a glass and was filling it with water when I heard someone enter the kitchen. I was surprised to see the Hound walking into the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants. I could see the bruises from the fight forming on his muscular chest and arms. He seemed surprised to see me. I greeted him with a “Hello”. He only grunted and went to the fridge.  He pulled out a beer and began downing it._

_“You fought gallantly in the fight,” I have no idea why I tried engaged in conversation with him or why I used the word “gallantly”._

_“Gallantly? What am I some kind of knight? Ha! I’m just a dog,” I heard talking mostly to himself then he turned to me and continued, “Spare me your compliments, lass. Compliments to me are worthless.”_

_“But you did fight well. Even the Kinglsayer couldn’t withstand you,” I wished I had shut up. I could see his ruined lip twitch._

_“You’re like a d*mn bird, aren’t you? You’re a pretty little bird chirping out compliments even when they’re not wanted like the birds singing outside the house in the morning. ‘You fought gallantly.’ ‘Even the Kingslayer couldn’t withstand you.’”_

_He compared me to a bird. Then he came near me and I started to drink my water. He is so tall like a giant. I mean I am tall at five foot seven but he was huge. He smelt like alcohol. I guess he had been drinking before he came here and this beer he had was not going to help him sober up. He made me so nervous and frightened. I lowered my eyes._

_“Look at me. Look at me,” He said. I did not and then he grabbed my chin and made me look at him.  I stared at him long and hard.  I could see now every crevices of his face and that his eyes were more grey than brown._

_“You don’t have any compliments now, do you?” He rasped. He looked at me with his ruined lip twitching for a long while and seemed to lean in towards me. I feared he might kiss me. He was rather drunk. But he did not kiss me but pulled away._

_“You should get back to your cage, little bird. You need to look your best so Joffrey can parade you around,” He grumbled. I put the glass down on the counter and turned to leave._

_“Good night,” I told him politely._

_“Good night,” He replied almost reluctantly. I went up and I managed to go back to sleep._

“Who the hell is Joffrey and who the hell is this Hound?” Harry asked. All he knew that this had to be Alayne’s diary.

 _This has to hold some of those secrets she never tells me. I’m sure she won’t mind if I borrow it_ , Harry thought and slipped the book into the back of his pants. He closed the drawer and went to the next. Sure enough he found the kit and returned to his injured fiancée. He bandaged her up the departed from the house. When he reached his home, he kissed his daughters goodnight and went to his room. He opened the book to the first page.

_August 3, 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello, my name is Sansa Stark. I guess it is a bit silly for me to introduce myself to you since you are just a book but still it is always good to practice my manners…_

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Alayne...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me! 4 updates in one day! I haven't been very busy today haha Anyway, I am loving the comments I've been getting. You guys make me laugh. Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 40:

The sun was rising when Harry finally put down the book he stole from his fiancée. He could not believe what he had read. He could not say that everything was a lie because he did not know anything about her. All he knew was that her name was Alayne Stone but that was a lie. Her name was really Sansa Stark. He knew her once estranged but now doting father Mr. Petyr Baelish but that was also a lie. Her father was this Eddard Stark. She was an only child but that was a lie. She had four siblings, a half-brother and an adopted brother. She grew up in some Catholic boarding school in Old Town but that was a lie. She was raised in Winterfell then went to King’s Landing for some schooling. He knew she went to Eyrie Fashion Institute and became a fashion designer. That was not a lie. He knew she had already lost her virginity. That was not a lie. He knew she loved him. That was…he did not know. She seemed to have loved this Sandor very much. She even named her dog after her former lover and carried his child. What happened to the child? He never heard or saw anything having to do with one. He needed to speak with Alayne -no-Sansa as soon as possible. 

Harry got out of his bed. He showered, dressed to impress and left before his daughters woke up. He sped away to his fiancée’s house. He hoped her “father” would not be there. As Harry pulled into the driveway, he sighed in relief. Mr. Baelish was not home. Harry park and exited his vehicle. He rang the doorbell repeatedly.

“Harry,” Alayne smiled opening the door. She tied her bathrobe on as she let Harry into the house. 

“I’m surprised you’re here,” She said but Harry did not speak but stared at the unwigged woman. She was so beautiful. He kissed her. 

“What was that for?” She asked with a smile. 

“I wanted to do that one more time,” He said. 

“One more time? What’s wrong, Harry?” She was very confused. 

“I read it,” He confessed sheepishly. 

“Read what?”

“I read your diary…Sansa,” He produced the book. Alayne gasped and took the book. He did not know whether she was going to be mad that he took it, that he read it or that he knew the truth. 

“Harry,” Her voice was soft and gentle. 

“I know you must be furious with me. I stole your diary then read it. I was just so curious and I wanted to know more about you. I know now who you really are.”

“Harry-”

“I know you were abused by a past boyfriend. I know you loved that old Scotsman and lost him and carried his child. I know you ran off with Mr. Baelish in order to not shame your family. I know you’ve been living with Mr. Baelish for the past eighteen years all the while pretending to be his daughter. I don’t know what happened to your child or why you have stayed with Mr. Baelish. But I don’t care. I don’t care about anything in your past. ”

“Harry-”

“I only care about our future together. Even if you’ve had a shitty past, I want to be with you. I love you. I love you as who you are. I love you, Sansa. I want to still marry you as Sansa. I want you to be my wife and I want to spend the rest of my life making yours the best it can be. So, Sansa, will you still marry me?” Harry fell to knee after his long speech. He stared up at Sansa. She had tears in her big blue eyes. 

“Harry,” She began to say but broke into sobs. She fell down to him. She wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her. She soaked his shirt with her tears before pulling away. 

“Harry, you are one of the greatest men I have ever met,” She began, “but I can’t lie to you anymore.”

Harry’s heart began to sink as his stomach constricted. 

“Now that you read my diary you know how much I loved Sandor. You may think that I would have gotten over him in these past eighteen years but I haven’t. I still love him. I know he is dead but I love him. I know you love me and want to be with me. I really care for you and I love your daughters. I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of my life with you. You are kind, generous and very loving but can you willingly love and marry me when you know I’m still in love with a dead man?” 

Harry stood up and pulled Sansa up with him. He took her face in his hands and stroked her cheeks tenderly. He stared into her eyes for a moment before smiling. 

“Sansa, I’m ready to spend the rest of my days getting you to fall in love with me. So will you still marry me?”

“Yes, I will,” Sansa nodded and kissed Harry. Harry held Sansa in his arms. He was happy with her and she was with him. But there was something in him that was unsettled. She said her lover was dead as did her diary. If he was then Harry would have no fear of losing her but if that man truly were not dead… Harry did not want to think of that. He had Sansa and that was all that mattered. 

“I can’t wait three more weeks. We should get married now!” Harry’s words surprised Sansa.

“What?” 

“We should go down to the courthouse and get married now!” 

“What about all the guests and reservations and caterers and-”

“Screw them! I want to marry you right now. I can’t wait anymore,” He tried to pull her to the door.

“Harry, I’m in my bathrobe and we can’t just screw everyone,” Sansa was resistant. 

“But-” Sansa silence him with her finger.

“Harry, let’s wait and get married in the manner we already planned, okay?” 

“Okay but no postponements.”

“No postponements,” Sansa nodded and accepted the kiss Harry gave her. 

Harry’s ringing cellphone was what pulled the couple apart. After a brief conversation over the phone, harry had to bow out and leave his love. He kissed her half a hundred times as he made his way to his car. He drove away. He looked back at Sansa at the door till he could see her no more. He took out his cellphone.

“Hey, Harry,” The person he called greeted. 

“Hey, Yohn, I need you to look up someone for me. I want you to look up everything on this person. I mean medical records, passports and anything else. I want to know who he’s worked for and where he is now even if he lives in a remote mountain in Uruguay. You understand?”

“Yes. Who is it you need me to find?” Yohn asked. 

“Clegane. Sandor Clegane.”


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments! Some of them made me a bit worried (you know who you are) but I loved them all. Here is the next chapter. Please, enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I don't own anything)

Chapter 41:

Alysanne told Dallan everything. A pinky promise and a kiss assured Alysanne of Dallan’s vow of silence.

“I can’t believe she is your mother,” Dallan voiced his surprise.

“I know. I told dad that I want to meet her like in a mother-daughter way not in oops I just met you way. My parents said okay but they want me to wait a week you know so we can just be the Snows for a while longer.”

“I get that.”

“But I can’t wait to see her. I wonder if she’ll be okay with seeing me. I mean she did give me away…”

“Well, she must have her reasons.”

“Oh, yeah, I know she does. Hey, there’s Samson’s bus,” Alysanne pointed to the bus approaching the Boy Scout Club House where Dallan and her were waiting. The bus screeched to a halt near the girl who had transitioned to crutches that morning and her boyfriend.  Boys of varying ages emerged from the bus till finally a tall boy with light brown hair and brown eyes behind a pair of Atticus Finch glasses came out.

“Samson!” Alysanne called but could not wave. Samson turned to see Alysanne and Dallan. He rushed over to them. Alysanne could not help but not how different Samson looked from his father. Mr. Tarly was fat and pale eyed while Samson was thin and just over all handsome. Then again, Mr. Tarly wasn’t Samson’s biological father. Samson was the product of incestuous rape between Mrs. Tarly and her father. When Alysanne heard that story and how Mr. Tarly came to save Mrs. Tarly from her father when Mr. Tarly was a cop then married her adopted her son, Alysanne was moved. Now, she could appreciate Mr. Tarly more now that she knew the truth of her own past and its slight similarity to Samson’s past.

“What happened to you?” Samson asked when he reached the couple.

“We got in a car accident. We’re fine,” Dallan informed their friend.

“I’m glad you guys are okay,” Samson smiled.

“How was nerd camp?” Dallan asked.

“I wasn’t at nerd camp. I was camping with the boy scouts,” Samson clarified.

“Nerd,” Dallan faked a cough. Alysanne elbowed him in the stomach.

“How was camping?” Alysanne asked. Samson began to tell his friends of his extensive trip as they walked towards his house that happened to be a street away from Alysanne’s. They were halfway there when Alysanne’s leg could not take anymore.

“I got you, Ally,” Samson began to scoop up Alysanne.

“No, I got her,” Dallan moved to take Alysanne away.

“No, I got her first,” Samson pulled on the half cripple.

“Well, I think she’d rather me carry her,” Dallan tried to pull Alysanne away.

“I don’t think so.”

“Guys,” Alysanne tried to speak but she was ignored.

“Let go of her, four eyes,” Dallan growled.

“Oh, nice. What are we in fourth grade, Aemon?”

“Don’t call me that, cocksucker!”

 “Guys!”

“Kiss my ass, Dallan.”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you, princess?”

“Enough!” Alysanne swatted both of the boys. They looked at her.

“I’m tired of you two fighting all the time. Everything was cool between you two when Samson left now you two are fighting like children. What is up with that?”

“I was just trying to carry you but Dallan was the one who tried to take you out of my arms.”

“Well, I’m not really into guys touching _my girlfriend_!” Dallan’s words struck Samson. He looked back and forth between Alysanne and Dallan.

“You-you two are dating?” Samson was stunned.

“Yeah,” Alysanne affirmed. Samson released Alysanne into Dallan’s arms. A smile grew on Samson’s face.

“Finally! God, I thought you two would never get together. I’ve been trying to get out of you two for years. I even pretended to be into you, Alysanne, in hopes Dallan would get jealous and confess. Whew! I’m glad that’s over. Not that I never liked you like that, Alysanne. I mean you’re gorgeous and I did like you in elementary and middle school but I always knew you two were meant for each other. Thank God this charade is over!” Samson almost sang. Alysanne and Dallan were dumbfounded by all the information Samson released.

“So how did you two finally get together?” Samson questioned.

“Dallan accidentally told me he loved me over the phone then hung up. I called back and left him a voicemail letting him know I felt the same. He called back and now we’re together,” Alysanne gave Samson the extremely short version.  

“Wow, over the phone? I thought it’d be a more dramatic ordeal like Alysanne’s wedding to another guy,” Samson chuckled. Alysanne laughed to but Dallan was not too amused.

“Well, I’ll let you two love birds alone. I’m so tired. I’m going to run home and crash when I get there so you guys should go to Alysanne’s house. See ya!” With that Samson ran away leaving Dallan to carry Alysanne home as well as her crutches.

“I’m sorry if I’m too heavy. I can try and walk,” Alysanne offered.

“I got you,” Dallan guaranteed her.  It was a long walk for Dallan but he would not let his woman walk with her bad leg in pain. When they reached the Snow residence, Dallan was overjoyed when he finally put Alysanne down. He was thanked for his work with a very passionate kiss and a lunch. They enjoyed their time together until Mance called his son home. Alysanne kissed her boyfriend ‘good bye’ and watched him leave.

-

“Alysanne knows.”

Sansa almost dropped her phone when she heard what Jon said.

“I didn’t tell her, Sansa. She figured it out all on her own,” Jon continued.

“How?”

“She found your diary,” Jon replied. Sansa remembered how she had found and stole the diary away from Alysanne at the hospital. She had hoped Alysanne was not that far into it. Why was everyone reading her diary?

“I see,” Sansa swallowed.

“She wants to meet you and get to know you properly,” Jon informed her.

“What?”

“She wants to get to know you. You are her mother after all.”

“Jon, I-I-I can’t,” Was all Sansa could get out.

“Sansa, she really wants to see you. You owe it to her to let her get to know you some.”

“I can’t. I have a new life now and she just doesn’t fit in,” Sansa hoped her voice sounded strong because she was trembling. She did not want to reject her daughter but she knew Alysanne should not be in her world at this time.

“Don’t lie to me, Sansa. You’re not a very good liar.”

“I won’t see her, Jon. She doesn’t belong with me. She should be with you. Besides, I’m trying to get ready for my wedding.”

“You’re getting married?”

“Yes. You can’t come…sorry.”

“I understand.”

“I’m getting married and after that my husband and I will be moving away. I’d rather not see her.”

 “Please, Sansa. She is your daughter! Just meet her once. Just once!” Jon pleaded.

“One meeting,” Sansa agreed.

“I’ll bring over next week, okay?”

“Okay.”

“What day?”

“Monday.”

“Okay. I’ll see you then, Sansa,” Jon ended the call. Sansa stared at her phone.

“Who was that?” Petyr stepped into the dining room where Sansa sat.

“Just the wedding planner,” She lied. Petyr accepted it and headed towards his seat.

“Good,” He smiled. They ate their meal and carried on a typical conversation about their days.

“I’m going back to my office. I won’t be home till late. I’ll take my goodnight kiss now,” Petyr stood up. Sansa stood up and went to Petyr. She forced herself to kiss. He decided to plunge his tongue into her mouth all the while groping her backside.

“Goodnight,” She said when she pulled away.

“Goodnight,” Petyr then departed.

Sansa went to her bathroom and took a cold shower. She brushed her teeth twice as she had come accustom to. She looked in the mirror. She could not let Alysanne ever be subjected to this man, ever.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alysanne and Sansa meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni Hao! Man, work wears me out and gives me a bit of writer's block but I still updated! See! Yay me! Haha I want to thank everyone for the comments and kudos. I love them and you! Here is the next chapter. Please, enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I disclaim it alllll~)

Chapter 42:

The Snows had a lovely week together but the day came for Alysanne to depart from Castle Black and meet the woman who truly gave birth to her. Ygritte was all in tears when she hugged her daughter good-bye. Even though it was only for a day, Ygritte felt like it was going to be forever. The younger siblings still slept when Jon and Alysanne left. They were not to know of Alysanne’s true parentage just in case one of them slipped up and told someone else. Jon and Alysanne got into the Snow family van and set their course to Eyrie. Since it was so early in the morning, Alysanne fell asleep and dreamed what she had for many nights now.

Snow was everywhere. Alysanne stood in the middle of the snow but she was not cold. A little red bird appeared in front of her. The bird sang sweetly and fluttered from here to there. She was truly a beautiful bird. Then a little lion walked up to the bird. It stared at the bird and licked its lips. The bird looked down and saw the lion. Instead of flying away, the bird came down and sang to the lion. The lion swatted at the bird but the bird kept coming back to sing for the lion. The lion finally walked away. The little bird kept singing. The bird flew and sang till she swooped down and settle on a rose bush. The roses were beautiful and the bird sang. The roses turned and pricked the little bird. The bird flew away and kept singing. An old dog appeared and walked up to the bird. The bird did not come down to the bird but the dog followed it and watched the bird. The bird began to descend near the dog but it would growl. The bird still stayed and soon the dog licked the little bird. The bird and dog went walking together but the dog bowed and walked away. The bird kept singing. A mockingbird came to the red bird. The mockingbird sang a song similar to the red bird’s song and they flew high in the air but the mockingbird curled its talons around the little bird’s beak to keep it from singing. A falcon appeared and saw the little bird.  The Falcon tried to pull the red bird from the mockingbird but it would not let go. As they pulled and pulled, they all came lower towards the ground. That was when the dog returned crushed the mockingbird in his teeth and the Falcon flew away. The little bird and the dog were reunited and the bird sang and the dog howled along. It was not the most beautiful song but the bird and the dog were happy. Alysanne could tell. She watched the bird and dog walked along. Suddenly, the snow melted. Flowers were everywhere. It was all so beautiful. The bird turned back to face Alysanne. It was no longer bird but a woman. Alysanne knew her. She smiled to Alysanne then turned and ran off towards the dog that was now a large man. Alysanne watched as the held each other’s hands and strolled away among the flowers.

“Alysanne,” Alysanne’s body shook. She opened her eyes to see her father’s face.

“Dad?” She was still sleepy.

“You fell asleep. We’re here,” Jon said. Alysanne sat up and saw that she was in downtown Eyrie.

“Oh, we are,” Alysanne could feel her excitement flowing in her veins.

“She is going to meet you in the park. You see?” Jon pointed towards the park where Alysanne had earlier met Mr. Baelish. Alysanne nodded. Jon helped her out of the van and handed her the crutches. He went with her to the park but left her once she assured him she would be well. He returned to the van. Alysanne looked around for Sansa but did not see her. Alysanne kept walking and looking for Sansa till finally she was in a remote area and sat down on an older bench.  

“Alysanne,” Her name was called. She turned and saw Sansa. Her red hair was free and a smiled was on her face like in Alysanne’s dream.

“Sansa,” Alysanne smiled.

“May I sit?”

“Of course.”

Sansa took a seat beside Alysanne. They sat in an awkward silence.

“I see you’re displaying your natural hair,” Alysanne pointed out.

“Yes, well, Harry found my diary like you and read it. We have no secrets now.”

“No secrets? Did you tell him about me?” Alysanne hoped she didn’t sound harsh.

“Well, he knows I had a baby but he doesn’t know about you per se,” Sansa looked away from Alysanne before continuing, “No one here knows about you.”

“Doesn’t Mr. Baelish?”

“No, thank God. I told him I had a stillborn.”

“Why would you tell him that?”

“Petyr-I mean Mr. Baelish is not the man I thought he was when I first left with him.”

Alysanne looked to Sansa and nodded for Sansa to clarify.

“When I first left with him, he was so kind and almost fatherly. I pretended to be his estranged daughter, Alayne. He married my Aunt Lysa and we all lived together. Everything was going well till it wasn’t.”

“What happened?”

“Mr. Baelish really loved my mother and since I looked like her, he paid me much attention. Aunt Lysa did not like that. Then one day he kissed me and Aunt Lysa went into a rage. She tried to push me off a balcony. Mr. Baelish saved me but then he showed his true colors and…I know what Mr. Baelish is capable of now. That’s why I’ve been with him so long. I was afraid he’d try something…”

“What did he do?” Alysanne asked.

“I can’t say and don’t ask me to.”

Alysanne understood not to go any further.

“Still, why would you tell him that I was stillborn?”

“I feared for you. He couldn’t know that you were alive. You don’t know what Mr. Baelish is like. I do. It would not have been good for you to grow up in his house. I knew Jon and Ygritte would be good parents and that you’d still be with my family then. So I gave you up and lied to Mr. Baelish.”

“So you gave me up to protect me?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t you at least regret it a bit?”

“I do but I don’t. I do regret not raising my little girl. I do regret you not knowing the truth for most of your life. But I don’t regret giving you a stable home and a chance for a normal life. I don’t regret keeping you safe from Mr. Baelish.”

“What has he done that makes you fear him so? Please, tell me.”

Sansa was silent. She did not want to say anything but Alysanne pleaded with her.

“He does things men should not do to their daughters,” Sansa choked out.

“Did he rape you?” Alysanne hoped he had not.

“He has violated me in certain ways but he has not truly raped me,” Sansa’s words gave some relief to Alysanne.

“Even though he sickens me, he compels me to stick with him even when I want to leave. I was very surprised when he was pleased that I was going to marry Harry. But knowing him he might have some motive for it. I don’t know what it could be but he might have one. He is a very tricky man. That’s why you couldn’t be with me. I couldn’t let him do to you what he’s done to me. I would hate myself forever if that ever happened. I don’t you two to ever meet.”

“But he has met me,” Alysanne mentioned.

“I mean I don’t want him to meet you as my daughter. He met you as Alysanne Snow. He may think you look like me but you are a Snow of Castle Black and that should get him off a bit,” Sansa explained.

“I see,” Alysanne nodded.

“I know you must hate me for giving you up and you probably think all this is a dumb excuse and all-”

“I don’t hate you. I don’t hate you at all. You gave to the best parents a girl could ask for and you had a good reason for giving me up. Having read your diary, I feel closer to you than you might think. And I understand you better than you think. I thank you for giving me up,” Alysanne interrupted. Sansa’s bottom lip trembled.

“I love you, Mother,” It felt strange but right to call Sansa that title. Sansa’s eyes leaked tears. She stared into Alysanne’s eyes with a sad but happy expression on her face.

“You have his eyes, you know,” Sansa barely whispered and pulled a strand of hair from Alysanne’s face, “You have his dark, honest grey eyes. You may look like me but you are him.”

Sansa embraced her daughter tearfully. Alysanne held her mother as she felt her mother’s tears on her shirt.

“Oh, my sweet baby, I love you so much.”

 


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A harry chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning! Thanks for all the comments and kudos! Love you! Anyway here is a rather short chapter but I think you all will like it. ;) I'll try to have another update before the end of the day! Please, enjoy and let me know what you think!!  
> (I who owns nothing)

Chapter 43:

Harry loved first class. First class served the best food on the plane and had the most room. He wished he were the only one on the plane though. Usually, he didn’t mind being fawned over by his millions of adoring fans but today he was not in the mood. Still, he smiled to each person and politely declined the sexual advances of many of the flight attendants. As an engaged man he could not and would not indulge in the pleasures of the flesh. He loved Sansa and would not betray her like that.

Sansa. Harry’s mind went back to their ‘good bye’ last night. He told her he to check out some filming location but he would definitely be back before the wedding. She wished him safe travels and she let him kiss her for a long while. She was not the most experienced kisser but she was still good. He knew he was a good kisser. But a question popped up in his mind as they kissed. Did she think that old man was a better kisser then him? The way she described him made him sound like world’s greatest lover. Would she think of that guy when they were making love? Harry tried to push the thoughts from his mind. Sansa wouldn’t do that. Besides, he was Harry Hardyng the world’s greatest sex god.

“Harry,” Yohn finally got the star’s attention.

“Yes, Yohn,” Harry faced his companion.

“Here is everything you wanted,” Yohn finally handed over a not too large file. Harry took the file and opened it. He began spreading out the papers on his little table thing. Harry was not much of a reader. There was a picture in the file. Harry stared at the picture of the half disfigured man. This was the guy Sansa was in love with? He thought her description was just exaggerated but it was not.  

“Just tell me about him,” Harry handed the papers back to Yohn but held onto the photo.

“Sandor Clegane was born March 22, 1965, in Glasgow, Scotland. His father, Victor Clegane was a dog breeder and his mother, Alys, was school teacher. He had an older sister Anne who fell down some stairs and died in 1970 after his mother died of an aneurism in 1969. He had an older brother Gregor. Man, this guy was a piece of work. He raped and killed at least eleven women and also killed his father. He was arrested in 1990 and sentenced to life in prison without parole but got knifed in prison. It took forever but that guy died,” Yohn relayed.

“But how did he get the scars?”

“According to the medical report I found, Sandor fell into a fireplace and received those burns.”

“I see. Continue.”

“Sandor left Scotland in 1983 and was employed by a Robert Baratheon; a former Mayor of King’s Landing. Sandor was a body guard for Robert’s three children as well as a boxer nicknamed the ‘Hound’. His records show he was a very good boxer. There wasn’t really any medical information on him from 1983 to 1995 except one hospital visit where he had apparently broke his nose,” Yohn said. Harry laughed for he knew it was his Sansa’s doing. Harry motioned for Yohn to continue.

“Anyway, Sandor disappeared on Christmas Eve when he was supposed to participate in the Blackwater Bay boxing championship. I remember seeing that. It was actually televised. It was truly amazing. They set the boxing ring on fire!”

“Okay,” Harry didn’t care about the Blackwater thing since he knew that was the night this Clegane took his Sansa’s virginity.

“Anyway, he took a plane to Scotland and was hired by a rather rich man called Mr. Darry. However, while doing some business for Mr. Darry on a lesser island in Scotland, Sandor was in a serious car crash and his body disappeared. It was believed that the hound died. It was hard to find any information from the time of his disappearance to now but I did! Later in 1996, a man who was described like the Hound was brought to a hospital by a bunch of monks. The medical reports say he man suffered serious head juries, a seriously fractured leg and some deep cuts. The man survived and that was the last thing I could find about him.”

“He survived? Where are the monks?”

“The monks live on a small island around Scotland. That is where we are going after we land in mainland Scotland of course.”

“Good,” Harry said and kept staring at the unemotional Hound. He wanted to remember this face so no matter how much the man aged, he knew what he looked like.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special chapter as requested by gameofthronesfanfictions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening. Okay, my clock say 11:25pm so I did do thi chapter in the same day. I was out all day with my best friend so I didn't have much time to write. This is kind of short...sorry. Anyway, please, enjoy and let me know what you think.

Chapter 44:

There was something different about Cat. Ever since they returned from Eyrie, there was something different about her. Sure she still attended mass, did her charity work, had Sunday lunch with Robb and his family, fixed meals and spent her nights in bed with Ned but there was something different about her.  Often Ned found Cat lingering around Sansa’s room. He had not seen her like that since Sansa had first disappeared.

Ned came into Sansa’s room only to find his wife sitting on Sansa’s bed holding a picture frame. She stared at the photo of Sansa and Jeyne. She did not care about the Poole girl and only stared at Sansa. She was so young and beautiful and hers.

“Cat,” Ned spoke his wife’s name.  She looked at him. She looked at him she had when he found her like this eighteen years ago. She was staring at that same picture too.

“Ned,” She lifted her eyes to her spouse.  Unlike that time she was not crying. This time she smiled.

“Cat,” He came and sat by her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her.

“She was so beautiful,” Cat muttered.

“Like her mother,” Ned whispered.

“I hate to admit but Alysanne looks like Sansa,” Cat stroked Sansa’s hair in the picture. Ned looked at his wife. He had known that since he first laid eyes on his granddaughter.

“I almost felt like Sansa was with us for a little bit when Alysanne was staying with us. She was not particularly like Sansa but she was close enough,” Cat continued.

Ned just nodded. He did not know where his wife was going with this.

“Sometimes I could even forget she was Jon’s. Sometimes, I felt like she was Sansa’s and that made me hate her. I hated that she was so much like Sansa and yet she was Jon’s. She wasn’t Robb’s daughter or bran’s or Rickon’s or Arya’s. She had to be Jon’s. I hate that but when I could forget that I actually liked her. I know it sounds terrible that I would hate her just because she was Jon’s and that I hated Jon because of something that wasn’t even his fault. I’ve hated an innocent boy who needed a mother and I’ve hated his children. I am a terrible woman, Ned, just like that boy said. I’ve been holding a grudge against Jon and Alysanne and the others all because I couldn’t get over you having an affair. All this time I’ve hated innocent people and they must hate me too. Yet, Alysanne was such a sweet girl to me and when I saw her in that hospital I realized how horrible I’ve been. She could have died thinking I hated her. Ned, I’ve hated them for too long and all because I could not truly confront you about your affair. Why did you cheat on me, Ned? Why have you made me hate so many people and even myself? Why didn’t you ever tell me who she was? Ned…Ned, please tell me why?” Cat was in tears. Ned had not seen Cat this emotional even when Sansa disappeared. He could not keep it in anymore. He took the frame from her hands and then took her hands into his own.

“Cat, I made a promise long ago. I made a promise to protect and raise Jon as my own. I made you believe all this time he was my son but he is not. Cat, I cannot tell you anymore and you cannot say anything about this but he is not my son.  I’m sorry for all you’ve been through these years but I have to keep my promise. I can’t say anymore and don’t ask me anymore.”

Cat stared at Ned shocked. Jon was not his son. She wanted to slap him but kiss him but kick him but kiss him. She went with the slap. She could not believe he had lied to her all this time but she kissed him afterwards because there was a relief that came upon her. There was peace in the Stark house that had not been there for over thirty something years.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile in Scotland...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIII! Thanks for all the kudos and comments! You guy are amazing! Now, due to popular demand I have given into the 'Meanwhile in Scotland' chapter. Please, enjoy and let me know what you think!

Chapter 45:

Walking was something children learned as toddlers. Walking was one of the easiest things to do in the world. Why would people be given legs if they were not meant to walk? Walking was just natural. But walking was not the strong suit of the monk that even when hunched over towered above his brothers. He limped everywhere he went and hated it. He hated the pitied looks he received from the other monks and hated when they offered to help with a task. He was a grown man, dammit! He could do anything and did not need the assistance of a bunch of self-righteous, virgin blokes. He was just fine without them.

“Brother,” One of the monks nodded towards the limper as he passed. He hated that too. He was no real monk. He had not taken any vows. He just lived among the monks and dressed like the monks but he was no monk.  He limped his way outside of the old building where all the men lived. He went out and continued to try to walk until he reached the edge of a serene lake. He sat down on a log that had been his bench for years now.  He stared out on the space before him. There were large green mountains beyond the lake. If he did not have his leg problems he might have attempted to have hiked those mountains but he was slightly crippled and so that was never going to happen.

He pulled out a cloth from his robes. He stared down at the dingy yellow cloth. It was soiled and slightly frayed which showed how old it was. Though the yellow was dull the black image of bird on the cloth was clear. He stared at the bird and even stroked it with his thumb. Below the bird in a corner were two S’s. His initials were not ‘S.S.’ but he knew whose were. He remembered how beautiful she looked, how sweet she smelled, how wonderful she tasted, how she felt and how she sang out his name. He sighed and kept staring down at the cloth. Memories from long ago filled his head. Memories he was glad to have not forgotten.

“Shit,” He groaned when heard the bells ringing. He rose from his log while shoving the cloth back into his robes and began to try to make his trek back to the compound. The whole way he cursed for his leg ached and he knew that he had to get all his cursing out before he entered the holy place.

“Brother!” A younger monk waved to the limper. He rolled his eyes as he came near the doe eyed boy. Lately, this monk had decided to help the injured brother with whatever even though the older brother did not want that.

“What now, Brother Rawney?”

“We have a visitor. We are all going to see him,” Rawney was far too excited. He came towards the limper and tried to take his arm in order to help but the limper shook the boy off.  

“I will just follow,” The limper stated. Rawney smiled and nodded.  Rawney made sure to walk slower than his usual pace in order to be with the older brother. As they went along, Rawney began speculating who the guest could be much to the other monk’s annoyance.

“Could you be quiet?” The older monk’s tone was terribly harsh. Rawney just kept a smile, nodded and went silent.  Finally, the two men reached the entrance of the monastery where their other brothers waited.

“Who’s at the door, Brother Gillam?” Rawney asked a short brother.

“A pair of Americans. Elder Brother has gone out to talk to them,” Gillam replied.

“Americans!” Rawney exclaimed almost gleefully.

“Yes and –shhh, they’re coming in!” Gillam and the other brothers tried to move away from the door. The limper almost laughed at how the brothers acted like gossipy women. The door opened. Bald Elder Brother entered with a smile and two men followed behind. One was an average man. He was average in every way. He was average height, average weight, average attractiveness, dressed in average clothes and probably lived on an average income. However, his comrade was not average. His clothes were designer, he wore a Rolex, his hair was almost unnaturally golden, his eyes were a brilliant blue, his teeth were straight and white, and he was chiseled and looked like any girl’s ideal man. The limper already hated him.

“My brothers, why are you neglecting your duties?” The Elder Brother asked with a kind tone. The men mumbled excuses then took their turned leaving. The limper turned to leave but the Elder Brother grabbed his arm.

“Brother, do not leave. These men are here to see you,” Elder Brother gestured to the two men.

“I don’t know them,” The tall man replied and turned to leave.

“Aren’t you, Sandor Clegane?” The blonde one asked. That name had not been spoken in a long time. The man accused of being Sandor turned around and looked at the men. They stared up at him but he knew they could not see his face clearly because of his hood.

“You are, aren’t you?” The average one spoke this time. 

“I am,” Sandor replied.

“I’m Yohn Farwynd and this is Harrold Hardyng,” The average one introduced himself and the other, “We have some questions for you and-”

“I don’t care. I’m going back to my work. Good bye,” Sandor turned to leave the men. He had no interest in these strangers.

“I want to talk to you about Sansa Stark,” Harrold called out as Elder Brother began to dismiss the two men. Sandor froze and turned around.

“Sansa Stark?” That name was the one constantly on his mind but had not been said in years.

“Yes, I need to talk you about her,” Harrold stated.

“Let us speak in private then. Elder Brother, may we use your office?” Sandor asked. Elder Brother nodded and led the men to his office. Harrold could not help but notice the limp that Sandor had. Once the three men were alone and seated Sandor spoke.

“So what is it about her?” Sandor asked.

“Before we start, could you remove your hood?”  Harrold asked.

“You won’t like what you see.”

“Please, remove it.”

Sandor removed his hood revealing his still hideous face and even more scars. Many women would have fallen ill at his face but Harrold and Yohn were men and could bare it.

“Now, why have you come to tell me of Sansa? How do you know her?” Sandor inquired. Harrold got a bit of a smirk before he opened his mouth.

“I’m her fiancé.”


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, just a little chat between the Hound and Harry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving the comments. Anyway here is the next chapter...it's short...sorry. Still, please, enjoy and let me know what you think!!  
> (I own nothing)  
> Warning: There is some choice language in here...

Chapter 46:

It took every fiber in Sandor’s being not grab this Harrold and punch him till his beautiful face was worse than his own. He grinded his teeth.

“I see,” Sandor responded, “What is it you want to ask about Sansa?’

“It’s not really that I want to ask you about Sansa. I mean, I know her very well. After all, I am her fiancé. I more came to see if you really were Sandor Clegane. I knew mentioning Sansa would get the real Mr. Clegane to come with us. Now, that I know it is you I can rest peacefully,” Harrold kept smirking.

“Why is that?”

“I don’t know how Sansa could ever want to be with an old, hideous, crippled dog. I know she will be far happier with a man like me,” Harrold spoke with much mirth as he insulted the tall man. Sandor remained calm and only his ruined lip twitched.

“I knew an ass like you once. He was good looking and so damn arrogant. He was such a spoiled brat. He got everything he wanted. Oh, he was the luckiest bastard in the world. He even had Sansa. He was every girl’s fantasy like you. Sansa liked that. But do you what happened?”

“No, do enlighten me,” Harrold was not very interested.

“It was me Sansa ended up fucking. It was my name she screamed out when she came, not his. And I know when you’re rutting on her she’ll be thinking of me and just listen. It’ll probably be my name she says if you ever manage to bring to an orgasm with your damn small cock,” It was Sandor’s turn to smirk. Harrold scowled. Yohn remained still.

“I assure you that my cock is not small and I’ll have no trouble getting Sansa to cum. You will be nothing but a disgusting memory when we fuck.”

“If you are so sure of yourself then why did you have to come and check on me?”

Harrold swallowed. He would not tell this guy that Sansa was still in love with him.

“Tell me, Mr. Clegane, why is it that you aren’t with Sansa? You’ve had eighteen years to claim her,” Harrold went on. Sandor looked down and frowned.

“I came for her but she was gone. I found her once but she didn’t want me. She wouldn’t see me or let me explain myself to her. Since she didn’t want to be with me, I left and came back here. Now, you’ve come here and are flaunting her in front of me,” Sandor was obviously angered.

Harrold could not believe Sandor’s words. Sansa would never turn Sandor away. She named her dog after him and everything. There was something wrong. Something was very wrong. Harrold knew what was right but he did not want to do it.

“But why did you come?” Sandor asked.

Harrold shook his head. He did not want to help this man. This man was a threat to his relationship but probably the key to Sansa’s happiness.

“You need to come to Eyrie.”

“What?”

“Eyrie is where Sansa is. If you want your second chance then you need to come to Eyrie,” Harrold said though he did not want to.

“What are you going on about?”

“If you ever want a chance to get Sansa you need to go to Eyrie and get her before I make her my wife by law. I’m going now. Come, Yohn,” Harrold was disgusted with himself. He hated what he had just done but it was all for Sansa.  

Yohn and Harrold left Sandor and the monastery. Before nightfall they were on another plane to America. Harrold knew he did the right thing but, man, did he want to just punch Sandor in the face.

Sandor was very stunned by the pretty boy’s words. A second chance with Sansa? Impossible. But his heart told him he needed to go but everything else said ‘no’. He knew not what to listen to and so he stayed in his chair not sure what to do.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Eyrie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Loved all the comments and kudos. So here is another chapter! It's kind of short...sorry...still, please, enjoy and let me know what you think.

Chapter 47:

Sansa and Alysanne spent hours talking together but it only felt like mere seconds. The two did not even feel their stomach’s hunger pains or the sweatiness of their hands that were wrapped around each other. It was the arrival of Jon that drew their attention to the time.

“Jon, what are you doing back here so soon?” Sansa asked looking from her daughter to her brother.

“If we don’t go now, we will not get home till tomorrow,” Jon replied.

“What time is it?” Sansa wondered and looked down to her watch, “Oh my, it is late! I have to get back to my house as well.”

Sansa and Alysanne stood together. Sansa hugged Jon goodbye before he mentioned that he would bring the van around. Sansa hugged Alysanne.

“Can I see you again?” Alysanne asked. They both knew that having Alysanne would be bad since Mr. Baelish could find out but Sansa felt the courage to defy him again.

“Yes,” Sansa nodded with a smile which made Alysanne smile as well.                                             

“Really?”

“Yes, now that Harry knows everything he should know my daughter. I want you to come to my wedding. Come the day before so you can meet Harry. He is such a great guy. He really is. I know you would like him. Then you can come to the wedding the next day. Don’t tell anyone but Harry that you’re my daughter though. You’ll have to tell everyone that you’re a fashion student that I’m taking under my wing or something like that. I can’t let anyone else from our family come. I can’t let Mr. Bealish put two and two together,” Sansa began writing down some addresses and dates on a piece of paper. She handed it to Alysanne.

“Alysanne, it’s time to go” Jon reappeared. Alysanne nodded.

“I’ll come,” Alysanne assured Sansa as they hugged goodbye.

“Good bye, Alysanne.”

Jon assisted his daughter to the van and they departed from Eyrie. Sansa hailed a taxi and got a ride back to the mansion she had been calling home. It was dark when she returned but she was glowing in happiness until she saw _him_ in the living room. Now, that he knew that she had told Harry the truth he was far more possessive about her.

“Sansa, why are you back so late?” He asked.

“I was out with a friend,” Sansa replied. Petyr rose and crossed to her.

“A friend or your daughter?” His words made Sansa’s eyes widen. He smiled. He took her hair into his hands.

“You think I wouldn’t know. Sansa, I’ve always known about sweet little Alysanne. I’ve known about her since you gave her away to that bastard brother of yours. I guess you do forget that I can see all of your medical and other legal records. I know you lied to me about her being a stillborn. I understand that you wanted be loosed of the responsibilities of parenthood but you should have said something. I could have found a better family for her. But I guess Jon did alright. She is a lovely girl.”

Sansa was still and silent like a deer in headlights.

“Don’t look at me like that, Sansa. You may be surprised but I have no ulterior motives directed towards sweet Alysanne, I don’t really care about her. I do care about you though,” Petyr stroked Sansa’s cheek.  She managed not to shudder.

“My sweet, stupid Sansa,” Petyr’s lifts in his shoes enable him to claim Sansa’s lips. He forced his tongue in hers. He managed to lower her onto the couch. He got atop her and let his hands wander and slither beneath her clothes. This was not the first time but she hoped it to be the last. She wanted to vomit as he unbuttoned her top so he could nuzzle her breasts.

“Sansa. Sansa,” He moaned as he rubbed his face over her chest. He lifted up her skirt and felt around. She just laid there like a limp doll. He freed himself and humped against her. He kissed her many times and whined like a whipped puppy when he released. She knew she would not be able to wear her clothes again. Once he was done calling her name he rolled off of her and went to his room. She went to her room and removed her soiled clothes. She washed herself many time and brushed her teeth three times. She crawled into her bed.  She knew she had made the right decision with giving up Alsyanne and even though Petyr said he had no ulterior motives with Alysanne she knew he was a liar. He was a liar and liars cannot be trusted.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An nyoung! (that's korean for hello. I'm really missing my friends that are in Korea T.T but anyway let's move away from my problems) Thank you all for the comments and kudos! You are all so wonderful! But just to clarify, Petyr did not rape Sansa. Okay, now, here is the next chapter. Please, enjoy and let me know what you think!

Chapter 48:

On their journey home, Alysanne told Jon about everything she and Sansa talked about and even about the invitation back to meet Harry and to go to the wedding.

“I don’t know if that is the best idea,” Jon gave his opinion.

“Why not?”                                      

“I just think it could take a bad turn is all,” Jon answered.

“Dad, I really want to do this and I really think that Sansa needs me. Please, let me,” Alysanne took her dad’s arm. He sighed.

“Alright, I’ll take you,” Jon gave in to his daughter’s plea. When had he become such a push over?

Days passed and Alysanne had to pick out something perfect for her visit to see her biological mother’s fiancé and for her mother’s wedding. Ygritte was very willing to help Alysanne pick out the clothes.

“Alysanne, that dress looks amazing,” Ygritte squealed seeing her daughter in a lovely blue sundress.

“Really? Even with this cast?”  Alysanne laughed as she gestured to her leg.

“You look beautiful even with a cast on your leg,” Ygritte assured Alysanne. Alysanne looked at herself in the mirror.

“I like the yellow dress better,” Alsyanne stated.

“That looked beautiful too.”

“Gosh, you think everything looks beautiful on me,” Alysanne rolled her eyes.

“That’s not true. You look hideous in orange,” Ygritte’s honesty made both gingers laugh.

“Which one do you think I should get?” Alysanne asked her mother once they stopped laughing.

“Why not get both? You can wear one to the wedding and the other for your meeting.”

“Are you serious? You’ll but both dresses?” Alysanne took Ygritte’s hands.

“Of course! You are my oldest daughter,” Ygritte smiled.

“Thank you, Mom,” Alysanne hugged Ygritte.

With two new dresses, Alysanne was ready for Sansa’s wedding and her own meeting with the star of the Aquaman series. She tingled in excitement with the knowledge that in the morning she would be driven over to Eyrie. She lied in bed anxious to see Sansa and Harry. She wondered what Harry would be like. He seemed charming. She wondered if she would be allowed to see them when she was attending college or if they would be moving far away. He was a star and traveled a lot. They might move to wherever was closer for his work. She wondered if he would like her. She hoped he did. She wondered if he was like the Hound at all. Sansa had loved him so fiercely but she was marrying Harry. Harry must be much like him if Sansa would marry him.

Ding. Ding.

Alysanne looked to her cellphone.

D: Come to your window.

Alysanne slid out of bed and hobbled over to her window where she saw Dallan. She opened her window.

“What are you doing here?” She asked.

“I came to see you, of course,” He said with a ‘duh’ tone.

“Why?” She continued her questioning.

“First, so I could do this,” Dallan grabbed and kissed Alysanne. She blush furiously but enjoyed the sudden kiss. She loved his kisses.

“That was a good reason,” Alysanne smirked when they pulled apart.

“Second, I couldn’t let you leave without saying good bye.”

“Anything else?”

“Yeah,” Dallan began fumbling around with his pockets till he produced a thing of pepper spray. He gave it to her.

“What is this for?” She wanted to laugh.

“It’s to protect you at Eyrie. I can’t have anything happen to my woman,” he stroked her hand. She smiled to him and held it to her chest.

“I got something for you too,” She said and motioned for him to wait at the window. She went to her purse and pulled out Sansa’s old charm bracelet. Alysanne had not worn it since the car accident. She hobbled back to Dallan and managed to get it around his wrist.

“Why are you giving me this?”

“So all the girls know to stay away from my man,” She grinned and stole a kiss. Dallan deepened the kiss by grabbing the back of Alysanne head. Though she enjoyed the kiss the pain in her leg made her pull away.

“What’s wrong?” Dallan asked.

“My leg hurts. I can’t stand on it much longer,” Alysanne groaned.

“Move to the side,” Dallan ordered. Alysanne obeyed but did not know why he had told her to do such a thing then he crawled through the window. He scooped her up into his arms.

“What are you doing, Dallan?” she asked.

“I’m assisting my woman,” He smirked.

“I see,” She giggled.  He put on her bed and kissed her while doing so. He lied down beside her. She used his arm as a pillow and stared at his face that was turned towards her.

“I love you,” She cooed. He repeated the words then kissed her deeply. They kissed for many minutes till they pulled apart breathless.

“I wish I could that forever,” Dallan was the first to catch his breath.

“Me too,” Alysanne snuggled into his chest. She the yawned for she was tired.

“Are you sleepy?” He asked the obvious.

“Yes. Will you sing me to sleep?” She asked.

“Sure,” He agreed. He held her close and cleared his throat in a rather humorous way that made Alysanne laugh at him.

“Wise men say only fools rush in

 But I can't help falling in love with you

 Shall I stay, would it be a sin?

 If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea

 Darling so it goes

 Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

 For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea

 Darling so it goes

 Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

 For I can't help falling in love with you

 For I can't help falling in love with you,” Dallan sang Elvis’s love ballad softly. Alysanne had fallen asleep in his arms. He kissed her forehead. He had the urge to watch her sleep and possibly sleep with her as well but he knew that if Jon or Ygritte walked in the next morning and saw him, he would not live long. He slipped his arm from beneath her head, covered her with a blanket and left through the way he came.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day more till "I Do"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for all the comments and kudos. I see that many people are in want of Petyr's head. Haha well, maybe I can arrange something...Muhahahaha! Anyway, here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 49:

Jon and Alysanne almost died of shock when they reached the address Sansa had given Alysanne. The house was so simple. It was a simple white house with a white picket fence and flowers. It looked like the ideal home from the fifties. The rich, golden stud lived here? It was cute but neither of the Snows could really believe it.  Still, Jon parked the car and helped Alysanne out of it. They both went to the front door and rang the doorbell. Alysanne pulled at her blue dress nervously. Jon noticed but knew better than to say anything. Finally, the door opened revealing Sansa. She was smiling from ear to ear at the sight of her brother and daughter. She hugged them both.

“I’m so glad you came,” Sansa was glowing.

“When do you want me to pick her up?” Jon asked.

“I’ll bring to your hotel, Jon. Don’t’ worry,” Sansa answered. He nodded, kissed Alysanne good bye and left.

“Please come in, Alysanne. Harry is in the living room,” Sansa pulled Alysanne into the house. Sansa seemed like she was seventeen again and not thirty six. Alysanne had become accustomed to her crutches so much that she was able to keep up with Sansa’s rather quick pace to the living room. Alysanne almost went weak in the knees when she saw Harry Hardyng sitting on his couch with his shirt only half buttoned. He stood when Sansa and Alysanne entered.

“Harry, this is my daughter Alysanne. Alysanne, this is my fiancé Harry,” Sansa introduced the two. Harry smiled revealing his dimples. He shook Alysanne’s hand. She mentally noted his soft, gentle hands.

“I’m so glad to meet you again, Alysanne. Sansa has told me a lot about you.”

Alysanne was speechless.

“Rather quiet, isn’t she?” Harry chuckled.

“Sorry, I just don’t meet many celebrities,” Alysanne blushed.

“Oh, don’t think of me was a celebrity. I’m just a normal guy,” He tried to make Alysanne feel more comfortable. This made Alysanne smile.

“So where are your daughters?” Alysanne asked.

“They had a playdate today,” Sansa informed Alysanne.

“Ah, I see.”

There was an awkward silence among the group.

“So…” Alysanne broke the silence, “How did you two meet?”

“Oh, I came into her shop with my girls to get them some dresses because Sansa makes the best dresses. I saw her and I knew she was the one. I asked her out. She was hesitant at first but with the help my girls’ please she accepted. I took to out to dinner at Maison de la Nourriture. She was witty and beautiful and I had to take her out again and again and again. I found myself falling in love with her. I introduced her to my girls again and they took to her like flies to honey. I knew she was the one so I proposed and she accepted. I’m so glad she did,” Harry told their love story and kissed his wife-to-be on her cheek. Sansa kept up a smile but Alysanne knew the smile was different from the genuine smile she gave Alysanne.

“How did you propose?”

“I took Sansa to Alyssa’s Tears and had a picnic.”

“What is Alyssa’s Tears?”

“It’s a very beautiful waterfall,” Sansa interjected.

“Oh, okay that makes a lot more sense.”

“Alysanne, Sansa has told me that you are planning to attend school here in Eyrie.”

“Oh, yes, I am.”

“Well, when you do don’t be shy to stop by,” Harry smiled.

“You guys aren’t moving away?” Alysanne asked.

“We were thinking about it but I think it would be best if we stayed here. It is such a nice area and now you can come and visit whenever you want,” Harry’s words made Alysanne’s heart light but when she saw Sansa’s struggling smile she knew something was off.

“Harry, I am so parched. Could you get me some water?” Alysanne asked. He nodded and leapt to fulfill Alysanne’s request.

“Mother, what’s wrong?” Alysanne asked. Sansa was surprised by Alysanne’s inquiry.

“What do you mean? Nothing is wrong,” Sansa lied.

“You’re not a very good liar. As Alyane you were but now that you’re Sansa again you really aren’t,” Alysanne pointed out.

“He was right,” Sansa almost chuckled. She thought on Sandor’s words he had said to her long ago. _“You’re so pretty but such a bad liar.”_

“He?”

“Your father,” Sansa looked from Alysanne.

“Oh. Well, still, what’s wrong?”

“Alysanne, I’d love to see you all the time but I need to get out of Eyrie. I can’t take it much more but Harry wants to stay. So I will stay,” Sansa said just before Harry reentered with Alysanne’s water.

The trio spent a lovely day together discussing future plans. Alysanne liked being with Harry. He was kind, charming, and handsome and he really loved Sansa. But Alysanne could tell Sansa was struggling to be happy. Sansa was happy but not the overly happy that Harry was. Alysanne wondered if this really was what Sansa wanted.

Sansa had called a taxi and both she and Alysanne got in it. As they drove, Alysanne turned to Sansa.

“Mother,” Alysanne spoke lowly.

“Yes, Alysanne?”

“Do you really love Harry?” Alysanne’s question surprised Sansa. She stared at Alysanne but her grey eyes pierced through her just like Sandor’s used to do. Sansa did not know what to say.

“I mean I can tell you are not as happy as Harry is about all this. Do you really want to marry him?”

“I do want to marry Harry,” Sansa replied not very confidently. Alysanne kept staring at Sansa wanting more of an answer.

“In all honesty, I do love Harry but not in the way he wants me to love him. He is more of a friend than a lover to me. Only Sandor held that place in my heart and Harry will never be able to replace him there. Harry knows how I feel but he hopes that one day he can change my heart. Since Sandor is dead, why shouldn’t I give Harry a chance? That’s why I’m marrying him also it will get me away from Petyr.”

“But if you don’t love Harry you shouldn’t marry him. You should just run away from Petyr. Come to Castle Black and live with us. Then if Harry still wants to be with you he will come for you and he will try to win your heart,” Alysanne urged Sansa.

“It’s not that simple, Alysanne,” Sansa touched Alysanne’s cheek.

“Why not?”

“It just isn’t.”

They pulled up to the hotel. Sansa hugged Alysanne farewell.

“I will see you at the church tomorrow,” Sansa smiled.

“Yes,” Alysanne nodded.

Alysanne went up to the room she was going to share with her father. She got into her bed as he got into his after they talked about the day. As Alysanne lied in her bed she felt ill. She did not want Sansa to marry someone she did not love but it was not up to her to direct her mother’s life.

-

In the chapel of the monastery, there was a man lying face down on the floor. His lips moved but no sound came out. He had been there since midnight. He had been doing this for many nights now. It was not odd for a monk to spend hours praying but it was odd for Sandor Clegane to be sprawled out on the floor in prayer. He did not pray for much. He only prayed for wisdom, strength and courage. Finally, he rose from the floor. His leg began to give way. He tensed and prepared for contact with the stone floor but four arms caught him. He looked to his sides to see Elder Brother and Brother Rawney. When had they come in?

“What are you two doing here?” Sandor asked.

“We’ve come to help you, Sandor,” Elder Brother said. Sandor looked to the men. Brother Rawney nodded his head.  

“Help me with what?” HE was slightly confused.

“I know what was said the other day with that American man,” Elder Brother informed Sandor.

“I’ll do penance for my words,” Sandor stated firmly.

“I know. We are not here for that. We’ve come to help our brother do God’s will,” Elder Brother kept on talking but Sandor had no idea what he was talking about.

“God’s Will? What are you talking about?”

“We’ve raised enough money to get you a plane ticket to Eyrie so you can see Sansa,” Brother Rawney produced a plane ticket.

“What?”

“You need to go to her, Sandor. I believe it is God’s will that you do,” Elder Brother stated.

“She won’t want to see me,” Sandor shook his head.

“Well, too bad. She will see you. Now, pack what you need for your plan leaves today,” Elder Brother ordered and turned from the lame giant.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Day!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 50! It has been a long time coming but here we are at chapter 50! I have loved all the comments and kudos I've received from you all these past many chapters. I love you all! Please, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 50:

It was a glorious day for a wedding. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everything was running on schedule. Guests were filling in the rows of the prettiest Catholic Church in Eyrie. Alysanne was among the guests. She came in her yellow dress and sat in the fourth row from the front between the end of the row and one of the workers at Alayne’s. Sansa had told Alysanne that Petyr knew of Alysanne but still she did not want Alysanne near him so Alysanne did not sit near the family area. She could see from where she sat that Sweetrobin was present with his nurse. He was dressed and groomed well. He looked a bit sedated.

Alysanne was surprised by the lack of paparazzi. She had assumed that since Harry was such a huge celebrity that cameras would be everywhere but Alysanne had to guess that everything was kept very secret.  She pulled out her cellphone to text Dallan.

A: At the wedding.

D: You shouldn’t be texting during a wedding.

A: It’s not going right now. OMG Podrick freaking Payne is here! OMG I love him! He is such a great actor!

D: Hey, don’t go leaving me for stupid Podrick Payne.

A: oh, please. He is married and a lot older than me. Still, he is hot for an older guy.

D: What other celebrities are there?

A: Hold on…

A: Mya Stone and Lothor Brune came in together. They are elegant as always.

D: As always

A: OMFG OMFG OMFG

D: What??????????

A: Daenerys Freaking Targaryen is here! Ahhhhhhhh

D: Are you serious?!?!?!?!?!?!?

A: Yes! OMFG OMFG

As Alysanne was panicking over celebrities, Harry was relaxing in the groom’s dressing room. He treated himself to a flute of champagne. There was nothing that could ruin this day for Harry. He was marrying Sansa and the Hound was nowhere in sight. He was so glad that Sandor had not taken up his offer to come to Eyrie. Nothing and no one could ruin this day. He got himself another flute of champagne.

“Harry!” Yohn stepped into the room.

“Yes,” Harry turned to Yohn beaming.

“It’s time,” Yohn stated. Harry practically floated out of the room. Yohn, his best man, followed him. Once Harry and Yohn reached the chapel, Yohn went in with the other groomsmen. The music began and Harry strutted down the aisle. He smiled brightly to his guests and nodded to Alysanne as he passed. Myriah and Falia came the aisle in pink dresses and throwing flowers on the floor. That was when the doors opened revealing the bride and Petyr Bealish.

Sansa was radiant. Her auburn curls were half up and half down. She wore no veil but had a headband of jewels in her hair. Her dress was as gorgeous as it had been the first time she put it on. She had a bouquet of pink roses in her hand. Harry thought pink roses would go better with the color scheme than blue winter roses and jonquils, but Sansa was still perfection. Her arm was wrapped about Petyr’s arm. They walked in time with the music.

All stared at the beauty. The guests had been surprised when they were told by Harry that Alyane Stone was just an alias and her real name was Sansa Stark. There was no doubt that this Sansa Stark with her red hair was far more beautiful than Alayne Stone with her black hair. Alysanne stared the most at her mother. She was gorgeous but Alysanne could see through Sansa’s smile.

Petyr handed Sansa’s hand to Harry’s after kissing it. Harry stared at Sansa so lovingly. They both turned to the priest while the guests all took their seats.

“Welcome all to the union of Harrold Hardyng and Sansa Stark. Please rise as we sing ‘Glory to God in the Highest’,” the priest greeted. The congregation rose and looked to the hymnals before them.

“Glory to God in the highest

 And peace to His people on earth

 Lord God, Heavenly King, Almighty God and Father

 We worship You

 We give You thanks

 We praise You for Your glory

Lord Jesus Christ, only Son of the Father

 Lord God, Lamb of God

 You take away the sins of the world

 Lord, have mercy on us

 You are seated at the right hand of the Father

 Receive our prayer

For You alone are the Holy One

 For You alone are the Lord

 For You alone are the Most High

 Jesus Christ

 With the Holy Spirit

 In the glory of God the Father

Amen,” All sang. The guests as well as the bride and groom kneeled down as the priest motioned for them to do so.

“O God, who in creating the human race willed that man and wife should be one, join, we pray, in a bond of inseparable love these your servants who are to be united in the covenant of Marriage, so that, as you make their love fruitful, they may become, by your grace, witnesses to charity itself. Through our Lord Jesus Christ, your Son, who lives and reigns with you in the unity of the Holy Spirit, one God, for ever and ever. We ask you this through our Lord Jesus Christ, your Son, who lives and reigns with you and the Holy Spirit, one God, for ever and ever,” The priest prayed. All rose then were seated.

“Mr. Baelish will now read a passage from the Old Testament,” The priest gestured for Mr. Baelish to come up and read.

“Genesis 2: 18-24:

And the Lord God said, It is not good that the man should be alone; I will make him an help meet for him.

And out of the ground the Lord God formed every beast of the field, and every fowl of the air; and brought them unto Adam to see what he would call them: and whatsoever Adam called every living creature, that was the name thereof.

And Adam gave names to all cattle, and to the fowl of the air, and to every beast of the field; but for Adam there was not found an help meet for him.

 And the Lord God caused a deep sleep to fall upon Adam, and he slept: and he took one of his ribs, and closed up the flesh instead thereof;

 And the rib, which the Lord God had taken from man, made he a woman, and brought her unto the man.

 And Adam said, This is now bone of my bones, and flesh of my flesh: she shall be called Woman, because she was taken out of Man.

Therefore shall a man leave his father and his mother, and shall cleave unto his wife: and they shall be one flesh. The word of the Lord,” Petyr finished.

“Thanks be to God,” The assembly responded.  Petyr took a seat, the priest instructed the assembly to rise and follow their programs. Alysanne was so glad there was a program or she would be terribly lost.

“The earth is full of the goodness of the Lord,” The priest sang.

“Blessed the nation whose God is the Lord,

the people he has chosen for his own inheritance.

But see, the eyes of the Lord are upon those who fear him,

upon those who hope for his kindness,” The assembly sand in repsonse.

“The earth is full of the goodness of the Lord,” the priest repeated.

“Our soul waits for the Lord,

who is our help and our shield,

For in him our hearts rejoice;

in his holy name we trust.”

“The earth is full of the goodness of the Lord,” Priest said again.

“May your kindness, O Lord, be upon us

who have put our hope in you.”

“The earth is full of the goodness of the Lord. I will bless the Lord at all times,” the priest finished.

All sat down as Mr. Baelish returned after the priest announced that Mr. Baelish would be reading a passage from the New Testament.

“1 Peter 3:1-9:

 Likewise, ye wives, be in subjection to your own husbands; that, if any obey not the word, they also may without the word be won by the conversation of the wives;

While they behold your chaste conversation coupled with fear.

Whose adorning let it not be that outward adorning of plaiting the hair, and of wearing of gold, or of putting on of apparel;

But let it be the hidden man of the heart, in that which is not corruptible, even the ornament of a meek and quiet spirit, which is in the sight of God of great price.

For after this manner in the old time the holy women also, who trusted in God, adorned themselves, being in subjection unto their own husbands:

Even as Sara obeyed Abraham, calling him lord: whose daughters ye are, as long as ye do well, and are not afraid with any amazement.

Likewise, ye husbands, dwell with them according to knowledge, giving honour unto the wife, as unto the weaker vessel, and as being heirs together of the grace of life; that your prayers be not hindered.

Finally, be ye all of one mind, having compassion one of another, love as brethren, be pitiful, be courteous:

Not rendering evil for evil, or railing for railing: but contrariwise blessing; knowing that ye are thereunto called, that ye should inherit a blessing. The word of the Lord,” Petyr finished.

“Thanks be to God,” All replied again. There were more readings and Alysanne could not believe all that was a part of a traditional Catholic Mass wedding. She knew she was going to have a simple protestant one. It seemed like the ceremony would never end.

“All stand please.”

All stood again. All this moving was not doing Alysanne’s leg any good.

“My dear friends, you have come together in this church so that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love in the presence of the Church’s minister and this community. Christ abundantly blesses this love. He has already consecrated you in baptism and now he enriches and strengthens you by a special sacrament so that you may assume the duties of marriage in mutual and lasting fidelity. And so, in the presence of the Church, I ask you to state your intentions,” The priest stared at the couple intensely.

“Harrold and Sansa, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?”

“Yes,” They replied in unison.

“Will you love and honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?”

“Yes.”

“Will you accept children lovingly from God and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?”

“Yes.”

“Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church.”

Harry and Sansa kept their hands joined. They looked at each other.

“I, Harrold Hardyng, take you, Sansa Stark, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part,” Harrold  vowed truly. All were smiling in the congregation. It was time for Sansa to say her vows. Alysanne saw Sansa turned her eyes quickly to Alysanne then back to Harry.

“I, Sansa Stark, take you, Harrold Hardyng, for my lawful husband,” Sansa began and Alysanne could see Sansa was struggling with her vows, “to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death-”

“Stop!” Alysanne stood up. All eyes went on her.

“Alysanne,” Sansa started.

“You can’t marry him! You can’t. I can see that you don’t love him! I can’t let you go through with this!” Alysanne was in tears and she voiced her thoughts. Everyone was gasping. Alysanne was struggling towards the couple.

“Alysanne!” Harry exclaimed horrified by her.

“You can’t go through with this. You cannot swear a vow to God that you will love this man forever when you know it’s a lie!” Alysanne pointed at Harry.

“Alysanne,” Harry had a hideous scowl and his tone posed a threat even though he only said her name.

“Please, don’t do this,” Alysanne kept hobbling.

“Alysanne, stop this,” Petyr stood and grabbed Alysanne’s arm.

“Let go of me,” Alysanne tried to pull from Petyr.

“Alysanne, stop,” Petyr only gripped tighter.

“Release her, Petyr!” Sansa ordered. Petyr let go allowing Alysanne to fall. Some of the men lurched to help the fallen girl but Sansa made it to her daughter before anyone else could.

“Alysanne,” Sansa touched her daughter.

“Don’t marry him. You will regret it. Please, don’t marry him,” Alysanne pleaded. Sansa helped Alysanne up as Harry came to their sides.

“Sansa,” Harry touched her arm as he spoke her name.

“Harry, I’m sorry,” Sansa pushed him away.

“What?” Harry was confused.

“I’m sorry but I can’t go through with this. You are a wonderful man but I can’t marry you,” Sansa was tearing up.

“Sansa,” Harry went to wipe her tears. Yohn helped Alysanne to a pew to sit. Sansa stood there as Harry wiped her cheek. All were murmuring.

“I’m sorry, Harry, but-”

“Sansa, don’t do this,” Harry gripped her arm tightly.  

“Stop the wedding!” A deep voice yelled as the doors of the church swung open. All looked to the back of the church. There was a giant man limping down the aisle. He was only in jeans and a grey t-shirt that hugged his muscles. His face was burned on one side and he was hard to look upon. His hair was dark but there was some dark gray streaks.

“Sandor?” Sansa gasped seeing him and promptly fainted. Harry bent over Sansa but stood up when Sandor came near.

“What are you doing here?” Petyr stepped in the way. Sandor knocked him out of his way with a punch. Cameras were already out filming the events. Harry stood between Sandor and Sansa.

“Why does everyone have to come between us?” Sandor was frustrated and punched Harry out of his way. He kneeled down beside Sansa and gathered her in his arms. Sansa came to and lost her breath when she saw Sandor.

“Sansa,” He rasped.

“Sandor, you’re dead,” Sansa muttered.

“Well, I’m not, little bird,” He kind of smirked.

“Oh, Sandor!” Sansa cried and claimed his lips.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up this morning with a inbox full of comments and kudos. I loved it! You guys rock my world! Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 51:

All stared on in surprise as Sansa kissed the hideous man while her almost husband and ‘father’ her bleeding on the floor. Sansa pulled away from Sandor suddenly. She stared at him lovingly then her face turned cross. She slapped him. All were even more surprised.

“What the hell was that for?” He rubbed his sore cheek.

“If you’ve been alive this whole time why did you not come to me before now?”

“I did come for you,” He said. She looked at him so confused. He knew she needed clarification.

“After my accident, it took many months to be able to walk. I went to my former employer, Mr. Darry, who told me he wrote you that I died. I went back to King’s Landing for you. When I got there, that damn imp told me you disappeared and gave me a letter that Mr. Darry sent back. I read the letter and I learned you were pregnant. I went looking for you everywhere then I heard of your aunt’s death. I came to Eyrie for you. I went to your house. Then damn Littlefucker came to the door. I tried to get in the house to see you but he stopped me. He told me you hated me and would not see me. He told me you lost our baby and you could never forgive me for leaving you. I left for Scotland and joined the monks that saved me,” Sandor told his love of his story.

“I never thought you abandoned me. I thought you were dead. All this time I thought you were dead and he knew you weren’t!” Sansa looked to Petyr who was finally regaining his footing. Sansa got out of Sandor’s arms and staggered towards Petyr.

“You lying bastard!” She screamed and attacked Petyr with her fists. She tackled him to the ground. She hit him repeatedly.

“You lied to me all this time! You’ve tricked me and molested me! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!” She screamed as she continued to beat him. No one dared to pull the bride off of Mr. Baelish.

“You’ve ruined my life! You kept me from my family! You manipulated me! You made me fear you! You killed my aunt!”

There were security guards in the chapel that came once they heard the accusation of murder.

“You kept me from my love! You kept me away from my baby!”

The guards finally pulled Sansa off of Mr. Baelish who was immediately escorted off the premises. Once he was out of the chapel, Sansa realized that all the guests were watching. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment. She was unsure of what to do.

“As you can tell no wedding will be taking place today. I apologize for the inconvenience. You may all go to the reception area and enjoy the food. If you do not want to go the reception then go home. Either way, please leave now. Thank you,” Harry had regained his senses and announced these things to his guests. The guests arose and began to depart all the while murmuring to themselves. Harry turned to Sansa and Sandor.

“I guess this was how it was meant end. Good bye, Sansa,” Harry kissed her cheek and turned to leave. He took the hands of her confused and upset daughters. He would have to explain what happened in a delicate manner. As the church was emptying still, Sandor looked to Sansa again.

“You said he kept you from your baby. I thought our baby died.”

“No, our baby didn’t die. I merely gave her up for adoption,” Sansa replied.

“Her? We had a daughter?”

“Yes, a beautiful baby girl,” Sansa’s eyes glanced over to Alysanne who stull sat on a pew.

“Where is she?” He asked.

“I’m here,” Alysanne stood up. Sandor turned and saw Alysanne. He ran his eyes over her. She looked much like Sansa but she had his eyes. She came towards the couple.

“What’s your name?” He asked.

“Alysanne Jonquil Snow,” She answered.

“Snow?”

“I was adopted by Jon and Ygritte Snow.”

Sandor stared down at his daughter’s face. Alysanne smiled and hugged her true father. He was stiff in her embrace then relaxed. He began to hug her back. Once the hug was over Alysanne looked from parent to parent.

“What are we to do now?” Alysanne asked. None knew but all were happy.

-

In less than twenty four hours, the Stark-Hardyng wedding debacle had gone viral. Anyone and everyone  knew of the wedding failure and had theories. Reactions varied but in the Stark household only one was present. Shock. When the name ‘Sansa Stark’ came on the news, all Starks froze and their hearts pounded. Learning that Sansa was actually the fashion designer Alayne Stone and was a resident Eyrie this whole time made each and every Stark and Waters want to kick themselves. No one knew the truth about why Sansa was there or why she did not contact them but it was not long till all Starks and Waters were heading for Eyrie.

When the Starks did arrive in Eyrie they went to the mansion that belonged to the now jailed Petyr Baelish. They pounded on the door only to be surprised by Jon Snow opening the door.

“Jon, are you about Sansa too?” Robb asked.

“Yes…”

Jon let all the Starks and Waters into the house. They stormed into the living room only to stop. They looked on the scene before them. Sansa was sitting on a couch across from Alysanne who sat on a chair. Sandor was nowhere to be seen Sansa looked towards the large hoard of people that had entered the house. Her eyes began to tear up as she saw her aged parents, grown siblings and young nephews and nieces. She stood while everyone else was still and silent.

“Sansa,” Cat was the first to speak. She rushed to her daughter and embraced her. All except Sandor, Alysanne and Jon followed in to a massive group hug. Once tears, voiced praises and individual hugs were given, Sansa was sat down and all begged to know what happened.  With tears Sansa told her tale from her experiences in King’s Landing up to the present. Catelyn’s sobbing made Sansa pause many times. There were questions and apologies at the end. But it was Catelyn who apologized the most. She apologized for making her daughter feel that she could not come to her and then she apologized to Alysanne who she had discovered was her own granddaughter by her own blood. Forgiveness was given all around and all with the Starks, Snows and Waters were well.

In the night, Arya climbed into Sansa’s bed. As they lied together, Arya told Sansa of her own love story then what had happened to all of those in King’s Landing. All knew Myrcella became a tennis star and married Trystane Martell. Robert Baratheon died after many months in a coma. Tommen became a Veterinarian and actually married Margaey Tyrell who had become a business woman. Loras Tyrell continued boxing but contracted aids and died in 2000. But Sansa was pleased when she learned that Joffrey, Boros and Meryn had all died in a car accident after getting way too high. Cersei remained mayor until it came out that she had been carrying on an affair with her twin brother and that he was the true father of her three children. She killed herself after Joffrey’s death in 2005. Jaime Lannister retired from boxing and somehow he and Miss Tarth married after many years of dating according to Arya. As for Tyrion Lannister, he taught for a few more years then began his business that is now successful. He married a beautiful woman called Tysha.  Sansa was pleased with the outcomes she learned of though the deaths were a bit sad. Once Arya finished informing Sansa of what she knew, Arya asked a question.

“Was the Hound good?”

“Good?”

“You know,” Arya wiggled her eyebrows. Sansa turned read.

“Arya.”

“Oh, please, I’m a grown and married woman. You can tell me.”

“He was…amazing,” Sansa kept blushing. Arya laughed.

“When are two getting married?”

“I don’t know. He haven’t talked about it,” Sansa was honest.

“Well, I hope it’s soon,” Arya yawned.

“Me too,” Sansa responded.

“Where is Sandor anyway?” Arya inquired with another yawn.

“He had to take of some ‘business’ he said. He should be back by tomorrow.”

“Have you slept together yet?”

“No!” Sansa hit her sister with a pillow

“I was just asking,” Arya chuckled as she defended herself.

“Let’s not talk about this anymore. Let’s go to sleep,” Sansa said and turned her back on her sister.

“Okay,” Arya pulled the covers up.

Silence ruled the room.

“I bet he wants to bang the daylights out of you…”

“Arya!” Sansa shrieked turning around to face her sister.

“I’m only assuming. Goodnight, Sansa,” Arya turned her back on her sister this time all the while chuckling to herself.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the comments. Love you guys. Here is the next chapter. Please, enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 52:

It is easy to say that Sandor felt awkward when he came back to the mansion. He knew Sansa must have told them all about what had happened between them.  He could tell by the way the men stared at him that they knew. If the women were around they would have looked at him too. If he were a young lad he would have blushed but he was a grown man and felt no real shame. He confidently limped pass the silent Starks till he reached Ned Stark.

“Mr. Stark,” Sandor addressed his senior.                                      

“Mr. Clegane,” Ned replied.

“May I speak with you alone?”

“Yes. Boys, please leave us,” Ned beckoned to his sons and Gendry. They nodded and left the two oldest men alone.

“What is it that you want to talk about, Mr. Clegane?” Ned was a very serious man.

“I’ve come to ask for Sansa’s hand in marriage,” Sandor informed the older man.

“Have you now? Why should I give my consent to that union?” Ned was playing hardball making Sandor’s ruined lip twitch.

“I love Sansa, Mr. Stark. I have loved her for many years now. I will do whatever it takes to protect and provide for her. I know I have dishonored her and you by sleeping with her all those years ago and having our child out of wedlock but I want to marry her.”

Ned stared Sandor down. Sandor’s heart even began to pound in his nervousness. He prayed, actually prayed that Mr. Stark would not reject him. He would still try to marry Sansa and would most likely succeed but he wanted to have her family’s blessing.

“Mr. Clegane-Sandor, It would be an honor to have you as my son-in-law,” Ned cracked a smile then Sandor did. They shook hands like men do.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

“Please, call me Ned.”

“Thank you, Ned.”

“Now, go find Sansa,” Ned nodded his head towards the stairs. Sandor then began his attempt up the stairs. All of Ned’s boys and Gendry cae back in with quiet questions on their lips.

“Boys, be quiet, your sister is about to become engaged,” Ned stated. All decided to be quiet listen for Sansa’s reaction.

Sandor managed to make it to Sansa’s room. He knocked on the door. Sansa opened the door and smiled to him.

“Sandor,” She said his name softly. He asked to come in and she allowed him to do so. No one else was in her room at the time; Sandor was grateful for that.  She took a seat on her bed and offered it to him as well. He took it.

“I want to talk to you, little bird,” He spoke.

“Okay,” She touched his hand. He managed to get up and kneel down. Sansa’s eyes went wide at his new position.

“Sansa, I am poor. I am homeless. I am old. I am lame. I am ugly. I have been from you far too long and we have both changed a lot. But one thing has not,” Sandor paused before continuing, “I love you. I love you, Sansa, and want to marry you. So, will my little bird, marry this old, ugly, broken dog?”

Sandor pulled out a simple ring. The band was gold and the diamond was much smaller than the one Harry gave her. The location was not romantic. Her suitor was old and hideous. He had nothing to offer her but himself. Sansa could not have wished for a better proposal or man.

“Yes. Yes,” Sansa nodded. She slipped the ring on her finger all the while squealing ‘yes’ loudly. She proceeded to tackle Sandor to the floor with a hug and thousands of kisses.  Sansa got off her fiancé with a sudden realization.

“I must tell everyone!” She leapt off of him and began heading downstairs. She was no longer thirty-six but seventeen again.

The woman had returned and all were listening to Sansa when all of sudden Sansa started running down the stairs. All tried to act natural and as if they were not listening.

“Sansa, what is it?” Robb was trying not smile.

“Sandor has asked me to marry him!” She squealed and showed off her ring to everyone. Only the women seemed very surprised. Sandor had managed to get up and began making his way down the stairs. Sansa ran back to her fiancé filled with glee. Of course questions began to be asked.

“When will you two be married?” Bran asked.

“Sandor, can we get married today?’ Sansa turned to her love.

“Why not” was his response. Of course everyone cheered and became busy bodies. The men took Sandor to prepare him as the women took Sansa.  They went in different directions knowing that in less than a few hours they’d be joined together forever.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I loved all the comments and kudos. Here is the next chapter. This is NOT the final chapter. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 53:

It seemed to was in a rush and panic while preparing for the spontaneous wedding of Sansa and Sandor. Cat decided that she would not let her wear just anything for her wedding and forced her daughter back into the wedding dress she was supposed to wear for her other wedding not like Sansa apposed this. While they prepared Sansa, they talked like women do.

“So where will you live?” Cat asked while beginning to mess with Sansa’s hair.

“Here,” Sansa replied.                                                  

“Here. But this is Petyr’s house,” Cat responded.

“Actually, last year, Petyr went to some financial troubles and almost lost the house. I was able to pay for it and the lease was signed over to my name,” Sansa explained.

“Oh, I see.”

“This way, we’ll be able to be around for Alysanne,” Sansa smiled to herself.

Arya and her sisters-in-law decided to go about town getting different things for the wedding. Jeyne picked up an already made cake from a bakery, Shireen and baby Rickard got some that they would cook for the newlyweds while Arya went to the flower shop. Looking through the flowers, Arya knew that plain red or pink roses were not what her sister should have.

“How may I help you?” The florist asked.

“Do you have blue winter roses?” Arya asked.

“Actually, yes, I do.”

“Do you have jonquils as well?”

“Yes.”

“Great! I need a bouquet of those two flowers in like the next hour,” Arya said.

“I don’t know if I can-”

“I’ll pay you a hundred bucks.”

“Okay then!” the florist smiled and went to work.

Also downtown were the men. Ned, Sandor, Robb, Jon, Bran, Rickon and Gendry were in a tux store. They had to make sure Sandor looked like a groom. Suit after suit, Sandor found nothing that fit well or looked right on him.

“Do you got a kilt?” Sandor finally asked.

“A kilt?” Rickon laughed.

“Aye, I’m Scottish. You got a kilt, boy?” Sandor asked the owner who was assisting him.

“Yes, I’ll go get one,” the owner scurried off. He returned with a dark green kilt. Sandor put it on and came out in front of his future in-laws. It was weird to see a grown man in a kilt but it worked on Sandor and so it was purchased. Leaving the store all the men began to talk.

“Sandor, where are you and Sansa planning to live after you get married?” Gendry asked.

“I don’t know. We didn’t talk about it,” Sandor replied.

“You probably should. I got my cell on me. I could call Cat and she could give Sansa the phone. Here, you two can talk,” Gendry produced his phone. He began tapping away before lifting it to his ear.

“Hey, Cat, could you put Sansa on the phone. Thanks,” Gendry grinned then handed the phone to Sandor.

“Hello?” Sansa’s little greeted.

“Sansa,” Sandor said her name.

“Sandor!” She squealed in delight.

“Sansa, I think we need to talk about the future,” He said.

“What about it?”

“Well, her starters, where are we going to live after we’re married?”

“I own the house up here,” Sansa answered.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, so we can live here if you want to.”

There are worse places he thought.

“Okay,” He agreed.

“Any other questions?”

“Yes, what do you do for a living?”

“I am a fashion designer. I get paid a lot and I don’t work that much anymore because I’ve got enough money to last me for the next thirty years.”

“Are you shitting me?”

“No, I really do have a lot of money. Oh, I guess since you’re broke and you’re marrying then that makes you a gold digger,” Sansa chuckled. Sandor laughed loudly over the phone. The other men looked at him but looked away when Sandor gave them a serious face.

“Sandor, I do have some questions for you,” Sansa spoke a bit quietly.

“What are they?”

“First, do you want to have a relationship with Alysanne? I know it is a dumb question but I know some men don’t care and-”

“Of course I want one. She is my daughter,” Sandor replied. He could feel Sansa smile through the phone.

“How do feel about having more children?”

“Can you have more children?”

“I’m thirty six not eighty! I can have children!” Sandor regretted his question but wanted to laugh at her ferocity.

“Aye. Aye. I’m fine with more children,” Sandor answered.

“Okay,” Sansa calmed down. They were silent in a comfortable way.

“Sandor….” Sansa merely said his name.

“Yes?” “Do you think we are rushing into this? I mean, we haven’t been together in eighteen years and now we’re getting married. We haven’t really gotten a chance to get to know each other again and-”

“Sansa, I don’t want to wait to get to know you. I don’t want to wait anymore. We can spend the rest of our lives getting to know each other but I’ll be damned if I have to wait another day to call you mine.”

“Oh, Sandor, I hoped you’d say that!”

“Sansa, don’t cry. You’ll make your mascara run,” Sandor heard Cat on the other side.

“Right. Right,” Sansa muttered then began speaking properly, “I’ll see you in a bit, Sandor.”

“Alright. Good bye,” He said.

“Sandor.”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“Aye, I love you to, little bird.” Sandor ended the call. He looked up and saw that all his in-laws were grinning and looking at him.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Gendry grinned and took his phone back.

-

All regrouped at the mansion. Shireen and Rickon began cooking. The children decided to go play in Sweetrobin’s old playroom. Ned called the justice of the peace, the Stark boys, Jeyne and Meera began cleaning and making an aisle in the mansion, Cat was still assisting Sansa, Jon drove Gendry and Arya to pick up Sansa’s bouquet and Sandor decided to go outside before the wedding. He walked out on the back balcony that jutted out over the edge of the cliff. There was a breeze hitting his bare legs and kilt. He did not mind it. He was happy. He looked to side and saw Alysanne standing by him.

“Alysanne,” He simply said her name. He wished she were on the other side of him so she would not have to look upon his scarred face.

“Hi,” She smiled nervously. She did not know what to call him.

“Hi,” He replied. There was an awkward silence.

“Are you excited?’ Alysanne asked.

“Aye, I am,” He replied.

There was another awkward silence.

“So, uh, what should I call you?” Alysanne asked.

“I…I don’t know,” he replied.

“I don’t want to call you dad because that’s what I call Jon…”Alysanne hoped Sandor did not take offense. He did not instead he nodded in understanding.

“Call me ‘athair’,” Sandor said out of the blue.

“Athair? What does that mean?” Alysanne asked.

“It means father,” He answered.

“Is that Gaelic?” Alysanne went wide eyed.

“Aye, it is.”

“That’s so cool! Athair. Athair,” she began repeating the word like a child after learning a curse word.

“I got to tell Dallan,” She said to herself and pulled out her phone.

“Dallan?” Sandor was confused. Alysanne looked up.

“He’s my boyfriend,” Alysanne looked down blushing.

“Boyfriend?”

“Yeah, I’ve known him since I was a child but we just started dating last month. Here’s a picture of us,” She lifted up her phone so he could see a picture of them. He stared at the picture.

“He’s my best friend. He actually helped me find Sansa,” She lowered her phone and stared at his picture.

“What do you mean?”

“Did Sansa not tell you how I found her?”

“No, lass,” He replied.

“Well, it all started when my Dad dropped me off at Grandpa Ned’s house as punishment for sneaking off to see Dallan at a concert,” Alysanne began her tale of her finding of the diary and so on. Sandor listened intently to his daughter’s story.

The justice of the peace arrived, the food was prepared, the cake was out, the family was ready and the bride waited anxiously upstairs with her father. She held his arm and waited for her to be called down for the wedding. She and Ned waited and waited. Growing impatient, Ned went down without his daughter.

“What’s taking so long?” He asked.

“We can’t find Sandor or Alysanne,” Shireen informed her father-in-law.

“Did you look outside?” Ned asked. Everyone mentally slapped themselves and ran outside to look for the missing groom and his daughter. Jon was the one to step onto the balcony and find them. He said nothing as he saw the two laughing and getting along. He was a bit jealous to be honest but he had had her for almost eighteen years and Sandor did not even know she was alive. He waited a minute till Alysanne saw him.

“Dad,” Alysanne smiled and hobbled over to Jon with the limping Sandor beside her.

“Everyone’s waiting for you inside,” Jon said.

“I better get in there then,” Sandor said. Alsyanne and her two fathers went inside and took their places. Alysanne stood beside her father on Sandor’s side. Meera began playing the wedding march on the piano in the living room as Sansa and Ned descended the stairs. Alysanne saw the ecstatic face of Sansa and the overjoyed face of Sandor as Sansa walked down the aisle. Sansa’s eyes wandered over Sandor and she let out a laugh but stopped after the little burst. Ned gave his daughter’s hand to Sandor.

“What are you laughing at, little bird?” He asked in hushed tones as the justice of peace addressed the assembly.

“Your kilt,” She grinned.

“What’s wrong with my kilt?”

“Nothing, I love it,” She muttered and stopped talking for the officiator began to address the couple.

“I, Sandor Clegane, in the presence of these witnesses, do take you, Sansa, to be my lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love honor and cherish, till death do us part.”

“I, Sansa Stark, in the presence of these witnesses, do take you, Sandor , to be lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, obey and cherish, till death do us part.”

All could see the pure love between the bride and groom as they spoke their vows. Cat began to cry as did Shireen and Jeyne. Only Arya, Meera and the younger females did not cry.

“By the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride,” The justice smiled.

Sandor took Sansa in his arms and kissed her soundly as all cheered. All seemed right in the world at that moment.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy! Busy! Busy! I have been so busy hence my lack of updating...sorry. I loved all the comments and kudos. I'm glad you all liked Sansa and Sandor's wedding. :D Here is the next chapter! Please, enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 54:

It had been a few months since Sansa Stark became Sansa Clegane and every morning, she woke with a smile. On this particular morning she woke to find herself still atop her snoring husband. Her legs were still around his waist and her head had been on his rising and falling chest that vibrated with every snore. She loved the way his chest hair scratched against her face and his snores sounded like a love song just for her. She felt his arms keeping her against his chest. She pressed her lips against his chest and began making little patterns with her kisses. She began to slide out from under his arms and made a trail of kisses that way.

“What are you doing, little bird?” The snores suddenly stopped and the smug, sleepy voice of Sandor reached Sansa’s ears. She blushed like a child that was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

“Nothing,” She averted her eyes but was smiling shamelessly.

“Nothing, my ass! Come here,” He pulled her up and flipped her so he was on top of her now. She let out a delighted yelp as he did so. He kissed her lips hungrily. Neither was fazed by their rank morning breath.

“Sandor,” She moaned as he began kissing her neck. She could feel his need and knew hers was growing. She looked to the side as his hands went into her hair. Her eyes went wide as she looked at the clock.

“Sandor!” She exclaimed she pushed his head away.

“What?” He growled.

“Look at the time! We’ll be late!” Sansa pushed Sandor off of her ran to their closet. She began dressing while Sandor stared at her naked backside. He groaned.

“You’re a cruel little bird,” He groaned and stood up to get dressed.

“How am I cruel?”

“You get me all excited then push me away,” Answered pulling on his boxers. Sansa smirked to herself and went behind her husband. She kissed his back full of scars.

“I’ll make it up to you tonight,” She promised.

“How is that?” He asked.

“You’ll see,” She sang while letting her hand graze his tucked away manhood. She turned away to finish dressing but Sandor grabbed her and made her face him. He leaned in as if to kiss her. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips waiting for his to come. Only a raspy laughter came. She opened her eyes and saw he was laughing at her.

“It’s not fun to be teases, is it, little bird?” He chuckled. She glared at him then turned away from him.

“Cocksucker,” She mumbled loud enough for him to hear making him laugh even more. He managed to catch her and pull her back into a kiss.

-

Alysanne unlocked the door of the mansion where he biological parents lived. She stepped in without worrying of intrusion for she was a constant guest at the mansion though she did her best to not fall asleep there for she knew she would be woken up by the screams of ecstasy that came from her parents’ room. Alysanne as well as the rest of her family learned of noises Sansa and Sandor made when they all made the mistake of sleeping in the mansion on the Clegane wedding night. Alysanne should have known Sansa was a screamer from her diary but she would rather not think about her parents having sex…

“Mother! Athair!” Alysanne called out their names. She heard a door shut and Sansa came running down in a warm green dress which made sense since it was freezing outside.

“Alysanne!” Sansa hugged her only daughter.

“Where’s Athair?” Alysanne asked.

“He’s coming down,” Sansa said just as Sandor began descending the stairs.

“Ready to go?” He asked.

“Yes!” Alysanne grinned. Sansa and Sandor grabbed their coats and followed Alysanne outside to Alysanne’s car. They began their journey to Winterfell.

A few hours passed but the Clegane couple and their daughter arrived to the snow covered house belonging to Sansa’s parents. Alysanne parked the car amongst the many other cars before getting out with her parents. At the front door they were greeted by Talisa who decided to play hostess while her grandmother was busy in the kitchen with the other save Arya.

“Happy Thanksgiving!” Talisa greeted.

“Happy Thanksgiving,” All responded. Everyone went to each other while exchanging hugs, kisses and greetings.  

“I see you had fun last night,” Arya whispered in Sansa’s ear with a smirk when they were far from everyone else.

“What are you talking about?” Sansa asked. Arya pointed to a love bite on her neck.

“Oh no!” Sansa yelped while Arya laughed.  Sansa pulled out some concealer and applied it generously.

“Can you see it now?” She asked. Arya shook her head ‘no’.

“Good,” Sansa sighed and put the concealer back in her purse.

“Man, you two go at it like rabbits,” Arya took a sip of her coffee.

“And you and Gendry don’t?” Arya blushed.

“We’re different. We’re still in out thirties. The Hound is like fifty.”

“He’s forty eight.”

“Same thing,” Arya remarked earning a playful punch from her sister. Arya said ouch though the hit did not hurt. Both women laughed.

“But I am surprised how much you two do go at it with him being all injured and all.”

“His leg is what is injured not his cock,” Sansa shocked Arya by her referral to her husband’s manhood.

“Did I hear someone say ‘cock’?” Ygritte walked up to the sisters. Sansa facepalmed.

“Sansa said it,” Arya tattled.

“Of course she would be the one talking about cocks since she is always having one shoved in her,” Ygritte laughed as did Arya. Sansa was red in embarrassment.

“Ygritte!” Sansa squeaked.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Sansa. Obviously, all the sex is doing you good. I mean you are practically glowing all the time,” Ygritte pointed out.

“Yeah, but you must be too content because it looks like you’ve put on some weight,” Arya was not shy with statement. Sansa looked down to her stomach and touched it gently.

“Well, that’s what happens when you’re pregnant isn’t it?” Sansa mumbled softly but the women still heard it.

“What?” They squeaked in unison. The others began to look over but Sansa pulled the women out of the living room and into the library.

“Sansa, are you pregnant?” Arya was the brave one to ask. Sansa cracked a smile.

“Yes,” She answered.

“Holy Shit!” Ygritte was grinning from ear to ear.

“How far a long are you?” Arya asked.

“I don’t know. I just took the test yesterday,” Sansa answered.

“Holy Shit! Holy Shit!” was all Ygritte could say.

“Does the Hound know?” Arya asked.

“Not yet. I was planning on telling him tonight.”

“Holy Shit!” Ygritte exclaimed one more time making the sisters laugh.

“I’m so happy for you!” Ygritte hugged the other red head.

“Thank you, Ygritte.”

“I have to tell Jon!” Ygritte went for the door.

“No! Don’t tell anyone, please. I want it to be a surprise,” Sansa grabbed Ygritte.

“But Jon won’t tell. He is really good at keeping secrets,” Ygritte whined like a child.

“Okay but no one else.”

“Okay,” Ygirtte smiled and left the two sisters.  

“I can’t believe I’m going to be an aunt…again,” Arya chuckled as did Sansa.

“I just hope Sandor will be happy,” Sansa touched her lower abdomen.

“He so will. This will be his first pup. Well, second pup but the first one he is actually able to see grow.”

“True. I hope he’ll be happy.”

-

Ygritte found Jon who was talking with Robb and Rickon. She yanked on his sleeve.

“I need to tell you something,” She tried to whisper.

“Hold on,” Jon said and continued talking to his brothers.

“No, Jon I have to tell you now or I’ll burst,” She said. She was acting like a child and Jon told her to hold on again.

“But it’s important,” She yanked his sleeve again.

“What is so important that you can’t wait five seconds?” He snapped at his wife.

“Well, I thought you would like to know that Sansa is pregnant,” Ygritte let slip loud enough for Rickon and Robb to hear.

“What?” The brothers asked in unison.

“Shh! Don’t say anything. It’s a surprise!” Ygritte brought her finger to her lips. The boys nodded but snuck off to their wives like children to their bestfriends. Thye were all such children in  that they could not keep a secret to  themselves. Robb swore Jeyne to secrecy as Rickon did with Shireen but both women went to Meera who told Bran who let it slip to Gendry whom proceeded to inform his father-in-law who told his wife.  But no one told the father-to-be or the children. When meal time came all went to their assigned seats. They held hands as Ned prayed thanking God for all the blessings they all received especially the reuniting of Sansa to the family and the addition of Sandor to the clan. Ned thanked God for the food and ended with an Amen. All took their seats and began filling their plates.  

“Here, Sansa,” Robb began piling food onto his sister’s plate.

“Oh, thanks, Robb, but that is-”

“But more spinach on there, Robb,” Shireen handed the bowl of spinach across the table to her brother-in-law who began putting it on Sansa’s plate.

“Oh, no, that’s-” Sansa tried to speak.

“Put some broccoli on there too, dear,” Jeyne passed Robb the broccoli. Sansa tried ot protest but everytime she did more people offered food. Finally, Sansa’s plate was overflowing with food she did not care to have.

“Robb, you’ve given me too much,” Sansa said.

“Well, you need it now, don’t you?” She grinned and Sansa’s eyes went wide and looked over to Ygritte who was sitting next to Jon across the table. Ygritte could see the anger coming from Sansa and began drinking water in her nervousness.

“Excuse me,” Ygritte got up and ran to the bathroom. Sansa glared at the bathroom door and was almost in tears. Ygritte ruined everything.

“What’s wrong?” Sandor whispered leaning down to his wife’s ear.

“I am never telling Ygritte a secret again,” Sansa snapped and began eating the large portions given to her. All was merry as the meal went on. When Ygritte returned to the table she made sure not to make eye contact with Sansa.

As the day waxed on and all became stuffed as the now nonexistent turkey, the different families began to leave the house. First to go were the Waters then Bran’s family. Rickon’s family was next then the Snows except Alysanne who was going to drive back to Eyrie with Sandor and Sansa. As Alysanne hugged her grandparents and Talisa ‘goodbye’ Sansa and Sandor got in the car.  Sansa was still a bit upset.

“What’s wrong, little bird?” He asked. She sighed. She turned to him and looked him in the face. He could tell by her expression that she had something serious on her mind.

“Sandor, I’m pregnant,” She stated looking him in the eyes.

Sandor did not move, blink or breathe.  There was only one other time he found out he was to be a father and that was via a letter years ago that he got too late. He had the same reaction but at least with the letter he could look at the words and verify that his eyes had not tricked him. He was not sure now if his ears were tricking him or not.

“What’d you say?” He asked.

“I’m pregnant.”

“Are you shitting me?” He asked.

“No.”

“Holy Shit!” He grinned making Sansa smile.

“That’s what Ygritte said,” Sansa laughed.

“We’re having a pup?” He was grinning.

“Yes,” Sansa was beaming. In his excitement, Sandor claimed his wife’s lips and the two shared a very passionate kiss that ended when Alysanne got in the driver’s seat.

“Could you two try not to conceive a child on the way back to Eyrie,” Alysanne sighed jokingly.

“Well, it’s too late to try now,” Sansa laughed.

“What?” Alsyanne did not understand her mother’s words.

“I can’t conceive because I’m already pregnant,” Sansa smiled.

“Holy-are you serious?”

“Yes,” Sansa nodded.

“Yes! Dallan owes me ten bucks!” Alysanne and started the car.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I want just to take a moment and thank everyone who has read this story and actually kept reading it and commented and sent kudos and all. This year I was in an advance English course at my school where we had to do a lot of writing including creative writing. It seemed no matter how hard I tried nothing was good enough. it really hurt to see my own original works being ripped apart. I know it is apart of the writing process but it was still depressing especially since I want to be a writer and my other writer friend was always getting A's and unintentionally bragging about it. I came on to this site just looking for some good SanSan to distract me from life and then I decided to give it ago. You all have been so kind and encouraging. You guys really make days, weeks and life so much better. I love you all! 
> 
> Now, that all the sappy stuff is done, here is this last chapter. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.  
> (I own nothing)

Chapter 55:

Sansa felt like a balloon full of pudding. She could barely move these days and was constantly tired but could not do sleep. Her back ached but she could not be turned over for a massage. All she found she could do was lay in bed sewing. She liked sewing but after a while it got a bit boring. She could turn on the TV but all she saw were news about Harry. Apparently, he had fallen in love again but this time with a Dornish girl. Of course everyone kept referring back to his and Sansa’s wedding disaster. She still had some interviewers wanting the story but she refused to talk to them. A few months ago, Harry came to talk to her. He voiced his disappointment in their termination of the relationship but knew that she would be happiest with Sandor. He wished her all the happiness in the world and she wished him the same. They parted after a good hug and she had not seen him since.

 The other news on the TV was about Petyr Baelish. He was finally convicted of murdering Lysa. Sansa had gone to testify against him. She had been an eyewitness to the event. She had to be in and out of court sessions for weeks. The case was going nowhere till an old servant Marillion came forward and confessed to seeing the crime and had a video. Sansa was a bit horrified when she learned the video came from his own personal, hidden camera within Sansa’s room. He had like dot watch her change. When Lysa had come to Sansa’s room and almost threw out the window, Petyr came in, soothed his wife then tossed her out the window himself. Marillion had it all on tape and so Petyr was found guilty. Sansa was happy he was finally going to prison but she did not like having to see the news about all the time since most of the time it went back to her and Harry’s wedding.

So Sansa sewed and sewed. Sandor had found a job teaching self-defense to college students and was often gone with his classes. Alysanne came by as often as she could but she was currently on spring break up at Castle Black. Alysanne sent many texts and pictures informing her elation that Dallan had gotten a record deal and they were spending much time together before he is to leave for King’s Landing. Sansa was very happy for Dallan as was everyone else. Still, she wished Alysanne was nearby. Being sentence to bed rest was being sentenced to death. The doctor had told her to do so due to her age and her type of pregnancy. Of course Sandor made sure she followed the doctor’s orders. He would not have anything happen to his triplets.

Sansa stroked her humongous belly. She remembered when the doctor told her she was going to have triplets. She almost fainted. She could not believe she was going to have three babies at once. The doctor had asked if they had used some sort of fertility thing but Sandor smirked proudly when he said, “No, just good old fashion sex”. Sansa blushed something furious when Sandor said that but it was the truth. Over the months as she began being a witness and Sandor began working, Sansa kept getting fatter and fatter to the point she and Sandor could no longer have sex. It was he choice since Sandor still wanted her but she feared she’d crush him or injury the babies. She was without sex, the sun and company. She wished the babies would just pop out.

“Sansa,” Sandor came into their bedroom.                                                                              

“Sandor!” Sansa beamed and took the kiss her husband offered. His hand went to her stomach.

“How are you all?” He asked.

“We’re fine,” She replied.

“How was work?” She asked.

“I had a new group. We had to spend the first thirty minutes of the class getting them used to my face. It was annoying,” He got onto the bed with her.

“What? The couldn’t handle the sexiness of your face?” She giggled.

“Hardee Har Har,” He poked her cheek earning and ‘ouch’. He leaned over to kiss where he poked her face but it was her lips he met.

“I remember when you were terrified of this face,” He muttered.

“I was more afraid of your scowling and cruel demeanor. The scars didn’t help,” Sansa remembered. She leaned and kissed the melted part of his face but suddenly froze.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Either I peed myself or my water broke,” Sansa spoke calmly.

“It’s time!” Sandor leapt out of bed. He called the hospital then Alysanne then his in-laws all the while trying to carry Sansa down the stairs to the car. He did not care that she was only in a soiled nightgown or that he was going at a super slow pace due to her added weight and his limp. He only cared about getting her to the hospital so their babies could be born.

He sped to the hospital where they were greeted by nurses and their doctor.  Apparently, someone let it leak that Harry Hardyng’s ex finacee and famous fashion designer was going into labor. Cameras were flashing but luckily, hospital security kept them out of the actual hospital. Sansa was taken by some nurses to prepare for her C-section as Sandor and Sansa had agreed upon doing earlier. Sandor was taken to another room where he was forced into appropriate surgery room dress. He was led to the room where Sansa was being cut open. He dared not to look at the surgery but only stared at his wife’s pained face. She clutched his hand as the doctors did their work.

“Here’s a girl!” The doctor pulled out one bloody babe. He did not offer for Sandor to cut the cord since the surgery needed to be quick. He handed to a nurse. A smack made the baby cry and the Cleganes smile.

“Here’s another girl,” The doctor go the next one out.

“We’ve got two girls,” Sansa was crying.

“Another girl!” The doctor pulled out the last of the babies. Sandor was the happiest man in the world. He kissed his wife’s sweaty forehead as she was sewn back up. Everything else was a blur. It was not long till Sandor could push his wife I her wheelchair to see their daughter in the nursery. There were no complications with the birth and all seemed healthy and rather large for triplets. Sansa blamed that on the Clegane genes. They stared at the cribs marked Clegane.

“What are we going to name them, little bird?” Sandor stared at his daughters. Sansa pointed to the first daughter who had little tufts of red hair.

“She will be Shella,” She decided she pointed to the next daughter that had wisps of brown hair, “She will Elenei.”

Sansa looked to the last daughter who also had brown hair.

“She will be Daeryssa.”

“Are you naming our daughters after stories and songs?” Sandor asked.

“Yes, there is nothing wrong with that, is there?”

“No. They’re perfect.”

Sansa and Sandor looked on their daughters happily. Nothing could ruin this moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the final chapter. I know it came without much warning...sorry. I'm thinking about writing a sequel which would have all the same people including Alysanne and Dallan. Let me know what you think. :D


End file.
